As Free as the Wind
by GoldenRaptor
Summary: Suicune is always envied for his freedom and independence, when in truth he is a prisoner within his own family. Yaoi, Aquahowl.
1. A Prisoner within family

This story works by POV points a view. It's mostly the point of view of suicune but other Pokemon have POVs as well. Yes, it does contain Yaoi so if you don't like, I'm warning you now. Of course I don't own Pokemon, please, if I owned Pokemon then most of you would never watch it.

* * *

It was an early morning and the sun was just rising. Suicune stood on the edge of a cliff watching it rise. The blue canine Pokemon was still half asleep and seemed to be annoyed by something.

Suicune's POV

I sit and stare at the lovely sunrise, I would love to be sleeping right now, but my brother says a true Pokemon always rises before the sun. Yeah right. I don't see him around anywhere and father Ho-oh NEVER gets up before the sun. My brother seems to always be telling me what's right and wrong by his own opinion and never seems to think about mine. I sigh and wander back to the den where I find him and my other brother Raikou snuggled up together.

"Hey, wake up you idiots." I say as calmly as I possibly can. I can feel myself growing jealous for I want to be in the middle of that warmth and affection, but I for some reason am always off on my own. My eldest brother Entei blinked and looked up at me.

"I thought a true Pokemon was always up before the sun?" I said to him. Raikou yawned and laid his head back down.

"Speak for yourself Miss Priss." He said smirking. I growled at him, he in my opinion was a much better brother than Entei, but he always made jokes about how pretty and girly I looked. I hated it. I snorted and stuck my nose up before leaving the den.

Having nothing else to do, I went for a run. I raced through the woods to exhaust some of my energy as I did mostly every day. Running helped me think and also help rid myself of boredom, but only for a short time. Soon I grow tired of running and stop for a drink at the Lake of Rage. I mostly hoped to chat with the red Gyrados that lived here.

"Red!" I called out but he was no where to be seen. I knew he was around, but I wondered why he wouldn't come out.

"Red? Where are you man? I know you're in there, you can't get up and just walk away! Come on! Did I do something wrong? Red!" I keep calling but no one answers.

"Suicune!" A rough voice called from behind me, it sounded furious. I turned around to see my brother Entei standing on a rock. He was glaring at me and I knew why. My brother thought he was better than everyone, he didn't like non-legendary Pokemon, so he told me not to talkt to them. "Are you looking for that Gyrados again? You get away from there! You know Pokemon of his type are beneath us!" I was fuming, he had insulted my friend like he was nothing. I didn't know why he had to be this was, other Pokemon didn't matter to him unless they where what were known as "Legendary" even the strongest of the "mortal" Pokemon where seen as unworthy to him.

"You can't talk about him like that!" He stepped to me and I backed up. Though I had my type advntage, I felt threatened by him, I don't know why. Entei just has that vibe of a leader, me, I have the vibe of a follower.

"You better shut up right now, you don't need Pokemon like that. Legendary Pokemon are above all other Pokemon, they're the strongest you can find, other Pokemon barely deserve to walk on the same earth as we do." I was shocked at the words I was hearing right now, had he even heard what he just said?

"You ignorant bastard! Don't you understand that we where put on this earth to protect other Pokemon! They deserve every thing we do!" I said stamping my foot on the ground.

"Suicune! I thought I told you to shut up already! Just come home already and stop complaining!" He said turning his back on me, then he turned around and glared at me before leaping off. I felt so lonely, the only one I ever talked to was Raikou and all he ever did was pick on me, I decided to fallow after my brother so that he wouldn't have to come back to me.

Flair's POV

I watched the blue Pokemon dash off after the bigger one. It was absolutely stunning. I turned to my Quilava who was nearly as amazed as I was. "Wow, did you see that Quil?"

"Qui, quill!" He responded. It seemed to me like those Pokemon where having an argument, but I couldn't understand what they where saying. I knew we couldn't fallow at the speed they where going so I just decided to search for the Red Gyrados instead. I knew I wouldn't catch it, but I just wanted to get a good look at it. I remember seeing the blue Pokemon, the one with the purple hair calling at the lake, was it looking for the Red Gyrados too?

Suicune's POV

Back at the den, Raikou was gnawing on a chicken keg, I assumed he had stolen it from a human. Humans did often leave their food alone when they eat outdoors and expect it to be there when they came back. I thought it was funny to wacth them come back and start looking under the table and all over for it, then they just shrug and get another of whatever they where gonna eat, it's hilarious.

Anyway, I sat down in the corner. I guess the others could sense my depression for Entei spoke up.

"Suicune, what is wrong with you" I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, I just feel a little… lonely."

"Why would you be lonely," Started Riakou.

"When you have such great brothers? We're like the three Poketeers. We have a blast together, don't we? I mean as pups we used to play tag and run all day, it was a blast! Right?"

"Ah, Riakou, that was as pups. We're older now, things have changed." I said lying my head down. I guess this answer didn't satisfy Entei because he wouldn't let the subject go, he can be pretty persistant sometimes.

"Well, if you're tired of playing tired of running and dissatisfied with us, then what else could you possibly want!?" I stood up.

"Well, there is one thing I do want. I mean, I have family, but I don't have many friends and I… I guess I just think it would be nice if I could have a…"

"Yes?" Entei growled.

"A mate…" I said quietly. When I looked up they where both staring at me. Raikou dropped the chicken leg.

"Suicune, why didn't you tell us you where feeling that way? You could have gotten father Ho-oh to help you."

"Help me with what?" I asked.

"What are idiotic brother is saying is that, legendary Pokemon don't need mates. It's this simple, Suicune, legendary Pokemon live forever so we have no reason to reproduce. We never age so we don't need a newer, stronger generation. Just forget the whole mate thing. I felt the same way when I was a pup about your age, then I talked with Ho-oh and I'm fine. I understand that I don't need a mate. You need to understand to."

"But," I started to say but was silenced by a glare from my brother.

"But nothing! Now go take a bath, Arceus is having a dinner party on Mt. Olympus. We're already late so we gotta get going!" He roared before retreating to the den. Raikou snickered.

"Man, what an a-hole, right Suicune?" I nodded silently.

"Are you okay, little bro?"

"Yeah, I'm going to take my bath now." I said wandering into the woods.

Entei's POV

My little brother Suicune can be so aggravating sometimes. He can't seem to understand what it means to be a true legendary. I don't know what's going on with him anymore, he want's so many inferior things. I wish he could just see, he's so much better than that. He's worth so much, he can have anything, do anything, but he just want's to pal around with regular Pokemon. He rather have a conversation with a runty Pidgey than with my boy Zapdos. He obiously needs help if he's ever gonna grow up and devolop proparyl.

I walk out of the den and see Raikou and Suicune waiting for me. Done already.

"Are we ready?" I ask in a voice that is pure authority. They stand up at my command. I smile at the control I have over my little brothers. I wish, however they could stop being so emotional and have the kind of power that I have.

"Lets go!" I command before dashing off. Suicune lags far behind which is not like him. He treats a trip to anyplace like a race and tries to get there first. He does seem alone in the world, but that is how we legendaries are supposed to be…right?

Suicune's POV

At the mountain, the rest of the legendaries are already there. I see the legendary birds along with Latios and Latias talking Raikou called over to them. " Oh, hey guys! Over here!" Latias squeals flies over to me with the stupidest grin on her face. She's nice and all, but I want to smack her sometimes, I really do. "Hi Suicune! How are you today?" I was in no mood to be dealing with her annoying fangirl attitude today. She had a big crush on me, and her brother never said anything about it. If Entei was her brother a crush we be unexceptable.

"What do you want Latias?"

"Oh nothing. I just want to see what you where up to. You look sick, what happened?" She asked, she was still smiling at me when Entei stepped in front of me.

"Don't mind him, Latias. He's just upset because I told him he didn't need a mate." Entei said. Zapdos laughed at me.

"Come on now, Suicune. That has got to be the craziest thing I've ever heard Entei say about you. Tell me he's joking. He is isn't he?" I looked down at my feet meekly.

"Hey, Zapdos, I think he aint lyin!" Laughed Moltres. Mostly everyone around the circled laughed at me and I felt me cheeks grow hot.

"Stop laughing! I don't find it funny to want something that's natural!" I growled.

"Stop it!" I roared in my most threatening tone that I could, but they just kept laughing.

"Hey, Groudon, Kyorge Mespirit everyone get this," Latios called.

"Princess Suicune is longing for his prince charming! What's next, will you want to get pregnant too?" He laughed at me. Now it seemed like everyone was laughing at me.

"Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo?" Called someone from the crowd. I could feel tears fill my eyes but I struggled to hold them back. I don't normally cry, but when everyone you know is laughing at you, some times you cant help it.

"Shut up! Shut up all of you shut up!" I said sobbing.

"Awww, don't cry princess." I heard Groudon call from the crowed. Then came the final straw.

"Don't worry Suicune, I could be your mate if you want me to." Latias said in her annoying fangirl voice. Naturally, she was joking, but I couldn't take it anymore. That's when I snapped.

"No, No! No you can't be my mate! You will never be my mate in fact, I hate you! I hate you all!"

"Suicune, it was just a joke." Raikou snickered. "No! Your stupid joke went to far, leave me alone!" I said dashing from the crowd. I didn't look back at them, not even once.

Regular POV

The crowd of Pokemon who had mocked Suicune where still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Did we push it to far, Entei?" Raikou asked.

"No, Suicune needs to grow up. We weren't all that bad. He needs to get over himself." Entei said walking away. Everyone else felt guilty.

"We should… we should go look for him" Said Rayquazia.

"Agreed, we she search every corner of the Johto region." Said Criselia.

"No! How dare that son of a bitch talk to my sister like that?! How dare he?! That uppity bastard!" Latios roared.

"He made her cry! He deserves every bit of pain he gets!"

"Latios." Lugia said gently to his nephew.

"You cannot hold a grudge, especially when there was no harm done to you." Latios pouted.

"Well, I'm not helping. You guys go on. I'm going to stay with Latias." He said flying over to his sister. Lugia then turned to the rest of the legendaries.

"Okay, we all know that boy is fast. We all need to split up if we have any hope of finding him. He could be anywhere now, even in another region. Split up."

Suicune's POV

I ran and cried for what seemed like miles. I was so upset I didn't even bother opening my eyes to see where I was going, that's when I crashed into someone. I stumbled and crashed in the dirt.

"Hey, are you okay, miss?" Someone called from behind me. I jumped up. "Miss?!" The other Pokemon jumped back in surprise.

"You're a…guy?" I growled and jumped up from the ground.

"What did you think I was! Anyway, watch where you're going!" I snapped trying to sound like my brother. Either this stranger sensed that I was trying to be like someone else or I was trying just a bit too hard, because his eyes softened and he smiled.

"Well, anyhow, I'm sorry. I should have been more careful. I'll see you later now." He said turning to run off.

"Wait." I called to him.

"I… it was my fault. I should have watched where _I_ was going. I was just, trying to get away from something." I said looking away, I didn't like making eye contact when I apologized.

"I can tell. You look like you where… crying. Are you all right?"

"Oh, of course I'm all right, I wasn't crying at all.." I said starting to cry again. With all his attention on me, I guess I got embarrassed and wanted to cry again. "Oh, hey don't cry." He said placing a massive paw on my shoulder. I didn't know much about different kinds of Pokemon despite living on the same earth with them for about a thousand years. I wondered what he was, he was so tall in comparison to other Pokemon. "Hey, um," I started. "What kind of Pokemon are you?" He laughed. "I was just going to ask you the same thing. I'm an Arcanine but my trainer just calls me Bark."

"Oh, well I'm a Suicune and my family just calls me…um Suicune. You say you're a human trained Pokemon?" He nodded. "Yup, humans are a real blast. They may be harsh sometimes and a little pushy, but not my trainer. She always thinks of us before herself and she's and excellent cook. You should meet her. Fallow me!" He said cheerfully. He was pretty freindly, maybe too freidnly. Then my brain processed what he had just said. I felt a wave of panic wash over me. "No, no wait. I… my brother wouldn't like it if he saw me talking to a human. I…"

"Oh, it will be fine come on!" He said dashing off. Boy he was fast. I decide to fallow him anyhow.

Bark's POV

I just met this guy and I'm taking him to meet my trainer! This is a bit crazy, but oh well. I bet it would be cool for her. I'm sure she has never seen anything like this before, I mean neither have I! He's so tall and pretty, he looks like a girl. I sure hope she doesn't try to catch him though. I don't think he would like that very much. Where is he anyhow? I look back to see him coming up behind me at freighting speed. He dashes right past me, I barely saw him coming, he went to fast, it was like I could still see him next to me, or at least of blur of him running.

"Hey, come back!" I call to him.

"I'm supposed to be leading, remember?" He slows down.

"I'm sorry," He says to me.

"I'm just so used to racing with the wind." Racing with the wind, I've heard that somewhere. A strong Pokemon who runs with the wind and can barely be seen. Something like that, I'll ask Houdini, my trainer's Kadabra, he has all the brains on our team!

I see the clearing where my trainer has set up camp. Suicune is now behind me slowing down. I can tell he is nervous.

"Bark, Bark is that you?" I hear my trainer call from the tent. I dash to through the bushes to greet her. She and Quil have already made a campfire and where making dinner.

"There you are! I was looking all over for you, Bark!" I whine and dash run in a ring as if I'm chasing my tail.

"What, you have something you want to show me?" I find it amazing how a trainer can learn to understand what we our telling them so easily. I nod my head and let out a howl to signal Suicune that it is okay. I see the bushes rustle a bit, then Suicune steps forward shyly. He puts one paw up and backs up a little. Flair gasps in awe. I can tell by the look in he reyes that she's never seen anything like this, except maybe in the picture book of Pokemon she had at her house.

"Bark, how did you get her here?" I turn to her and make a corrective grunt.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How do you get _him_ here?" I wag my tail in approval. She goes in her bag and picks out something. It's a pokebiscut, one of the most delectable, healthy things to ever be put on this earth, even better it doesn't give me indigestion like the hot dogs she let me eat. She holds it out to him.

"Come on, don't be shy." She says trying to coax him from the corner. He backs off a little, then he comes closer to see what it is she's holding. He sniffs it, I know it smells good because I'm drooling from the scent. I'm not sure if he'll take it from her, but I bet he's hungry. I know I am. I saw him lick the teat slightly before taking it into his mouth. He liked it I could tell. No Pokemon can resist one of my trainer's Pokebiscuts. He smiles, but without warning he dashes back to the bushes. I call after him, but he does not come back. I see my trainer unsure of what had just happened. I can tell she is disappointed, but she looks to me and smiles.

"Oh, well. I knew he wouldn't stay long, but I got to see him up close and I even got to feed him, right Bark? I guess that was pretty cool." I nod, but my thoughts mostly lie on Suicune. I wonder if I'll ever see him again.

Suicune's POV

That was an interesting situation and that human, she was very kind. My brother says that there is no such thing as a kind human. Her Pokemon was kind to, and so very strong and fast, he could pass as a legendary that's for sure. I'll watch this human for a bit longer. My brother says there is no such thing as a pure hearted human or a strong underling Pokemon. I think it's about time I prove him wrong.

* * *

This is chapter one of Suicune's magical little adventure. Please don't forget to review! Pretty pretty pretty please?


	2. Sweet Escape

Chapter two of As Free As The Wind. Once again this is Yaoi, don't read if you don't like it, I'm warning you a second time just in case you forgot. I don't own Pokemon, please, if I owned Pokemon Tracey would fall in love with Richie or somethin else crazy like that.

* * *

The team of legendary Pokemon had been searching for nearly three days now and almost everyone was about to give up the search, except Raikou. Raikou was very concerned about his little brother and was now desperate for him to come back.

Raikou's POV

Suicune has been gone for so long now, I'm really worried about him. I've looked everywhere in Johto and there is no sign of him. Rayquazia even got an aerial view of all of Hoenn and still can't find him. My brother's, they're everything to me and I'd be devastated if anything happened to either one of them. I have to find Suicune, I know he'd do the same for me.

Regular POV

Suicune wandered down from the mountains. He saw Bark's team frolicking in the field below and decided to keep watch.

"Come on Bark, Quil! Let's see who gets this one!" Flair said tossing a blue Frisbee. It rode the wind and tilted a bit as it fell. It looked as if Bark would get it but it took a sudden turn and landed in the center of the lake. Bark and Quil stared out at the water. "Arrrrrk!" Bark howled summoning Flair back over to the edge of the lake. She looked on at the Frisbee.

"Sorry guys, looks like the games over." Bark and Quil looked at the ground in disappointment. That's when Suicune summoned a gust of wind and the Frisbee whirled as if caught in a twister. He manipulated the wind in a way so that it landed at the young girl's feet. Surprised, she picked it up and dusted it off.

"Wow guys! I guess someone up there must be looking after us!" Bark and Quil smiled and nodded in approval. Someone was looking after them indeed.

Later that day, Flair decided to move on to the next city, and Suicune's home town Eureka city. Suicune decided to stop into Ho-Oh at the Tin tower.

Suicune's POV

I stopped at the Tin tower while following the girl's team. Father Ho-Oh rarely roosts here, but he hasn't been seen anywhere else lately. I hoped that he was in because I really needed to talk to someone right now. When I got to the top I called him.

"Father Ho-Oh! Father Ho-Oh, where are you?" He didn't seem to be around until I went to the front of the tower. There he was, sitting on his perch watching the humans.

"Suicune, everyone is looking for you. They're very worried. Why don't you go back home and tell them you're okay?" He said to me. I shook my head.

"No." I said. "I can't do that. I have something to say." He turned to face me. He looked very serious.

"Very well then. What is it you need to tell me Suicune?" I was unsure if he would scold me, but I had to say something.

"I don't want to stay with my brothers. Entei is just so…so obnoxious and Raikou just picks on me all the time! He says I look and act like a girl. Do I look or act like a girl to you!" I heard a chuckle deep in his throat.

"Father Ho-Oh, not you too!" He smiled and put his wing on my shoulder.

"Now just hold on a minute. You do look like a female and yes, you do act a bit like one too, but you have more masculinity than femininity. You're actually more of a man than your brothers. Suicune, Raikou is a clown, he will always be a clown but someday he will at least be a mature clown and understand what is funny and what is imature. Entei, he thinks he has the world all figured out. Legendaries can do this and that and we're so much better than everyone else, when in truth, there are quite a few Pokemon that can be him and other legendaries in that. Why, didn't you hear about the time Lugia nearly lost to a Pikachu? It was the funniest thing, but he knows how to admit that that Pikachu was just a little bit better than him. Just understand that your brother has quite a bit of growing up to do himself. Now you can just go on home and try to tolerate your brothers. They'll grow up soon enough." I did feel a bit better after my talk with Ho-Oh but I still felt something missing.

"Um…father Ho-Oh, I don't think I'm going back yet. I still have a lot of growing to do myself and I think being a bit more independent would help. Please don't tell the others where I am, but just tell them I'm okay. Please." He smiled at me and nodded.

"Do what you have to do, Suicune." He said flying off. I was unsure of what to do now, so I decided to keep perusing the trainer who fed me before.

Bark's POV

It's been almost a week since I last saw Suicune. I wonder what happened to him. All I know is I'll probably never see a Pokemon that rare and exotic again. I sit down outside the Pokemon center where my trainer was healing Quil. He had fallen off the edge of a cliff trying to get the Frisbee. I hope he's okay.

As I sit, I look up at the Tin tower. It was really interesting, and that's where my trainer said we would be going next. As I watch, I see a rainbow magically appear above the tower and I hear a soft ringing sound. I stare in awe at this odd miracle, that's when I see it. The flying Pokemon glided above the rainbow. It was many different colors and it seemed to be glowing. I barked to summon Flair back outside, but I guess she didn't hear me, because she didn't come. The rainbow bird flew off over the rainbow and into the mountains. I wondered if it had any connection to Suicune.

Flair comes out of the Pokemon center a while latter.

"Hey, Bark, was that you barking just a while ago? Is everything all right?" She asked me. I nod my head and look to the Tin Tower. "Did you see something at the Tin Tower?" I yip in response. She just pats my head.

"Well, not to worry, that's where we're going next, you can explore all you want."

When we get to the tower, to guys step in front of us and stop us.

"Excuse us, but no one is aloud into the Tin Tower. The legendary Bird, Ho-Oh is supposed to nest atop this tower. They say it left years ago, but just awhile ago the bells where ringing!" Faith looked confused.

"The…bells?"

"The bells only ring when Ho-Oh comes to the tower. Ho-Oh only comes to the tower when he senses a human who is pure of heart, however one must prove that they are pure of heart before they may enter. You have not proven yourself, and so shall not pass." One of the men said. Flair just nodded.

"I see, well come on Bark, Quil." I can tell she's disappointed, I know how much she wanted to explore the tower. I guess that's one adventure we'll never see.

Ho-Oh's POV

I fly up to Mt. Olympus in hopes of finding the others. It looks like no one is there. It was very quiet on this normally busy side of the Mountain, the side I don't particularly like to visit. I prefer to be alone, and so I tend to stay away from the mountain.

I wandered to the other side of the mountain and hear a low, deep song. It was similar to that of a whales song, that's when I knew that my brother was still around.

"Lugia." I call to him, he stops singing and looks to me. "Ho-Oh, brother Suicune has… Suicune has disappeared. We've searched everywhere but we couldn't find him." I can tell he feels guilty. Lugia is the godfather of my children like I am the godfather of Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres. I smile at him to signal everything is okay.

"Don't worry, brother. Suicune is fine, he just came to the Tin Tower to have a word with me. Suicune just needs some time by himself as most teenagers do. He'll be just fine." He seemed to have settled a bit but still seemed a bit confused.

"Brother, just promise me one thing. Promise me that you will not tell anyone that Suicune has gone off by himself." Lugia stared at me. "But, Ho-Oh what if something terrible happens to Suicune? If no one knows that he is fine and no one knows where he is then no one will be looking after him. I only want what's best for him."

"As do I. Listen, Lugia, if you want what's best for my son, I strongly suggest that you leave him be for now." He opens his mouth to say something but he changes his mind.

"Okay brother. I wont say a word." He smiles to show that he understands. I hope he remembers to keep his promise, for Suicune's sake.

Bark's POV

Flair decided to train against the Kimono girls. They all have the Eevee evolved forms and despite how they look, they're all pretty strong! I was a perfect choice for Jolteon it only took one flamethrower. Umbreon was a bit tougher and Espeon was pretty hard too, but Quil took care of both of them pretty well. Houdini was the best choice for Vaporeon, without him, we'd never beat any water Pokemon. After the fights, a man gave us a new HM. Its called surf, and Pokemon who learn it can ferry their trainers across the water, that would be good getting across that body of water to the right of Eureka City, but we have two problems. We don't have the required gym badge nor do we have a Pokemon who can surf. What now? We can't go to the gym yet, we aren't even close to being ready! We can't surf, we can't go to the Tin Tower I wonder what now. I decide to take a nap, there isn't much we can do right now.

Later on Flair decides to move on to Olivine City. She says there is a gym out there that we should be able to fight. I can't wait, I love to fight! As we wander down the path that leads to Olivine, we here what sounds like a sick Pokemon. It sounds very weak and ill, so we decide to investigate.

The sound brings us to a barn and there a many healthy, happy Miltank and Tauros. Flair decides to check out the barn and me and Quil stay in the yard. Quil decides to ask a Miltank if she knew what the noise was.

"Excuse me, miss." He said politely. She didn't seem to be paying attention, she was too busy flirting with a Tauros, so he decided not to butt in.

"Hey, Bark, do you think we should go with Flair. You know, just to make sure she's okay?" I nodded. We probably wouldn't get any answers out here so we might as well see what Flair was doing.

In the Barn, we saw a farmer and two young girls. Faith was there as well.

"So, you say your Miltank is very ill?" I hear her ask. The farmer nodded.

"Yup, Moo Moo here is awful sick, awful sick. She needs lots o berries, but we don have any." The Miltank looked in terrible shape, her sides where heaving didn't seem to be aware of anything that was going on. Flair patted the Miltank, then she got her battle face on.

"Don't worry, sir. Me and my Pokemon will find you a lot of berries and bring them back. Look, here I already have two and I'll go get some more." The man looked surprise.

"Yall will? Why, thank you lil lady! Moo Moo here has been sick goin on a week now, and it makes me feel bad that we don have money for no fancy medicines and cant go on out and get her no berries. That's mighty generous of you to do so." Flair smiled.

"Oh, no problem. I hate to see Pokemon like this, don't worry about it." Flair said to the farmer. Flair is one of the most generous people in the world, or at least that's what I think. I'll help her work hard and find those berries, even if it means traveling all over Johto.

Suicune's POV

I saw Bark and his trainer at the Miltank farm. His trainer was talking to the owner of the sick Miltank. I decided to listen to what was going on. The trainer, Flair I think it was, is going to go out of her way just to help this farmer's Miltank. Berries are scarce here and when you do find berry trees, some are so tall it's hard to get to the fruit. This trainer fascinates me and her Pokemon the way they listen to her so well. I hope they complete there quest for the fruit.

Bark uses his nose to lead them to the berry trees, but there has been many disappointments for many of the trees don't have fruit on them right now.

"This one's completely cleaned out to Bark." I hear Flair say. Bark looks at the ground, I can see guilt in his eyes. They've been looking for hours now and they still can't find any berries. Not a single berry. Bark is working hard and he seems tired of searching, but he isn't giving up yet. I admire his perseverance.

"We've checked every tree in this area, where could they be?" Flair asks. There aren't any left in this area I know this for a fact, but I do know where I can find others. There is a valley at the side of Mt. Olympus that is full of berry trees. There all full and they have the most nutritious, delicious berries nature can give, but it's risky brining a human. The water there is so pure and healthy and it has been untouched by human hands. Ho-Oh said to me once

"A human may only enter the Valley of life if the human if as pure as the air and water there." I wasn't sure if Flair was that pure or not, but I knew her team needed to find these berries. I let out an earth shaking bay and jumped down from the ledge I was standing on. The trainer stared at me.

"Suicune?" I heard Bark say. He was fascinated with me, and so would be the best way to lead the trainer to the clearing. I ran off again, and just as I expected him to, Bark ran after me.

"Bark! Wait" I heard the trainer call. She took out her folding bike and gave chase.

Flair's POV

The blue Pokemon appeared out of nowhere again, and without warning took off. Now Bark's chasing it and I'm chasing him. I wonder where he's going. "Bark!" I call again wondering why he isn't stopping. I hope he gives up chase soon, my thighs are already killing me!

After about forty five minutes of riding at ridiculous speeds, I fallow Bark and the big water dog through a tunnel. The tunnel wasn't all that dark, there seemed to be a small amount of light in the cave, maybe there where some electric Pokemon using flash? As I continue on after Bark, I really start to get tired. I whistle in an attempt to bring him back, but he doesn't turn around. Why Is he chasing this Pokemon? I really hope he isn't trying to pick a fight, he seemed excited when he first started running, this is one fight we might not win.

Bark's POV

I've been chasing Suicune for a while now, boy can he run! Look at those legs, they're probably very strong. Why am I looking at his legs, why am I even chasing him? Why is he running, I just want to talk. Yeah, that's why I'm chasing him, I want to talk. He sure is fascinating, I'm so interested in him I'm disobeying my trainer in an attempt to catch up to him. That's when I remember, Flair. She's probably so tired. What if she gets attacked by wild Pokemon? What if she falls off the bike and hits her head? I stop and turn around. She nearly crashes into me with the bike, but I don't pay any attention to it. I'm more worried about her, she looks thirsty.

"Thank goodness Bark." She says getting off the bike. I whine and lick her face in apology.

"That's okay." She said patting my head. I can't believe how long we'd been running, even my legs are a bit tired now, but that's only because I haven't fully devolved the perfect running legs like my parents had, plus even my father was no match for Suicune, and they call Sonic the hedgehog the blue blur! I yip again and then I look to Flair, she looks so tired that I should probably carry her on my back. We had definitely been going for miles. I take her on my back and start to walk back towards the exit. It would have been nice to talk to Suicune, but right now Flair is my main priority.

I started walking, and I hadn't gotten very far before I hear Flair snoring. Not obnoxiously, but still enough to hear. I couldn't blame her, we had walked all the way from Eureka to that farm and then we spent hours climbing berry trees and looking for berries. Then she had to chase after me in this crazy chase. She should be tired, I try my best not to wake her. As I walk a little more, I hear what sounds almost like a gunshot, it startles me and I jump, nearly dropping Flair.

"What are you doing here, this is my cave!" Someone snarled at me. It isn't Suicune, that's for sure. Suicune's voice is so cool and calm like running water in a stream, this voice is a scratchy and rugged.

"What are you doing bringing a human to my cave?" The Pokemon snarled from the shadows.

"I…."

"Save it!" The other Pokemon barked.

"Hey, I should be the only one doing the barking around here, and all I want to do is get my trainer out of here so she can get some rest!" He scoffed at this.

"Who cares about humans these days? They tear up our homes and separate us from our families! There are no such things as good humans, and all of you Pokemon who play bitch to all of these bossy, arrogant bastards deserved to be crushed right along with them!" The Pokemon shouted at me. That's when I heard the blast again, it sounded like a cannon and it hit the wall next to me. Flair was awake by now, she seemed confused. I let out a reassuring yip to let her know it would be okay. She jumped down from off of my back and looked around.

"What are you barking at, Bark?" She asked me, I know she could hear the other Pokemon, but she couldn't see it, neither could I. That's when it charged out of the darkness with a fierce Take Down attack. I couldn't even see it coming.

"Bark, look out!" Flair called jumping in front of me. Then I heard a dull cracking sound and saw Flair tumble to my feet like a limp doll. "Flair!" I called to her, but she didn't move. I turned to face the other Pokemon, that's when I saw it. It was unlike any other Pokemon I'd ever seen. It almost looked like a tank or something like that.

"I am Rhyperior, the evolved for of Rhydon and you my friend are in trouble." I knew just by the look of this guy that this wouldn't be an easy fight.

I did my best to try to doge everything he through at me. He wasn't fast at all, but that tail of his was unpredictable.

"Stand still, dammit!" He yelled at me, but there was know way I would loose this fight. Not today.

When I jumped up, I guess I wasn't paying attention, I let my guard down and he smacked me back down with his tail. When I was on the ground, he hit me with a fierce Take Down, it was like being hit by a truck. After the attack the first thing that came to my mind was Flair. Humans, they weren't very strong and often died from getting hit by cars. I had to win this fight and get out of here so I could save Flair, but this guy just won't let me go, dammit let me go!

My worry must have been staring to show, because I was dodging way less now. He definitely wasn't fighting a traditional friendly Pokemon battle, because there was plenty of attacks that where obviously aimed to kill. That's when he picked up the rock and aimed it at me like a gun.

"Die you stupid mother fucker!" He said blasting me with it. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before, it sent me flying back against the wall of the cave. I was in to much pain to move, but I couldn't give up yet.

"Still not done? A Fire Pokemon that didn't faint after Rock Wrecker? Well, then I guess I'll just end this the quick way." He said getting into attack position. I just didn't have have the strength to move my legs, I guess because he came at me like a truck. I felt an insane ripping pain in my side, and I screamed.

Suicune's POV

I was still running, but I didn't see Bark behind me any more. I wonder if he had gotten lost? As I turn around I hear I hear Bark scream, he was in obvious pain. Instantly a run at full speed to the source of his scream.

When I reached Bark I saw him with a huge gash in his side. Blood was pouring dangerously from it and I could see a little bit of his ribs. Then I saw the Rhyperior standing over him and laughing. I felt rage consume me and I attacked with Ice Fang. I didn't stop biting until I heard his armor crack, but when his armor cracked I saw him fall over. I wondered why he would have been hurt by the simple cracking of his armor, then I saw that I had gone straight through to his skull. I had killed him. I looked over to Bark and the trainer. It seemed to me that the young girl had been attacked too. Now I knew that I had to take the human to the Valley of life if either of them where to survive. I took the two on my back and walked toward the end of the tunnel.

When I reached the end it was dark outside. I walked very lightly in an attempt to keep either of them from falling off, but this caused me a lot of time. The tunnel traveled the entire bottom of the mountain and went on for miles, most died by getting lost, but I knew the way perfectly. When I got to the Valley, the first thing I did was mixed some of the sweet berries with the pure water to make a berry juice. I used my Paws to crush the berries into the ancient ivory bowl in the center of the Valley. Humans built it many years ago to honor my father. I also needed the pure spring water to make it perfect. I had to carry it in my mouth and spit it into the bowl, for I had no other way, and my hydro pump would have shattered the bowl. I mixed it with my paws, because I thought a twister attack might have been to much. Then came the hard part, giving my magic potion to the out cold patients. Again, I carried the juice over in my mouth and I spit. The human more than Bark would have protested, but I think she would rather have dog spit then death. After I finished off the bowl, I needed to check the wounds. Bark's was the worst, so I worked on him first. I cleaned it with the pure spring water and took some of the strong leaves of the berry trees. I stuffed it with leaf gauze to help it heal and I rapped around his belly with the longer leaves of some other types of trees. I then ties it tight with a thick vine and made sure it would not fall off. Then I turned to the human.

I put my head to her chest to make sure she was still alive, she seemed to be. I could hear her heart and I think she was breathing. She didn't look bad at all, with the exception of her arm that she had probably instinctively tried to block the attack with. It was broken, so I rapped it with a sling of wide leaves and vine. I had expected far worse then this, so I wondered if she had really taken a full attack.

"Hello!" I heard a cheerful voice from behind me call. It was Mew! I panicked, no one was supposed to know I was here!

"Mew! How did you know I was here! Are you stalking me!" Mew laughed.

"Please, don't flatter yourself, I have better things to do then go around spying on you. Besides, I don't swing that way. You see, I knew you weren't really missing." I was starting to feel a bit upset. If Mew knew, then there was only one way he could have found out. Father Ho-Oh had told him, and if Mew knew then others probably knew too.

"How?" I asked him.

"I just… knew. I could tell you where feeling really lonely and just needed to get away. When I think about how my clan all died from disease. I felt lonely too, but you, you're a different kind of lonely, because you aren't all alone. Don't worry Suicune, I wont tell any one you're here." I was delighted.

"You wont? Thanks, Mew!"

"Don't mention it. Oh and about the puzzling mystery of the human girl. I protected her with a reflect. It didn't completely stop the attack, but it shielded her just enough to save her life. Your brother is wrong though, all humans aren't bad. I know that for a fact." He said smiling. He then waved and flew away.

"Bye Mew, and thanks again!" I called after him. Mew was a good friend, and one of the wisest Pokemon ever.

Bark's POV

I started to wake up and I saw Suicune standing in front of me. He was looking up at the sky.

"Suicune!" I called jumping to my feet, but that's when I felt a ripping pain in my side and cried out. He ran back to me.

"Don't stand, you'll injure yourself." I laid back down on the grass, that's when I looked around and noticed that we where outside. It was a beautiful place.

"Suicune, what is this place?" He looked to the left and the right.

"Bark, This place is very sacred to my family, and no one is supposed to know about it. Please, you have to promise never to tell a sole." I nodded.

"Of course." Then remembered, Flair.

"Suicune, where's Flair? Where's my trainer?" Suicune turned his head to a bed of leaves where she was laying. I gasped.

"I she dead?" Suicune laughed at me. I didn't see what was so funny, I was serious.

"No, of course not. She just knocked out. She'll be up by tomorrow. You have to tell her though." He laid my head down on the grass. "Tell her what?"

"Tell her not to tell a soul. Humans can't know either. If a human knew then it would be even more devastating then is a Pokemon knew. I trust your trainer." He said looking over to her. "Promise to tell her and promise never to tell."

"I promise." I said looking over to her.

"Hey, Suicune. Do you think you could put Flair in her sleeping bag. I bet she's cold." Suicune nodded.

"It's in her backpack." I said struggling to get up. "Bark, you don't have to help." I shook my head.

"I want to. Maybe we should build up her tent too."

"If you want to. I never built a tent before though. I don't know how to do alot of human things." He said taking the pink sleeping bag out of the bag.

"That's okay, you could learn."

When we where done pitching the tent we put Flair inside and zipped up tight. It was a bit chilly, but the winds seemed to be very calm. I built a fire and laid in front of it. Suicune came next to me.

"Hey, Bark. When you leave here tomorrow, I want you to take a a lot of the berries here on these trees." I shook my head.

"I couldn't they're your, aren't they?" He smiled.

"Yes, but I don't need all of this fruit. I heard about the Miltank, she needs it. You take as much as you can. The goldish ones, those are the best. You take some for yourself too. They'll help you heal so you can be back in the gyms before you know it."

"Thank you Suicune. I appreciate what your doing for me and Flair. You saved our lives today."

"I had some help. Plus, I could never stand by and just watch someone die like that. You where just trying to protect your friend." I nodded.

"Yup. I hope I never see that guy again." Suicune grinned.

"Trust me, you wont." I wonder what he meant by that. Maybe he had defeated him? When I looked over to Suicune, I could see a very small amount of crimson between those viscous, ivory fangs.

Moltres's POV

I was flyin around Mt. Olympus when I saw it. Down in the valley there he was, that bratty mutt was sittin there with, practically cuddling an Arcanine and there was a tent put up. A tent! That could only mean one thing, he brought humans in the valley! What an idiot!

"Hey Zapdos, check this out! Looks like our pretty princess didn't go far from the kingdom." I called to my little bro. He looked into the valley.

"Articuno! Look Suicune's back! That faker! He wasn't even gone!" Articuno looked down into the valley.

"Look, a tent! What's he think he's doing brining humans to the Valley? Has he completely lost it?" I grinned.

"Well, wait until everyone one else finds out that he's still here! He'll be in so much trouble!" I said taking off. My brothers filed right behind me. I bet Lugia will be so proud that I found Suicune. That mutt's gonna be dead after this, you can count on it!

Mew's POV

I looked at the trio fly off into the moonlight. When the others find out about the human here, the first thing they'll do is tell Lord Arceus. I have to warn Suicune before Arceus can get to him first.

* * *

So, that'd be chappie two! Hope u like it. Update, pretty please!


	3. The Evil of Humans

Chapter three is here already, would you look at that! For those of you who have stayed with me for all this time, thank you very much!! You all know it's Yaoi by know, so I'm not gonna keep telling you. Oh and this chapter has a few explicit adult scenes, but I'm sure you knew they would come, I mean it _is_ rated M.

* * *

Bark's POV

I yawned and woke up when I felt the sun beam down on me. I was still in the valley, I wasn't dreaming at all. When I looked around, however, Suicune was gone again. I guess we can go off again and now we can bring the berries back to the farmer. There are so many healthy looking trees around, I wish I could mark one, but I don't think Suicune would like that very much!

A bit later, Flair wakes up and comes outside. I yip and run over to her, she rubs her head. "Bark, where are we? What is this place?" I yip again and look up at the sky. Then I howl and run around a little, I'm not sure how me doing little random things helps her understand, but she seems to know what I'm trying to say. "That Pokemon led us here? Oh, yeah, we where attacked by that Pokemon! What was that thing? It looked like my brothers Rhydon. I never saw a Pokemon like that in Johto, have you Bark?" I snorted and shook my head. That Pokemon had a bad attitude and now it has to pay for it. "Flair moved her right arm a little, that's when she noticed the sling. "Bark, did you do this?" I shook my head and pawed the ground. "The other Pokemon, the blue one did it?" I nodded. Suicune did a good job taking care of us, I wish he could look out for me and Flair all the time!

I yip and trot over to a berry tree. My wound is still painful and I probably shouldn't't do to much work. I sat next to the berry tree and hit it with my tail. Some of the ripest berries fell of instantly. "Are you sure it's okay to take these, Bark?" I nod. "Okay then." She said picking three of her Pokeballs off of her belt. She let out Houdini, Quil and her Ninetails Ninja. "Everyone can lend a helping hand then." Everyone cried out in excitement. Picking berries was fun, everyone always liked doing work. I always wonder why humans and Pokemon have such different attitudes about work, we love but they don't like it at all, weird.

"Bark, last night I heard a lot of commotion going on outside of my Pokeball. What happened?" I heard Ninja call from up in a tree. "Just a fight, a dangerous one. Sure am glad you guys didn't get in the middle of it. Some big ugly Pokemon wanted to pick a fight. Never seen one like it in my life." Houdini stopped using his Psycho Cut to cut off some of the berries and looked at me. "Bark, what did the Pokemon you speak of look like?" I thought of the beastly thing for a second. "Well, it was real ugly. It was huge, even bigger than me! It had a sharp horn on the end of its nose, come to think of it, it's face kind of resembled a Rhydon. Oh yeah, and it's hand shot rocks like a giant gun, I've never seen anything that tough." Houdini closed his eyes and thought for a second. "A Rhydon one day found a protector, a stiff heavy piece of red metal used for protecting tanks and put it on his head. The Rhydon continued his training for several years with the protector on his and gradually began to change to become more and more like an actual tank until one day he noticed deep holes in his hands. He then picked up a rock and squeezed it tightly with his powerful muscles, amazingly he had gained the ability to shoot rocks from his hands the way human tanks can, and so the Ryhdon, now being superior to his previous state renamed himself as Rhyperior. The Pokemon you saw in the cave was a Ryhperior, Bark." I thought, yeah that's what his name was. Rhyperior. "Hey, Houdini! Are Rhyperior always that growchy or what?!" Houdini opened his eyes and smirked. "You're so naive. Of coarse not, they, like Tyrantar are very territorial. Tyrantar and Rhyperior are natural born enemies, but no one records their battles because they live so far in the mountains. The one you met was probably shunned from the mountain after a fight with a Tyranatar and forced to give up his home and moved down to the tunnels. When dealing with Pokemon that territorial you should be very careful." This Pokemon fascinated me, a new kind of Pokemon! There must be other regions other than Kanto and Johto too! "Hey Houdini, do you think there are other regions!? Do you think we could go!?" He looked up at the sky. "I know there are others, but we cannot go there yet. I sense, a lot of danger here in our home. We have to stay here and protect it." Danger, here in Johto, the most peaceful place in the world? Never! I thought to myself. Houdini floated to my side. "Don't think about it. Worrying does nothing for the spirit. We have many things to do before that time comes, just relax." Just relax, I suppose I can do that. I really wonder what Houdini means by danger though. I hope he miss read the future or something.

Suicune's POV

Looking at the sun I thought of my brother's flowing mane. It was true that I missed him but I had to go off on my own for a while. I feel that most things and my life where lies, other Pokemon can't be weak. All humans weren't't cruel. I think it was about time a stepped into the world of the Pokemon my brother said where "inferior".

I wandered out into a field where the grass was very high. It was a beautiful field and there was flowers and beautiful plants as far as the eye could see. I couldn'y smell any trace of humans, so this place must be very pure. A nice place for a good long run. With the north wind gently pushing my whip like tails forward I dash off.

"Hey, look out!" Someone shouted at me, but I was going to fast to stop. I tripped over what felt like a rock, but when I looked at it it moved. I was upside down, but even from this angle I could tell it was a Rhyhorn. "Are you okay, Northwind?" He asked me. The Rhyhorn gave me a gentle bump and helped me onto my feet. That's when I noticed the other Rhyhorn. There was hundreds of them, and last time I checked Rhyhorn where very endangered. "Are you the only Pokemon out here?" I asked. "No." I heard another Rhyhorn say, it was a female. "There are many rare Pokemon out here, mostly Rhyhorn and Nidoqueen. There are Nidoking out here as well and a lot of Rapidash and Ponyta. There's even a herd of Kangaskhan somewhere out there, but we don't see them much." I thought for a little while. Kangaskhan where the most endangered Pokemon on the planet. They are often shot and killed by poachers and babies are taken to be sold as pets. The babies then usually die without their mother nutritious milk, but the ones who are raised on miltank milk grow healthy and strong, however usually don't find a mate to reproduce with. "Excuse me, ma'am." I said to the Rhyhorn. "Do you know where the Kangaskhan herd is right now?" She suddenly got a very worried look on her face. It was similar to the one Ho-Oh got when he knew I was about to do something dangerous. "Oh, Northwind. You don't want to go out there now. They live together near the lake, but the land near the lake is very dangerous. It's more like a jungle over there, there are savage, territorial Pokemon out there, and the lake." Mutters and whispers started among the other Rhyhorn. She hushed them and silenced the commotion. "What's so dangerous about a lake?" The Rhyhorn suddenly had tears in her eyes. "Northwind, the lake is very dangerous. The Lapras live very deep under the water, many many miles down. There is one Lapras in particular, Qupid that I had taken a liking to. I visited Qupid everyday and we talked. We where very different, but we loved each other very much. That was until one day I went to see him, but when he came to the surface he was an awful plae blue color. His eyes where very dull and he was had a cough that sounded like death. I asked him what was wrong and he said 'get out of here Berry. Get away from this lake and don't ever come back here, for your sake.' I was so afraid for him, I told him that I wouldn't go, but that's when he attacked me with a weak hydro pump. I'd never seen him preform an attack so poorly, but it was still too much for m so I ran." She said sobbing. "Then, the next day I just couldn't stand to leave him in the lake like that. I was going to go to him and tell him we'd find a Chansey and help him get better. I know they're near impossible to find, but I would have done anything for him. When I went back to the lake, though it was real gross and gooey and I found Qupid. His corpse was floating at the top of the lake. I could tell by the expression on his face that he had a painful death, and I just wish I could have been there for him." I sat next to her. I wasn't sure what I should say or do, but I felt bad for her, but more than anything I was worried about the other Lapras. What if his illness was contagious, then they could all die! "I'm going to the lake." I said standing up. Everyone around me gasped. "What?!" I heard someone cry out. "You can't, the lake isn't the only dangerous thing over there! And it's miles and miles and miles away! Northwind, even at your top speed it will take a very long time to reach the lake" I didn't care I had to see what was going on at that lake. "Sorry guys, but I can't let other Pokemon die. I have to stop this." I said dashing off. If a Chancey was needed I would fine one no matter what.

After quite a while of running I was starting to regret the fact that I had left so early, I forgot to ask the way to the lake and now was lost. Me and my stupid sense of justice. I sighed and laid down on the grass and stared out into space for a while when the thought of Bark crossed my mind. I wondered what was going on with him and Flair. I hoped they where okay, but I couldn't be their to watch over them for the time being. I wanted to see those Kangaskuan and see how many where left. I didn't know what I could do for them to keep up their numbers, but I felt that I could do something. I decided to get up and look for the jungle area, there had to be a way to get there faster, I sniffed the air and picked up the scent of water, so I decided to head off in that direction, hopefully I was on the right track.

Bark's POV

We had finally finished collecting the berries and where heading for the Moo-Moo farm. I sure hope it isn't to late. "Bark, we came from that tunnel over there, didn't we? Let's go through there. You can fallow the scent of the blue Pokemon, can't you? He did come all the way through here, so you should be able to fallow it back out." I yip and nod confidently, but I was actually really scared. That Rhyperior was no joke, and I don't ever want to see another one like that.

On the outside of the tunnel we where surprised to see that we weren't far from Eureka City, which meant we weren't't far from the Moo-Moo farm! I bounce and yip to show my anticipation. "I'm excited too Bark, and hungry! Let's stop in a the Pokemon center and get a look at that wound." Flair said heading toward the city. I trotted close behind her yipping a happy song. Our crazy adventure was finally over, or at least for now.

Inside the Pokemon center we met up with Nurse Joy. "Hello there, Flair. Oh what happened to your arm?" Flair looked at her arm. "Oh, we got into a little trouble with a wild Pokemon. Log story, but I'm mostly here for Bark. He got injured in the battle and I was wondering if you could take a look at him." Flair said to Nurse Joy. She smiled. "Sure thing just bring him on in." She said with a sunny smile.

In check up room Nurse Joy took of the leaf bandage and looked at my side. "Flair, did you put on this bandage? It may be made of only leaves but it's absolutely excellent and it's doing a wonderful job healing the wound." Flair shook her head. "No ma'am, Bark told me that a Pokemon did it." I wag my tail at the mention of Suicune, Nurse Joy looks down and pats me on the head. "Now, what's gotten you so happy all of a sudden. With a wound like this you'd think you'd be crying." I wag my tail even more vigorously now. Every time I meet Suicune, I just seem to get even more and more joyous. It's just… he does so many great things and he's really cool. I find myself thinking about him at random, he's like my hero! Nurse Joy sprays my wound with disinfectant, it burns but I don't even stop wagging my tail. "Is he okay, Flair?" Nurse Joy asks Flair just feels my head. "He seems okay." I shake the thought off and roll back on to my belly so Nurse Joy can bandage me up. When she's done she pats my side. "All done, Bark seems fine, probably just thinking about a nice female Pokemon or something." Nurse Joy says. "Yeah, that's probably it. Come on Bark." Flair says calling me out of the room. I yip and trot after her. After the comment about the female Pokemon, I started to think. I'd never been attracted to a female Pokemon before, most Pokemon usually starting to like the opposite sex by now, maybe I'm a late bloomer?

Entie's POV

Suicune has been gone for days now, but I'm not worried about him in the least bit. He has to be strong in the real world, if anything happens to him it's his fault. I don't have time to worry about him today. "Hey, Entie my boy!" I hear Moltres call from the sky. He lands with his other brothers Articuno and Zapdos. "You will not believe what we just found out! It's like, unbelievable!" I turn to him. "What? What happened?" Moltres snickered and grinned at each of his brothers. They all exchange glances, I roll my eyes, they always do this when they come to tell me something. "Well, looks like someone's baby brother hasn't't been very far away after all! Suicune was in the Valley of life a few days ago, and get this, he brought a human to the Valley!" I feel my mane puff out in anger. "What!? What did you just say to me!?" Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos laughed. "You heard us right, Entie! Suicune's near by and he was hangin with a human and some mutt! Your gonna go after him now, right?" I growl and turn my back. My pulse was out of control and my breathing was really fast. I took a few deep breaths and my thick, red fur settled back into place. "Of course I am! I'm going to give him a proper punishment!" Articuno stopped laughing, he looked concerned. "Uh, Entie, shouldn't't we leave something like that to Arceus? I mean, who are we to do his job?" I growled and jumped down on to a lower ledge. "Who are we to do his job?! We're so much stronger then him, all together! I swear, he's just a bit overrated, after all he can't do much of anything without the help of humans and those damned plates! All he is is is a normal type, Mew can learn more moves then he can. If you ask me, Mew is the greatest Pokemon ever!" I shouted back to them. "I agree." Zapdos said. I jumped down on another ledge and looked back at them. "Well? Are you coming or not?" The bird brothers stopped and looked at me. "Really, we can go?" Moltres asked me. "Sure, why not. I could use and extra helping hand. When we find Suicune, first where gonna pound him, then where gonna lecture him, then were gonna drag him back by all that pretty hair." The birds nodded. "Sounds like fun." Started Moltres. Yes, fun indeed.

The first place we started to look for Suicune was at the Valley of life. He really liked it there, so maybe he had returned. When we got there, however the field was empty. "Dammit, I thought he'd be here." I growled stamping my foot, that's when I noticed that I had stepped on something, a tail to be exact. It was purple and curly. "Excuse you! Watch where you putting those things!" A small voice squeaked, me and Moltres just stared at a purple rat then Moltres smiled that evil smile of his, that's when I knew what he wanted me to do. I blasted the rat with a fire blast, I was sure he was out, but that's when I noticed the attack had been blocked by something. When the smoke cleared I saw a Vulpix, he was growling. "Back off!" He barked at me, I just stared at the little brat. "Hey, can't you see my friend here was in the middle of something! Run along now little bitch." Moltres sneered. The Vulpix inhaled deeply and released a harsh attack, I'm not sure what it was, but it put fire blast to shame. It didn't go after me, but it went after Zapdos, and hit his mark. Zapdos squeaked and got blasted back, that's when I leaped into action with another Fireblast, but the little rat was so quick, I missed and hit a berry tree. "Oh, no! Look what you made me do!" I growled attacking again but again I missed and scorched a patch of grass from the ground. "Entie! Look out! Watch what your doing!" Zapdos called getting up from the ground, but my mind was set on crushing this little brat. That's when he came at me and bit down on my leg, I wasn't expecting much, but I felt life drain from me after the hit. "Shit! What the hell was that!" I said toppling over in pain, there was a clean cut in my leg and it stung badly. Blood started gushing out of it. "Your going to pay for that!" I snarled limping but the purple rat hit me with what seemed like Crunch. I knew Crunch a a very powerful attack, but it was nothing compared to the last one. I jumped up and decided to attack with flamethrower. The Vulpix jumped back in and used a counter flamethrower, but it proved much to weak and my attack was forced forward. I saw it swallow up the fire fox, and some of the flowers around it, but surprisingly enough, it was okay! "Entie, come on lets just quit." I heard Articuno call, but I was not about to give up, not yet. I began charging up another Fireblast. "What do you boys think your doing!" I heard someone scream from behind me. I looked back to see Shaymin popping up from the flowers. "Are you all crazy!? What do you think your doing fighting in a place like this!? You boys get over here right now!" Shaymin was a grass type, and all together we could surely beat her, but we respected her. She was one of those really small but really powerful Pokemon, and she was Celebi's sister. I looked back at the Vulpix and Rattata, but they used this chance to scurry away. Great…

We wandered over to Shaymin with our heads down. "Now, what where you boys thinking battling in a place like this! You know this is the purest of any land and battling here just contaminates it!" Shaymin stopped and gasped. "Entie, what happened to your leg?" That's when I remembered, the wound. I tried to place it back down on the ground but it hurt so much. "You should get that checked out right away. It doesn't look good at all." She said getting a closer look. Then she looked at the field and sighed. "I know how to fix this." She said releasing a Seed Flare. Seeds scattered every which way and planted themselves in the burnt soil she smiled. "Well, ash is a good fertile soil. I'll get Celebi to help me with this, well have the plants back in no time! Run along now!" She said grinning. I groaned and limped off on my own. "Hey, Entie! Are we still gonna look for Suicune?" Moltres called behind me. "Yes, of course we are! This little flesh wound, it's nothing!" I called over my shoulder. "Come on!" I said dashing off with the use of only three legs. It didn't bother me, but it did slow me down quite a bit. As I ran, there was only one thing that concerned me, how could I come so close to loosing to such weak Pokemon? Was I having and off day? Yes, that's what it must be. I'm having an off day. That's all.

Suicune's POV

I've been walking for what seemed like forever now. I haven't seen any water at all, and I was getting thirsty. As a water Pokemon, I needed to stay hydrated, but I hadn't had anything to drink all day. The north wind gently brushed through my silky blue fur. It felt so nice, I thought it would be a nice time to relax. Just as I was sitting down, however I heard a shrill scream. It was definitely a women. I jumped up and ran toward the agonizing cries, it sounded like someone was being killed. Oh, Arceus I hope that isn't the case.

When I finally reached the scene, I saw a dreadful site. My legs trembled as I looked on at the corpses of nine, empty pouched Kangaskaun. One of them had a metal wire around her neck, she had probably struggled to get free and eventually slit her own throat. Another was apparently killed by another Pokemon, many others shot in the head. It was obvious that poachers had been here. It was obvious that there had been a struggle here, I know they wouldn't willingly give up there babies. The bloody scene made me wanted to throw up, but more than anything I wanted to kill the poacher. I went into a fury and galloped off. I knew there had to be more, this couldn't have been the whole herd. I just had to find the rest if it was the last thing I did!

It didn't take me very long to find what I was looking for, but when I found it I stood still. There was the heard of Kangaskaun, and before them, the poacher. The poacher was tall, and he looked strong. His shoulders where wide and he had on dark pants and a dark shirt. He had a Tyrantar and two Sneasal with him, one was clearly male, and the female was oddly colored. She was pink. At the far right I could see a truck with a barred cage on the back, and there was all of the baby Kangaskaun all crying. As I got a little closer, I could see that the man had a gun in his right hand, and in his other he had a baby Kangaskuan, it was to petrified to even cry. In the center of the adults there, was one particular mother who was being restrained by the others. "My baby! Let go of my baby!" She screeched hysterically, she was obviously going insane. The others where trying their best to hold the panicking mother back. "Gina, no! Don't you see the gun in his hand? He'll blow you to pieces!" One of the others called from the crowd. At the far left I could see one of the mother desperately trying to get back to the truck, but that's when the poacher saw her. "Don't even think about it, bitch!" He said pulling the trigger on the gun. He shot the Kangaskaun in her chest. One of the babies in the cage cried out in complete agony, it broke my heart to hear her.

The mother in the center was still trying to break away from the others, but was having little luck. The poacher groaned. "Tyran, shut that bitch up already! I can't stand her any more, she's giving me a headache!" The Tyrantar named Tyran took a step back. "Tyran!" The man barked at him, but he didn't budge. "What are you doing, Tyran." I heard the male Sneasal growl. "I…I can't!" Tyran looked away from him. "Don't you see claw?" I heard the pink Sneasal begin. "All this time, we've been coming here, and Tyran has always obeyed every command Jose has ever given. But when it comes to Gina, he just can't do it. Tyran is in love with Gina, we'd never hurt her that way." The male Sneasal growled and gave the female a swipe on the cheek. "Shut up, Screech! I'll take care of you!" Claw said to Tyran. He flicked forward and a blinding speed and raised his fist. "Dynamic Punch!" He growled slugging Tyran in the gut, he Tyran groaned and held his stomach. The mother that was being restrained gasped. With all of her might she broke free from the other's grasps and ran to Tyran's side. "Tyran, are you okay?!" She asked, but while she was kneeling over the inured beast, the male Sneasal came up behind her and stabber her in the back with his claws. She stared into space for a moment, and then fell face forward. "No, Gina!" I heard Tyran growl holding his stomach, he tried to get up, but there was nothing he could do, it was too late now. "Tyran return!" I heard the trainer growl. He then called the Pokemon back to his Pokeball. The others stared at their friend's's lifeless body and then at the Sneasal who was also looking at Gina. He then turned to the group of Kanagskaun. "Your next!" That's when I stepped in. I ran in front of the dark weasel and blocked his attack. It hit me, but it didn't hurt much at all. I could here the Kangaskaun gasping at me, but I didn't stop to look at them. I jumped on the cage and cracked it with me teeth. The young came tumbling out from their steel prison. When I turned, I saw the Sneasal come at me again, he tried to slit my throat, but missed and cut my chest, though only a little. I yipped in pain, but it didn't stop me from fighting back. I leaped into the air and fired a bubblebeam. No, it isn't an extraordinary attack, but when it's used by an extraordinary Pokemon, that can make all the difference, it was an easy k.o.

I smiled at the baby Pokemon and there mothers, it made me feel good inside knowing that I had just improved many lives so much more. In my joy, however, I had forgotten about the poacher. "You mother fucking mutt!" I heard him growl behind me, I was about to jump up, but when my brain finally scent the message to my nerves, it was too late. I heard the thunder cracking boom of the gun, and then I felt the searing, burning pain of the bullet. I staggered a bit on top of the truck, and then, all 412 pounds of my weight fell, crashing through the windshield of the car.

Bark's POV

I was sitting outside looking at the sunset, when I felt a sharp pain in my wound, something wasn't right, I could feel it. I began feeling anxious, and I had the strong desire to run. I wasn't sure where I would run to, but I just needed to run. Flair wouldn't know, she went off to get us something to eat. I'd be back before she knew it she wouldn't mind. I got up from where I was sitting and ran like heck. After a short time, I was already feeling a bit better, but the cool wind and the fresh air just felt so good through my striped hair, I had to keep going.

I've been running for some time now, I don't know why, but my adrenaline was really pumping and my instinct just wouldn't let me stop, so I kept going and eventually found myself in a grassy plain. It was a beautiful place. As I ran, I started to hear low chattering and frantic whispering. Someone sounded a bit distressed. I decided to go see what was going on.

When I got there, I saw many Kangaskaun, I'd never seen so many in one place! They where all staring straight ahead, but there was so much of a crowd, I couldn't see anything! "Excuse me, miss!" I called to one of them, but she didn't look. "Hello? Hello?! Hellooooooo!" But it was no use, she wasn't paying attention. I sighed and tried to push to the front of the crowd, which was though because even though I was pretty big, Kangaskaun where even bigger and easily muscled me out of the way! I did, however, manage to get in front of the line, but when I got there what I saw shocked and angered me. There was a dead Kangaskuan laying in a pool of blood, and in front of her I saw a man with a gun in one hand and in the other he had a rope. On the end of the rope was a very bloody and injured Suicune. The man yanked Suicune to his feet. "Get up you bitch, you'll be worth tons more than those worthless Kangaskaun!" He laughed tugging the rope again. Suicune's legs trembled and then he collapsed back on the ground. That's when the man started to beat him. "Get up and get on the truck you god damned mutt!" He said pounding Suicune with his fist, Suicune howled but besides that didn't do anything. I'd never seen his graceful yet powerful body look so pitiful, it scent rage pumping through me and with out even taking and noticed to the gun in his hand ran up and chomped down on his arm. He cried out and agony and tried to shake me off, but I didn't let go, I just shook my head more and teared flesh away from his bone. Though I thought it was cruel to kill, I always liked the taste of raw flesh, and revenge is always sweet. I savor both as I dig me teeth even deeper into his arm. He struggled to break free, but it only made it worse. I could hear the Kangaskaun suddenly cheering, I would cheer to if I where them.

While I was biting, I didn't notice the Sneasal behind me, at least until it attacked. He leaped up with blinding speed and tried to use a slash attack on my, but I managed to leap out of the way before he could stab me in the back of the head. When he missed me, however he accidentally hit his trainer with his razor claws. There was a sickening slicing sound, and in the blink of an eye the Sneasal had butchered off his own trainers arm.The man screamed and grabbed hold of what was left of his arm, it along with the gun fell to the ground. The man curled up on the ground and continued to scream.

After that, I guess the impact somehow set of the trigger, because I heard the deafening crack of what sounded like thunder. Unexpectedly, the bullet hit the male Sneasal in the chest. Everyone was silent at that moment. I hadn't noticed the pink Sneasal until now, for she ran over to the males side and lifted his head. "Claw!? Claw, speak to me! Claw!" She said shaking him, but he didn't move, he was dead. She dropped his head on the ground. I walked over to her, it wasn't my fault but I still felt kind of guilty. "Hey, I'm sorry." I said sitting next to her. She wiped a tear from her eye. "No, I think it was for the best… Claw was a corrupted young Sneasal who had seen far to many horrible things ion his short lifetime… I just wished I could of just told him how I feel about him before he died!" She said sobbing. I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could she had ran away. I looked o the man on the ground and then the Kangaskuan. "What should we do with him?" I asked. They all laughed at me question. "Leave him, the dead make wonderful fertilizer for the grass!" I heard one of them call out, the rest laughed even harder. "How could you laugh so hard, when one of your friends has died here?" I asked looking at the dead Kangaskuan on the ground. They all smiled at me. "Young one, there is death all around us all the time. Poachers often come and wipe out entire herds and steal our young to sell as pets. If even a few escape unharmed hamred and with babies still in pouches, it makes you giddy!" One of them said to me. "Now, for you friend, he looks awful, he needs help right away!" Another called from near by, that's when I remembered, Suicune, a run over to his side and licked his face, he groaned and tried to stand but stumbled. I ran to his side and helped him stay up. "Are you okay, Suicune!?" I asked nudging him against the car. Suicune trembled a little, then nodded, but I knew he was lying. I helped him lay down gently. "You and your friend are brave. Because of you two, we're still here and all of our babies are safe. I don't know if we'll ever be able to repay you!" One of the Kangaskuan said to me. "I think I can help with that." I heard someone say from deep within the crowd. When the managed to push to the front, I was amazed to see s large, egg shaped Pokemon standing before me. It had curled hair and frilly fur. "Hello, I'm Blissy. I was sensing distress here and after seeing that battle I knew I just had to help!" She said walking over to me. She took the egg out of her pouch and cracked it open. "Here, give this to your friend." She said handing me the egg, I took it into my mouth and lowered it down to Suicune's. I wasn't sure why feeding him this way sent chills down my spine, but I was relieved when I got to move me head away. My face turned reddish after the moment, but I turned from embarrassed to relieved when I saw the wounds slowly fading away. Suicune finally found the strengnth to stand again. He shook some glass shards out of his long, purple mane. "Are you okay?" I asked him. He nodded and smiled at me. "How did you find me?" I thought about it for a minute. "I don't know." I said with a bewildered expression on my face. "I just had this feeling that there was trouble, so I started running and I ended up here." Suicune grinned. "Well, I'm glad you came."

Later that evening, Suicune asked the Kangaskaun a question about a lake somewhere far off. "Oh, that lake. Around there it's a dangerous place. The jungle is a savage place, no one goes there anymore. Not only that, but crossing the valley at night can be dangerous. We take shelter in caves, but out in the open you could fall victim to Pokemon gangs." Pokemon gangs? I've only heard of human gangs. "There is one gang in particular, The Notorious Dark, that stands out. You don't want to run in to them at night time." Suicune looked at me then at the vast lands a head of us. "I know how dangerous it is, but I'm going any way. Do you know which way I should head?" Suicune asked. The Kangaskuan nodded. "Head south and you'll find the way." Suicune bowed. "Thank you, good bye and good luck ladies." The Kangaskuan and waved and cheered and Suicune left for his next journey. I trotted close behind.

"Bark, why exactly are you fallowing me?" I heard him say after a while of walking. I stopped in my tracks and blushed. "Oh, well… I want to make sure you okay." He raised an eyebrow at me. "You know, you got hurt back there and you might not be completely healed. I just want to look after you for a while, when I get back to Flair, she won't mind if I tell her what happened." Suicune smiled at me. "Suite yourself, but this will be a dangerous journey." I knew it would be, but that's why I'm going with him. Not even an extraordinary super Pokemon can do everything, we all need help sometimes.

Suicune's POV

I guess me and Bark will be traveling together for a while, but I don't mind at all, actually I think I'll like his company. He says he want's to protect _me_, but I think it might be the other way around. I hear Bark humming a joyful song, I don't see why he's so happy to be going on a dangerous adventure, you'd think he'd be nervous, but I guess that's just his jolly nature, or maybe his naïve side, but I like that about him, anyhow, I think it would be a pretty good thing for Bark and me to travel together for a while, after all, we do have a lot of the same goals.

The moon comes up and as soon as a spot it, I howl. It's what we canine Pokemon like to call "moon song." As soon as I start, Bark joins in soon after, most humans despise the sound of a dog Pokemon's howl, but I think Bark has a very lovely singing voice, I didn't comment on the subject however…

Off in the distance we can hear other dog Pokemon joining in. That's how most nights are, I bet Bark doesn't get to sing much anymore because it probably keeps his trainer up, but not he can see what it's like to be in the wild again, at least for a little while. While we where singing,we noticed a low, ominous sounding howl off in the distance. It was eerie and it sounded as if it was from another world. It made my blood freeze, and Bark stopped as well. He looked at me. "What was that noise?" He asked me. I looked around. "I don't know, it sounded kind of like a howl, but creepier, maybe we should keep walking?" Bark nodded in agreement and we kept walking, When I heard the ominous howl again, I was sure glad to know that Bark would be here with me all night long.

* * *

Sorry bout the spelling and gramme people. I'm one of the absolute worst people in the world at catching mistakes and my spell check and gramme is screwed up. Anyway, please, please, please review!


	4. Pokemon can be evil too

Say Hola to chapter four! Oh, and Buizel8, if your reading this, sorry for the super long wait for updates! Well, this one has another graphic scene. You'll like this one...I hope.

* * *

Bark's POV

I yipped at Suicune and waggled my butt in playing position. It was such a sunny, beautiful day and everything was absolutely beautiful. I playfully growled and ran as he chased me, he was so graceful in his running form, he almost seemed to be flying, he was flying, we where floating. I felt lightheaded and weightless, my legs where weak and when I looked down at them, I was shocked to see that I was running on soft, fluffy clouds. I began to feel dizzy and stumbled down, when I opened my eyes, I saw Suicune by my side, he looked concerned, but when he saw I was okay, he smiled.

"I'm so happy you're here with me, Bark." He said pinning me down, I was blushing at the position I was in with him.

"You… are?" I said, my voice was trembling. Then Suicune leaned down to my necks and stroked it with his tongue, I growled and squirmed a little. "Suicune.." I moaned at him as he continued downward. As he approached that sensitive place between my legs, the pleasure stopped and I felt something wet on the side of my face.

"Bark… Bark? Hey, Bark!" I heard Suicune calling me, he sounded like he was far away, but how could he be far away if he's right here?

"Bark! Come on, wake up already!" I rolled onto my stomach and opened my eyes. I saw Suicune standing about ten feet away from me, everything was so much darker than before.

"Man, you are one heavy sleeper. Are you okay, I heard you groaning in your sleep." I groaned a little and tried to stand up, when I did I felt something dangling between my legs. Suicune looked under my belly.

"Um…Bark?" He said looking down. I was blushing madly, it wasn't necessary to even look, I already knew that my cock had made it's way out of it's furry pouch. I was so embarrassed I didn't know what else to do, so I ran.

"Wait, Bark!" I heard Suicune say behind me, but I was just to embarrassed to make eye contact with him. Oh, Arceus, why did this have to happen to me?

Flair's POV

I was laying in my sleeping bag looking at the roof of the tent. I kept thinking about the Miltank we still had to help. We'd been so concerned with getting some food and taking care of ourselves we had completely forgotten about her. As I rolled over and tried to get some sleep, I heard a scream. It was so high pitched, it couldn't have been human. It also woke up Quil who was sleeping next to me.

"Should we go see what it is, Quil?" He nodded it at me. I got on my jacket and shoes really fast and unzipped the tent door.

Outside it felt a little cold. It was a bit odd, because it was late spring, the night is usually pretty nice around this time. I tried to keep an eye on Quil, but he kept weaving in and around trees and ducking into bushes. He was having a lot of fun.

"Quil, slow down!" I called to him, he was really quick, it wasn't a good idea to get lost in the woods when it was so dark. Suddenly, a fog rolled in. I don't know where it could have come from, it was thick, you could only see the shadows of trees through it. I could see Quil just barely up ahead. He was standing next to something, a Pokemon of some sort. I ran ahead to try to get a better look.

When I got to Quil, he was standing next to a Ghost type Pokemon I wasn't all that familiar with, but I knew it's name. It was called Misdreavus, a prankster Pokemon. It seemed to be hurt.

"Are you okay, Misdreavus?" I said kneeling down to the little Pokemon. It didn't move at all, so I tried to touch it, but when I did it screamed. It didn't seem to be aware of where it was or any of it's surroundings either. I tried to find something in my bag that could help it, but with all of my attention on the ghost Pokemon I wasn't paying close enough attention to Quil. That's when I heard Quil cry out, I turned around to see what was wrong, but whet I saw was the shadow of a Pokemon about my height. It seemed to be wearing a crown or something and it had latched on to Quil with it's sharp claws.

"Weavile!" I heard it growled racking in Quil with those sharp claws. "Good job, Weavile." I heard someone say in a low, very monotonous voice. I saw him step forward, he was a man of about twenty five years old. He had jet back hair tied up in a pony tail and he was wearing a dark cape. The collar was way, way up, he gave me the creeps.

"You're from Team Rocket, aren't you?" I growled at him. I took the Luxury Ball off of my belt.

"Go, Bark!" I called, when I pressed the button, however, the Pokeball fell open and nothing came out. Bark must have let himself out and left again! I let out Houdini and Ninja.

"All right guys, we gotta help Quil out, lets go!" I called to them. I had bad feeling about this guy, I didn't know why, I just had a really bad feeling that things would not go as planned.

"Go Houdini! Use Psycho cut!" I called to Houdini, he waved his claw and shot out sharp waves of energy at the Pokemon. They seemed to fade away.

"Wha-what is that?" I asked the man. He just snickered, but he didn't smile.

"This is Weavile, the evolved form of Sneasle. And you…little girls, are in a great deal of trouble! Now, Weavile Shadow claw!" I'd never heard of Shadow Claw before, I wasn't sure what to expect, but when he took a swipe at Houdini I saw him fall back. It looked like a ghost type attack. Then the Weavile stepped back and growled, I knew Houdini couldn't fight off strong dark Pokemon like that and I wasn't about to make him try.

"Come on back, Houdini, now, Ninja I know you aren't faster than that Weavile, but you are a great fire type and you have to do your best to beat that Pokemon. Do it for Quil!" Ninja growled and flared out his tails in response.

"Now, Flamethrower!" I called out to him, he tried his best, but the Weavile was just so fast and dodged it with ease!

"Now, Weavile Crush Claw!" Another attack that I knew nothing about. How was I going to make a strategy if I didn't know what these moves where or what they did? Ninja tried to jump out of the way of the powerful attack, but the Weavile was just to strong and fast, he couldn't dodge it and the attack landed on his side and tore him open, he cried out and stumbled over. I nearly fainted when I saw the blood pour out from his wound.

"Hey, that is not how you train your Pokemon! You don't train them to really hurt the other Pokemon!"

"What do you know about real training, you little brat!" He growled at me. "

But it isn't right!"

"Don't you tell me what's right and wrong! Weavile here's a natural born and bred killer. His mother and father where the most aggressive and powerful Weavile money could buy!" Then it came to me, team Rocket never bought or sold Pokemon, they stole them. "Wh-who are you?"

"I guess you've finally guessed it, I'm not part of Team Rocket, they where chased off years ago. I'm from the Pokemafia, executive Mercutio at your service." He said in this really creepy voice.

"You don't look Italian to me." What a stupid thing to say, I don't know why I did, it just slipped out.

"No one ever said you had to be Italian to be in the Pokemafia, all you have to have is a strong desire to make everything in the world yours. And this little pup doesn't have a prayer of coming close to beating Weavile. Now Weavile, Crush Claw, this time finish it!" The Weavile started up the attack, I thought it was the end for Ninja, but then he did something odd, Ninja growled and started running towards the Weavile at super speed, he seemed to be on fire. Then he met the Weavile with a fierce tackle, causing it to fly backwards against a tree, the guy, Mercutio looked shocked.

"A Flairblitz, it must be in his genetics, there's no other possible way…" Ninja panted a little and stumbled over, I ran to his side and caught him.

"Ninja, you where amazing, just hang on everything will be okay." I said calling him back to his Pokeball. Mercutio picked up his Weavile and called it back.

"Looks like you're finished, now give me back my Quilava!" Mercutio smirked at Quil and then stepped on him so that he couldn't move, not that he would, he looked like he didn't have the strength.

"I'm not the one who's done you little brat." He said picking up a Pokeball.

"Go, Tyranatar!" He said tossing it forward. The huge Pokemon stepped towards me, there was no way I could win now, Ninja was to weak to fight strong rock Pokemon like that, and there was no way Houdini could fight a dark Pokemon in his condition. The Tyranatar grabbed me in it's giant claws. I screamed and tried to escape his grasp, but he was way stronger than I was.

"You make it let me go right now!"

"Save it kid, Tyranatar is strong enough to bring down mountains with one hand. With that kind of power he could easily send your guts spewing all over the forest with a simple squeeze!" I trembled, but I screamed at him again. "Let me go you bastard!" Then I felt pressure on my stomach. I felt the air being forced out of me, I couldn't move and I became lightheaded. The last thing I saw was Mercutio's cruel sneer before everything went black.

Suicune's POV

I've been chasing Bark for awhile now. I know why he ran, poor kid, he must have been embarrassed. Finally I spotted him up just a little father. "Hey, hey Bark!" He jumped up as if he would run again. "Hey! No, don't run again!" He stared and then reluctantly sat back down.

"Why did you run?" I asked, I already knew why, but I just wanted to get him to talk to me about it.

"I…I don't know, I'm just kind of shy about that kind of thing. I just get so, I don't know I just don't like it when…"

"I know how you feel." I said sitting down next to him.

"Is it okay now?" He nodded and blushed again. I smiled at him, but it just made him blush more.

"Don't worry about it, it happens to the best of us." He smiled a bit when I said that.

"I know, it's just, when I think about doing it, I just wonder what it would feel like and all and I started getting all these crazy fantasies about what it would feel like and it really gets me pumped, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess I know. Hey Bark, I'm just curios, how old are you?" Bark stopped and looked at the moon.

"Gee, that's hard to say. Let me think, mom used to say that there would be three hundred and sixty moon rises and sunsets that I would see in one year. I've counted about five thousand and forty, so does that make me fourteen in human years?" I stared, no I wasn't to good with math, but I think he was right.

"I…I think so. You're really smart." He grinned. "That's what Flair says." Then he started spacing out. It was pretty quiet for a while until he broke the silence.

"Suicune… did you ever do it?" He almost whispered it. The question kind of caught me off guard, because I guess I snapped a little.

"Excuse me?" I asked him. He sort of put his head down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."

"You weren't being rude, you just kinda surprised me." I said reassuringly. He smiled.

"Oh. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"But I will, and the answer is no, I've never done it before." I said.

"So, how old are _you_?" He asked curiously.

"Old enough to be your father more then ten times." I said smiling. He stopped and started.

"Really?" He asked. I knew he didn't believe me. I nodded.

"I'm serious. See, the Pokemon that the humans like to call legendary live for long and age slowly. I'm still growing up even though I've been around for what feels like more than a hundred years." He looked fascinated.

"Wow, I wish I could be legendary. My Pokedex says Arcanine, the legendry Pokemon, but I don't feel any more legendary than any other Pokemon."

"I feel that way too. I don't really feel all that legendary, I want to be just like all the other Pokemon in the world." That is, after all what I wanted to do. I wanted to be just like all the other Pokemon in the world. I looked over at Bark again, and I noticed that he had lifted his head and was now twitching his ears.

"Hey, Suicune, do you hear that?" I didn't hear anything, but I guess his ears where just a bit better than mine.

"No, what is it?"

"It sounds like someone's… crying. I hear other voices too, should we go off track just a little and see what's up?"

"I suppose so." I said getting up to fallow after him.

Bark's POV

After my little talk with Suicune I was feeling a bit better, but now I have a lot of bad feelings. Ya know, like the ones you get when you feel tragedy all around? The voices get louder, and that's when I'm sure that someone's crying, they sound pretty young and it seems to be coming from a near by cave. I run up to it and sniff around.

"Hey, Bark wait up." I trot into the cave, it's dark, but I have good night vision and can see. Suicune catches up after, his foot steps are so light that you can't even hear them, but mine are so heavy, I wish my paws weren't so big.

Anyway, I start up trotting again, but Suicune calls me from behind.

"Bark, watch where you're going!" I hear Suicune say in a sharp hiss. I stop, and that's when I notice the cliff before me. A few rocks drop down and I don't hear the crash for a while.

"Bark…" Suicune begins but I hush him. I hear the voices coming from down below. I find a ledge that's big enough for me and him and jumped down, I can hear them now.

"Stop your whining, kid." I heard someone say in a very obnoxious voce. "I…I can't! I'm to scared!"

"Save it! I already told you. If you want to be in the Notorious Dark, you have to be able to take anything! Today is when you become a man." I heard other Pokemon hooting and whistling. I knew things where going bad by the way the shouted, ya know?

I looked to Suicune. "That name, Notorious Dark, isn't that the Pokemon gang the herdspoke of?"

"Yeah, I remember now." He said.

"Then we should do something!" I hissed but he shook his head.

"No, we need to see what is going on, we don't know how many Pokemon are down there and what type." He was right, I do sort of jump to conclusions sometimes. I decide to go down just a little closer, some of the rocks under my feet crumbled and fell to the ground again, this time it went silent.

"Hey, boss, did you hear that?"

"Yeah I did, go look and see if you can find what it was, I think we have company." I heard paws racing off, it sounded like a lot of four footed Pokemon, but I could hear wings and all too. If there where flying Pokemon, they could find us up hear. I started to panic a bit.

"Suicune, what if they find us?"

"Don't be so anxious, you have to be patient. Now, jump down one more ledge so you can get a good look." I managed to get down one more ledge so I could get a look at this gang, there where sure a lot of dark type. In the middle, there was one particular Pokemon, an Umbreon, he seemed to be the leader. He was cornering a small Evee. The Evee was backing more and more into the corner, but then he was stopped bya Houndour.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong? You'll like this." He growled sinisterly. A Murkrow landed down next to him.

"Don't make it harder on yourself, kiddo." She squawked, another came down next to her.

"Now, assume the position." He hissed at the Evee. The Evee whined, but turned around and showed them his backside in a position similar to play position. That's when I knew what was going on.

"Suicune, they're gonna-" But he shushed me again and I was quiet. I saw the Umbreon walk up to the Evee and lick his face.

"Hey, whatcha cryin for, we're all like brothers here. We're like a family. I wouldn't do anything absolutely terrible to you, now would I?" He said in this lustful tone of voice, that dirty liar!

The Umbreon looked to a Sneasle by his side.

"Go get it." The Sneasle nodded and dashed off, I didn't know what "It" was, but it sounded bad.

"Suicune, we have to do something."

"No, we can't, it isn't the right time. We might not be able to save him from this, but we can at least rescue him from the gang." He whispered, I didn't know what he was talking about, but I stayed quiet.

"Ok, flag your tail to the right." I heard him say, but the Evee just kept trembling.

"Do it, now!" The Umbreon growled. The Evee yelped and swung his tail to the right so that the Umbreon could get into position.

"Please, D I don't want to, I'm scared!"

"You, scared? Never." He said looking down on the tiny Pokemon, the Evee swallowed hard.

"But, it will hurt!"

"Blaze!" The Umbreon hissed at the Evee. What a strange name for a normal type, ya know? So, anyway, the Umbreon dug his claws into the Evee's side and forced himself deep inside the little Pokemon's backside causing him scream.

"Just relax, you'll like it." The Umbreon hissed in a lustful tone. I was getting really anxious now, I couldn't stand to watch that little Pokemon be pounded so painfully like that.

"Suicune, please!" I growled in a low tone of voice, but he wasn't listening. I looked back at the little Pokemon, tears where streaming down his face. Then he growled and looked back at the bigger Pokemon.

"Do you feel it?" The Umbreon hissed in his ear, he just trembled.

"I know you do." The Umbreon growled pulling out again. He then crashed back in earning a moan from the smaller Pokemon.

"Now?" The Evee refused to talk, he just kept his eyes tightly shut. The Umbreon Crashed in one more time, this time extra hard.

"Now?"

"Please! Stop!" He cried out. The Umbreon just kept moving at a feverish pace. "

Stop what? Stop making it feel so good?" The Evee tossed is head from side to side. His body was obviously to young to be dealing with so many strange sensations. The Evee growled and forced himself back onto the body part that was inside him, this just helped motivate the Umbreon. He began moving even faster and harder, the crowd of dark Pokemon where loving it. What a bunch of heartless bastards.

"Bark." Suicune whispered to me from over me.

"Stay here, I have a plan, we need to hit them from both sides. I'll go over there and when I say now, you attack from the other side, okay?" I nodded, but I wonder why we had to wait. We should just go in now!

I looked back at the group of Pokemon below. The Umbreon was moaning and digging his claws in the little Pokemon's back.

"Blaze! Blaze, this is where you become a man!" He growled. His thrusts where quick but rough, then he finally let out one last growled and released his seed into the little Pokemon. The Evee screamed out again, but I couldn't tell if it was pleasure or pain. The Umbreon stayed in the position for about thirty seconds before let his cock slide out causing the Evee to gasp. He then got off of his back and sneered.

"Ok, part one of the ritual is over. Now that you've had a little taste of _my _manhood, you can take a step into _your _manhood. Ok, Sharpie, bring it in." I was anxious now, I almost attacked without the signal. The Sneasle named Sharpie came in and unwrapped some sort of stone from a leaf cover.

"Now, Blaze, you become a man!" The Umbreon growled putting the stone below the Evee. Then the Evee began to glow. He changed shape and everything. It made me remember back when I was a Growlith, Flair gave me a similar stone and that is how I became Arcanine. That's when I knew what was going on. He was evolving.

The Pokemon let out a little growl that then deepened just a little. That's when it was over. There, where the Evee once stood was a Flareon. The Umbreon laughed.

"Who ever said you _had_ to be a dark type to join Notorious Dark?" That's when all the other Pokemon who had been looking for us came in.

"Well, well, well. What happened to that whimpering brat that used to be here?" One of them said. The Flareon looked pretty weak now, he stumbled and leaned against the Umbreon who was grinning.

"I think I'm going to regret this…" He said quietly. His voice was deeper and more mature now, I kinda liked it.

"You wont." The Umbreon said. Their Pokemon nodded in agreement, they where all lying though, you could see it in their eyes.

"Bark!" I heard Suicune shout from across the room, it happened so suddenly I almost fell into the carven.

"Now!" Suicune growled jumping into the carven, I did too. The other Pokemon where about to attack, but the Umbreon stood up and flashed his rings. They instantly stopped.

"Hey, you, do you have any clue who I am?" He was talking to Suicune.

"No, should I?" The other Pokemon all started whispering, but the leader silenced them.

"I'm Notorious D. Some Pokemon just call me D, you can call me that if you want."

"I'm about to call you dead. Now, give me a reason not to kill you now." Suicune snapped. The other Pokemon got into attack position, but D stopped them again.

"What's the matter, is it really so hard for you to see such a young Pokemon get fucked so harshly? A god like you, you'd think you'd see the kind of thing all the time. Sitting up on your little mountain all day, you don't give a damn what happens to the rest of us other Pokemon. The weak ones, right?" Suicune didn't say anything.

"Suicune isn't like that! Legendary Pokemon want to look over and protect us, that's why they're so strong. Right Suicune?" Suicune still didn't say anything.

"Suicune?"

"Bark, there's something you should know about legendary Pokemon." He started to say. All of the dark Pokemon went dead silent.

"A lot of them, they don't want to look out for other Pokemon. Some of them don't even _like _other Pokemon let a lot want to take care of them." I felt pretty bad when I heard that. I always thought that the legendary mystery Pokemon where so great and they where like heroes, I didn't really believe him at first.

"But, they aren't all like that. Don't worry, they aren't."

"Who gives a damn anyway? My gangs taking out legendaries one at a time, starting with you. If we can do that, other gangs wouldn't dare mess with us. Ok everyone get him!" D growled. The other Pokemon all lunged and attacked Suicune, there was so many that they completely covered him in bodies of the Pokemon, all biting and scratching. That's when Suicune fought back with some sort of ice attack. It swirled around the other Pokemon in a blizzard like tornado. I think the attack was called icey wind. The other Pokemon all went scattered everywhere, some knocked out instantly, others such as Houndoom and Sneasle all got up and attacked again. The Houndoom all with flamethrower, it swallowed up Suicune so that I couldn't see him anymore. I was a little worried, even a strong Pokemon like him might have a bit of a hard time taking on all of those attacks.

"Suicune?" I called to him. That's when he started blocking all of the attacks off with bubblebeam, though it wasn't a very strong attack, Suicune was a very strong Pokemon. He was absolutely stunning over there, dodging those flamethrowers and Sneasle claws. So elegant, I wish I could do that, but I guess I could at least help. I jumped in with a flamethrower and started to fight off the Sneasle. Suicune stopped and looked at me, then smiled appreciatively. That one smile, that teeny tiny little smile made me so happy that something happened inside me. I inhaled and tried to let loose my most powerful flamethrower, but some how something else came out. It was yellow, and I could tell it wasn't a fire type attack because it his everything, even the Flashfire ability Pokemon.

"Bark, that's Hyperbeam, your doing a hyperbeam!" I heard Suicune call over to me. I've never ever seen one of those before, but I've heard they where the strongest attacks ever and only full evolved Pokemon could learn them. The other Pokemon where all K.O'd pretty easily. I've never felt so powerful in my life!

Suicune's POV

I just sat and grinned at Bark, a Hyperbeam was something that was very hard to do. I felt so proud of him.

"Great job, Bark!' I said happily, he wagged his tail and it just made me even happier. I've never been so happy to see anyone else happy in my life, it was strange.

"Wha-what the hell!" I heard D say over from the corner of the room. He looked enraged. The look in those red eye, I didn't like it at all.

"Blaze," I called to the Flareon by his side.

"Why did you want to do this? Why would you want to join a gang?" Blaze put his tail between his legs.

"I…I don't know. I just thought it would make me feel strong and…" I looked down at the little Pokemon.

"I vowed my loyalty to him, and I have to obey everything he says."

"You don't have to do anything but pay your taxes and die." Bark said next to me. Everyone in the room stopped and stared.

"Pay your what?" D asked in an irritated tone of voice. Bark blushed and laughed nervously.

"Um…It's something my trainer's mother used to say to me when we went to visit her." D did not look amused.

"You're a human trained Pokemon too? Now it's just going to far!" D jumped up in the air. His tail went shiny and stiff, I knew the attack as Iron tail. He hit Bark right on the top of the head with a very loud bang. Bark stumbled around a little and leaned against the wall.

"Bark! Are you alright?" Bark nodded a little, but I could tell he wasn't. This guy was probably on a pretty high level. He then turned to me and tried to attack with another Iron tail, but I blocked it with the crystal on my head. I then hit him with a mixture of icey wind and bubblebeam, a dangerous combo. When my attack cleared up he stumbled a bit, but then just stood his ground as if nothing ever happened.

"Moonlight." He hissed making his eyes flash. I saw the moon in the cave somehow, it was there, but it wasn't like the actual moon, more like a shadow of it. He absorbed the energy into his body and was completely restored of the tiny bit of damage that I did do. Now I knew he was on a high level because it took Umbreon a very long time to learn moonlight. He then used some sort of dark type attack, I'd never seen it before, but it felt terrible. It gave me a horrible, pulsing headache and I stumbled back. It kept getting worse and worse, pretty soon I thought my head would explode.

I looked over at D. He had gone back to Bark and as hitting him with so many attacks I couldn't catch what they where. Bark was past done, but he just kept going at him. I made me mad, really mad, like I could feel the heat rising up in my core.

"D, if you lay one more paw on him." I growled form the other side of the room. He had on this evil sneer, I really hated him for it. His eyes flashed a bit and Bark stumbled back. He twisted and turned, I could tell he had the same headache I had.

"D!"

"I didn't lay a paw on him, technically." He said grinning. That's when I exploded into rage. I came up behind him a grabbed the back of his neck in my mouth and shook him viciously. I could taste his blood in my mouth, there was a lot of it and I just kept tearing away. Then I felt something spray into my mouth. It didn't taste at all like blood, it was bitter and gross. Suddenly I felt weak, I let him go and started to stumble, I was feeling dizzy and that's when I knew what I was sprayed with…poison.

Bark's POV

The horrible headache stopped and I started to sit up. I didn't know what was going on right now, but when I saw the blood on the ground, I nearly jumped up. I didn't have the strength to, however.

On the other side of the cave I saw Suicune staggering around.

"Suicune?" I asked quietly. My voice was pretty weak, I'm sure he didn't hear me, but I tried again.

"Suicune. Then I heard a sinister laugh. I was D. When I saw him I wasn't even sure how he was still standing.

"What did you do to him!"

"Oh, nothing. I only gave him a mouthful of lethal poison." I gasped.

"What did you just say to me…" I felt me body grow weaker. I couldn't sit down anymore, I had to lay down. Everything in my body went numb. I could hear Suicune's heavy breathing on the other side of the cave. I tried to go to him, but I couldn't, I was to weak. D just grinned down at me. Then he turned to one of the cave entrances.

"Hey, Tarr!" He growled. I saw something, a pair of eyes in the darkness step forward. It was yet another Tyranatar, they seemed to be everywhere lately.

"Get rid of the Northwind. He doesn't have more than four days anyway." The Tyranatar grabbed Suicune around the throat and started to squeeze. Suicune gagged and struggled despite his poisoning. Seeing him in such pain like this, it made me snap.

"Take your hands off of him!" I growled at the Tyranatar. I tried to leap up but he used his other hand to give me a jab in the stomach. I fell hard on the ground, but despite being so weak, I jumped up and attacked again. This time a landed a good bite on his arm.

"Get off!" He growled shaking me. He finally managed to toss me against the wall. After the impact I just couldn't find the strength to fight anymore.

"Suicune…" I whispered looking up at him. Even in this situation he stilled smiled at my effort. He smiled at my failure that is.

"Suicune…" I whispered again. Everything started to go black. The last thing I saw was the Tyranatar taking Suicune away, taking him away from me. I couldn't see anything, it was going so dark. I couldn't hear, but I could still smell and the last thing I could smell was the scent of fresh blood…

* * *

So, that was my chapter four. Suicune's in trouble, Bark's out like a light and where's Flair? If you update you'll propably find out most likely moresooner than later.


	5. Where There's Intelligence, There's Evil

Hey people, I told you the reviews would pay off. This one's long, but you like long chapters, don't you? The next one will be waaaay shorter. Thank you for staying with me though, I appreciate it, read on readers!

* * *

Suicune's POV

I felt the Tyranatar dig his claws into the side's of my neck, I was sure he was going to break it now. I looked over next to D, Bark was laying there on the ground, he was in pretty bad shape. His sides where heaving and more than anything, I was worried about him.

"Bark…" I whispered to him but he didn't move. He was alive, that much I could see but if he stayed here with D he wouldn't be for long. I tried my absolute best to escape, but The dark type Pokemon just squeezed harder, I felt life slipping slowly away, everything was going dark. I finally couldn't take it anymore and passed out.

Flair's POV

I woke up in a room that I didn't recognize. It was cold and it looked a lot like a lab or something. I was pretty surprised that I wasn't dead. I looked around for Quil, but I didn't see him anywhere. "Looking for something?" I heard a familiar voice say. It was the same, boring, monotonous one from before. "Mercutio, what did you do with Quil?!"

"Well, I guess you haven't noticed that he isn't the only thing you're missing." I looked at my belt and that's when I noticed that all of my other Pokemon where gone too.

"You bastard, give me my Pokemon back!" I got up from off of the floor and ran over to him. I tried to punch him, but he stopped my hand easy, he was strong.

"Don't even think about it." He said throwing me back on the ground. I tried to get up again and he gave me a jab in the stomach, he hit me so hard that I couldn't breath. I held my stomach and leaned against the wall.

"Now, I'll let you see your Pokemon, but that's about it." He said pushing a button on a remote. A cage came down from the ceiling, inside was Houdini, Quil, Ninja and the Misdreavus from before. They where healed from before, at least that was good.

"What are you going to do with my Pokemon!" I growled at him. He just folded his arms.

"The Pokemafia recruits only the best Pokemon trainers and breeders, we all have the same dark intentions. We want to get rid of all of the other Pokemon crime organizations out there, and there are far more than you probably ever new about. We get their money and Pokemon and everything, then we move on from there. We buy and steal Pokemon, but we mostly buy them. Expensive Pokemon are usually raised pretty well. When we get them we keep breeding them until we have the most perfect offspring. You should know though, the hole main reason for the Pokemafia is money, power and respect. That's how it goes everywhere. Now." He said snapping his fingers. Two other guys came into the room, it was easy to see that they had lower status then him because they bowed when the entered the room.

"Ok kid, you coming with us."

"What are they going to do with my Pokemon!" I growled again, I just needed to know. They where like my children in a way, I must've had some sort of maternal instincts because if I didn't know what was happening to them I had a breakdown.

"Just shut up little girl! Nothing bad will become of _them._" One of them said grabbing my arms. They dragged me down a bright hallway. Down this hallway there was walls, all lined with ribbons and trophies and all sorts of things. They must've been what the Pokemon here have one in contest and battles and other things like that. When we reached the end of the hallway there where some steel doors. The opened them up and threw me inside, I didn't have much fight left in me by now so I didn't resist. I wondered if this is what Pokemon felt like when we hounded them destroyed and captured them. We shredded up their pride and claimed them as ours like some sort of possession like a toy or a piece of jewelry. It brought tears to my eyes.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" Someone asked from behind me. When I turned around there was others in here with me. The one who was talking to me was a little girl, she couldn't have been more than seven or eight.

"Are you okay?" She asked me again. I just wiped the tears from my eyes. "I guess so, thank you for asking."

"Hey, it's okay. We've all been through it too, where going get out of here." An older woman said from the corner. She had a Vulpix with her, it looked about as old as she was. I noticed the there where other Pokemon in here too, some of them I didn't recognize.

"Come sit over here dear, now don't look so glum." The lady said to me. She was nice. I sat next to all the others.

"Is this your Vulpix?"

"Yes, it is. Vulpix and I've been on many adventures together. Though my other Pokemon grew up and evolved, Vulpix never seemed to want to. Some Pokemon do and some don't, but it's always important to respect their wishes. If you do they will work hard for you and they'll be better than any legendary Pokemon in existence."

"Yeah! I'm not evolving my Bulbasuar either, she doesn't want to become Venasuar or even Ivasuar, but that's okay, I like her how she is!" The little girl said patting her Bulbasuar on the head.

"And when you don't evolve your Pokemon, usually you don't have to worry about the mafia or Team Rocket taking them." An older girl said from another corner in the room. It made with all the warmth and caring and everything. These people where obviously very good to their Pokemon.

"Anyway, we're all going to be able to leave this cruel place soon enough. Don't you fret."

"Oh please, don't give her hope Sheila. Hope, now that's cruel. You and I both know that no one is leaving." Someone said in the corner. It was a boy, of about fourteen or fifteen. He had dark hair like Mercutio, but it was longer and it was kept in a braided ponytail. He had on a dark jacket and tight pants, and a spike collar, he looked like a dark type trainer to me. There was something about him that I didn't like.

"Now Damien, stop that talk this instant."

"I speak the truth, and sometimes the truth hurts. Hey, girl." I looked up at him.

"Do you know how long I've been in here?" I shook my head.

"I've been in this damn cell for two years. Yeah we go out to eat, yeah we got out to sue the bathroom, but not without someone accompanying you. I haven't seen the light of day in two years, just that godamned artificial lighting, it makes you crazy!" He reached down to stroke the Pokemon in front of him. It was a Umbreon. It looked a little strange, it's eyes where yellow and it's rings where blue, I'd never seen one like that before.

"They don't take pity on you, no matter who you are. Mercutio, the bastard with the dark hair and the cape, do you want to know a little secret about him? When he was about sixteen he shot his own father, he was a team rocket grunt. He didn't care, he just didn't care. About two years later he locked up his own brother in a cell and left him there. He didn't care what happened to his little brother, he even told him he didn't care."

"How do you know?" I asked. He folded his arms.

"Because I'm his brother." I was quiet after that. The whole room was quiet after that.

"Oh come one Damien, you don't have to make the atmosphere so dark." Someone said from the other corner. It was a boy of about the same age as Damien. He a blond hair and his eyes where reddish, it was different, but I liked it. He had an Espeon.

"Please excuse my friend here, he always seems to make everything more dark, it's his emoness." He said with a smile.

"Anyway, I'm Cory, this is my little sister Lillian, this is Sheila over here, way over there is Brooke and this party pooper is Damien." Damien scoffed and went back to petting his Umbreon.

"So how long have you been here, Cory?" I asked. "Bout three weeks. Damien has definitely been here the longest though. You gotta feel for him a little, but if he had just a bit of hope everything would be a little bit better, right?" I nodded. Hope always did make everything just a little bit easier.

Raikou's POV

I was continuing my search for Suicune in an open field. Suicune liked open fields, so that where I thought I'd look for him. It's probably for the best that I find him first, if Entei found him he'd kick his butt.

Anyway, I was walking in the field, it was a pretty nice day. The wind was very gentle, Suicune liked it like that. This would be the perfect spot to find him but he wasn't around anywhere. I was getting sort of sleepy with the bright sun and all, so I decided to lie down, just for a little while.

"Hey, Raikou look out!" I heard someone call from the sky. When I looked up there was the giant, blue, flaming rocks coming right for me. I was shocked for a minute, but when I realized I didn't really feel like dying, I ran like hell!

There was a loud crash and the smell of burn grass and when I turned around there was a deep crater where I was standing. It was all black and crispy, thank Arceus that it wasn't me instead. When I looked up in the sky I saw Rayquaza and Latias coming down from the sky.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" I growled.

"Sorry Raikou. Latias and me where just trying to practice this new move. It's called Draco Meteor. It's pretty hard to keep it from going out of control like that. Garatina was practicing with us, but then he got bored and left. He thinks he has it mastered just because his technique is better than mine, that arrogant bastard." Rayquaza said folding his arms.

"So what are _you_ doing way out here?"

"I'm looking for Suicune. Have you seen him around here from the sky?"

"Oh, you didn't hear? It's all over the place! Suicune ran off, but then he was at the Valley of Life, just recently. All sorts of rumors have been flying around, Moltres said he had a human in the valley." Rayquaza said. My brother bringing a human into the valley? I don't think he would ever do something that stupid. "Then, where is he now? It isn't like him, he always comes home at night. Do you think he's okay?"

"Suicune can take care of himself, he's not a baby." He was right, but I was still worried about him.

"Hey, Rayque." Rayque is a bit of a nickname.

"Yeah?"

"Do you smell that? It kind of smells like human sewage doesn't it?" Latias and Rayqaza sniffed the air.

"Gross!" Latias said wrinkling her nose.

"Yeah, I smell it too. I wonder what it is." Rayque said.

"Oh, Rayque! The lake!" Latias squealed. He just stared at her.

"What lake?"

"The lake that we saw when we where flying! You know, the one that was all black and gross. That's probably what it is." That's when I got the most smartest idea I ever had, or probably ever will.

"Hey, if there's a dirty lake then maybe we can find Suicune there! You know how much he hates dirty water, maybe we can find him there!"

Before I could get an answer from the others, I was running to the place where I smelled the stench. Rayquaza and Latias where somewhere behind me. It was somewhere near a lake. The lake wasn't to far from the place where we were, but it was far enough so that you couldn't see it. When I got there I saw a Tyranatar, and you would not believe what he was holding in his claws. It was Suicune!

"Hey, Rayque, look!" I said. He stopped and looked, I don't think he could believe it either. The first thing I did was attack it.

"Wait, Raikou!" I heard Rayquaza say behind me but I wasn't listening. I went up a gave it one terrific thunder fang. It let go of Suicune, but then it turned on me and ice fanged. Ice and electricity are not a good combo. I managed to escape it's jaws, but not without a lot of damage. Latias tried to jump in and help, but it was a bit of a mistake. When she tried to use Mist Ball, nothing happened.

"Latias, Tyranatar is a dark type! You can't use psychic attacks on it!" I called to her, but while I was directing her I didn't notice the Tyranatar behind me. It gave me one harsh mega kick, that is not a very nice attack and I'm not all that great with defense either. That's more of Suicune's thing. So anyway, after the mega Kick Latias tried to hit him with dragon claw, but he stopped her attack and gave her a terrific Crunch. With her being a psychic type and all it wasn't a good thing. This was a pretty though no legendary Pokemon.

"Watch out Raikou, I'm going to attack!" Me and Latias moved out of the way. Rayque dashed forward with an Extremespeed, I think it's one of the coolest attacks ever. So anyway something got in the way, it was a really small Pokemon, but it seemed strong. I think it was called an Umbreon. He took the attack and didn't even get knocked out!

"So, we have even more legendary Pokemon for me to kill off?" The Umbreon started.

"Excuse me?" Latias said. He just sneered.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss. Allow me to introduce myself. The names D, Notorious D. I'm the leader of the gang Notorious Dark, so far I think we're the strongest Pokemon gang in existence. This right here, this is Tarr and this…" The Umbreon turned and looked behind him, but there was no one there.

"Where the hell is that little bitch!?" He growled.

"Tarr, go get Blaze!" The Tyranatar nodded obediently and went off in the opposite direction. The Umbreon growled and then smiled an evil smile.

"Ok, so I'm D and I'm the leader of the Notorious Dark. Our main goal in life is to be the strongest Pokemon in the world, so that means we have to prove ourselves by getting stronger and recruiting more and more Pokemon. Then we take on legendary Pokemon and fight em to the death."

"That's horrible!" Latias said in a shrill voice. She folded her arms.

"Why do you need to prove yourselves? That sort of power, it isn't necessary in the world. It only causes problems." Latias said. The Umbreon just sneered and used some sort of dark attack. Then he pounced on her, pinning her to the ground.

"You know, you're a real sweet thing. Real, real sweet thing. It's a real shame you're not to bright."

"Get off of her, D." A familiar voice said from next to the lake. It was my brother, Suicune. He was in bad shape, he was all staggering around and he looked pretty weak.

"Suicune…" I said to him, but he wasn't listening.

"You hear me? Leave her alone!" Suicune growled at him, Suicune can be pretty brave. He's hardy and all, he never seems to give up.

"Suicune, are you okay?" I asked, he just nodded.

"It's good to see you again, brother. I see you where looking for me." He shook off my question. That's when I knew something was wrong. "Suicune?"

"It's nothing." He said to me, then he turned to Rayquaza.

"Rayque, Raikou, we're going to have to fight this guy!"

"I agree, but Suicune needs to stay out of this. He's not strong enough to fight right now."

"But, I-"

"No buts." I said to him, then I turned back to the Umbreon. D grinned and hopped off of Latias.

"If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get. And oh, would you look at this! Tarr's back and he brought his brother and sister along with my little bitch! Won't this be fun!" Three Tyranatar is a lot, even for us and they look like they've been training pretty hard.

"Okay bro, these the legendary Pokemon you've been talking about? They don't look very strong to me." One of the other Tyranatar said.

"The only one hear that looks like it could actually be a threat is that luscious dragon Pokemon over there, don't you love dragon types? I think their so hot, anyway, I'm like an internet fangirl. I know absolutely everything about you, it won't be so hard to beat you and take you home as a trophy!" The female Tyranatar said to Rayquaza, he just sort of scowled and got into attack position.

"Alright, Latias, you can take a break, it's up to me and Raikou." I was sort of nervous, there where so many of them and I wasn't sure if we could do it alone, but we had to at least try.

Flair's POV

I was sitting in the cell patting Cory's Espeon when I started to worry about Bark. The crazy Pokemon, he always ran off without any permission and I nearly fall to pieces looking for him and worrying. I wish e knew how much I worried, even Pokemon can't always be safe alone. Then the little girl Lillian sat down next to me.

"Whatcha thinking bout?"

"Just a Pokemon that ran away before I came here."

"What was wrong, didn't he like you?" She asked curiously, I smiled at her. "Yes, he always did that sort of thing. He runs of because he just felt like running, he always came back but I would get so worried. I don't know where he is right now."

"Anything's better than here." Someone said from near the door. It was Damien.

"If a Pokemon can be out in freedom, it's better than being locked up and being forced to commit sexual acts on each other."

"What!?" I exclaimed, I didn't know that they made the Pokemon do _that _to each other.

"Well, duh, how do you think they bred them? The Pokemon sure don't do it willingly, well actually I'm sure some of them do."

"You don't think that Pokemon would _rape_ each other, do you?" Damien folded his arms.

"Look Pokemon are intelligent creatures right? So are we, and where there's intelligence, there's evil."

"Damien, do you ever shut up! You breaking everyone's spirits!" Cory said, Damien really did know how to break your heart.

"I'm only saying what's true. When you have intelligence, there's emotion, but then as the intelligence grows to higher and higher levels, like us and Pokemon, evil emotions and feelings are born from our intelligence. Lust, greed, envy, etcetera, Pokemon have intellect about as high as ours, so obviously they can be just as evil as we can." He said petting his Umbreon on the head. His Umbreon wagged it's tail and flashed it's rings. I never really thought of it that way, with the fact of evil and intellect. As I was thinking, I heard the door open. I wasn't expecting to see Quil run in. I threw my arms around him.

"Quil, you're okay!" I said hugging him. I looked up at the door to see Mercutio standing there.

"We didn't need your little rat. It turns out we got a Typhlosion that's about a thousand times stronger than that runt, your Quilava isn't all that special anyways."

"Don't talk about Quil like that!" I screamed, I was about to sock him but someone grabbed my arm, it was Damien.

"Don't bother, he isn't worth it."

"Oh, is that so? It just so happens that I also have your Mighteyana here too." Damien's eyes widened.

"Crunch?"

"Yeah, why don't you come get him?" Mercutio said holding the black and white Ultra ball. Damien ran over to Mercutio, but when he attempted to grab the Ultra Ball Mercutio held it high above his head.

"You bastard, give me my Mighteyana!" While Damien was reaching for the Ultra Ball Mercutio grabbed his arm and pulled him close. He had on this terrible sneer, and Damien, he had a look of pure childlike innocents and fear, something that didn't seem possible for him.

Mercutio suddenly pinned him to the wall and pressed his lips to Damien's. Damien struggled, but couldn't escape his brother's grip. He forced his tongue through Damien's lips and gave him a passionate kiss. Eventually, Damien let his eye lids slide down half way in obvious pleasure. Then Mercutio pulled away from him.

"You sick bastard…" Damien whispered staring into Mercutio's dull eyes. "Yes, sick indeed, but who's more twisted? Me, the one who commits all sorts of sexual acts on the younger brother, or you the one who enjoys every second of it, little brother?"

"Let me go, I hate you!" Damien growled at the older male, Mercutio just sneered and let his brother go.

"Oh, and here, here's your weak Pokemon. You're so lucky I didn't just kill it entirely, out of all the pups he gave to the mate we picked for him, not one of them was worth anything."

"And what did you do with the pups?" Cory asked angrily, Mercutio just smirked.

"You don't even want to know. All I can say is they won't be taking up any useful space in this world." When I heard that, my heart broke. I could only imagine the amount of pain he put those poor pups in. He was just about the cruelest man I had ever seen or met in my life. Mercutio slammed the steel doors shut and left. I looked to Damien, he was letting out his Mighteyana.

"Are you okay?" He said patting it on the head completely disregarding the fact that his brother had just kissed him or anything else he said to him as a matter of fact.

Ninja's POV

I looked at the man in the dark clothing come back into the room. He said something to the grunt that was guarding us and then he left. "Houdini…" I whispered to my teammate. He looked at me.

"What did they do with Quil, where is he?" He was quiet for a while.

"Please, please Houdini, what are they doing to our friend? Did they kill him, is Quil dead, Houdini?!" I tend to be pretty nervous and paranoid, especially in times like this.

"No, Quil is with Flair, he'll be okay." He said closing his eyes and thinking, how is he so calm about all of this!? We could be killed, we could die! Unless he knows something about this…

"Houdini, what will become of us, our future?" He opened his eyes and looked at me. "I don't know."

"What!? You future reading bastard, you know exactly what's going to happen to us, tell me!" He closed his eyes and folded his arms. "Tell me or I'll kill you!"

"I don't know!"

"I'm giving you three seconds."

"I don't know, listen to me Ninja, I don't know!"

"How can you not know, you read the future, you do everything, you know your death before it comes and you probably know mine, tell me!" I said from behind him, I can really loose it in situation's like this. I probably would have killed him if he hadn't said this to me.

"Listen to me. My powers, they aren't as developed as an adults. My type, they begin using psychic powers from birth but usually don't perfect them until age thirty or so. I'm not even half way there yet."

"So then, your just a kid?" It was hard to tell with Kadabra, you couldn't tell if they where fifteen or fifty. Houdini had this really deep, mature voice, he could have fooled anyone.

"Even if I was an adult, it would take a very old, skilled Alakazam to get a definite reading. It's very hard to read the future accurately because everything that happens changes it. For example, when that man, Mercutio, if he hadn't gone to the bathroom we would have never had this conversation. He would have forgotten to bring Quil to Flair and then you would have never had a panic attack and asked me what was happening. Eventually, that one little difference would have led to a death, the death of another Pokemon. This Pokemon was supposed to be killed, but when he stopped to the bathroom which is right near here he remembered to get Quil, and he forgot about the Pokemon that was scheduled for death. It's crazy how the future and the past works" Crazy indeed, it gave me a headache.

"Well, anyways, the Pokemon that reads the future better than any other Pokemon in the world is Xatu."

"Xatu? What's that?"

"It's a flying type Pokemon, but it's also a psychic type like me. It can stare into the sun all day long and for that reason it has the ability."

"Why don't you stare at the sun all day long?" He just sort of smirked.

"Because, I don't think I would like being blind." That's when I knew the whole Xatu looking into the future by staring into the sun wasn't really true, just a legend. I can be so gullible at times. Houdini laughed at me, then he got very serious.

"Ninja, we have to go."

"What, why so sudden?"

"I'm getting a lot of terrible vibes, we have to go."

"Not without Flair!"

"Yes, without Flair. She will be fine, I promise you." I wasn't just about to leave my trainer, the one who raised me since the time I was orphaned when my mother was eaten by a Gyrados.

"Ninja, listen to me, it you don't come with me you will die. You'll die and so will I. I won't leave you, because I know you will die, Flair on the other hand will be fine, I can see that much of the future. If we leave we'll have a chance to save her, I'm not entirely sure how, but we will." I didn't want to go, but I trusted Houdini with my life, mine and Flair's.

"Okay, so how are we going to get out of here?"

"I've been working on a move, Teleport it's called. I used to know it, but then Flair made me forget. Since it's not part of my move set, I can't do it well or to many times, but I can still do it." Houdini grabbed my back.

"Ok, get ready."

"Where are we going to end up." He closed his eyes again.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I'm hoping some where near the Pokemon center in Eureka." When he said he wasn't sure that scared me, but there wasn't anything else to do but close my eyes and hope for the best.

Raikou's POV

One of the Tyranatar that we where supposed to fight leapt out and attacked. It went for Rayque, but he was to fast and flew up into the sky. He let loose this harsh hyperbeam, but normal attacks just weren't good enough for these strong rock Pokemon, and neither where electric attacks.

"Raikou, let me help you! Water attacks are strong against rock types.!"

"No, you're to weak right now, Suicune. We'll take care of if." I said smiling at him, then I turned back to the fight. As soon as I did one of the Tyranatar gave me one hard mega kick. I was knocked off my feet, when I tried to get up one of them came down on me with mega punch.

"Rayque, these guys are too strong, we don't have the right kind of attacks to beat them down!"

"I know, I've tried everything, and I can't pull off a proper Draco Meteor." All of a sudden, the female Tyranatar grabbed on to his tail and swung him around with Seismic toss. I was guessing she was a pretty high level because he seemed to have taken a lot of damage.

"Are you okay, Rayque?" Rayque managed to get up from out of the dirt.

"Ok, I'm going to have to try a Draco Meteor, even if it doesn't work out right!" He said dashing into the sky again. I stayed on the ground and tired to dodge more attacks, not an easy thing to do. While I was down on the ground, I saw the blue fire rocks again, but they where bigger and more on fire. I jumped out of the way, but the Tyranatar behind me was just to slow and took the attack. The explosion was huge! That was a K.O for sure!

When Rayque came back to ground I ran over to him.

"Dude, that was awesome! I thought you said you couldn't do it that well!?"

"I did, and that wasn't me."

"You're right, you could never pull off such a perfect move." An arrogant, yet dull voice said from the sky. We all looked up into the sky to see giant, ghostly looking wings. Garatina's Origin form above us. With his appearance, the clouds started turning gray and the wind picked up. The air went cold and everything went dead silent, even the birds. When Garatina landed, he turned back into his original form.

"Gee, what an awesome entrance Gari, ya dam show off!" Rayque growled, by the way, Gari is a nickname too.

"Am I sensing envy, cousin? You're just pissed because you could never do anything like that."

"Oh, shut up, you just have more skills because you've been around longer, you're like three million years old." The funny thing about that is, Rayque wasn't even over exaggerating to prove a point, he ment it.

"So what, you're probably older than I am because I came last out of Palkia, Dailga, Mespirit, Uxie and Azelf. Yeah, Arceus made the universe, but _Palkia _made space, you know earth, sun, moon, stars. Since Palkia is my older brother, and he is older than _me_ and _he_ made _you _then you might even be older than me!"

"Guys, guys, stop! We still have a fight to finish!" I growled at them. Garatina nodded.

"That's easy."

"It's not as easy as it looks, these guys are dark/rock type. Do you know how hard it is to stop a combo like that?!"

"That's easy, all you need is a good fighting type attack." Garatina said.

"Hey, do you give up yet or what?!" I heard the D growl.

"Look, Tarr, finish them with one mean crunch!" Just as the Tyranatar was about to finish us off, Garatina let out this sphere of energy. It didn't seem all that strong, but it hit it's mark. The Tyranatar let out a roar and tried to stand up, but then he fell back to the ground.

"What the hell!? What did you do!?" D roared, he then turned to the Flareon that Tarr had brought here.

"Look, you finish them!"

"But, D I can't take on strong Pokemon like that!" He said backing off, but D grabbed him and threw him into the fight.

"Now, do it! Flamethrower!"

"I…I can't do a flamethrower!" He said meekly.

"What do you mean you can't do a flamethrower!? You're a fire Pokemon now, do fire attacks!"

"I haven't grown enough to do a-"

"Just do it!" He roared at Blaze, he inhaled and tried to let loose a flamethrower, but only a few sparks of fire came out. They sprinkled on the ground and then put themselves out, Rayque and Gari started to laugh, I have to admit, it was funny, but I didn't laugh. I felt bad for the poor kid. D growled at him.

"Well, what now, you know I can take on Pokemon with strong fighting type attacks!"

"I'm sorry D…" He said putting his head down, D just stuck his tail up and turned around.

"Well, don't apologize about it, we'll just have to make you stronger! Let's go Tyra." He called to the female Tyranatar, she grabbed both of her K.O'd brothers and picked them up. She gave both Rayque and Gari a wink then she carried them both off after D.

"Um…" Garatina said looking at Rayquaza, Rayque just kind of raised an eyebrow. Blaze hurried after both of them, but looked back once before he ran to catch up.

"He desperate to get out." Suicune said from near the lake, he looked weak.

"Suicune, I think you need a few Sitrus Berries." I said to him, he laid down.

"I think I need a few hundred Pecha berries too."

"Why?" I asked him, he sighed. "I didn't want to tell you because you'd worry. I got a splash of Umbreon Sweat a while before."

"What?!" I growled at him. He was driving me insane, then it came to me. If we weren't here Suicune could have died. "Rayque, Gari, go get some Sitrus and Pecha berries from the Valley of Life, quick. Bring back as many as you can, we need some for Latias too."

"Aww, we can't let him die? There hasn't been a new spirit in my dimension in a while." I growled at Gari and thunder clapped, usually I have a pretty good sense of humor, but I wasn't interested right now. Garatina looked at me, but he didn't seemed fazed at all, so he turned into his Origin form and took off with Rayquaza. Then I turned to Suicune. "Are you crazy Suicune!? You could have died! Why did you run off like that, I've been looking for you forever! Do you know how pissed Entei is right now!"

"I don't care how Entei feels right now." He said rolling on his side.

"Listen to me, little brother, I'm sick and tired of running after you! Ever since we where young I was the one chasing after you. It makes everyone upset and it puts you in danger!"

"Well, Raikou, maybe if you and Entei could show me a little more respect…"

"It's not about respect! You have to earn respect, Suicune. Maybe if you wheren't so rebellious!"

"Um…hey, where back." It was Rayque and Gari, they where back pretty fast and they brought a ton of berries, way more than either Suicune or Latias could eat. They put down the pile of berries and allowed Suicune to eat. Then I went over to Gari and Rayque.

"What's eating at you?"

"It's Suicune, he doesn't want to listen anymore. I don't know what I did wrong, but he doesn't want to talk or listen. He said me and Entei aren't giving him enough respect or something."

"Oh, just let it go. We all do stupid things in are younger life, when I was around… I'm thinking maybe fifteen thousand, I left my dimension and went out to the mountains. I was trying to learn an attack… what was it… Dark Void. Yeah that was it, I kept trying to do a Dark Void attack, I don't know why, I just wanted to. Anyway, Palkia tried to convince me that it was only Darkria's attack and that I couldn't learn it, but I wouldn't listen. I went training up in the mountains for weeks, I didn't eat or sleep or anything, but I staid out there. Eventually Groudon and Palkia had to carry me back home. So, anyway, teenagers, there all crazy." Garatina said looking up at the sky, his story, it just made me more worried about Suicune. After him and Latias had finished eating, he came over to me, he seemed to have his strength back. Latias came to.

"Raikou, the lake, did you see any signs of life in it?"

"Wha-lake? Look, I never said I was done talking to you! I just gave you a break so that you could ea-"

"Oh, whatever, I'll do it myself." He snapped at me, that really pissed me off. Anyway, Suicune just went over to the lake and looked down in it. "Suicune that water's toxic, don't touch it!"

"Toxic huh?" He said leaping onto the surface and skipping around it a bit. The water got all sparkly and started glowing, then the black gunky stuff all started to clear and it turned clean and blue again.

"Hello!? Is anyone down there!"

"Suicune, I really doubt anyone could survive in tha-" Then the water started bubbling, sort of like when things surfaced. Then a few Lapras came out from the water. One of them, the one in front was huge! It must have been ten or eleven feet.

"The sun finally comes down to the bottom of the lake, was it you? Was it you that purified the lake?" The huge one asked Suicune. Suicune nodded.

"I heard about your problem, how where you able to survive?"

"Many did, many didn't. Young died from the toxins. So did the elderly but the few adults and strong teenagers where able to stay alive by living far at the bottom of the lake, for many it was to harsh with the lack of sun and food."

"So how did the lake get like this?"

"Well, us Lapras are very generous creatures, especially to humans. They fed us and they where very kind, in exchange I gave them a ferry across the lake so that they wouldn't have to build a harbor and pollute it. Humans where very good friends of mine, they even gave some of us names. I was known as Titanic because I did the most ferrying, and I was the largest. Things where going well, until some greedy humans brought their boats to the lake and got money for touring the lake, what is there to see, it's water, it's everywhere. Anyhow, the lake got very polluted and many of my kind began to die out, then the lake became a protected area and all the boats had to leave, but by then it was to hard to clean up the mess from the boats, only and extraordinary power could have purified such filth." Suicune smiled that annoying heroic smile he always does after he does something good.

"That's me, I'm good at purifying water like that."

"Well, we thank you, we're not sure how we could ever repay you, maybe with this." The Lapras said tossing a silver thing onto the ground. It was like a silver collar, but it had like shiny blue gems on it.

"What is it?" Suicune asked putting it around his neck.

"We're aren't entirely sure, but we found it at the bottom of the lake, it must be worth a lot."

"I'm sure it is."

"Well, we hope to see you again." The Lapras said sinking back into the water with the rest of his pod.

"Hey, look what I got, Raikou, wait until I tell Bark about this!" Then Suicune stopped.

"Oh no. Bark!" He said starting to run, but I jumped in front of him. "Let me go! I have to get Bark!"

"Who the hell is Bark!" I growled at him, now he was really starting to bug me.

"Bark, he's my friend! I forgot about him, I have to go!" He said running off in the opposite direction, he was going so fast, Rayque probably couldn't catch up to him. I'd never seen him go so fast.

"Come on, we gotta go after him!" I growled at Latias, Rayque and Gari.

"Raikou, I already told you to let that boy be! Let him do what he has to do!"

"No! I will not let my brother die! Not today, not ever!" I said running after him, I wasn't paying attention to Garatina, but I knew he was shaking his head. They where fallowing me though, I could here them. I couldn't see Suicune anymore, but as soon as a caught a whiff of his scent I went after it.

When I finally knew Suicune was close, I slowed down. I tried to see where his scent was leading to, it seemed like it was going into a cave. When Garatina and Rayque caught up they stared at me.

"In there!? You know we can't go in there!" Rayque growled at me.

"I'm not good with tight squeezes with me wings and all, and I can't walk." Latias said looking into the cave, I knew they would have some sort of crazy problem like that.

"I'll go alone." I said walking into the cave, Suicune scent was as strong as ever, but there was someone with him. I wandered down a hall way and down a few ledges and found Suicune.

"Oh hi Raikou." He said to me. I looked down at the ground and saw that he had brought the berries in. He had a Pokemon with hi, I'm so bad at other Pokemon names, I think it was Growlith or something like that.

"Suicune, this is the Pokemon you where so worried about!?" I growled at him. I looked at the striped Pokemon, it was chewing on some of the Sitrus berries Suicune had brought in.

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you know what Entei will do when I finds out you had a mortal Pokemon with you?"

"I don't care what he'll do! Bark is my friend, and that's that. Entei can't tell me what I can and can't do!"

"Entei can tell you anything he wants! He's the strongest one out of all of us!" Suicune growled at me and then sat down next to Bark.

"Suicune! You are coming home to apologize to your brother and to everyone else!" Suicune didn't say anything, that's when I almost attacked him.

"Suicune!" I roared making lightning sparks fliker from my tail. He backed up a little, he wasn't good at handling electric attacks.

"You are coming home or I will blast the queer out of you!" I didn't mean to say it, when I'm okay I'm a lot of fun, but when I'm angry I say things that really hurt other Pokemon's feelings. Suicune backed up and kinda put his head down.

"I'm…not…"

"Suicune, just come home." I said in a soft tone of voice. I was sorry, I didn't mean to say it. Suicune nodded.

"Can…can I just take Bark home and say good bye?" I nodded.

"Okay, but I'll be waiting for you at the mountain." I said turning to leave, I felt sort of bad for him, but I didn't say it, that would just make him feel worse.

Ninja's POV

It seemed to take a while to teleport, but when we did, it was pretty cold. The ground was really hard and rocky and there was a thick fog, wait, fog in Johto?

"Houdini, where are we?"

"I'm not sure, but it doesn't seem like Johto, I think it's a cave." I nearly freaked out, caves ment rock Pokemon like Gravler and I did not mix well with rock Pokemon.

"What! Why are we in a cold scary cave, Houdini, I want to go home!" I said nearly jumping into his arms, I can be a baby at times, but I do not like caves.

"Houdini, I want to go home! Take me home!"

"Ninja I can't!" He said dropping me on the ground.

"Why not! I want to go home!" He gave me a quick swipe across the face and I was quiet.

"I can't use teleport that much, I already told you!" I was about to cry, but he gave me another swipe.

"Just stop!" He growled at me.

"Houdini, can you read our future? Does it involve me getting eaten by an Onix!?"

"I…I'm not sure, something about the cave is making the future foggy. Maybe it's the fog?"

"I don't know, but I want to go home, I'm scared!" Houdini folded his arms.

"Look, pull yourself together, you aren't going to die."

"_Turn back_…"

"What did you say?" I asked him, he just looked at me.

"I said pull yourself together and that you weren't going to die."

"No, the other thing?"

"I didn't say anything else."

"_Turn back_…" I pricked up my ears.

"Stop it! You're scaring me!" I screamed, he just looked at me like I was nuts.

"I'm not doing anything! You're to paranoid!"

"Don't make me fight you!" I growled at him, now I was getting aggravated, I have some crazy mood swings, don't you think?

"Ninja, I'm-"

"_Turn back_…" Now Houdini even looked a bit nervous he turned his ears to the sides.

"I heard it."

"Come on, I want to go home." I said walking quickly away, while I was walking, I slipped off of something.

"Ninja, are you okay!?"

"Owwww, yeah I think so. I fell off of this thing." I said getting up and shaking out my tails. Houdini came down next to me.

"Well, you seem okay." He aid helping me up. I looked around.

"Why is it so cold?"

"It was already cold before."

"Yeah, but now it's really cold I mean the temperature like dropped."

"_Turn Back!_" When I looked to where the voice was coming from, I saw a red eyes through the fog, I backed up back next to Houdini, then I saw a Pokemon come out of the fog.

"What is that!?"

"I…I don't know." Houdini said trying to find the Pokemon somewhere in his memory.

"I am Dusknoir and you are trespassing in the domain of Lord Garatina!"

"Who?" I asked nervously, that only seemed to make him more angry.

"What! You don't know of the great Lord Garatina! Lord Garatina is the great lord of the dead, he sends me messages to take the souls of the living. For you to not know him, that is punishable ignorance!" He said charging up what looked like Shadow Ball. In my panic, I grabbed Houdini and ran, but I could hear the Dusknoir behind me. Then, he appeared in front of me and hit me in the stomach with a Shadowy punch. Houdini hit him with a Psycho Cut, but it wasn't strong enough and the Dusknoir hit him with Shadow ball, he couldn't take it, his ears dropped and he passed out, then he grabbed me in his hand, I struggled but wasn't strong enough.

"Please, let me go!" I picked up Houdini too.

"No, leave him alone, it's me you want!"

"Please, I want both of you. Lord Garatina would be so proud when I get him a couple of such despicable souls, he might even cast you away in the Dark Realm."

"The what!" Then I felt a strange sensation run through my body, it didn't hurt, but it sure didn't tickle, I felt strange, my eyes started drooping shut and then I passed out as well, but all of my senses where still working and I appeared in a dark shadowy place. I woke up next to Houdini, he was lying on his stomach.

"Houdini, where are we?" He opened his eyes and looked around.

"I don't know."

"That crazy fog is gone, do you think you can read our futures?" He closed his eyes and attempted to read the future. When he opened them he looked a little sad.

"What, what's wrong?! What did you see!?"

"Nothing…"

"What about the past?"

"Nothing…"

"What! There has to be something?! Are you lying to me!? No, we're going to die, aren't we!? You saw our deaths they're, they're terrible aren't they!?"

"No, Ninja… I don't think we're going to die, I think we already have." I was silent.

"Wha-what did you just said to me!?" My voice was trembling.

"N-no, no! We, we can't, I, we didn't!" Houdini just closed his eyes again.

"Well, friend, I guess this is what it feels like to die." It hurt, it really, really hurt, but not physically, emotionally. Houdini stood up.

"No, this isn't over, we have to attach our souls back to our bodies! This Dusknoir, he said the Lord of the dead signaled him to take people and Pokemon's souls, he didn't signal anything, it wasn't our time! I'm to young to die and you, you could live for more than a thousand years!" He was right, but there was no way to escape death, once it happens it happens.

"Houdini, I know you're usually the calm one and I'm the opposite, but I don't think there's a way out of this." Houdini stared at me, I hated to break his spirit that way, but I just couldn't control the words before they came out.

"You're right Ninja, and you know what really hurts about this?"

"What?"

"Who will save Flair?" When I heard him say that, my heart sank. Who _would _save Flair?

Suicune's POV

When my brother came to rescue me, I would normally be happy to see him, but right now I was just angry. I couldn't stand up to him that way, there was no way.

"Suicune, does this mean we can't see each other anymore?" I didn't want to hear him ask me that, it hurt me on the in side to look him in the eyes and tell him the answer but I had to.

"Probably." I didn't noticed that I had tears in my eyes.

"Suicune, don't cry." He said whipping the tears from my eyes, I blushed and walked along with him.

"Why don't you just leave?"

"It's not that easy, my older brother, he won't let me do anything because he thinks I'll want to start playing with human' Pokemon."

"But that's what you've been doing, Suicune, why doesn't your brother like Pokemon like me?" I thought about the answer myself.

"I don't know." I said sadly. I didn't understand why things had to be this way. As we aproched the campsite, I decided that I should say good bye to the trainer. I know she didn't know me like that, but I would probably never see another human as pure hearted as she was, if I ever see another human again, but when we got there it was eerily quiet. Bark went up to the ten and unzipped it, but the trainer wasn't inside.

"Hey, that's strange she's not here." He said sniffing around a bit, then he caught her scent and started fallowing it.

"Suicune, it seems like her and Quil got out of the ten and walked this way, but why would she do that, she doesn't really like being out when it's dark."

"Maybe she needed some fresh air?" I asked walking after him, he continued fallowing her scent but seemed to be getting more and more distressed the father he went.

"Suicune, there blood, there's blood here! This is Quil's something's happened to Quil and there was a Misdreavus, the Misdreavus attacked Quil. No, no Misdreavus couldn't draw blood, not like this. There's a scent of a Pokemon, Sneasle, no not a Sneasle, what is it? I never smelled anything like it. Tyranatar and a human a man, a man was here, Suicune!"

"Bark, calm down!"

"No, Suicune, the man, the man battled Flair and then he sued his Tyranatar to take her away. He used his Pokemon to take Flair away from me, she's gone, Suicune, Flair's gone!" He started to cry. I tried to comfort him, but he wouldn't stop.

"It's okay Bark, it's okay. I'll help get her back."

"No, then you'll get in trouble."

"There are some things that are more important than that. I'm going to help you bring back your trainer." I said helping him to his feet. If everything Bark said was true, then I would not let such a pure hearted trainer fall victim to evil.

Flair's POV

"Hey, Flair, come here!" I heard someone call from near by. Me and Quil where sleeping, but we where awake now.

"Come on, get a look at this!" It was Cory, he seemed pretty excited about something. When I got up and went over, I saw a Pokemon. It was a small, bird Pokemon with a head shaped like a musical note.

"What kind of Pokemon is that?"

"This, this is my Chitchat. He's a Chatot"

"I thought you trained psychic types." I heard Damien say from near the door, Cory brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"Yeah, I do, but I just couldn't resist that adorable note shaped head.!" He said grinning and patted the Pokemon on the head. "Watch this. Chit, say hello."

"Hello there!" The Pokemon said. It was adorable, I laughed.

"It's so cute!"

"What do you say Chitchat?"

"Thank you pretty lady." I laughed.

"Awww. Thank you!" I said patting him on the head.

"I taught him to say that."

"Cory's a bastard!"

"Hey, now that isn't nice!" He said folding his arms, then he smiled at me.

"Sorry about that, Damien taught him that." I giggled and then I looked at Damien, I couldn't see his face that well, but I could tell he was smirking.

"Well, this is what I really wanted to tell you." He said patting the little Pokemon. He seemed a bit troubled by something. Then he hugged it.

"This is going to be so hard for me, my Pokemon are my family, they're like the brother's and sisters I wish I had." I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say that I feel the same way." Everyone in the room nodded. This made him smile. "Well, Chitchat can speak pretty well, and there's a window in the cell there." He said pointing to the window.

"If we let a fire Pokemon like Quil burn the bars, then have my little sister's Zigzaoon use water pulse and her Bulbasuar sue Razor Leaf, then we could break the bars just enough so that Chitchat can fly out and find help, and since he can talk it makes it a hundred times better." It was really a brilliant idea.

"Then lets do it!"

I put Quil down on the ground. "Alright Quil, this is important so I want your best flamethrower." I said to him, he nodded and let loose flamethrower, it was perfect.

"Alright, that's enough Quil." I said after about a minute of flamethrower.

"Now, Ziggy, use Water Pulse!" Lillian said to her Pokemon, now that I think of it, I've never seen this Pokemon either, nor have I ever heard of water pulse. So, anyway, the Pokemon let lose a big ring of water, way stronger than water gun. It only took one attack to cool the bars down.

"Alright, Baby Bulb, use Razor Leaf!" Lillian said to her Bulbasuar, she was excellent at handling her Pokemon at such a young age, the attack was absolutely flawless, I'm surprised Pokemafia didn't want her Bulbasuar. Anyway, the attack split the bars and made them fall to the ground, everyone smiled at our work, we would've cheered, but we didn't want to risk drawing Mercutio near here. I looked at Cory, he was still petting his Pokemon, then he gave it a kiss on the head.

"Okay, little brother Chatot, go look for help, tell them that we're up in a secret carven on Mt. Silver." Now that I thought about it, I didn't even know where we were until he said it.

"Good luck, be safe." Cory said to his Chatot, before letting it fly out the window. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"He'll be okay."

"I sure hope so." I said stroking his Espeon's chin. I knew how he was feeling, I could only imagine what Bark was doing right now. I wish them both the best of luck.

* * *

Yay, new extra long chap! Alot of things just went on, whew, lot's of info, brain hurting. Yeah, I think I might have a lot of mistakes, I'm not good at catching those, please forgive me if there are, oh yeah and please don't forget to reveiw!


	6. The Return of Entei

Hi everyone, oh and sorry if you're having a hard time keeping up with all the characters, and there's more to come…sorry, please forgive! Anyways, I'm glad you're enjoying the story and all, yes there are a lot of characters, but please bare with me. Readers, read on!

* * *

Raikou's POV

I finally got home to Entei, he was lazing around with Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno. They fallowed him everywhere, they where like his groupies. "Hello losers." I said to the triplets, and then I turned to my brother. "Where have you been?" He growled at me and stood up real slowly, what a drama queen. "I was looking for Suicune." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Really? Any luck?"

"Actually, yes." I said with grin. This made him even more interested. He stepped up to me. "So, you found our rebellious little brother? So what was he doing, whoring himself to a male Pokemon, I suppose." Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos all laughed in these annoying voices, I got sort of mad inside. "Entei, I'm serious."

"As am I."

"I don't think you should talk about our brother that way." He changed the subject. "Anyway, really what was he doing?"

"Just hanging out."

"With whom?" My brother tries to sounded really smart some times when he hangs out with his three bitches. They are pretty impressed too, that's why they're always fallowing around like he's Arceus all mighty. "With an Arcanine."

"A what?

"Arcanine, that fire type dog Pokemon with stripes and everything."

"I think I heard of one, but anyhow, what in Arceus's name would he want to do that for? Is he that thick? Tell me where to find him."

"Why, what are you going to do to him?"

"Kick his ass all the way back home, of course. He should know better, don't you think?" I didn't say anything, I wanted to fight back, but I don't think I really could, plus if I did Moltres and his brothers would jump in too. Those idiots don't know anything about fair fighting, and if they do they don't care. "Entei, you really don't have to get Suicune. He should be on his way here anyways."

"Nonsense, I want to see the look on his face when he finds out I know, it'll be priceless. Come on boys." He said springing off. The triplets went after him, I started to go after them, but something stopped me. I just couldn't find the courage to do it. I really hope Suicune wont be mad at me, this is sort of my fault.

Suicune's POV

I was walking along side Bark, he looked really depressed. I would be too, Flair was like family to him. "Hey, don't look so sad. It'll get better, I promise." I said giving him a reassuring grin. He gave me a weak smile but it quickly faded away. "Suicune, what does it feel like to loose someone?"

"You aren't going to loose her, Bark."

"I… what do you think it feels like to loose someone, I mean really loose someone, like forever?"

"I couldn't tell you, but you don't have to worry, we'll get through this." I did have my doubts, but I couldn't show him that. That would just make him feel worse.

We started down this path with a lot of trees and stuff. The scent of the trainer was getting stronger, a lot of the trees where destroyed by an obviously huge Pokemon, probably Tyranatar, so many bad guys liked to keep Tyranatar, it gave them a bad reputation. Anyhow, I started to hear the gush of water, I could smell it too, it was apparently pretty clean. A lot of humans probably didn't travel around here. When we got out of the bushes, I saw a cave, there was running water in there too, I looked inside, but the scent was gone. "Hmm, it's all gone all of a sudden." I said sniffing around again, he probably got into the water again, great, water tracking is hard, even for water Pokemon. I started to wonder if the man went into the ocean, but somehow I doubted it. I went up to the water and sniffed, but when I did I got this tickling feeling inside my nose, this was salt water. "Hey Bark, this river here leads to the ocean, I can smell it."

"Huh… oh yeah I know, this is near New Bark town, that's where Flair's from. Then all of a sudden, I started to get this weird feeling I couldn't explain it. The thing I had around my neck, the one the Lapras gave me started to glow, that's when Bark first noticed it. "Suicune, what is that, and what's happening to it?"

"I don't know, I got it from a Lapras, but now it's acting all weird." Then all of a sudden the sea started to bubble and whirl, the clouds turned thick and the wind started to pick up. The first signs of a storm, then all of a sudden, something busted through the surface of the water and it started to rain, I mean really rain. "Wha-Suicune?" the Pokemon said to me, I recognized the Pokemon instantly. I turned to Bark, but he was hiding behind me, I didn't blame him, it was a pretty scary thing to see if you weren't used to it. "Hey Bark it's okay." I said in a soothing tone of voice, but he didn't move. "What is that?"

"This is a friend of mine, Kyorge. Don't be afraid, she's really nice." Bark started to come out from behind me, but still stayed close to my side, we where so close where touching a little, I could feel his body trembling. "H-hello…" He started, but Kyorge reached a fin out of the water to shake… um hands. This just scared Bark more. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know he'd be so scared of me."

"It's alright Kyorge." I said leaning against Bark a little. Feeling my body against his he stopped shaking. "Y-you're another legendary Pokemon, aren't you?" She nodded her head, after all she was. She was even stronger than I was. "So, Kyorge what brings you to Johto? I thought you didn't like it here."

"I don't, I mean the ocean is lovely, and so interesting, but there's so much land and high mountains and such. It reminds me of Groudon. That's why I stay away from this place, Hoenn has I think more water, but it's definitely deeper." It did have much deeper water, that's why it was the first region humans actual started exploring underwater. I looked at Bark who looked a little bit more relaxed, then at Kyorge who was looking at me kind of funny. "Suicune, where did you get that?"

"What?"

"That thing around your neck, where did you get it?" She said moving closer to me, I just looked at it. "Oh, this, a Pokemon gave it to me. Why?"

"Do you know what that is?"

"Not really."

"This… this is The Sea Jewel." I kinda tilted my head. "What's that?"

"You mean… Entei never told you?" I nodded slowly. My idiot brother was always supposed to tell me something, but he didn't. I sighed. "So, what is it for? Where did it come from?"

"Well, it all started a long time ago. You do know of the sea temple, don't you?" I nodded, almost every Pokemon knew about the sea temple, except for… "What's that?" Bark asked confused, Kyorge sort of stared at me, and then she stared at him. He stepped back nervously. "S-sorry for asking."

"I'm not mad, I'm just surprised there's a Pokemon out there that actually doesn't know what it is. The Temple of the Sea is where I live. Many water Pokemon live their too, it's a beautiful place, really. It comes to surface every now and then, then it gently floats back down. Anyway, there are several treasures down there, that necklace is one of them, or at least it used to be. However, this one was not human made like the others, I made this one."

"You?"

"Yes, me and Lugia both made it together to celebrate the creation of our egg."

"Legendary Pokemon can make eggs? How?" Bark asked curiously. Kyorge stared at him again for a long time. I nudged him "Uh… Bark." Bark blinked a few times, then he blinked once more slowly and his eyes grew large. "Oh! Legendary Pokemon can have… oh okay." I turned back to Kyorge. "Go on."

"Yes, well it was in calibration of our egg. Lugia used his pyscic power to force the power of the sea into it. When Manaphy finally hatched out of his egg, the power came alive. That jewel has so much power in it, you wont even imagine." I looked at the necklace around my neck, it was glowing a little. "Kyorge, what's it doing? Why is it doing this?"

"It does that when it's trying to inform the wearer of something." I raised my paws up off the ground the way I do when I attack and put them back down. "What's it trying to tell me? What?" I was pretty excited now, I hoped that the words that came out of her mouth next would hold all the answers to me and Bark's problem. I thought that she could tell me where to find Flair and maybe anything else I needed to know, but "Beats me." Is all she said to me. My jaw dropped open when she said that. "What did you just say?"

"Beats me, I don't have a clue." I jumped up again, this time in rage. "What?! What do you mean you don't know!? You made it!"

"I know, but the only one who can read it is Manaphy himself. He awakened his power at birth, so only he can read it. I gotta go Suicune, this water is cold. I don't know how you could stand to live here. Good-bye friend of Suicune." She said before diving back down with a splash, I just stayed where I was for about five minutes with my mouth gaping. Then Bark woke me out of my trance. "Um, Suicune?" I looked at him and closed my mouth. "What?"

"Maybe, if this Manaphy Pokemon is the only one who could read this, maybe he could tell us what this thing is trying to tell us."

"But, I don't know where he is. He never comes on land, he lives in the sea. I wish it was that easy." I said putting my head down, it really wasn't that easy. Manaphy could be anywhere in the ocean, and I mean anywhere. I found it wiser to keep up the search, after all, the trainer was our main priority.

We started to look again, but tracking was becoming difficult. For some reason I couldn't catch the scent, neither could Bark and his nose is far more powerful then mine. I could tell by the way he walked that his feet where getting tired, but he refused to stop. "Aren't you going to take a break?" He shook his head. He cared a lot for this trainer, it fascinated me how much a human and a Pokemon could care about each other. It was sweet. Then, Bark picked up his ears. "Suicune, I heard a noise!"

"I didn't hear a thing."

"It's coming from this way, come on!" He yipped running off in the direction of the sound. "Bark, wait!" I called after him, every little noise wasn't his trainer, but he was lost without her. He was becoming desperate, I start to fallow, but I hear something behind me. I stop and look back, but there was nothing. I shook my head and started to walk forward, but the Sea Jewel started to glow again. "What, what do you want? What are you trying to tell me?" It started to flash, on, off, on, off, I wonder why it was doing that. It had never done that before. I started to go after Bark again, but I heard the noise again, and then I saw a sort of spark. I look behind me to see what it was, but when I do, I hear a sudden movement, and before I knew it I was on my back and I was looking at the inside of my eyelids. There was a sharp pain in my chest, like I had been stabbed. I hear a heavy footstep next to my head, and so I open my ruby eyes. I was shocked and horrified at what I saw. A light brown paw, it was huge, about four times the size of mine. I my eyes started to work their way up the long, furry legs all the way up to the sun-like face and stare into glaring, narrow eyes. "No…" I whisper in a weak voice. "Hello, little brother. Did you miss me?" He said in a low, dangerous voice. Finally, after all this time I'm meet one of my biggest fears, Entei.

Bark's POV

I ran towards the sound of human footsteps. It had to be the man with Flair, it just had to be. I was probably being a bit optimistic, but I had to try. While I was running, I looked behind me to se if Suicune was there, but he wasn't. If this was a normal situation, I would have went back to him, but I couldn't, I just couldn't.

When I finally reached the spot where I heard the noise, I was really disappointed to see that there was no Flair. Instead, there was a boy, maybe a little older than Flair with red hair that was long and tied up in a pony tail. The way Flair does hers, in fact, this kid looked quite a lot like Flair, except that he was male of course. He had on a black jacket and pants, black boots with red on them and a black cape with red on the inside. His eyes where blue and he was talking to a Dragonite and two their Pokemon I didn't recognize. One was like a blue dragon that was on all fours with red wings and the other had these big, red bug eyes. "So, what's it gonna be guys? Should we head to Kanto and get all the badges there or go to Sinnoh and loop back around to Kanto?" He said to the Pokemon, they all snarled out their answerers at once, and then glared at one another for answering differently. "We can't go to all the regions at once, so ya gotta pick." They started to answer him again, but then this little Pokemon came out of nowhere and hoped in front of them. All the Pokemon stared at it, I would too, I'd never seen a flying type like that before, it looked kinda funny, especially it's head. Somehow I'd seen that shape before. "What's that?" The boy asked taking out his black Pokedex to get a reading on the Pokemon. "Chatot, the Music Note Pokemon. Chatot It can learn and speak human words. If they gather, they all learn the same saying." The Pokedex said, the boy put it away. "Well, can I help you, Chatot?" He said to the little bird-like Pokemon. The Chatot jumped up and down. "Help, help, help!" It just started saying over and over again. The boy kinda raised an eye brow at the Chatot. "So, they can talk, so what do you need help with?"

"Cory, trainer, help Mt. Silver, help, help, help!" It said still jumping up and down, the trainer looked curious and then said something to the Pokemon, I couldn't hear what he said, but the Chatot nodded it's head and flew off. The trainer jumped on the Dragonite's back and took off after it. The thing about trouble at Mt. Silver got me really interested. I should tell Suicune, then I remembered Suicune. He's probably looking for me! I dash back the way I came to get back to Suicune.

Mew's POV

I've been trying to get in touch with Lord Arceus for a long time now. I'm what Lord Arceus likes to call his advisor. You see, Lord Arceus doesn't like to be alone either, so he created me. He gave me amazing power, some of the greatest in the universe. I could even use that power to make some of my own creations, I created an entire clan of Mew like myself, all different genders and personalities, but unfortunately they didn't have the same immunity as I did to certain things and all died of dieses. I also created the Pokemon Smearlge and Ditto from my own DNA, to me, they are my greatest creations and they carry a likeness to me. Smearlge, learning any move and Ditto copying anyone or anything with the ability of Transform. I also helped Arceus with his creations, me and him where pretty close. I always know where he is, this isn't like him to avoid me. I dive down near the sea to see if he had taken on his water form with the water plate. When I hovered near a huge wave came up and nearly swallows me, I dart back into the sky and look down to see Manaphy giggling below. "Manaphy! That isn't funny!"

"Aww, you normally have a pretty good sense of humor. What happened?" He folded my tiny arms. "I'll tell your mother that your trying to down people in oceans, if you don't behave." He copied me by folding his fin like arms and smirking. "Please Mew, I wasn't trying to drown you, I was joking, lighten up, you used to be so fun. And also, tell my mother, I don't care. I'm grown now, I can even have my own children, not that I do or anything."

"I know, I'm just sort of having a bad day."

"Tell me about it, let Prince of the Sea wash all your troubles away." I completely disregarded the fact that he sounded sort of cheesy and sat down on a water rock. "Well, Lord Arceus hasn't been around lately. I haven't seen him anywhere and it's not like him to avoid me. He only does it when he's very troubled, tell me, do you think he's alright?"

"Hmmm, sounds like someone's missing their mate." My eyes nearly popped out of my head when he said that, I jumped off the rock. "WHAT!? WILL YOU EVER GROW UP!?" He started laughing hysterically, then when he saw that I was serious, he stopped laughing. "Relax Mew, Arceus has a heavy loud to carry. One grows tired from carrying the whole world on their shoulders, always walking through space trying to make everything alright for everyone, but its near impossible to make everyone happy. One person wants to build a house, the human builds and he's very happy, but now the Pokemon on the land have nowhere to go, they are unhappy, so a hurricane wind tears down the house, the Pokemon can start all over, they are very happy but now the human is unhappy. It's scary knowing that if you drop that world and let it fall it would plummet into an abyss of darkness. You just need to give Arceus some time, he maybe Arceus all mighty, but even he cannot do absolutely everything." Manaphy was right, Arceus did have some pressure on him. Though he can be so immature, I felt a lot better after talking to him. "Thank you." I said. "I feel a lot better after talking to you."

"Don't mention it. If you see my dad, tell him I said hi." He said diving back into the sea.

Suicune's POV

"So, brother, did you think you could get away from me?" He said stepping up to me, I backed away from him and growled. Then, I noticed other shapes coming up from the shadows. It was Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos, great. "Entei, I have something I need to do!"

"Oh no you don't. You're coming home with me, now!" He snarled at me, then he stepped a little bit closer. "Now!" I stepped back and nearly tripped, he growled at me and seized me by the throat. I struggled to get out of his jaws, but he sank his fangs deeper. Then, suddenly I felt him jerk off of me. When I got up, I was surprised to see Bark standing only about ten feet away from Entei, Zapdos Moltres and Articuno where staring at him, but they didn't move. Entei looked as if he would strike Bark at any second. "So, you're Suicune's brother?"

"So, what's it to you? Get out of the way and leave me to my work."

"What kind of brother are you, anyway?" Bark asked, I wished he could get away from this, just leave me and get away from Entei, leave and go where it was safe, but I know he'd want to protect me. Entei roared and Bark and put a heavy paw down. "Whatever kind I want to be, now get out of the way you filthy little mortal Pokemon! This is none of your business!"

"Suicune is my business, and if you so much as hurt one purple hair on his head, we'll have serious problems." I was kind of shocked to see him like this, he wasn't even this defensive about his trainer. He was actually angry, I had never seen him angry like this, his lips where curled back the way dog Pokemon do when they're angry and his eyes where wild, he looked like he was ready to kill if he had to. "fine, if you want to play night in shining armor to my brother, so be it. He can drag your body away when I'm finished with you!" Then Entei launched the first attack and tried to sink his teeth into Bark's neck, but Bark held him back and throw him off to the side. Moltres tried to attack Bark while he was occupied with Entei. These guys fight dirty, it was two on three an their was no way they where going to give up. I blasted Moltres with Bubblebeam, he flew back and crashed into Zapdos who tried to hit me with thunderbolt, but accidentally hit his brother. Normally he'd get a ton of damage, but his fire side protected him. "Damnit, Zapdos!" Moltres said shaking off the attack, then he tried to come at me and I used another bubblebeam. "I'll finish this!" Articuno said coming for me. He flicked his long tail around and started getting ready for a Sheer Cold attack, but all of a sudden Bark came and rammed him down and pinned him to the ground, Zapdos tried to come in from the other side with Drill Peck, but he blasted him away with a flamethrower. Then Moltres came down with Sky Attack, and knocked Bark off and tried to attack him while he was down, but I attacked again, only this time it wasn't bubblebeam, it was something much, much stronger. It was so strong, it sounded like a ocean wave all raped up in a huge blast. "Suicune, that's good, that's Hydro pump, keep it up!" Bark called from nearby. I kept up the attack, but then I saw Bark get jerked down. When I looked over I saw that Entei had caught him by his hind leg and started to drag him. Then he used his great strength and flung him over against a rock. Bark let out a yip and slowly slid down to the ground. Entei slowly approached Bark and put a paw on his throat. "This is when you die. You weak Pokemon, your all the same. You don't see your place in the world, you try to prove yourselves, and for that you have to pay the ultimate price…" I felt rage consume me, I opened my mouth to Entei and shot out the Hydro Pump again flinging him to his side. I kept it up for what seemed like hours, but then I felt a gentle paw on my shoulder. "I think that's enough." Bark said to me gently. I stopped the attack and looked at my brother, he was laying down on the ground and his mane was soaked by my attack. I felt all of a sudden pretty happy, I'd never been able to do something like this to my brother. Not until I met Bark, somehow he makes me stronger, he motivates me. I turn to Bark. "Lets go, he doesn't stay down for long." I said walking away from the area of the fight, Bark was panting a little and started to limp a bit on his back leg. "You okay?"

"Yes, I'll be okay."

"I really appreciate what you did back there for me."

"It was nothing, I care about you Suicune, I don't like it when other Pokemon hurt you. It hurts me to see you hurting."

"You care about me that much, huh." He nodded sort of slowly, I felt really weird all of a sudden. I don't know how to explain it, but I felt this weird feeling in my stomach, I shook it off though. "Lets go, we gotta find that trainer of yours." I said to him. He walked up right next to me, we where kind of close, I could even feel the warmth of his body. The funny feeling came back, and I just sort of looked at him, he got the message and moved a away a little. Boy, teenaged hormones can really give you the craziest ideas, they really mess with your head I almost wanted to kiss him back there…

Entei's POV

I woke up to find myself soaked. Then I remembered what happened, I jumped up from the ground and shook my fur. "Get up, get up, get up!" I growled at Motes and his brothers who where laying in random spots around me. They all slowly rose from the ground and shook their feathers. "Man, what happened?" Moltres said putting a flaming wing to his head. I growled. "What do you mean, what happened. We lost to that mortal Pokemon and my idiot brother! Get up we gotta go!" I growled at those idiots, but they stared blankly at me. "Why Entei? We lost the battle, he was better. Lets just go home." Articuno said, I nearly broke that idiots neck. "What? You can't give up! It's not supposed to be that way! Mortal Pokemon aren't ment to be stronger than us! That's not the way its supposed to be! If you loose to a mortal Pokemon, you're wearing shame around your neck, and every where you go it gets tighter and tighter until it eventually suffocates you, by then you wont even know what your purpose is! Your pride will be crushed!" Moltres looked as his brothers, than at me. "Entei's right." He said, but then Zapdos got angry. "Entei's always right! What about us, your brothers!? When are we supposed to be right!?" I glare at both of them. "You are the weak ones, you two against us, its an easy win. So I suggest you shut up and do what we say. Unless you're no better than a mere Pidgey, then go on, go bathe in your little man made baths and fight with each other of crumbs of bread, go on, have fun." I looked over to them to see they where talking about something, then the looked at me again. "Okay, we'll go with you."

"That's more like it. Don't worry about the loss boys, tonight we cleanse ourselves of failure with blood."

Bark's POV

Me and Suicune walk down a path that leads to the Lake of Rage, that's when I remember what I saw. "Hey Suicune?"

"Yes?"

"When I ran ahead, I didn't find Flair, but I found this human. He looked kinda like her, but he was male. He had these Pokemon with him, a Dragonite and these other two I didn't recognize. Then all of a sudden, this Pokemon comes up and starts talking about Mt. Silver and how theirs trouble. What's Mt. Silver?"

"Mt. Silver is a mountain where ridiculously strong Pokemon live. From what I heard, you can fish and find Magikarp stronger then the Gyrados that where used to. Most Tyranatar go there to breed and train. So anyway, why?"

"Well, I'm just curious, I'm wondering if theirs something up there. I mean, I've only heard stories, but some people say that there are criminals that have a base way up at Mt. Silver. There's no one that would really want to go up there. Do you think we should give it a try?" He thinks about it for a while. "I don't know, do you really think you can handle a place like that. There a Rapidash that are far stronger than even me, I bet that's where D's Tyranatar come from."

" I know, but I'll do anything for Flair, if I have to climb a mountain to get to her, so be it. If she isn't up there, I'll turn right back around and go search elsewhere, but I have to try." I was determined to rescue my trainer and all my friends. He smiles at me. "All right then, we'll go to Mt. Silver." I had a feeling there would be something there for us, if it wasn't Flair, maybe at least a clue as to where to find her. If not I wont give up, I'll never give up.

Ninja's POV

Me and Houdini started walking through this dark place. It was really creepy, but he seemed more tense about it then me. Probably because Ninetails are more used to spiritual things. I mean, I can learn a few ghost attacks that he could never learn. While we where walking, we saw something up ahead, it looked like a Pokemon, I wasn't sure what kind cause it was pretty dark. I think they where looking at us though. "Houdini" I whispered. "can you see what Pokemon that is a head of us?"

"No, try and get closer." I got just a bit closer, but I still couldn't see it. "Who are you?" It said to us, it had a female voice. "Oh, you can see us?"

"Of course, now what do you want?"

"Um… well, can you maybe tell us where we are?"

"This is the spirit world. The world of Lord Garatina. Garatina sends signals from this world to the antennae on a Dusknoir's head to captures spirits and bring them here." Houdini looked at me, then at the Pokemon. "Well then, can this Dusknoir bring Pokemon to this world without permission from this Garatina?"

"no, that world be against the laws of our world. Only Lord Garatina can say when it's time for you to die, a Dusknoir can only take you when it's time to die. If they take you before your time, and Lord Garatina finds it necessary, he'll switch your soul for the Dusknoir's but if he doesn't feel it necessary, you must stay in this world."

"So how does he decide if its necessary or not?" The Pokemon stopped for a while. "You have to appear in the Court of the Dead."

"The what?" I said, it didn't sound to appealing to me. "The Court of the Dead. Actually, Lord Garatina doesn't make the ultimate decision, the jury does." Houdini looked at me. "Do you think we should give it a try?" I hesitated, but nodded. "So then where do we find it?"

"You cannot go right this instant, Lord Garatina hasn't been around lately. When he returns I'll contact him for you. He'll explain the detail for you."

"That sounds good. Thank you." Houdini said, when he did, the Pokemon disappeared. I looked back at Houdini. "The Court of the Dead. Sounds pretty scary, huh?"

"No friend, after living and dying, nothing really seems scary anymore." He was right though, the ultimate fear in life is usually dying, even though it's a natural occurrence, when you die you don't have to worry about dying, you don't really have to worry. I wonder If going back to a troubling life will be worth it.

* * *

There you have it chapter six, also kinda long, oh well. I hope to get chapter seven out soon, but I always say that and never do, sigh I tries. Anyway, questions? Coments? Concerns? Suggestions? There's only one answer to those questions, reveiws!! Please, I'm open to all sugestions, or praise, but please dont come at me like "dis sux, do better1!!" cause then, i'm nott gonna do any better, trust me.


	7. Hope on Mt Silver

Hey everyone, chapter seven, I really appreciate your reviews, really you can't imagine how much I do. This chapter we have a new POV, please don't shoot me, PLEASE!! Anyhow, this'll probably be the last character with their own POV, the POV of Ho-Oh, Lugia and Mew is unimportant, I just added them because they where away from the important characters so the important characters couldn't be there to tell what was going on. So anyway, I hope you're enjoying everything so far, and please, please make suggestions, if you don't have one, send a review and tell me what ya think. Readers read on!! Oh, BTW Zero Steelzon, yes Suicune and Bark r gay, thanx for reviewing!!;D

* * *

Bark's POV

It was pretty dark out when Suicune was finally ready to start for Mt. Silver. We where standing on the edge of a cliff near Eureka, just looking at it. It's tall, clouded peak looked so hard to get to. It was so far away, like heaven, but I bet it was cold and harsh up there. The cold doesn't really bother me, being a fire type, and it might not bother Suicune either. He looked over at me. "Ready to go?" I nodded, I was more than ready. Anything that got in our way, we'd fight it off, plain and simple. Nothing was gonna stop us now.

Suicune jumped down one ledge, but when I tried to go after him I felt pain in my leg, the one Entei had bitten me on. It felt like a thousand needles in my skin, I wasn't completely torn up, but I had four deep wounds from Entei's fangs. I growled a little and Suicune rushed to my side. "Are you okay?" He started to lick my face, I blushed a little. "Yeah, just a little pain in my leg." He could tell it was more than a little pain, but he probably knew I wasn't gonna stop for just a little pain. "Bark…" He started to say, but he closed his mouth. I knew he wanted to tell me to chill out and take a break, and to rest until me wounds healed, but there was no way I was gonna do that, some things are just to important.

Blaze's POV

"D, please that hurts!" I cried as D held my hips with his paws and pumped in and out of me. He just moaned in response. This was about the fourth or fifth time he had sex with me, I was tired and I protested and told him how much it hurts, but he just keeps on having his way with me. I know not to disobey, cause I've seen what happens to those who disobey him. I guess you could use afraid instead of loyal to describe the way I feel about him. "You make a pretty good whore, you know that?" I didn't say anything, I was so sick and tired of him calling me a whore or a bitch. This made him mad though, so he started to go even harder, making me moan and dig my claws in the cold earth to keep my balance. "Are you a good whore, Blaze?"

"Yes, I'm a good whore!" I moaned back, this satisfied him and he went a little easier. Then suddenly he pushed it to the brink, flooding my senses with so many different feelings. I clawed at the ground and tossed my head from side to side the way I did when I was an Eevee as he did it a couple more times. Then he exploded, releasing his hot sticky seed inside of me, at the same time I felt mine flow down my leg and saw it pooling on the earth. When he yanked himself out of me, he pushed me on my side and laid down next to me, panting. "Why do you look so miserable? You should be happy you get it as much as you do." He said putting a paw around me. I tensed a little, I wasn't sure if he would bite me or just stay that way. I tried to get up, but he pulled me closer to him. His red eyes looked lazy, but still dangerous. "You know, you're getting stronger and stronger everyday, pretty soon you'll be doing all sorts of fire attacks, that's what you wanted, then what's the problem?"

"I wanted power, not strength!" I yelled at him. I was surprised at my own outburst and tried to run, but I felt his greater weight on my back, forcing me to the ground. I turned back and saw his vicious red eyes glaring down at me. He leaned in and licked my face. "What's the difference?" He said beginning to mount again, I groaned in anxiety, I just couldn't take him anymore, but there wasn't anything I could actually do. "Tell me that, what is the difference between the two?"

"I don't know!" I whined at him, he got off of my back. "Come on, since your so smart, what's the difference between power and strength?"

"Strength is something physical." I heard a voice say from the woods, D jumped back. "Who's there?" He growled. "Could you see what just happened?" He said nervously, D was always so worried about other Pokemon gangs finding out he was bisexual, he thought it made you weak. Anyhow, the Pokemon stepped forward and boy did I freak out. This guy was huge, I mean huge, bigger than the blue Pokemon that D had a fight with. D didn't seem scared though, now that he saw that it wasn't another gang member. "No, not that I would care if I did. What you mortal Pokemon do is of no concern to me."

"Who the hell are you anyway?" D growled, the other Pokemon just scoffed. "Gee, it's pretty sad that you don't know who I am. My name is Entei, the Volcano God. When I was born volcanoes erupted and fire rained down from the heavens." I didn't really like this guy, he seemed like bad news, but D just laughed. "How in the hell do you remember what happened when you where born?" The other Pokemon got angry at D, he instantly lunged at him, but as soon as he did, Tyra was in front of him blocking the Pokemon. She threw him to the ground and put her foot on his back. "Hmmm, you're not a Dragon type, but you're cute anyways. So, where are you from?" The other Pokemon squeezed out from under her foot, and started to launch another attack, but Tyra gave him a bang on the head. The noise echoed through his skull like an empty canyon when someone yells down into it. "You have some temper, baby, let's say we go cool down for a while." The other Pokemon scowled and tried to get up, but stumbled. "So, Mr. Bigshot, tell me about strength and power." The other Pokemon growled and got to his feet. "I don't like to communicate with mortal Pokemon, but when someone gets power and strength confused, someone has to set them straight. Strength is something physical, anyone can have strength, just train your butt off and build your muscles up. Strength is blood sweat and tears, something you have to slave over." D looked interested now. "Go on."

"Power is something you have to be born with. Power is control, power is also having something that someone else needs. Humans with a lot of money have power because the other humans all want some of that money, but they have to give respect to the human with money if they want to get it. When you have Power, you have respect, control and you have to have confidence." D looked at me, then he pushed me out in front of the big Pokemon. "So, Blaze here has some strength, but apparently no power." The Pokemon laughed. "Of course not, that Pokemon has absolutely no power, just look at him, he can't even control himself. Stop trembling!" He roared at me, but I just shook more. He laughed. "See, now you know." The other Pokemon started to leave, but D stopped him. "Hold on, you remind me of someone I've seen before. Do you know someone named Suicune?" The other Pokemon's eyes narrowed. "Sure I do, he's my brother, why? Do you know where to find him?" D started to laugh, not like happy though, sinisterly. "No, but I have a spy that's been fallowing him. My spy knows exactly where he is and where he's going, I'll ask him." D disappeared into the bushes, but I stayed and stared at the bigger Pokemon. He looked at the soil where I had "planted my seed"

"Did you maybe, mate with tha black Pokemon?" I backed up, but I knew D probably wouldn't like it if I told the truth.

"N-no, D's not like that, but I, got a little excited and then… well you know the rest…"

"Excited by what?" I swallowed hard. "Tyra…" He laughed in a booming voice. "That's a lie. You could never like a creature so… disgusting."

"Well… ok I… like D, and I got really excited thinking about doing things with him and…" I wasn't looking at his eyes, but I could tell he was staring at me. The thought of ever being attracted to D sickened me, I hated him, but in order to survive I would have to lie. "Aren't you gonna say anything?" I asked, he just turned his head. "There's nothing I can say to that. It's overall gross, but I don't have words to describe it. Don't speak to me, don't look at me." I felt pretty crappy, I mean I didn't like D, I barley knew my sexual orientation, but I just had to go with it for now. Suddenly, D busted though the bushes and he had Spy the Murkrow with him. "Ok, this is Spy, he knows exactly where your brother's goin, tell him, Spy."

"All right, the last I saw the blue wind, he was goin with that stripy guy to Mt. Silver. On some rescue mission for a trainer." The Entei Pokemon stood up. "What did you just say?" D laughed. "Your brother's going on a rescue mission for a human. That's more than hilarious." Entei growled and started to stomp off, but D stopped him again. "Hey, you goin to find him?"

"What I'm going to do is none of your concern." He barked, but D didn't give up. "Hey, I know Mt, Silver like the back of my paw. I train there and Tyra, she was born there."

"So, what's your point?"

"My point is, let my gang help you. We got a few things against your brother and that Arcanine, we'll make a deal, you let us go with you and you'll never have to see that Arcanine again, or at least not after we show you his bare skeleton." Entei stopped but he didn't look at D. "I'll let you come with me, but only if I get to be the one to strip the flesh off of his skeleton." D grinned. "Sure thing." Entei turned around, he looked even more evil than D does sometimes, I backed away. "Alright then, after tonight, my brother never sees the mortal Pokemon again, or at least not alive."

Flair's POV

It was dark now and the flying Pokemon still hadn't come back. Cory looked really troubled, so I went over and sat with him. "Hey." I said, he just kinda waved back at me. "Don't look so worried."

"How can I not worry at a time like this? It's night and Chitchat is horrible at night flying. He'll fall prey to a pack of Houndour!" I put a hand on his shoulder. "I worry about my Arcanine too… It'll be okay."

"You don't understand, Chatot it a small Pokemon, it can't do all the things a big Arcanine can do!" He was probably right, a Chatot probably couldn't do all of those things. "Well, maybe you should have more faith in your Pokemon. If you don't believe, they may not be able to overcome certain challenges." He stared at me for a while. He opened his mouth to say something, but then he stopped and looked at the ground. "You're right, I don't believe in Chit enough. I bet he'll come through that window right now." He said with a smile, suddenly, we heard something at the window. We all ran up to it, and saw a blue and white bird Pokemon fly through the window. Everyone stared at if for a while. "What's that?"

"That's Swablu, it's a cotton bird Pokemon. Wonder what it's doing here." Cory said looking up at it. Then we heard more wings, and Cory's Chatot came through the window and perched on his shoulder "Chitchat! You came back!" He said hugging the small Pokemon. I looked at the other one. "Then, who's Swablu?" The blue Pokemon landed at the window and started calling out of it. We sort of panicked, because we didn't want to have attention drawn to us. Cory looked at Chitchat. "Is there someone out there, Chat?" That little, music note Pokemon blinked absently. He sighed. "Oh well, I guess he needs a break." He said putting the Pokemon down. The blue Pokemon kept calling out the window, then I could have sword I heard a voice. "Hey, listen did you hear someone?" Everyone went quiet. "Yeah, I hear it!" Lillian said. Everyone got closer to the window, but it was so high we couldn't see out of it. "What's in there, Angel?" A familiar voice said to the blue Pokemon. It swooped out of the window and fluttered back up and looked at us. "Is there someone in there, Angel?" I couldn't help but think I knew this person. Then it came to me. "Jason?" I called up to the window, it was quiet for a minute. "Flair?"

"Jason, is that really you?" Everyone stared at me. "Flair, do you know this guy?" Cory asked, I nodded. "Jason is my cousin, he's a famous trainer here in Johto, he beat the Pokemon League seventeen times and he has badges from here and some from Hoenn." Damien blinked a couple of times. "Jason, Dragon Trainer Jason?" I nodded my head and he just went quiet. I was going to ask him what was wrong, but I was just to relieved to hear my cousin outside these stone cold walls. "Jason, can you get in?"

"I wish, I can't get through that window, I'll have to loop around to the main entrance."

"But, what if you get caught by the guards?" He laughed. "Please, I've dealt with stronger Pokemon in the Falkner's Gym. That'll be easy. Of course, if I take one of my dragons, we might get slowed down by cold weather and the main entrance is all the way on the other side of the mountain, that's almost a day away." My heart sank when I heard that. "A full day?"

"Yeah, bad weather's rolling in. They say it may snow for the first time in a while. You know how dragons hate snow. I'll get goin, come on, Angel, Sally, Buzz." I heard the mighty dragon Pokemon's wings beating like a thousand drums. I sat down. "Well, we waited for all that time, we can wait a little longer, right?" I said to everyone, they all smiled, they looked tired, but I'm sure everyone could wait a little longer.

Suicune's POV

I sprinted up unto another ledge and Bark struggled to climb behind me. We were both field Pokemon, ment to be out in big open areas with flat land, but I was better for mountain climbing than he was cause I could jump so high in one bound. Bark, on the other hand had a harder time getting up a mountain then I did, and with the wound on his leg it made it even worse. When he finally hauled himself up, he laid down, panting. "This is rough goin, huh?" He said staying down on the cold, rocky earth. I licked him again, I could feel his pulse racing. "Bark, are you alright?" He was blushing. "Y-yeah. Let's just keep going…" He said trying to get up on the next ledge. Things where getting pretty odd between us, I'm not sure why. I leaped up next to him, in one bound I covered nearly six ledges and it took him about two minutes to climb up one. It was pretty slow going. "Bark are you sure that other rode is for humans only?"

"Yeah, it's a big human thingy, I think it's the Pokemon League building. Pokemon can't just stroll in when they want, so we have to take the mountain path." He said dragging himself on a higher level. His sides heaved every time he pulled himself up, but he didn't give up. He just kept struggling until he finally made it to the next ledge, again panting heavily. When I look at him, I just think of how much easier these sort of things come to Pokemon like me and Entei, I felt sort of bad for him. Suddenly, I felt a sudden drop in temperature, the wind picked up and whirled in a circular motion. "Very funny Suicune, that almost felt like the signs of snow."

"That wasn't me. That was just the wind."

"You are the wind, though,"

"Not all the time. You feel it, don't you? The snow warning…" He blinked. "Don't say that Suicune, you're scaring me."

"I'm serious, Bark, I really think it might snow tomorrow." He cringed at my words. "Suicune, mountain snows are really dangerous. What if we get buried alive?"

"Well, if we did you'd probably be hot enough to melt it." He blinked again, when I realized what I had just said, I panicked. "Uh, I-well I mean since you're a fire Pokemon and all, it would…"

"It's okay, Suicune, I know what you mean." He said putting his paws up on another ledge, it was almost like climbing a huge staircase, every ledge comes to another. It wasn't easy for him, I could tell. When we finally looked at the next ledge, we stared in horror at what we saw. There was a huge wall, maybe as tall has Lugia standing before us. Not even I could jump that high. "Suicune, what now?" He asked me, I looked at him, he had so much hope in his eyes. I felt bad because I didn't quite know what to do at this point. Then I had an idea, but I knew Bark would be afraid. "Bark, I'm gonna need you to trust me."

"I do trust you."

"I mean really, really trust me. Trust me like you've never trusted anyone before." He kind of stared at me. "Um… I do." I inhaled deeply and summoned a wind, a strong wind. It whipped up like a tornado and whirled around Bark. "Um, Suicune?"

"Just trust me!" I yelled over the roar of the winds. Soon a tornado enveloped around Bark, I know he was probably frightened, but I can't do anything about that. The wind disappears to the sky, taking him with it. I back up from the rock wall, then I run at it with all my strength. I dig my claws into the rocks and climb straight up it. I had to get up there, I had to get to Bark. This one thing was hard, even for me. I could feel my self slipping a little more every time a grabbed a rock, but if I didn't reach Bark before the tornado wind died down, it's drop him on the rocks. When I finally dragged myself up the wall, I looked up into the sky and saw the tornado twisting out of control. Then it started to break apart, I ran towards the tornado. When I was directly under it, I anchored myself to the earth to prevent being sucked in by my own winds. Then, when the whirling beast finally died down, Bark dropped on my back, sending us both down on the ground. I could feel him next to me, he was shaking. Then, unexpectedly, he grabbed my neck with his fore legs and just stayed like that with me. "Bark?"

"That was the scariest thing that I'd ever been through! Why'd you do that to me?!"

"I thought you trusted me." I said licking him. He stopped shaking. "I do…. It's just-"

"Bark, when I say I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I mean it." He looked at me for about three minutes, it was the longest three minutes I'd ever endured. Me and him just looking at each other that way, I just didn't know what to do. "I…I guess we should keep going, huh Suicune?" He asked nervously, a bark blush spreading across his face. My cheeks where burning too, so I could only imagined what I looked like. I trotted after Bark. "Hey, Bark" I said to him, he turned and looked at me. Suddenly, everything I was about to do vanished from my mind. "I… never mind." I said blushing even more. I started to walk, but when I did I felt something wet and cold land on my head. I shook it off. "Did you feel that?" Bark shook his. I looked up at the sky and another icey crystal landed at the tip of my nose. I sneezed. "Suicune, I think it's going to snow now." I looked at the sky again. I agreed by the look at the clouds rolling in that it would. The clouds where so dark and sinister looking, they seemed to be giant monsters ready to bury you in an onslaught of icey crystals at any moment. Mountain snows could be so dangerous, I thought it would be good if me and Bark looked for somewhere to stay for the night. "Hey, Bark I think we should look for somewhere to stay for the night." When I said this, he frowned. "Not now, not yet."

"But, you're obviously cold and tired. Lets go look for a mountain cave, their pretty abundant in Johto." He looked at me, then toward the sky. It was definitely a long climb. "I… okay, but we gotta go first thing in the morning."

"Good, you look like you need a good rest. I wish we had something to eat, though." It was true that I was hungry, but there probably wasn't anything to eat way out here. He looked hungry too. We moved on though, looking for a mountain cave. That was about the only shelter you'd find out here. There where very few trees, piney ones that the humans used on the Christmas celebration. I was surprised they got any nutrients from the rocky soil. Bark got ahead of me a little bit. Then he called back to me. "Hey, Suicune, there's a cave right hear!" He called back to me and ducked inside. "Wait, bark, make sure no one's in there!" I called but he was already in the cave. He was always in such a rush. I ran after him, hoping there wasn't a Ursuring in there or something. When I got in there, I was surprised to see a pit, where a human would normally light a fire and a nest made of straw. Bark sniffed around. "Suicune, Flair was in here." He said wandering around the room. "Maybe the kidnapper stopped here with here on the way to the criminal headquarters." He had a devilish grin when I said this. "Then that means where on the right track." He said through gritted teeth. "And, that means someone's in a lot of trouble. That kidnaper's gonna be sorry he ever, ever dared to take me trainer away from me. If anything happened to her, I'll kill this man." He said walking over to the pit, there was still some unburned wood in it. Bark let loose a flamethrower, igniting the wood in the pit, and making the room cozier. He went over to the straw nest and laid on it, I laid next to him. "You don't know how grateful I am to have you here with me Suicune." He said leaning on me a little, I think I was blushing. "No… problem." Bark started to lick me a little as a sign of affection. "Don't worry about it, Bark. Where in this together."

"Exactly, partners in justice, right!?" He said cheerfully. I smiled at him. I couldn't let him down, I just couldn't.

Flair's POV

I was sleeping, that is until I felt blistering cold fall on my head. I woke up instantly and looked up at the once barred window. It was snowing. Everyone else was awake now, and looking up at the window. It was freezing suddenly in the room. I turned to Cory. "What now?" Cory called his Espeon over. "Ok, Espeon, do you think you can do a light screen in front of the window?" He said to the small pink Pokemon. The Espeon nodded and started to glow. When it did, a wall of energy appeared in front of the window and blocked the snow from getting in, but it was still cold. Cory then got a pile of the straw bedding that we had in the room. "Here, get your Quilava to burn this." He said putting it in a little fire pit on the ground. "Ok, Quil, can you do a flamethrower for me? Just don't over do it." Quil nodded and used flamethrower on the pile of straw igniting it almost instantly. Cory came over to me and took of his jacket. "Here, this should help keep you warm."

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me, here." He said putting it on me. It definitely made me feel a lot better. When I looked up at the window, I started to think about Bark again. He'd probably be worried. I thought of him coming back to the campsite to see no one around. I hoped he didn't think I abandoned him. As I was lost in thought, I heard the steel doors creek open. I looked up to see Mercutio at the door. "You, up now." He said dully. He was pointing to me. "Well, come on." With an anoyed tone of voice. I slowly got up from the ground. As I left, I gave Cory back his jacket, he looked worried. "Flair…"

"Don't worry, I'm sure whatever he wants it's nothing big." I said walking out the door. I entered the same room that I was in before. The same one with the bright lights and the white wall, it was blinding after seeing nothing but darkness for such a long time. Mercutio sat down at a desk. I folded my arms and looked at him. "Well, what do you want?"

"Don't be rude, it only makes it harder. Now tell me, where are they?" I blinked. "Who?"

"Don't play dumb!" He said pounding his fist on the desk. I backed up a little. "I'm not-

"How did you get them? Where did you put them?" I blinked cluelessly again. "Who? What are you talking about?" I said meekly. I wasn't feeling brave anymore. "I have no clue what you're talking about…"

"The Pokemon, the fucking Pokemon! Where are they?!" He growled again, then I stopped and spaced out. I knew what Pokemon he was talking about, Houdini and Ninja, he was talking about them. If they weren't here, then where were they? Mercutio slapped me across the face, I put a hand to me cheek in pain. It was hot, and probably red. I could feel tears in my eye. "You lost them, you lost my Pokemon…" I said staring at him with tears pouring from my eyes. The salty tears burned at my face more. He looked at me for a minute, he had a strange look in his eyes, almost as if he knew I was telling the truth, but then he grabbed my arm and squeezed it until I could feel the blood pulsing trying to get through, I thought my vein would burst. "Tell me where they are."

"I don't know!" I sobbed back at him. I tried to jerk my arm away, but he squeezed it until I screamed. Then he pushed me down on the ground, hard. When I opened my eyes, I saw him staring down at me, his eyes where dull and his voice was low and dangerous. "Little girl, I'm going to do so many things to you that you aren't going to like.

* * *

D and Entei working together?! gasp! That cannot be good. Anyway, New chapter, also pretty long, but it's alright. Mercutio's a real creep, huh? points guns at evil meanie oh, right stories not done yet. puts guns away Anyhow, questions, comments, concrnes, suggestions? Reveiws!! By the way, if you have a freindly suggestion please make it, cause I know more stoires far from perfect, though you all seem to like it. cheeses Anyhow, if you don't have a suggestion, just reveiw and tell me what you thought about the chapter.


	8. Red Snow

Hello, next chapter finally. I'm glad everyone likes it so far, cause I'm having a real blast wrighting it. Bark and Suicune aren't in this chapter as much as they have been, but they'll be in the next chapter much, much, MUCH more, I hope that makes everyone happy. Also, one reveiwer had questions about a lemon, I was just wondering what everyone else thought about me doing a lemon, cause I like the idea. I propably would do one, but not yet. Maybe in three chapters or mabe four, but not yet. Anyhow, please enjoy the story, and if you see anything that you don't like or feel could change, feel free to reveiw and let me know!;D

* * *

Ninja's POV

When I woke, I felt the sun on my face. I looked around and saw paradise. There was lushious, tall grass everywhere and it was blowing gently in a soft wind, the sky was bright and so was the sun. I wasn't exactly sure how or why we were here, but we where.

"Houdini, hey Houdini." Houdini was sleeping with his back against a rock, his eyes blinked open and he looked around.

"Wha- where is this?" He said getting up and good a good look at our surroundings. The field was grassy and open, the water was crystal clear, Bark would have probably liked it here, and his water-type friend probably would too. I started to walk around, but I heard a sound, a voice.

"Did you here that?" I asked him, he nodded.

"Yes, there are others here as well. Let's go." He said walking through the tall grass. It was the most amazing thing, this place. The grass was so natural, unlike humans' grass that's always so neat and cut low, it always was so tidy, but this was so wild and natural, the way I liked my grass. Houdini was more urban, you'd never find him far from humans, I wondered what he thought of this place. Houdini and I climbed up a hue hill, when we got to the top, we saw the most beautiful site. There where Pokemon, happy Pokemon everywhere, humans as well, playing with the Pokemon. No body was unhappy, everyone shared and was kind to each other, the way the real world should be. Rapidash grazed or raced and Tauros just chatting happily and grazing along side Miltank. Normally they'd be stampeding, but I guess there just to happy to even do that anymore.

"This place is beautiful."

"It is, but you remember what the Pokemon said about the Court to the Dead, don't you?" I nodded, how could I forget that.

"Excuse me." Someone said from nearby, it was a female voice. It was a human female, she had dark blue hair and a Vaporeon by her side. "Wait, you can understand us?" She nodded. "Pokemon and humans can communicate that way here. Now, did you say you where going to the Court of the Dead?" I nodded again, the Vaporeon looked at her trainer. "You boys are in for a tough time, the jury there doesn't like to let people back into the world after they die, no one is exactly sure why."

"Have you ever been there?" The trainer shook her head.

"No, we haven't. Our deaths weren't accidental. We got into a huge fight with a Pokemon gang, Notorious D, I think it was. The Umbreon was just to strong, and the Tyranatar where too. So it was our time." The Vaporeon sighed.

"It isn't so bad, dying, but the really hard part is what you leave behind. I wish I could be with my children. My children are all scattered about, they have some many problems now, I'm especially concerned about my youngest, he recently changed his name from Eevee to Blaze and is in a gang. He's going through so much now, I just wish I could reach out and help him." I felt bad for her, I felt the same way about Flair. I looked to Houdini, but he wasn't in the spot where I last saw him. I jumped. "Houdini? Houdini where are you?!"

"He's right over there, dear." The Vaporeon said to me, I saw him under a tree, talking. I blinked and ran over to him.

"Are you alright Houdini?" He looked at me and blinked.

"Obviously."

"Are you sure?"

"Why do you ask?" I stared at him for a minute, then I kinda freaked out again.

"Because you're talking to a fucking tree!" I growled, he kinda stared at me blankly.

"You have anger issues." He said looking back up in the tree.

"Oh, also, I was not talking to a tree, I was talking to a Pokemon." Then, a Pokemon dropped down from the tree. I blinked, and then I flushed dark red.

"Oh, tehe, I knew that!" I said grinning. The Pokemon he had been talking to was a Marowak.

"This is Marowak, she's the Pokemon that we met who told us about the Court of the Dead."

"So, you're here, does that mean the trial is soon?"

"Tha trial is soon, but not quite yet. I didn't expect to see you, though, I'm not here to tell you about the trial, this is my home. Anyone who's dead lives here."

"Is this heaven?" asked curiously. She just shrugged.

"No one really knows if this is actually heaven, or if heaven is exclusively for Arceus and his angels. There's a story, it goes that Shaymin was to be married to Mew, but the day before the wedding she got so nervous that she ran away to think if it was Mew that she really wanted. While she was out, there's many things that they say happened to her, most commonly she was attacked by Houndoom, when she was at the gate of hell, she begged Garatina to let her go free, but he refused. They say that she presented him with a field of beauty, clean air and tall grass and he gave her her life back. I'm not sure if that's really what happened, but that's the Myth." I didn't really believe that story. It didn't make sense to me, but I didn't say anything about it.

"So then, when do you think we'll be able to go to the trial?" Houdini asked, Marowak leaned against the tree and closed her eyes.

"All in good time."

Bark's POV

When I woke up, I felt horrible, I mean really bad. Everything felt so painful, I couldn't move at all. I whined and tried to get up, but I was in to much pain. On top of that, the fire had gone out and it was cold. My whining woke up Suicune.

"Are you ok?" He looked really worried, I couldn't hide it anymore, I was feeling that bad. Suicune came over and started to lick me, I mustered the strength to wag my tail, but I had so little energy after only four swings, it dropped back in it's place. I just couldn't hide the pain anymore, I wasn't even going to try.

"No, everything hurts so bad. I can't even move…" I groaned. Suicune jumped up.

"Bark, why didn't you tell me?!"

"I didn't want to have to stop, cause Flair needs me…"

"You can't help Flair if you're dead!" He growled at me, I felt tears in my eyes, he'd never yelled at me before. I know he was just worried, but when someone that I care about yells at me, I feel really bad. He look at me, then he sighed.

"It's ok." He said circling around to my injured leg, I lifted my head to see what he was doing, but when I did I saw the expression on his face as one of absolute horror.

"What?"

"It's… there's all this weird colored stuff crusting over it."

"What's that, what's it mean?" Suicune walked to the cave entrance.

"Bark, you need medical attention right now. That's infected, you could die. If you don't and we get help in time they might have to cut off that leg." I blinked.

"Cut it off?!" I said panicked. He nodded.

"Stay here Bark, and don't do anything stupid." Then he dashed out of the cave.

Suicune's POV

I raced through pine trees and nearly tripped over rocks. I didn't have a clue what to do, to tell you the truth, I was panicking. There weren't berries out here, and it was hard to find a human in a place like this. I continued racing around like crazy, jumping up ledges as far as I could, until I was on an area of land that was pretty flat. There was some grass to. I decided to stop so I could get a good look at my surroundings, but when I did, I felt something big tackle my side. I stumbled down, it came at me so fast, and from the heat that it gave off, I knew it could be only one Pokemon.

"Entei!" I growled jumping up, but when I looked in front of me, there was nothing. Then he got me from behind and sent me nose down into the snow. I stood up and spat out snow, then I shot a hydropump in the direction, but I missed and he dashed at me from the other side, I shut my eyes instinctively and waited for the attack, but nothing came. I looked up and saw a Pokemon standing in front of me, it wasn't Entei, it was a Rapidash.

"Hi ya! Wanna race?" She said to me, I blinked.

"Why did you attack me like that?"

"I was trying to get your attention." Wow, what a wonderful way to get someone's attention, but I didn't say anything.

"So, wanna race? I bet I can beat you! My name is Bullet, what's yours?"

"I'm Suicune, and I don't have time to play with you."

"Hi Suicune, why not?" Boy, she was strange. She seemed like a child.

"Because, I have an emergency."

"Oh no! You should talk to a human about that! Humans have everything to fix stuff!" I blinked.

"What?"

"Humans, they have stuff. One time, I was racing this kid, and I was running, so I went to jump over a log, but my hoof got caught on a part that was sticking up, and I fell and broke my leg, but a human came and he fixed it and I got better! I can race again now!" I blinked, of course humans have things to heal injuries or sickness if they're coming way out here, it would be stupid if they didn't since their so vulnerable to dieses injury and illness, but where to find one.

"Hey, um, Bullet, do you know where I can find a human?" She nodded.

"Uh huh, there was a boy with a flying Pokemon, he went that way and stopped to take care of his Pokemon." I looked in the direction she was talking about.

"Ok, thank you. I have to go now." I bolted before she even had a chance to say bye. I was just in such a hurry. While I was running, I heard a galloping noise. I looked behind me, Bullet was coming up fast behind me. "I'll beat you there!" She said, galloping up next to me, I just blinked.

"I told you this isn't a race!"

"If a human can do more than one thing at once, than you can too!" She said running ahead of me, I was pretty surprised, I usually don't fall behind anyone. I started picking up speed to catch up to her, when I got to full speed, I bolted past her. She started speeding up even more, I was sure I was probably going of two hundred miles an hour. I looked back at her, then ahead of me, I didn't notice the ledge before me. I was going to fast to stop, I tries to skid, but I only got burns on my paws and was scent over the edge. It wasn't a far fall, but at that speed, it was painful. I was starting to stand up, then I heard Bullet scream. She came over the ledge as well and landed on top of me, sending me back onto the ground. From the landing, I only had minor cuts and bruises, but the pain on the bottom of my paws was so intense I couldn't get up. I didn't know if Bullet was ok, but she wasn't moving so I wasn't sure.

"Are you ok, Bullet?" She didn't say anything.

"Bullet?"

"Don't… move…." She said quietly, she sounded serious all of a sudden.

"Why not?" I started to move some, but just then I felt a huge amount of pain in my gut, I got back down the way I was.

"What was that?"

"My horn went through your stomach. If you move, it might kill you, don't move." I started to sweat, if I couldn't move, and she couldn't move, what where we supposed to do stay like that and freeze to death? More then anything, I worried about Bark. With the cut on his leg, he probably wasn't doing well, I started to get up again, but the pain was so great I just couldn't.

"Looks like someone could use some help." I heard someone say above us. I looked up and saw a trainer and a Pokemon. I think it was a dragon type Pokemon, but I didn't recognize it. He jumped down from the ledge, a pretty far fall for a human. He walked over to me and rubbed my head, when I looked at him he looked oddly familiar. His hair, his skin, just him in genreal, reminded me of someone. He kept patting me, then he tried to grab Bullet's horn, but I cried out as soon as he laid one hand on it.

"Relax, it's painful but if you don't get it out right it'll go right into your stomach and you'll die." He said pulling on the horn again, I growled and put my foot down, but I didn't move much more than that. He seemed like an experinced trainer, so I put my trust in him.

"Relax, you'll feel better after this. A promise." Then, with one huge tug, the horn was pulled from my body. I felt the blood pouring from the wound, but I didn't look at it. Just then, it felt something spray on my wound and I felt intense burning, I cried out and looked at the trainer.

"This'll keep it clean. You don't want it to get infected, especially out here." He said taking something else out of his bag, it was a type of bandage, he stuck it on my side and taped it up to make it stick. It stopped the bleeding. Then he cleaned my feet with something else, it stung to but the pain went away.

"There, I think you'll live." He said patting my head, he then took out something from his bag and held it up to me.

"Here." It looked familiar. Then I remembered my first night meeting Bark. His trainer had given me the same thing. I looked over at the trainer. He and his dragon where helping Bullet to her feet. He then cleaned her horn with something in his backpack. She reared up on her back legs happily and galloped away.

"My work here is done." He said jumping on the dragon Pokemon's back. Just then, I remembered Bark, I howled and jumped up in front of him. He blinked and looked at me.

"What now?" I growled and ran in the direction of the den. He blinked and looked at his Pokemon.

"Does he want me to fallow him?" The Pokemon nodded. He put his head down and sighed.

"Ok, but this better be an emergency, I have something important to take care of." The trainer said flying after me. Just hold on a bit longer, Bark.

Entei's POV

My foot sunk again in the deep snow, then started to melt from my heat. The Umbreon, though small, kept up considerably well, I was surprised a mortal Pokemon could do that. "Hey, Tyra, where are we now?"

"Hmmm, let's see. Well there's burned out pine tree number three hundred and fifty two and there's Ursuring scratched pine tree sixteen. That's the old abandoned Beedril hive, so I'm guessing the Pokemon center isn't far from here." I blinked, she was so knowledgeable of her surroundings. It would take years for me to know an entire mountain that way… but I guess it's just another mortal Pokemon wasting their time on meaningless things.

When we got higher, we came to an open field. There was a lot of snow up here, the black Pokemon traveling with me looked cautious. I don't see why he would be, when you're working with a Pokemon as powerful as I am, you don't have a reason to be afraid. "What's your problem?" I said in a growl, he looked up at me. "Shut your mouth! Where in rival gang territory." He said in a whisper.

"Don't you tell me to shut up you filth! I'll talk as loud as I-" Before I could finish my sentence I was tackled down by something. I looked up to see another Pokemon looking down at me, but they where smiling.

"Wanna race?" She said smiling, I blinked.

"What?"

"Race, wanna race? My name is Bullet, what's yours?" I stared for a long time. Another foolish mortal Pokemon that didn't know my name. "My name is Entei."

"Hi Entei, wanna race?" I stared at her. She appeared to be a fire-type like myself, but of course she couldn't ever match my amazing speed and agility, and I didn't have time for her anyway.

"No, now get lost."

"Why not? Are you scared?" I jumped up.

"Me, scared? Of loosing to you, a mortal Pokemon? Don't make me laugh!" Then she started prancing around me like some kind of idiot.

"Scaredy Meowth!! Scaredy Meowth!!" I growled at her.

"I am not afraid to loose, cause I wont loose!"

"So you gonna race now?"

"Sure am!!" I roared back, D just stared at me. Then he jumped between me and her.

"We don't have time for this!" He said looking from me to her, then back to me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You shut up, don't tell me what I do and don't have time for! Now, move!" I said shoving his small body out of the way with a single paw. I then went stood next to Bullet, I gave D one glance, and he shook his head at me, whatever. Bullet looked at me, grinning, what a ditz.

"Ok, up to that frozen lake right there, now, on your mark, gets set… GO!" She shouted sending us off. We started running down this path, there was a lot of rocks and things on the ground. I focused more of my attention on not tripping then speeding up, but when I saw here blaze ahead, I focused more on speeding up. I started to come up next to her, but she glared back at me and started to go even faster. Trees and bushes where flashing past me now, and I had a hard time seeing where I was going because the powdery snow was flying up into my eyes, I couldn't see if I was winning or losing. Then, I was able to see the lake coming up, just a little though, I used all my strength to jet past the lake. I skidded to a stop, sending waves of snow into the air, but when I turned around, I saw Bullet standing next to the lake, whistling.

"Oh, hi Entei, what took ya I've been waiting here for ages!" I blinked. "What, you cheated!" I growled at her, surly no Pokemon of her inferiority could ever defeat _me_.

"How do you cheat in a race?" She said prancing over to tease me, I growled and tried to walk away but she kept leaping in front of me.

"I won, I won I won!" She said in a singsong voice, I scowled and turned away from her.

"Will you shut up!" I growled, at that exact second there was a whooshing sound and the crack of two bodies connecting, I turned around to see what happened, and when I did I saw another Rapidash standing over her. This one, however, wasn't playing. The black Pokemon and Tyranatar leapt in front of me. I blinked, unsure of what was happening. I looked around the Tyranatar to see what was going on, there was obvious tension in the air.

"Well, well, well what the fuck do we have here. Tyra and D, what an unpleasant surprise." The Rapidash growled, I saw Bullet on the ground trembling, she tried to get up, but the male Rapidash gave her a sharp kick, the sound it made echoed in my mind, I cringed a little.

"Look, Dash, if you really want a fight we'll give you one."

"You two, alone, don't make me laugh. My whole gang lives up here, we have an advantage."

"Well, a lot of my gang lives up here too, if you recall many of them can fly or are Tyranatar that make their nests up here. Sneasle make their homes in caves, and hardy Pokemon like Hondoom can make it anywhere, just you wait." D growled, the Pokemon named Dash smirked, then he kicked Bullet so hard she rose to her feet.

"Go get the rest of the gang, now!" She instantly obeyed, I could hear her wailing. D, looked at Tyra.

"You, go find your brothers and anyone else who's up here, do it fast!" Tyra nodded and dug under the earth, moving quickly. Dash circled around D to Blaze. He lowered his head to be at eye level with him.

"This your new bitch?" D scowled, but didn't say a word. Dash smiled and walked over to me, I glared over my shoulder.

"And what's this? A teddy bear?" I swiped a paw at him, but he dodged it with blinding speed. I blinked.

"Who are you?" I growled at him, he flicked his flame-tail in a conceited way, and walked with his head up, what a narcissist.

"Well, Dash's the name and my gang is the Trackblazers, known for our amazing speed, and unlike D I have more than one type. So are you his bitch too?" I stared at him for a minute.

"What?! My name is Entei, and no, I'd never do anything so… disgusting! I don't waste time with mortal Pokemon such as yourself. I'm only working with him to find my idiot brother, now get out of my way, if D's going to waste time fighting, I can find my brother myself. I'm already on the mountain!" I said brushing past him. He just looked at me with a stupid smirk on his face. Just then, I heard the roar of other Pokemon, I looked back and I saw a whole stampede of mortal Pokemon, all taking their places behind their respective leaders. Blaze took his spot next to D and a Jolteon next to Dash. Blaze stared at the Jolteon for a long time.

"Sparky?" He asked stunned. The Jolteon looked to Blaze, he blinked and stared for a long time.

"Eevee?"

"Blaze." Blaze said, and they kept looking at each other. Dash gave the Jolteon a kick, and then he took command of the other Pokemon. "Now, Trackblazers, go!!"

"Get going Notorious Dark!" The Pokemon clashed in an enamors battle. Rapidash thrusted their horns, but many only connected with the hard armor of Tyranatar. A type of green lizard Pokemon with leaves on it's hands launched fast attacks at Tyranatar while others where brought down by maybe four or five Houndoom at once. Sneasle battle with Scyther, each Pokemon equally fast and strong. I started to walk away, but when I did, Bullet fell before me. A Houndoom had her by the leg, and another was coming up from another side. I'd decided to take pity on her and used Stomp on one of the Houndoom, since they have such a poor defense. The other one received a kick to the head by Bullet, the noise it made was sickening. It flopped down on it's side, it's skull was smashed and it died instantly. I looked away from it and began to walk away, but when I did I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around, it was Bullet.

"What?!"

"You saved me." She said staring at me, I growled.

"Great, now go away! I have something to do!"

"Let me help."

"No!"

"Please, I'll be a good helper!" I was about to scream at her, but I stopped.

"Fine, but next time a Houndoom starts to drag you to your doom, I'll laugh." I said coldly, but she fallowed me anyhow, leaving the bloody battle behind.

When I was far away from the fight, I looked around to see where to go next.

"Whatcha looking for?"

"Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate."

"Let me help!"

"Fine, I'm looking for my brother."

"What's his name?"

"Suicune." She jumped up and started to prance around again, giggling like a moron.

"Suicune! I know him, we raced today!" I whirled around.

"You saw him?" She nodded.

"Sure did."

"Where'd he go!? Tell me where!?"

"He went with a human trainer, a boy trainer and a dragon Pokemon, something about an emergency." I grinned sinisterly. "Where can I find this boy trainer?"

"He went that way, over the rocks." I laughed, then I turned around. "Thank you, and now I have to go."

"Wait!" She yelled when I was about to run making me stumble, I turned back to her.

"What?" She pawed the ground with her foot. "Don't you wanna hang out, and race some more?"

"No, bye." I started to run again, but she screamed at me.

"Don't go!"

"What, what's your fucking problem?! What?!"

"I… I don't want to be alone. I'll get lonely…" I scowled at her, and turned my back.

"Tough, we all get lonely sometimes." And with that a ran away.

Flair's POV

"Lets play a game." I heard Mercutio say. I turned around.

"Please, I don't know where they are!"

"Shut up and sit down" He growled pushing me in a chair. He then walked behind me, I heard him go in his desk and take out something.

"Have you ever played Rush and Roulette, Flair?" My blood froze, I'd never played, but I knew what you had to do. I shook my head slowly. Tears started burning in my eyes, threatening to pour down at any second.

"Well, I'm sure you know how, tell me where the Pokemon are, every time you say the sentence, "I don't know" I pull the trigger. Eventually I'll blow your pretty little head off." I didn't say anything, there wasn't anything to say.

"Now, where are the Pokemon?" He said in a low, dangerous voice.

"I don't know." I shut my eyes tight, and he pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. I sighed, I'd survived for now. It was only for a split second, but for that second I rejoiced at the fact I was alive. He growled.

"Where are the Pokemon."

"I… don't know." I said in a near whisper. He pulled the trigger again, two of two, still here. He growled again.

"Where are the Pokemon!?" Just then, there was an explosion. Mercutio put the gun down and men came running in the room.

"Sir, Pokemon are fighting outside, they've done a lot of damage to the nesting center." He growled and through the gun across the room.

"Then why did you come to me!? Blow them up, you're loosing valuable baby Pokemon here!" The men nodded and ran out of the room, Mercutio sighed and turned to me.

"Well, you got lucky this time. Next time we come in here we wont be playing with a gun, I got a new game to play, and this time _I'll_ be the one getting lucky." He said grabbing my arm and dragging me to the steel doors and dumping me inside. I trembled on the floor. Everyone was next to me as soon as I came in. I looked up to them. "Are you ok, Flair?" I nodded, that's when I looked around the room, the group seemed a lot smaller. It lacked the older women and the girl that was slightly older then me. "Where is everyone?" Cory looked away. "Flair, things are getting even more dangerous, their picking off weaker prisoners, one at a time. Their…" I stared at him, then I looked a Damien. "I know what my brothers trying to do. Once, he gets all the powerful Pokemon he wants, he blows up the building, so the cops have a hard time finding evidence."

"So, are you telling me he's planning to blow us up, and the Pokemon he thinks are worthless?" He nodded, and leaned against the wall. "That's what he always does." Then their was anther explosion, I covered my ears, it was close. I looked around the room, everyone else's eyes pupils where wide, we where unsure if it was aimed to kill us or not.

"I don't know what's taking my cousin so long, he has a Dragonite, and it's nearly faster than Bark, my Arcanine. Something's holding him up, but we don't know what."

"Maybe the weather was just so bad," Cory started. "That he just needed to take a break, you can't send an ice Pokemon into a burning forest, and you can't send a dragon Pokemon into a blizzard."

"My cousins Pokemon are some of the best dragon Pokemon in the region, better even than Lance's he's been journeying with them for years now, and he's trained hard. It shouldn't be that hard." Just then, we heard a scratching noise on the door. We looked over and saw Damien's Umbreon and Cory's Espeon scratching at the door.

"What's wrong, Sirius?" Sirius jumped up and his tail started to glow, he used an Iron Tail attack on the door. Then, Damien's Umbreon joined in with the same attack, reducing the door to rubble. Damien ad Cory looked at each other. "Did you know he could do that?" Cory asked looking at his Espeon, Damien shook his head. Just then, the Umbreon and Espeon bolted "Nightshade, get back here!"

"Sirius, where are you going?!" Both trainers shouted after their Pokemon. Then they ran after them.

"Hey, guys wait!" I shouted after them, but they weren't listening. They left me, Quil and Cory's little sister behind. "Come on, no use staying here." I said grabbing her hand and running with her. Quil fallowed right behind. I wondered what had gotten the Pokemon so excited. Then, Quil bolted off, in the same direction that Cory and Damien's Pokemon had gone.

"Wait, Quil!" I growled, but he kept running, I fallowed him into a room with windows, the only room with windows I'd seen in a while. Damien and Cory where already there, looking outside.

"What's going on out there?" Cory came over to me and took his sisters hand.

"Come on, I don't want you to see this." He said leading her from the windows, she looked up at him.

"But, why not?" He didn't say anything to her, he just led her outside, I walked up to the window and stood next to Damien, what I saw, no one would have ever believed. There where Pokemon, hundreds, all fighting to the bitter end.

"Why are they doing this?" I whispered, Damien didn't look at me.

"You remember what I said about some Pokemon being evil? Well, some scientist think that Pokemon start gangs too. Theirs a leader and the rest, they do a lot of the same things human gangs do, even the senseless killing, as you see now." I looked out again, I saw Sneasle, rammed by a Rapidash's horn lifted high into the sky and tossed aside. A Scyther, bolting through ripping apart other members of the other team, spilling blood onto the snow. I looked down at Sirius and Nightshade. Something had their interest. They stared chattering to each other, but it didn't seem they where taking any interest in the fight. Then, two Pokemon, dodging attacks and Scyther slashes made their way away from the fight safely. It was Flareon and a Jolteon. Nightshade's ears picked up, and he ran from the room, Sirius fallowing close behind. I wasn't sure where they were going, but they where going fast, everyone went after them again, in an attempt to catch them again, but we didn't have any Pokeballs, since Mercutio took them all away.

We continued to run after Sirius and Nightshade. Every now and then, they'd stop, get a reading on their surroundings, and keep going. They darted down a long hallway, it was another one lined with ribbons and Trophies. The door at the end was much like the one we'd been locked in. Sirius and Nightshade met the door with a synchronized tackle, pushing it in.

"I don't think it's a good idea to have our Pokemon running around the place like this!" I said to Cory, he shrugged. There wasn't really anything we could do right now. We wondered around the huge room. It was full of cages, the cages where all pretty large, and they occupied one or two Pokemon each. Sometimes maybe a little more.

I wandered over to a cage in the corner, there was two Pokemon, a Vulpix and a Houndoom. I noticed the Houndoom was growling at the Vulpix, but the Vulpix wasn't doing anything. It was just staring back at the Houndoom. Suddenly, the Houndoom tackled the Vulpix and was on it's back, moving it's hips. That's when I noticed the black Pokemon's hardness, the Houndoom growled and attempted to force itself into the small Pokemon, but missed several times. Then he finally achieved his goal, earning a satisfied growl from the small Pokemon below him. The Vulpix yipped and let her tails fall to her right, calling out to the Houndoom with each thrust. Cory and Damien came over to me and stared at what they where seeing.

"So, I see you enjoy Pokemon sex." Damien asked me, I blinked and stared at me.

"No, I-"

"I'm just kidding, relax yourself." He said folding his arms and leaning against the cage.

"Of course, I think it's quite a show. Fucking Pokemon, kind of a turn on to me." Me and Cory blinked.

"Damien likes kinky stuff like that." Cory said shrugging. Then he walked over to his Espeon who was obviously enjoying the show and grabbed hold of him. He struggled, but submitted. "Gotcha, now, if this is where they Pokemon have sex, do you think this is where they give birth?" I shrugged, it was possible.

"Let's find out." Cory said wandering around, I wondered what he was looking for. Then he stopped at one of the cages. I ran up next to him to see what was in it, this one was huge. In the cage, their was four Nidoqueen, two where tending to young while another slept lazily near her mate, a Nidoking. She was huge, obviously carrying a huge load.

"So, Pokemon can get pregnant."

"Of course they can." Damien started.

"Pokemon lay eggs in captivity, it's an adaptation so that the trainers can take the young into battle right away, without them being injured to badly. In the wild, however, Pokemon give natural birth."

"But these Pokemon are captive."

"True, but Nidoqueen doesn't mate in captivity, she only gives birth to fully evolved, baby Nidoqueen, and only to Nidoking."

"Then why can Nidoking mate in captivity?" He shrugged.

"Males just have stronger sex drive, believe me I know, I guess Nidoking doesn't care if it's captivity or not." I walked closer to the cage, staring at the pregnant Pokemon. When I got close, all three females hoped up, their eyes looked wild. They growled and attacked the cage, waking the male who lazily looked up, then laid his head back down.

"Nidoqueen are very protective of their young." Cory said moving me away from the cage.

"You shouldn't aggravate them." Just as he said this, Damien walked up to the cage, smirking sinisterly.

"What are you doing?" Cory asked, Damien grinned back at him.

"What if we let all the Pokemon loose." Cory blinked and looked at all of the Pokemon in the cages, many of them looked strong. "So we can have a bunch of horny Pokemon running around, we're not here to fulfill your sex fantasies, we want to find a way to escape!"

"You idiot! What I'm sayin is, if we let all the Pokemon out, that'll create a distraction. All of the guys will come and try to put them back in their cages, and with a bunch of angry Pokemon running around that's gonna be pretty hard. Plus, a lot of these guys are strong, so they can easily overpower any of us, I mean where just a bunch of young teenagers, but there's no way they can fight of about a million Pokemon. More then ninety percent of these guys don't even have Pokemon, my brother keeps most of them." Me and Cory thought about Damien's idea for a second, then we made our decision. "Damien, your idea is sort of crazy, but it just might be crazy enough to work." I said to him, he grinned. "I know, I'm a genius."

"Don't push it." Cory said walking over to a cage. "Now, Sirius, do you think you can do another Iron tail and knock down these bars?" Sirius nodded and made his tail glow, then he jumped up and swung it against the bars, making them fall in. We all stepped back as the tree female Pokemon walked out of the cage, looking around bitterly. The male came shortly after, he came behind one of the females and attempted to mount, but she smacked him with her tail and walked away. Disappointed, he started to walk away from his cage and wonder around to the other cages, then his ears perked up, he obviously saw something he liked.

"What's he doing?" I asked, the boys shrugged. Then we saw him break the bars on another gate, and wander in, the Houndoom from before leapt out and howled. He then started freeing other Pokemon from their cages. We saw the Vulpix attempt to jump out to, but the Nidoking grabbed her and started to lick her. Soon, it was chaos, Pokemon where everywhere, they where so excited they didn't even know what to do. They started to storm the halls all breaking trophies and ripping things from the walls. We took that as our chance to find the exit. We ran down the halls, looking for some kind of door or something, but it was like a maze in the building. I took a turn down one hallway, it looked sort of hidden and not very east to notice, but when I did, I found myself staring into a gun. I blinked, then I saw who was behind it, Mercutio.

"If you thought you could outsmart me, then you where terribly wrong."

Bark's POV

I laid on my side trembling. Not only was I in that much pain, it was freezing in this cave. I raised my head a little to see if Suicune was back, but I didn't see him. I've been desperate for him for a long time, sometimes I even pine for him. I know I shouldn't draw attention to the cave this way, but I can't help myself, I need him more than ever now. Then, I hear foot steps outside, they don't sound like Suicune. I lift my head up, so I can see what's going on out there. When I do, I see someone come in, but I don't know who it is. They sort of keep pacing back in forth in an distressed way, stomping what looks like hoofs on the ground. I blink and struggle to sit up, that's when they notice me. They stare at me, and start to run, but I stop them.

"Hey, wait, don't run!" The stop, and look at me again.

"Wh-who are you?" They ask in a trembling voice, I can tell that their female. "My names Bark."

"I'm Bullet, and I'm lost… Do you know where this is?" I shake my head.

"No, sorry. I'm waiting for someone." I say, trying to hide the pain, but it doesn't work. She starts to stare.

"Are you hurt?" I lower my head and lick my wound, but this only makes it hurt more.

"A little." She shakes her head.

"No, a lot. Are you waiting for a trainer with medicine?"

"No, for a Pokemon."

"What's their name?"

"Suicune." She stops and stares at me. The she grins.

"Bark, I know who you are! You're the emergency that Suicune was talking about!" I blinked.

"How'd you know?"

"I raced him, it was fun, but he beat me." I wondered why Suicune would waste time racing instead of brining something back to me, but I rejected the thought that he'd ever care about anything more than me. I felt an odd feeling in my stomach, I think it was jealousy, but why would I be jealous? I brushed it off. I started to turn back to Bullet, but she was heading for the door. "Hey, where're you going?"

"You look really bad, I'm gonna go tell Suicune to hurry up, see ya!" I tried to tell her to wait, but she was gone. I know she was trying to help, but I don't want to be a lone. I start to pine even more for Suicune.

Entei's POV

I was wondering down a path, it had Suicune's scent on it. I'm sure he came this way. I started to walk again, but when I did, I saw a familiar silhouette on a higher ledge. When I got closer, I recognized the dancing figure as Bullet, stupid girl. She'll probably fall and crack her head open, ha! I start to walk away, but as I do, I hear her scream. I look back abd see her come tumbling down the ledge, I sigh and run under the ledge. When I'm directly under her, I use my body to break her fall, she of course plows me into the ground, but I flip her off and shake out my mane. "Entei! You saved me again!"

"Yeah, I did, not stop fallowing me!"

"I'm not fallowing you, I'm going to look for Suicune. His friend's in a den nearby and needs help."

"Look, Bullet, honestly I don't ca-" But then I stop and realize what she had just said.

"Did you just say Suicune's friend is in a den nearby?" She nodded with glee.

"And they're waiting for Suicune, which me Suicune will be back at the den?" She nods, again, I grin.

"So, uh, Bullet, do you think you can take me to the den?" She nodded. "Uh huh, I'll help you get to your brother. You saved me twice, so I'm gonna help you two billion gazillion times as many!" She said springing off, what an airhead.

I kept fallowing her all the way, she kept bouncing around like ball, she was about as mature as Raikou, they'd make a great couple, if you ask me. Then, she lead me up a few ledges and then to a den. At that exact second I stopped a blue blur darting to the den, I tackled it down. My eyes met my brothers red ones, he looked pretty shocked. "Entei! I thought I got rid of you!"

"Yeah right, I always come back." I growled in a low tone of voice, Bullet came up next to me and looked at me then Suicune. She kept doing this for quite some time, then she turned to me again.

"Entei, why are you hurting Suicune?"

"Bullet?" Suicune asked.

"Why you know my brother?" She nodded and grinned. "Sure do, he raced me, but he lost. It's ok though, cause he saved me!" Suicune looked at me with a surprised look on his stupid little face.

"Why are you looking at me like that, I took pity on her!" Suicune growled at me and then he flipped me off of him. Just then, a Pokemon swooped from the skies and landed before us. There was a human on it's back, man some Pokemon really played bitch to humans.

"What's going on now? We're gonna fight against an Entei?" The human asked, I growled and started to shoot at him with fireblast, but his Pokemon got in the way, they took it like nothing. "Well then, I guess so, get ready, Sally." She said to the Pokemon. I blinked, there was no way I could take on two Pokemon like that alone. I looked to Bullet. "Hey, Bullet, you want to help me a million gazillion times, don't you?" She nodded. "Sure do!" I put on the fakest grin and used my old, sweet voice, the one I used when I tried to sweet talk female Pokemon, that was, until I learned that they where pretty much worthless to me. Anyhow, I said. "Well then, fight on my side. I'd really love your help." She started grinning and blushing like an idiot.

"Really?" She said in the dumb day dreamy voice, man I wanted to kick her ass, but that would have to wait. "Yeah." I said in a sort of seductive tone of voice. She grinned.

"Well, ok!" Suicune jumped up.

"Bullet, no! My brother… he's not a very nice Pokemon. He's lying to you! He doesn't really like you!" She looked at me, and I smiled reassuringly, she smiled back at me.

"Entei doesn't lie, I can tell."

"No you can't!" I could hear the frustration in my brother's voice, even from this distance. Music to my ears.

"I'm gonna help Entei, he's my friend!" She said smiling still. Then she frowned.

"Sorry, Suicune, I wish we didn't have to fight. You'll forgive me, wont you?" Suicune put his head down in defeat and walked over next to the trainer. Then, I launched the first attack, sure it was dirty, I didn't give him time to respond, but whatever. He tumbled back against the wall and tried to come at me with Hydropump, the attack he beat me with before, but then all of a sudden Bullet jumped in front of me. She jumped up into the sky, and started sparkling, and the very second that Suicune let loose his attack, she let loose another kind of attack, it wasn't a fire type move, that's for sure. It split through Suicune's attack and dried it up, then t connected with his body, sending him against the wall. It seemed pretty damaging. I looked at Bullet.

"What was that?"

"Solar beam, it's a grass attack, but I learned it anyway, did I do good?" He grinned at her, then looked at my brother who was struggling to get to his feet. "Yes, you did _very _good."

* * *

That, was my longest chapter ever. Next chap, I'll get in as soon as I can. Remeber to reveiw, cause a nice review brightens my day so much more. See ya! ;D


	9. Haven't we met before?

Sup people, with my new chapter, I brings good news and bad news

Sup people, with my new chapter, I brings good news and bad news. The bad news is, I am not yet out from school, and finals are coming up fast, so I got a lot of studying to do, which means I wont be able to update for a while, sorry but, I don't want to be a freshman again! But the good news, summer does mean more updates, right on target Arcanine Lord, hurray!!:D

Anyhow, I'm trying with the grammar problems, I'm horrible at that, so I guess I'll just change whatever the computer says to change, I guess. Enjoy the story, and please review!

* * *

Suicune's POV

I leapt into the air out of the way of Entei's attacks, only to be hit down by one of Bullet's attacks. They made quite the team, those two. It was a shame that Entei didn't care about her. "Go, Sally use Dragon Claw!"

The trainer called out. The Pokemon named Sally darted up in front of Entei, her claws started to glow a fiery orange color and she swiped Entei with the attack. He fell back unto the ground, but got up quickly. Then, without warning lunged for the trainer.

"The best way to stop a trainer's Pokemon is to take out the trainer!"

Entei growled, his eyes where wild and it looked like he would most definately kill the trainer, but skidded to a stop when he got close to the trainer. He blinked a few times and continued to stare. The trainer smirked.

"Long time no see, Entei."

The trainer said, smirking at my brother. Entei just stared back with a bewildered look on his face. To tell you the truth, I was completely oblivious to what was going on too, it seemed that the trainer and my brother had met before. Bullet trotted up next to him, blinked and looked from the trainer back to Entei.

"Hey, Entei, you know this kid?"

Entei nodded, and stepped back to get a good look at the trainer.

" Yes, we fought a long time ago. The trainer and I. Nearly five full years ago, he was so much younger back then. His name is Jason."

The trainer took out another Pokeball from his belt, this one was half black.

"So, Entei, did you win that time?"Bullet asked looking up to my brother. Entei growled and got into attack position.

"Well," Entei began.

"Jason distracted me with a furry tail of some sort, he ran away like a little bitch. This time he wont go anywhere, cause I'm' gonna maim him and his so called first class Pokemon."

Entei roared and launched an attack, but the trainer sent out another Pokemon, a Dragonite. It grabbed Entei and tossed him aside. He landed hard on the ground and skidded a little.

While he was down I got ready for another Hydropump, but Bullet blasted me back with Solar Beam. I stood there for a second, the feeling of the attack tingled and burned, and I could feel it flowing through my body. I shook it off, though. It still wasn't enough to take me down.

"Give up, Suicune, you're not gonna win this time!" Entei growled tackling me. He had his paw on my chest, holding me down. When he pressed his huge paw down on my chest, I could feel my lungs being deflated fast. I struggled to get loose, but unlike my other two brothers, I didn't have as much strength and relied on attacks that hit from long distances. That's when a different dragon Pokemon, this time a Dragonite, came up behind Entei and bit his hind leg. They dragged him off me and I stumbled to my feet, shaking the attack off. I saw Bullet coming up behind me fast, but I ducked low to the ground, sending her over my head.

"That was a nice move, Suicune, but that just means all have to be really fast!"She said jumping up over my head. She tried to come down on me, but I leapt out of the way. She came down hard on the ground, shattering the rocky earth. She was definitely strong; she probably packed nearly as much muscle as Bark. If I wanted to win, I had no other choice but to take her down.

I leapt for Bullet, I didn't want to have to hurt her, but it was the only way. I tackled her down and was about to use a water attack, but suddenly I heard a noise. It was pretty high pitched, and sounded like sort of an echo, then I realized it was Bark, he was crying for me. I leapt up off Bullet and looked to the trainer, then the cave. The trainer nodded to me and let out yet another Pokemon, this time Gyrados. Gyrados was a water/flying, their main weakness was electric, not grass. It would do great against my brother, now he could see how strong the Gyrados species really is.

"Gyro, use Dragon dance!" The trainer shouted to the blue serpent Pokemon. It's dance was powerful, yet elegant. The dance made it faster and stronger then Entei. As Entei leapt for the Gyrados, the trainer commanded a Waterfall. Though most trainers normally teach their Gyrados Hydropump, Gyrados relies on mostly physical attacks. This makes waterfall a somewhat better choice for it's move set, boy I've learned a lot from Bark.

Entei growled and staggered a bit, but I know he wasn't going to give up that easy. I darted into the cave, the trainer could surly take care of himself, and at his level he most likely had a full team of Pokemon.

When I got into the cave, Bark greeted me with a slight tail wag. He was obviously exhausted. I licked his muzzle and laid down next to him.

"I was worried about you." I said gently licking him again, even in the amount of pain he was in he started to wag his tail more vigorously.

"I was worried about you too, I missed you." He said giving me a lick back. I rubbed his head with mine.

"There's a trainer outside, he has medicine and anything else you might need, You'll be okay." There was a loud crash outside, fallowed by the bright green light of Bullet's Solarbeam and a sizzling noise.

"What was that?" He asked rolling onto his stomach a little. I nudged him back down, it would be better if he rested some more.

"It's nothing, so rest." I said stroking his head with my tongue. Just then, I heard the sound of paws on rocky ground. The second I turned around, Entei had me by my throat. I'm not sure what happened to the trainer or Bullet, but somehow he obviously was able to escape the battle. Entei started to drag me back outside.

"You're not excused from the battle, little brother."

He said through clenched teeth. I pushed my paws against his chest and scratched him, causing him to let me go. Then I felt the tingly feeling of Solarbeam through my body. Bullet came galloping into the cave; her horn connected with my chest, but didn't pierce me. I knew she wouldn't try to kill me, she just isn't that kind of Pokemon.

When She tried to come at me with another Megahorn, I fought back using the crystal horn on my head. Though it wasn't as strong as hers was, it did all right.

"Suicune, let me help." I heard Bark say from behind me, I shook my head.

"No, stay down. You obviously can't help me right now." I said jumping over Bullet's Megahorn, sending her past me. While I was in the air, she turned around and kicked me in my back. The pain was intense, I could feel it running down my body. I tried to stand, but Entei kicked me when I did.

"Let me finish him, Bullet." He said grinning sinisterly. At that second, Entei was hit by a water attack of some sort, I think it was hydropump. Then I looked up to see the trainer from before. He was holding a white Pokeball, and commanding a small blue Pokemon with a large, dome like head. Entei rose from the ground, and turned to get a good look at his attacker. When he did, he broke out laughing at the little Pokemon.

"You may laugh, but a well trained Bagon to do quite a few things." The trainer said. Then he turned to his Pokemon to his Pokemon. "Now, Baybay, Dragon dance!"

The trainer commanded. The Bagon did a similar, but slightly clumsier dance to the Gyrados's. Entei jumped into the air, and attempted to take it down with a Fireblast, but the small Pokemon somehow caught the flame with it's bare hands. Entei stopped and stared at the sight before him, I was sure that he never saw anything quite like that. I haven't anyway.

"Now, double Hydropump." The trainer said. The Pokemon inhaled deeply, then let loose an explosion of water, connecting with Entei's attack making steam. Almost instantly after that, she let loose another blast of water, this time connecting with Entei's body. He was pushed back against the stone wall.

"I'm disappointed, Entei, I was sure that the great lion of the volcano would be a lot harder to beat. Don't you remember are huge battle at Mt. Silver before? You where so much stronger back then, you've gotten too cocky." The trainer said folding his arms. Entei growled and launched an attack at the small Pokemon, but was blasted back by another Hydropump. I quickly got to my feet and shoot off another Hydropump to help. Entei was shot back as if a cannon ball had hit him. He took Bullet with him straight out the cave entrance.

"That was too easy." The trainer calling his Pokemon back. I looked out the entrance to the cave, it was now flooded with sun, but you could see two lone figures. Dark shadows ringed by golden sunlight. One struggled to it's feet, while the other stayed down.

"This isn't over, not yet. We where so close, next time your little trainer friend wont be there to help you." The larger dark figure said, he when over to the smaller one and nudged her.

"Get up." My brother said, talking in a stern tone. Bullet slowly rose to her feet. Looking around cluelessly. Then Entei jerked his head as a signal to leave before springing down form the ledge. Bullet hung her head in shame, trotting after him. I wanted to call after her, but there was no way she'd come back now. She was under the control of my brother. I knew what it felt like to be under his authority. It was a lot of pressure, so much that you could barely lift it off of your shoulders.

"Good job, Suicune. That wasn't so bad, now was it?" The trainer said smiling at me. Maybe not to him, but he wasn't the one having attacks coming at him from all sides.

"So, was that your big emergency? Was that all?" He asked, I shook my head. He folded his arms, obviously losing patience.

"Well, what is it?" I bounded over to Bark and put my paw on his head. The trainer ambled over to me and put his hands in his pockets. He stared for a while he had an odd look in his eyes. Bark wagged his tail, relieved to have someone to take care of his problems.

Without another word, the trainer instantly got straight to work. He dumped his bag on the floor and let everything out, searching coolly. He picked a few different kinds of medicines out and sat them up. He gently touched Bark's wound, but when he did Bark growled and tensed up. The trainer released him and patted his head reassuringly, and tried to get back to work, but Bark snapped this time. I grabbed hold of his neck with my forelegs and restrained him, nodding to the trainer to proceed.

With every gentle touch or brush against the exposed flesh, bark hissed or cried out. He had attempted to escape my grasp several times, but I kept tight grasp. The trainer; working with quick, skilled fingers. Spraying certain chemicals on certain spots of his leg and then rapping it up tight, the way I did when the Rhyperior had attacked Bark. Bark lay panting, but at least he'd be off of Gari's list. For now at least.

The trainer then ran his small hand along Bark's side. He ran his fingers through his soft, striped fur. "You have quite a lot of scars," He began, stroking the scar of the Rhyperior wound.

"but that's a sign of your strength, right Bark?"

Bark lifted his head and stared puzzled at the trainer. I was sort of clueless too. The trainer stroked his mane again.

"Don't you remember me? Look back on your first battle under Flair's command, you'll know then."

Entei's POV

I wandered down the steep mountain. Bullet's hooves galloped close behind. She was no help to me anymore, and even if she was I was only using her. She was just a tool in my plan to take out Suicune. I turned back suddenly, startling her. She stumbled down and ended up being stopped by me.

"Hi ya Entei! What's the matter?" She said leaning against my chest. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"It's not funny. We lost back there, this is my second loss to him. This is your fault!" I growled she just stood there with a stupid smile on her face.

"My fault?" She said spinning around, what an idiot.

"Yes, your fault. Now, since you couldn't prove yourself to me. I guess I don't need you." I said turning my back on her, but she grabbed the cape part of my mane with her teeth.

"Wait!" She cried through gritted teeth. I nearly knocked the stupid out of her.

"What? You prove yourself unworthy, you pay the price." She put her head down and lifted one hoof from the ground. By the look on her face, it was either a poor attempt to think, or bad gas.

"How bout… how bout this. How bout I teach you a Solarbeam?" I stopped at her words, she had my undivided attention now.

"Teach me a Solarbeam, huh?" I asked. She nodded.

"Sure could! I could teach you a Solarbeam, easy easy! I already taught my daughter ho…" She stopped suddenly. I stared at her for a minute. "Taught you what?" She shook her head to wave it off.

"Not important." She said walking around to my right. I didn't quite catch the last thing she said, but I could have sworn she said something about a daughter. Not that I cared, of course.

Bullet stood with her legs spread apart. She inhaled deeply, absorbing the sunlight. She did this for about a minute, before releasing a blast of sizzling light from her horn. Then she turned to me. She looked serious suddenly.

"If you want to pull off a proper Solarbeam, you have to be one with the sun. You have to breath the sunlight, take it in gently." She said, my jaw must have dropped hearing her. I'd never heard her sound so… intelligent. It was a little scary.

"Now, stand over here keep your legs apart, just like this." She said tugging at my legs with her teeth. I scowled at her, but did what she said anyway. I inhaed and felt the sunlight filling me, but when I attempted to let it all loose, a tiny little beam of light spilled from me and bounded on to the ground.

"It… didn't work…" I said staring at the ground, when I saw Bullet staring at me, I stood up straight. "It didn't work!" I roared pounding my foot on the ground. Bullet smiled at me. "Don't get upset, cause it'll never work when you're upset."

"I'm not upset, I'm furious! Arceus was supposed to bless me with all the talent! Me the prince of Johto, me me me!" I roared going into a rampage of kicking dirt and rocks around. Bullet put a leg up to her face in an attempt to shield herself from the flying debris.

"Entei! Calm down!" I stopped and stared at her.

"What?" She came up next to me and smiled. "If at first you don't succeed, try try again!" She said with a dumb grin on her face. Though I couldn't stand her optimistic attitude, I'd never learn if I didn't practice. I inhaled deeply again, absorbing the light of the sun. I let it all go, but this time nothing.

"Why wont it work!" I growled at her. She shook her head.

"To soon. You need to take time to take in the sunlight." I sighed deeply and took in more light. I let my body soak it all in for a while, then I let it loose. Nothing again.

"What now!?" My patience was wearing thin. She shook her head yet again. Learning to moves had to many diffrent rules. To tell you the truth, the last move I learned was Swagger and no body had to teach me it. I wasn't used to being taught moves. Father Ho-Oh had offered to teach me some really good ones, but I let my pride get in the way. I hate being told what to do...

"You're forcing it to hard. See, your problem is you don't understand the grass type well enough. They're normally very peaceful. They don't like to fight with the type of fury your creating. The fire type, we like to fight with fury, but you need to learn how to mellow it up a bit." I scowled and tried to let out another burst of energy, but only a few sprinkles of light came. I tried again, but still nothing.

Then, I decided to take into consideration what Bullet said. I inhaled deeply, absorbing the sunlight. Taking my time and relaxing my body. Instead of trying to force the attack from my body, I let it flow, kinda like water. I let it flow gently from my body, but when it exited, a huge explosion of power escaped. It made a blinding white light, and a sizzling noise. My body was flung back maybe a full foot. My eyes blinked open and I was on the ground, Bullet was smiling down at me.

"You did it!" I knew someone as powerful as me could pull of something like that. I got up off of the ground and turned away from Bullet.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"You supplied me with the attack that I need to win. Now I have to go, besides, my friends are way more equipped at battling then you are. We are, after all, legendary Pokemon." I looked back at her for a minute, she wasn't saying anything, just standing there. "Entei…I" She started, but I cut her off.

"Don't say anything, Bullet. You've done what you needed to do. Now I have very important things to take care of. Go on and prance around in your field of flowers or whatever you do. Oh, and if you see Shaymin don't forget to bow to her." I said springing off. I took one glance back at her face. She looked so used and lost, like an old human waste bag. Priceless.

Flair's POV

I backed away from the gun, but I found it wise not to make an sudden movements. I didn't feel like having my head blown off today.

"Look, you've given me so much trouble. I don't know what to do with you! I have a crisis down stairs, I've got a crisis up here, what in Arceus's name am I supposed to do! It would propably be easier just to kill you, but..." Mercutio growled in obvious frusteration. I heard footsteps running this way.

"Man, where is she?" I heard a voice ask from behind a corner. It was difenetly Damien and Cody. I was trying to let them know not to come down this way in my mind, but I'm not psycic, so it didn't work out well...

When Cory and Damien turned the corner, my blood froze. I was sure that Mercutio might have been startled by the sudden movment and pulled the trigger, but thankfully he kept his cool. Maybe a little too much so.

"Aww, look at this! My adorable little brother and his freind. Did I ever tell you guys how irisistable you are? Are you coming to rescue your little freind? How adorable." He said in a low dangerous growl. Mercutio pointed the gun to Damien as a signal to come. Damien walked slowly over, but was sure not to upset his brother. The tension in the air was so thick, I swear I couldn't breath. When he was only a foot away, Mercutio smirked.

"I'd love to take you right here and now, you know. You look so cute right now." Mercutio letting his arm fall to his side. Damien let his arms fall to his sides ad well, his eyes narrowed.

"Then take me, I'm right in front of you." He said walking boldly right up to his brother. I'm not sure if I should call his actions brave or just plain stupid. I mean, when someone has a gun in front of you, you shouldn't take risks like that. Then I realized tht he was using himself... his own body as a distraction.

"So, I'm here. I'm right in front of you, are you gonna have me or not?" He said fluttering his eyes up to his brother's in a flirty way. It was an odd too see him being so flirty and suductive, it seemed as if it was something he did all the time. He looked so comfortable doing it.

"Well, big borther? Huh, what do you say Nissan?" He said in a very seductive tone of voice. I wasn't sure if Mercutio was buying it or not, his eyes where so dull and emotionless. Damien moved a little bit closer to his brother, just a bit. He was sure not to push it too much, cause he still had a gun and he obviously wasn't afraid to use it.

"Mercutio," He said to his brother when he was only about an inch away. So far, it seemed to be working. Mercutio was letting his gaurd down. Damien was moving in to end it. He leaned in for a gentle kiss, and Mercutio was buying it so badly. It was so pathetic, it was funny. Mercutio kept his eyes shut, but the whole time Damien was keeping careful watch on his older brother's actions. The tables turned for Mercutio when Damien grabbed the gun, he then held it up in front of him. "Don't move, Nissan." He said in a mocking growl. Mercutio stared at his younger brother.

"Damnit, why do I always fall for that?" He asked, propably mentally smacking himself. I don't know who you could fall for something like that. I mean, Damien's flirting act wasn't bad, but when you're threatening to kill someone and then all of a sudden they start flirting with you, it's propably a trap. Duh!

"I guess you're just pretty stupid." Damien said, Mercutio sighed.

"I guess you win this time, Damein. I guess I'll just have to retire for now." Mercutio said turning around. Damien blinked once, it was pretty surpising that he was gigivng up this way, but then tragedy. It happened so quickly, there was a gunshot, a fallen body and blood. It happened so fast, no one had a chance to do anything. No one even saw it coming. Damien had been shot in the chest. Mercutio apparently had packed an extra gun for an occasion like this.

"I let my gaurd down, and then you let yours down. It must run in the family, at least I was your last kiss." Mercutio said sinisterly, he laughed manically. I felt tears fill my eyes, but Cody grabbed my shoulder and shook his head.

"Flair, he isn't dead. I had a vision. Don't you feel the phsychic power?" I didn't feel anything, but I wasn't a psychic expert. Then, it seemed like out of the blue, a girl was standing behind Merctio.

"Excuse me sir..." She siad very quietly. She had a very meek voice, but she seemed to be one of his workers, becasue she was in uniform.

"What?" He siad turning around to her. "Well, there's an emergency downstairs. Pokemon have gotten into the main computer room, no one knows what to do."

"Can't you see I'm busy?" He growled, but she just looked a Damien, the pool of blood, then to Mercutio. "I see, sir, but..." But Mercutio cut her off. "Look, I'll go, but you stay here and take care of this, understood?" He growled, she nodded slowly. Then he pocketed his gun and stormed away. The girl stared at us, then smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked coldly. She just smiled even more. "Well, I don't really work here. I'm here to help you, trainer..." He said, but I wasn't sure if we could trust her.

"How do we know you can be trusted?" I asked, but Cory silenced me. This made her smile even more.

"See, he knows, that I'm no normal human." I wasn't sure what was going on here, but Cory seemed to know. Suddenly, the girl started to glow. In a white light, she changed from a human to some sort of red Pokemon in the blink of an eye.

"I knew it..." Cory whispered to himself. The Pokemon smiled at me.

"My name is Latias, and I'm a dragon type, I'm a psychic type too. I want to help you, trainers. And I'll help you're freind too, he's hurt."

Bark's POV

I stared at the trainer for a long time, trying to remember him better. My first Battle for Flair, it was so many years ago. Something started to form in my head, and image of me on a stormy night, years ago.

Flashback

I could remember being carried by someone who was running. They where panting, and nearly stumbling on the slippery ground. It was pouring outside. From the look of the scenery and the Slowpoke standing around absently, I think it was Azalea City. I remember being brought into a Pokemon Center, there was a trainer with red hair and a cape, just like the one I was looking at now. He was looking at a book

"Jason, hey Jason!" I heard a feminine voice call in my head. I think it was Flair, I couldn't quite remember though. The trainer looked up.

"Arceus all mighty, Flair. You've been gone for nearly a day now!" The older trainer scolded. I remember being put down on the ground.

"I was training, I went all the way back to Violet City and trained, I caught this Growlith too! I fought the Gym and I even earned the Zephyr badge, now let me travel on my own!" I remember the trainer smirking, I don't think he was taking Flair seriously.

"What's his name?" He said pointing down at me, I jumped up and snapped. Why, I don't know. But I could tell Flair was get angry.

"His name's Bark! Now stop playing dumb, I want to go off on my own!" I heard her roar, but the trainer picked me up with one hand by the back of my neck. I growled and tried to attack him, but eventually gave up.

"He doesn't look very strong. You call this a powerful Pokemon? This is training to you?" He said in a mocking voice. He put me down on the ground.

"Flair, your only eight, your not even supposed to be out here with Pokemon. All trainer's are ment to start at age ten, but the Professor made an exception since I was traveling with you! You can't go off on your own now!"

"You went off on your own when you where my age!" She growled. He folded his arms. "Look, cuz, that's because I started off with a powerful Pokemon. A Bagon is a dragon Pokemon, they have superior move set and…" Flair cut him off.

"What, there strong!? I show you strong, lets battle right now!" The older trainer I guess his name is Jason, looked a bit surprise.

"Seriously?" He asked bewildered Flair came around to the front of me and nodded.

"Yup, and I want to use my new Pokemon!" The trainer smirked, and took a Pokeball off of his belt.

"Ok then, to make it fair I'll use my new Pokemon too." He said tossing a blue and bubbly looking Pokeball. A Dragonair came out.

"This is Auracast. My brand new Pokemon. Sure it's a lot tougher than yours but let's see if you really have what it takes." He said smiling down at me. Flair signaled me to the center of the room in front of the Dragonair. It was huge, or at least it looked that way back then. Other people and Pokemon in the Pokemon center started to gather around to see what was happening. I got down in attack position.

"Alright, Go Auracast!" The trainer commanded, Flair commanded me to go as well.

"Come on, Auracast. Use twister!" The trainer called out. The Pokemon leaped up and whirled around, creating huge winds that started pulling me towards it.

"Bark, leer!" I narrowed my eyes at the Pokemon and gave a sneer. The Pokemon stopped whirling and started to come directly at me.

"Get out of the way, Bark." I jumped out of the way with a yip. Then Flair commanded another leer, which I did quite well.

"Auracast, Surf!" The trainer called out. The Pokemon inhaled deeply, then created a huge blast of water. It came down on me with the force of a huge tidal wave. I struggled to stand, but my tiny legs just wouldn't allow it.

"Come on, Bark. Don't quite yet!" Flair yelled out. I managed to get up from the ground, barley.

"Now, use bite!" I used most of my strength for a bite attack. Though it didn't finish it, it did a nice amount to damage. I struggled to keep my balance, but just couldn't hold myself up anymore. I saw myself drop to the ground, but the trainer, the one know as Jason came to my side. He put some super potion on me. It's effect's where obviously instant. I jumped up at him and licked his face, he just laughed and patted my head. Then he looked at Flair, she looked really disappointed. He want to her and put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"Good luck on your journey." He said with a smile, she looked up at him.

"What?" She asked, kinda confused.

"Your journey, good luck."

"But, I lost." She said looking down at me, but he patted her on the head. "The first thing you need to know is that winning isn't everything. On a journey with Pokemon, you might enter battles knowing that you might loose, but at least you tried. You battle like a pro, you just need to train like one and the wins will come easier. You have to back up skills with enough strength, too much of one may make an imbalance."

"Imbalance." She mimicked. After that, all I remember was us and the older trainer going separate ways. That, that was the first real trainer battle I did for Flair.

End Flashback

"This… this is Jason. The dragon Trainer!" I said sort of out loud. He smiled

"Glad to see you remember." I blinked and stared at him

"You… can understand me?" I asked curiously. The only one who understands me is Flair, and she doesn't even understand what I actually say. He nodded at me.

"A very skilled Pokemon trainer can learn to understand Pokemon clearly. Pretty soon, the Pokemon speech will be a second language to you. It's the weirdest thing." He said scratching his head. It really was the weirdest thing. I looked at the floor, then back at him.

"Hey, you're Flair's cousin, right?" He nodded, I grinned. "Then you're the one she got her recipe for making good Pokebiscuits from?"

"Sure am."

"Than maybe, you could make something for me and Suicune to eat?"

"I suppose I could, but I have to make it quick. I have something important to take care of."

"We do too, where saving Flair!" I said with a grin. I don't know why, but I just couldn't seem to get really anxious or worried right now.

"I figured that's what you where doing out here. I mean, it makes sense. That's why you're not with her." He said getting to work on our food. There were a lot of berry ingredients, but he'd been Hoenn. There's lots of berries out there. Most of them come from Hoenn, actually. I saw a Pecha, a Qualot, a Watmel… yum, and some other kind. I thought it was pretty. It was yellow green and red and looked kinda like a star.

"Jason, what kind of berry is that?"

I said getting closer. He was about to put it in the biscuit mix, and then he held it up.

"This is a Starf. It's a rare kind of berry, I've never heard of it until this year. They say it was so strong, that it had to be abandoned at the edge of the world. Of course it's a myth, but it does give you a lot of energy and it's great if you've been sick."

He said dropping it in. I watched him work on dinner. He did everything so quickly and his hands where pretty skilled. I spent the whole time just watching him cook. I don't know why, but I just liked to watch him. Every now and then, his blue eyes would come away from the meal to me. I got Butterfree in my stomach every time. It's kinda odd, ya know? Something about this trainer was so... stunning. I don't really know how to explain it, do you know what I'm talking about, or am I nuts?

When he finished, me and Suicune split the pile. It was good to have a hot meal, especially after not eating for so long. The first bite had to be heaven.

"How'd I do?" Jason asked me. I simply wagged my tail in response. I would have said something, but Flair always says it's not polite to talk with your mouth full. Jason continued to stroke my head as I munched on dinner. Compared to Suicune, who only took these little nibbles, I was a pretty noisy eater. I suppose that being a loud muncher was also considered not polite to humans. They have a lot of weird rules for mealtime.

When I was done, I rolled over next to Jason. It was really warm next to him.

"We have to get back on track to go to Flair soon." I said as he stroked my head. When those eyes fluttered up to meet mine, I felt whole swarm of Butterfree. Thousands of them. "I think it'd be better if you stay here." He said to me. I rolled on to my stomach.

"But, why?" I questioned. When I did he rose up off of the ground and grabbed his backpack. "Stay here, Bark. You need time to rest, I'll get Flair. Don't worry about it."

"But, I want to go." I said rising to, I looked back at Suicune who was giving me and odd look. It almost seemed as if he was sort of mocking me. I really didn't see what was so funny. I wasn't _trying _to be funny, and you don't want someone to laugh at you if your not trying to be funny, trust me.

I looked back to Jason. "I'll be good, and Suicune will take care of me. We're partners in justice!"

"I'm sure you are, but you know Flair would kick my ass all the way back to Blackthorn if she found out something happened to you and it was my fault." He said with a gentle smile. He was probably right too. Flair was really protective of us after all.

"I have to get going now, Bark. Good luck, and nice to meet you, Suicune." Jason said before he got ready to leave, but before he did I pounced on him. I nearly licked him to death, I didn't want him to go.

"Relax, I'll see you again someday." He said stroking my chin. My tail made a soft brushing sound as I wagged it back and forth. Though I was anxious to go out and get Flair, I trusted Jason to save her instead. He was a pretty skilled trainer anyway.

After Jason left, there was an odd silent, then without any warning Suicune bursted out laughing. It happened so suddenly that it almost startled me. I stopped and stared at the other canine Pokemon. It wasn't like him to laugh at me, especially so… randomly. I wasn't sure if I should have been amused or mad. More than anything I was kinda confused.

"What's so… funny?" He shook off the laughter, swooshing his purple mane in the process. He then waved a dainty blue paw at me, trying to dismiss the subject.

"Nothing, it's nothing." He said chuckling again. I didn't buy it, if it was nothing then why would he be laughing?

"No really," I started. "what's so funny?" He smiled at me, and then he gave me and odd look. I couldn't really explain it, but it was sort of a mocking smirk in a way.

"Well, it just that… I never really saw you as the flirty type." He said with that mocking smirk on his face. I blinked cluelessly; I really didn't know what he was talking about.

"You know, the trainer that was just here?" He said in this really weird tone of voice, I blinked again.

"Jason? I don't really think I was flirting with him. I mean, I like him and all, but we're male. We're both male, and… well… nature doesn't work that way." I said blushing deep red under my orange fur. I don't know why, but this conversation made me feel uncomfortable. I didn't want to talk about it anymore, so I didn't say anything else, but Suicune started up the conversation again.

"Nature normally doesn't work that way, but it _can _work that way." He said in a laugh. I'd heard of trainers who were like that, attracted to the same sex, but from what I've heard it's a pretty negative thing. Actually, all I hear is negative things about it, so I don't think much of it.

"Well, from what I've heard, it's a pretty bad thing to do." He stopped and stared at me, this time he was more serious.

"Bark, people say a lot of negative things about it, but it's not necessarily a negative thing. It's just… different."

"Different…" I mimicked, it really was something a bit odd. A male attracted to another male. I liked Jason, and I liked Suicune too, but I wasn't attracted to them like _that_… I think. Then I started to look back, one thought stayed in my mind. The wet dream I had about Suicune. I began to wonder about it, I mean, why would I have a wet dream about another male?

"Bark, are you alright? You know I was just kidding about all that liking Jason stuff. Right?" I kept on thinking about it. It was weird, really. I didn't really feel like talking anymore. "I need some fresh air, Suicune. I'll be right back." I said walking out of the dark cave. It was dark outside too, the moon was high in the sky now, and there was snow under my feet. I started to walk, but while I did I saw foot prints on the snow. They where big foot prints, huge actually.

"Suicune's brother..." I whispered to myself. I put my paw on Entei's footprint, my foot didn't quite fit in his print. It was to small. It must have been hard for Suicune, he had such big foot prints to fallow in.

"Why am I out here anyway?" I asked myself looking at the silvery moon. I was just in a pretty crappy mood right now, but more than anything I was feeling kinda funny.

"Bark..." A voice said from behind me. It was Suicune. " You know, I was just kidding before... why don't you come back to the cave where it's warm and safe." I wanted to go back, but I couldn't with the amount of pressure on my chest right now. I was going to have to tell him sooner or later, so I decided to make it sooner.

"Suicune," I began without looking at him. "I have a question." I said sitting down on the wet snowy ground. My butt was frozen, but I had one question in my head that I had to ask, but I didn't quite know quite how to ask it. I felt a blush on my face, it was an uncomfortable situation to be in. Then, I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Well… when I was watching Jason… I was looking at his eyes a lot and… well I thought they where really pretty. I mean, stunning. Every time he looked up at me, I got Butterfree and… well is that normal?"

The words came out a bit choppy and a stumbled a bit, but I'd asked my question. I stared at Suicune waiting for and answer, but he just stared back at me, I don't think he knew quite what to say either. I mean, I had a good feeling about the answer, but how could he just say it to me like that. He opened his mouth to say something, but shuts it. There's a lot of tension in the air, a whole lot.

"Bark, you may not like my answer, but you need to know. Butterfree in your stomach from watching males might be male attraction, but it also could be just a phase. You are only a teenager after all." He said quietly, my face turned red and though I had that off my chest, the pressure wasn't gone.

"Ah, Suicune? I have something to tell you." He looked up at me, but I didn't have the strength to say this to him and look him right in the eyes. It felt to weird, but I had to tell him. I couldn't hide this secret forever.

"That dream I had, you remember the wet dream I had? Well, it wasn't about a female Pokemon…" I glanced up at him, he seemed interested.

"Oh? Then who?" He asked with curiosity in his voice. I swallowed hard, it was really difficult to get this out, but I had to. I had never been so nervous to talk to Suicune before in my life.

"Well, it was about you..." Suicune stared at me in surprise. I was sure he wasn't expecting _that _for an answer. I didn't know if I was actually gonna tell him or run away again. I was pretty sure he was mad or he hated me. My heart sunk, I felt sort of freaky and weird, almost a little gross.

"Does this mean you don't like me anymore?" It was possible; I mean it wasn't really a normal thing. Then I felt his paw on my shoulder. When I looked up, he was smiling.

"Bark, I like you for you. I don't care if you like boys or girls. It doesn't matter, who am I to judge you?" When he said that, I felt really weird inside. Like a billion Butterfree where in my stomach, I thought I'd explode. It was a really mushy moment, I mean like super swimming pool full of mud mushy, but it was a good kind of mushy. More like a pool of pudding I guess.

"So, you're ok?" I asked, he smiled and licked my muzzle.

"Bark, if you're ok, I'm ok." He said gently.

"Now, let's get back to the cave." I grinned and hugged him with my forelegs. This was a huge leap for me, I mean huge. It was all so diffrent, but I was releived that Suicune still wanted to be my freind. We walked home through the fluffy snow. I was so happy, I couldn't help but start up a Moon Song, Suicune fallowed right behind me. It was the most beatiful night I've ever been through. When we got home, I asked Suicune once more to make sure he wasn't bothered.

"So, Suicune, you're not bothered at all? You're not scared I'm gonna like rape you or something?" He laughed. "No Bark. I'm not afraid. Being gay doesn't make you any diffrent then you where before. You're still the same, pure hearted Bark."

"That makes me happy, Suicune. Thank you for not turning your back on me." I said cuddling up right next to him. It was weird, really. One minute I'm a late bloomer the next I'm attracted to males. It was all happening so very quickly, I hoped Suicune would always be there to help me grab it if it got too confusing.

Blaze's POV

The battle lasted for a long time. A really long time, it seemed like forever. It didn't end until the sun had gone down. Me and Sparky just stayed on the side and watched it all. Now, it was over and the corpses of Pokemon where everywhere. The snow was painted red everywhere, it made me wonder why I joined a gang for in the first place.

"It's a shame, that we have to fight like this..." Sparky said breaking the silence. It really was too. I looked around to see if D was anywhere to be found, but I didn't see him.

"Do you think he died?" I asked, but Sparky shook his head.

"Wishful thinking, little brother. Those two leaders have been at it for years, that wouldn't just give up like that. My guess is that they got injured and are resting."

"So, you're saying D just left me like nothing ever happened?"

"He propably thinks you're dead. It's happened to me before, Dash thought I was dead, but I was a live and well. One of the other brothers found me, I was lost out here. So, I had a chance to escape once, but I was too weakto go down the mountain." My brother said letting his spiky yellow fur settle. If D thought I was dead, did that mean I could escape? Maybe me and him, just us two brother's could escape and leave all this crazy buissiness behind.

"Hey, Sparky, do you think we'd ever be able to get out of this craziness. I mean this gang stuff. I don't know what we where thinking when we got ourselves into this." He shrugged, but I already knew his real answer. It wasn't likely, since our leaders had Pokemon all over the place.

We countnuied to walk for a while, stepping over the dead. The whole area looked like a giant red slushy. The snow was even melting from the amount of hot blood and fresh, warm bodies laying on it. I'm sure any survivors where injured and went back to their HQs. It was getting even colder too, so it'd be hard to stay out here like this. I looked over to Sparky, he was trembling.

"You're really cold, huh?" I asked, I of course wasn't as cold as he was. I was a fire type, and my yellow fluff kept me warm. Sparky's fur was shorter, and spiky. It was ment for protection from bites and scartches, not from the cold.

"Hey, I think it would be good if we got into some shelter or something." Sparky nodded in agreement, it was way to cold to be out here right now. We quickly kept walking in search for shelter, but we couldn't find any. Then, all of a sudden something cold and icey fell on my nose. I looked to the sky, and was shocked to see it was snowing. Alot actually. I looked over at my older brother, he was so cold that his legs where trembling.

"You ok, Spark?" I asked my older brother, but he didn't answer me.

"Hey Sparky?" I asked again. I walked to his side, as soon as I got near him he collapsed into the slush of blood. "

"Whoa, hey, Sparky?!" I exlaimed lifting his head from the slush. I wiped some of the blood from his face, but he didn't say anything. He was still alive though, I could feel his pluse. that left it up to me to find somewhere for us to stay the night. I took my brother on my back and moved on.

As I countuined to walk. The snow got worse and worse. i couldn't see through the blizzard anymore.

"Well, Blaze, this is Arceus's punishment for joining a gang in the first place." I whispered to myself. I took another step and collapsed into the bloody snow. I managed to pick myself back up, but when I did I saw something odd. I think it was a Pokemon, but it seemed to vanish into the blizzard. I must have been helucinating, which was a bad sign in this sort of weather. I tried to carry on, but my legs where simply too tired from carrying both my brother and myself. I flet myself slowly collapsing, but before I hit the ground I felt myself leaning against somthing. It was cold and spiky, but it obviously wasn't Sparky. I looked up to see a Glaceon standing obove me, he was smiling.

"Hello, looks like you could use some help." He said helping me up to my feet. I blinked drowsily and looked back at Sparky who had fallen off of my back. He went to him and took him onto his own back, despite being smaller than me.

"Thanks, really, thanks." I said trying to keep my balance, he just smiled and waved it off. He was pretty nice, but he kept staring at me. Then he then leaned into to get a better look at me and blinked a couple of times.

"Excuse me, correct me if I'm wrong but, haven't we met before?"

* * *

Ok, so I wont be able to update for a couple of weeks, but summer means faster updates. I think I might make them releaize their feelings for each other soon, but not right now. Propably after Flair's rescue.

I apolgize if it's messy or the grammer is bad. I wanted to get this chapter done before summer so I could have more time to study without worrying. Anyhow, I love reveiws, and I know tihs is far from perfect, so please reveiw. Also, is someone could give me an example of what they mean when they say I should make a new paragraph when someone talks if I'm doing it wrong, that'd be great, cause I don't think I understand completly. It takes me a while to understand things.

Oh yeah, and one more little thing. I know the lemon isn't here yet, but when me and my freind's started talking about a lemon, we where confused about who would be bottom. I mean really, I can't choose! Can you give me a little help peeps? If you want to help, put who you think should be on top in a reveiw or PM me, pretty please? I need your help! (puppy dog pout)


	10. Family Matters

Ok, next chapter up. Hadn't been able to update in a long time cause of school finals and all that stuff, and they where some of the hardest tests I ever took. Study for about two weeks and still expecting to fail. Anyways, thanks for the help, everyone. Especially Freewind1, I had no idea I was doing it right. Thanx!;D Also, everyone seems to like Bark as the seme, sounds good to me! I just wonder who's POV I should do it by… Anyway, I hope you like my new chappie, enjoy.

* * *

Suicune's POV

I opened my eyes and yawned. It was dark, but I knew it was morning. I could sense it. I looked over at Bark who was still asleep; he still had his head rested on my shoulder. I carefully stood up and let his head fall gently onto his paws so I didn't wake him up. He seemed to be having a nice dream; I wouldn't want to ruin it.

When I crossed over to the entrance of the cave, I was surprised to see that it was snowing again. No wonder it was so dark and clouded. It was a bit odd, Johto wasn't really known for much snow, even in the mountains we got less than most regions. I liked it when it snowed though, sometimes. It was really pretty. I sat and watched the whirling winds, then I felt warmth around my neck. I looked down at the necklace thing on my neck, it was glowing again. Why it did that, I wasn't sure but Kyorge said it was telling me something. Of course I didn't know what, so I ignored it and went back to laying down next to Bark.

Flair's POV

"Come on Flair, we have to do this quick." Cory said ripping part of his shirt while I pressed down on the wound on Damien's chest. I thought I'd be sick, there was just so much blood. More than anything, I hate blood.

"You almost done, Cory, cause I think I'm gonna puke." I said holding it back. I was struggling to keep my hands from shaking.

"Just minute Flair." He said ripping anther long strand of clothing. Then he came back over to me and started rapping the wound tight.

"There, this'll stop the bleeding." He said pulling it again to make sure it stayed rapped tight. I started to get up, but when I looked at the amount of blood on my hands I nearly fainted. I whipped my hands on my pants.

"Ok, we have to get moving. We don't know where the bullet is in his body. It's obviously not in his heart or lungs, since he's still alive. I hope it didn't hit anything, he's probably just out from shock or something. Flair, can you help him into my back?" Cory said. I helped Cory lift Damien up into his back. He was heavy, but probably not to much for Cory to handle. Though he was a pain in the ass sometimes, I was worried about him. We started walking down a long hallway.

"So, Latias, how'd you know to come and help us?" I said to the red dragon Pokemon. She just shrugged.

"I just… knew. I was originally looking for my friend, Suicune. Then I felt a reason to come here, good thing too. You guys could use help getting out of here. I'll help you, but under one condition."

"What's that?" Cory asked. Latias looked around, then back at us. She spoke quietly.

"I know where the other Pokemon are in this building. We can't leave them behind, cause they'll blow them all into the sky. I know a lot of these Pokemon are stolen or some have had their humans killed. We should help them find somewhere to go."

"All of them? Latias, that'll take too much time, what about Damien" I asked. Though it was important to help Pokemon in need, was it possible to save _all _of them and find them somewhere to go? It was going to be work, a lot of work, but right now, there's no other choice.

"Well, let me look into his body and see the damage." She said moving closer to his chest. Latias took a deep breath and her eyes started glowing an electric blue color.

"I see it, I see the bullet." She said blinked.

"It didn't hit anything on the way in. I can see it's path, it went in at an angle and it's stuck right next to his lungs. I think, if he gets some help soon and gets it taken out that he probably live." Latias said smiling, her eyes stopped glowing. It was a relief that nothing was badly damaged in Damien's body, but we still had to get a move on. The bullet couldn't stay in his body. We agreed with Latias to go help all of the Pokemon escape.

Just as we where about to get going, we heard a huge explosion, fallowed by people screaming and gunshots. We cautiously looked around the corner to see what was going on. There where people with guns and Pokeballs trying to catch a blue colored Pokemon. It looked a lot like Latias. One of the men tossed a Pokeball at it, but the Pokemon used its psychic powers to send it back at the man with the speed of a bullet. It connected with the staffs face, sending blood everywhere. I didn't look, since I had a weak stomach. Then one of the men jumped in front of the Pokemon and pointed a gun to him.

"Look, we may not have any Pokemon, but you can't survive a bullet to the heart. Trust me." He growled, just then, Latias leapt into action.

"Leave my brother a lone!" She growled, the men where distracted and turned to her. When they did the blue Pokemon again used his psychic abilities to use the guns against the men. Cory and me jumped down and stayed close to the ground in an attempt to protect us from the raining bullets. When the gun fire stopped, we got up to see if Latias was ok. We looked around to see bodies everywhere. The amount of blood on the ground was insane, I mean really. It looked like it had just rained blood and bodies. The blue Pokemon was staring at Latias, and she was shouting at him.

"Why did you fallow me here?! I told you I was just going to see if Suicune was ok!" The other Pokemon shook its head.

"Yeah right! You're not Suicune, so stop this little act of courage and rebellion! Honestly Latias, you try to do everything you see! Think for yourself for once! And after what he did to you, I don't see why you'd want to find him!" From the sound of the other Pokemon's voice, he was male. And Latias's older brother. This reminded me of what I went through with Jason all those years ago.

"I am thinking for myself by not going home with you! I don't hold grudges like you. You heard what Uncle Lugia said about holding grudges, if I'm being like Suicune then you're being an awful lot like Entei!"

"What's wrong with being like Entei?"

"What's _wrong_ with it? Is there anything right with it?" She shouted back in a shrill cry. Then she sighed.

"I'm just looking for Suicune, but I found these trainers and this building full of Pokemon. So, I came to help. I'm mean, the Pokemon here are in so much danger, they treat them so cruelly here, and the trainer with the black hair, he's injured, badly." Latias said turning to Damien.

"Of course I knew you wouldn't want to look for Suicune since you're so mad at him, and about half of other legendaries would either have said no or been busy. So I came alone." She said, Latios let out a long sigh.

"Well, I wont make you go home I guess, but this is dangerous. I'm not letting you do it alone, so I do it with you." Latios said. Latias smiled.

"You know, you're not much like Entei, Latios. You're more protective then power hungry. That's a good thing." Latios smiled back at his sister. Then he nodded to the rest of us.

"Ok, let's get this going. I'll take the injured human." Latios said taking Damien from Cory. It was much easier for him to carry Damien, we could move faster this way.

"I could help with strength sharing." Latios said. We both looked at him.

"Umm, what's that?" I asked.

"Strength sharing is where you share your energy and restore life to the injured or the weak. If he stays on my back he could come around in a little while, or course I wont have enough strength to do anything else." Latios said, it would be a loss, but at least he'd survive.

"Ok, Latios, you can do strength sharing and we'll work on everything else." I said patting his head, now we weren't in as much of a rush, but we still had to move.

We ran down a long, metallic hallway. We weren't exactly sure where it was heading, but Latias seemed to know where we were going. At the end of the hallway, there was huge door that read "Babies and Eggs" in huge steel letters.

"This is where they keep all of the baby Pokemon and some eggs. The man with dark hair said there was some sort of crisis down here. So I have an idea. If I disguise myself as the girl from before, tell him I took care of everything with you guys and ask him if I can take care of things here too, we can get the baby Pokemon out of here."

"What do we do then?" Cory asked.

"I'll take care of that, hold on to me." Latios said glowing. Me and Cory grabbed hold of his oddly shaped, blue wings. When he did this we vanished.

"Whoa! Wicked! No one can see where we are?" Cory said. Latios nodded. It was a good plan; we just hoped Mercutio was going to go a long with it all right. Latias took on the form of the women from before and gently pushed open the doors. From there we could see Mercutio locking a gate on one of the cages.

"Sir." She said quietly, he turned to see who it was.

"You again? Didn't I tell you to take care of something?"

"Yes, and I did sir. Everything's all taken care of."

"So, did my brother die or what." Cory cringed when he said this, I couldn't see him but I felt his movements next to me. I put my hand on his shoulder, or it felt like his shoulder.

"No, sir." We heard Latias begin.

"But…I think he shall soon." She said quietly, she was probably right. One of the reasons we needed to get on this fast. We watched Mercutio's expression, but his dark eyes didn't change a bit.

"Hmmm, oh well. He will be some time soon. We have to get going, and I mean going." He said.

"What do you mean sir?" Latias asked. Mercutio folded his arms.

"Weren't you paying attention? We got a message from the Boss, we have to move all the Pokemon to our other headquarters that we'd recently established in Hoenn."

"I thought _you _where the boss, sir." Mercutio laughed when she said this. It was odd, because I had thought the same thing for a long time.

"Please, I'm flattered, but you know that I'm only an executive. I'm one under the boss, like the other executives in our other mini headquarters. We got them everywhere, even in the Orre region. We have to move the Pokemon and shit to the nearest one."

"Oh, I see sir. Well, is there anyway I could help?" Mercutio thought about this for a second.

"Well, you can get these baby Pokemon and remaining eggs down to the trucks so they can get moving. After all, the youth is the future of the Mafia. Move them to the trucks at the main entrance. The Surrogate parent Pokemon too, don't forget them."

"The Surrogate parent Pokemon?" She asked, but he waved off her question.

"I don't have time to explain to you. I gotta work on shutting down all the computers and getting the cash. Get moving!" He said before storming out of the room and tossing her a bronze key to all of the gates on the way out. When he came down the hallway we where standing in everyone held there breath. Mercutio brushed right past us when we went, but didn't seem to notice us at all. When he was gone down the hallway, Latias gave us the all clear signal.

Latios let down his shield of invisibility and we walked into the room. There was a rainbow of thousands of Pokemon eggs. Some were brown, striped, speckled, polka dotted and just about anything in between. Some you could tell what it was going to be, some you could guess, and some you couldn't tell at all.

"Ok, let's get moving. We have to move these baby Pokemon anyway, so let's get a move on! If me and Latias can take a few and fly them to the Pokemon Center up here with out being caught they'll be home free." Latias said reached for a yellow striped egg that reminded me of a Pikachu, but as soon as she touched it, we heard an explosion down the hall. Walls of flames erupted at the corner of the hallway, some men ran shouting towards the flame, some away from. As soon as they reached the corner they where engulfed by fire, we could hear the screaming and see the ashes and smoke. We heard the sound of water, I think it was a water attack and then we saw steam. One of the men fell, he was behind a corner, but we could still see him. He was charred and steam was coming of his clothes, I think he was alive, but I couldn't tell.

Lights in the hallway started to flicker and go out, the hallway looked so dark and creepy. You could hardly see anything, the bodies on the ground appeared as dark shadows, and that was all.

"What just happened?" I asked meekly.

"Shhh, just be quiet and back away slowly" Latios hissed in a whisper. We all backed into a corner in the dark storage room. We could hear someone's boots coming down the hallway where all of the commotion had taken place. We saw a boot kick aside a body. That one was definitely dead. We backed father into the corner so that we couldn't be seen and Latios shielded us with his vanishing powers. Then, Cory got up, why I wasn't entirely sure.

"Cory, get down!" I hissed at him, but he didn't listen to me. He didn't even look at me, he just kept going like a Venemoth to a light bulb. The dark figure in the boots was going towards him as well. I wasn't sure if he was nuts or just stupid.

"I don't think he's a threat guys. I think he's a friend" He said looking back at us and then to the dark figure. I blinked and squinted my eyes. It was still to dark to see, but the figure of the boy there was unmistakably my cousin.

"Jason?" I said out loud.

"Yeah, that you Flair? Are you alright?"

Suddenly, the room got a lot brighter, we weren't sure why. We all turned to the source of the light to see a little flock of baby Mareep huddled together, flashing their little tails to make the room brighten up. That helped us get a better view of our surroundings. We could see into the other room next door, there where baby Pokemon in cages everywhere

"Yeah, I'm alright." I said, everyone else started to come out of the corners, Jason blinked bewildered.

"Latios… and Latias?" I almost forgot about them. I turned to them.

"Oh, yeah I almost forgot. How'd you know?"

"Well, I heard a lot about them in Hoenn. After I beat the Pokemon league there too, I tried to find them, but it was too hard." He said walking over to Latias and patting her head. In response, she giggled and blushed. Jason then looked across the room to Latias who was still in the corner.

"Is someone on his back?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, that's Damien. He's a dark type trainer." I said, Jason stopped petting Latias and looked at me.

"Did you say Damien?" He asked.

"Yeah, weren't you paying attention to anything I said?" I growled, he never listens, never listens I tell you!

"Flair, doe's he happen to have an… Umbreon?" He said crossing over the room to Latios. I nodded again.

"Sure does, his name's Nighshade… or was it Nightslash… It was night something." I said scratching my head. When Jason got over to Latios, he got a good look at Damien. He brushed a black bang back from Damien's eye.

"He looks just like he did two years ago." He said staring down at him. I was about to speak, but stopped myself to comprehend what he had just said.

"You know Damien, Jason?"

"I do Damien…" He stopped.

"Well…." He said scratching the back of his head. I raised and eyebrow.

"Well what?" I asked, Cory was looking at me and his eyes kept darting back to Jason.

"I'm as confused as you are, Flair." He said running a hand through his blond ponytail.

"Well what?" I asked again, when I looked up at my cousin his cheeks where tinted pink.

"Uhhh, Flair…" He started again running his hand through his deep red hair. I sort of tilted my head, it wasn't like my cousin to be nervous about anything.

"Yeah?"

"Well, me and Damien were…. intimate…" He said brushing one of his red bangs from his eye. I blinked in surprise.

"Did you just say intimate?" I asked, I didn't mean to sound so surprised, but I was really surprised.

"Yeah…" He said blushing deeper red.

"You mean intimate like…. Really close friends?" I asked, but he shook his head.

"No Flair, like _intimate_." I blinked again.

"Like uhh, brotherly intimate?" I was knew what he ment by intimate, but I just couldn't really believe that's what he ment. I was trying to make sure he really ment what I thought he ment.

"No Flair, like seriously intimate. Like Quil and your mother's Rattata." I scratched my head.

"Oh, I see." I looked at Cory, he was about as bewildered as I was.

"Wow, that was unexpected. Who would of thought that one of the greatest trainers ever was a fa…" Cory stopped when he saw Jason's piercing blue eyes glaring at him. It was the smart thing to do, my cousin had been called a faggot before and he didn't like it… but who would?

"So, now you know." He said blushing even more deeply. I gotta say, it was weird. I mean really awkward. What are you supposed to say when a relative tells you something like that. I looked over at Latios and Latias.

"Ummm, maybe we should talk about this later and get to work before that guy blows us up?" Latias said with a nervous laugh. I wasn't really sure what I thought about this, but at least I'd have time to think.

"Hey, what's going on down here?!" Someone shouted from behind us. We turned around, there was another grunt behind us. This one carried a Pokeball instead of a gun.

"Alright, the boss's Tyranatar is gonna have you kids for lunch. Go Silverwing!" The man said tossing the Pokeball. I wasn't familiar with the Pokemon that came out, it looked sort of like a giant dragonfly. Like a big, angry Yamna. I wasn't even sure if Jason knew what it was.

"Jason, what is that?"

"It's a Yamega, the evolved form of Yamna. I'd never seen one before, since most of them are extinct." He said. I drew my Pokeball.

"Ok, then I'll use Quil. You need your dragons to fly and take these baby Pokemon out, I'll take care of this. Quil get ready for Flamethrower!" I said tossing the blue and white Pokeball. The second Quil had his feet on the ground he let loose a powerful Flamethrower, but missed the bug Pokemon.

"Now, Silverwing, Silverwind attack!" The bug Pokemon vibrated it's wings, creating a strong, silvery gust of wind. It spiraled around Quil.

"Come on Quil, find away to break free!" Quil struggled in the shining whirlwind, but like a real tornado there was no way out.

"Ok then, Flamethrower!" Quil produced a Flamethrower from inside, turning it into a giant whirling firestorm. It was going toward the Yamega.

"Silverwing get out of this mess!" The grunt called, but it was to late. Silverwing was swallowed up by the giant fire tornado. When the storm died down, the Pokemon was called back to it's Pokeball.

"Good job, Quil." The second I said that, Quil did a back flip and started to glow. I blinked.

"Quil?" Everyone came back to the room to see why the fighting had stopped. Quil flashed in a white light, then his body morphed into a taller, upstanding Pokemon.

"Typhlosion!" Quil said, I blinked.

"Quil just… evolved?" I looked at him, then at the man who had fought me. He didn't seem to have anymore Pokemon. He readied himself to run.

"Quil, get him!" I commanded, Quil pounced on the man and held him to the ground. He was a lot stronger then before.

"So, do you have anymore Pokemon that you're hiding from us?" I asked, he squirmed but Quil kept tight hold, nearly breaking his back.

"N-no! The others are all shipped off to Hoenn already. These are the last ones!"

"Oh yeah? Then what happened to my Ninetails and my Kadabra?!" I growled, the anger in my voice influenced Quil's mood. He growled and squeezed the man until his face was red.

"I don't know! The boss said that you somehow let them go! We don't have them anymore!"

"Flair, stop! He doesn't know!" Jason called to me from the other side of the room. I commanded Quil to drop him and he crawled away. I put my hands on my hips.

"Well, what's your problem?" I asked, I was irritated since I had no clue where my Pokemon where.

"What's _my _problem? You're the one he nearly killed the man!"

"So? He's the bad guy!"

"That doesn't mean you should kill him! That's injustice!" He growled back, he was really giving me a headache today. First he comes out of the closet to me at the most random, inappropriate time, then he lets the bad guy go!

"What do you know about justice anyway!"

"More than you'll ever know!"

"Look, just take your flamboyant self back to the other side of the room and do what you need to do!" I growled. Ok, so it was a bad insult. Besides his looks he wasn't even that girly, but I couldn't thing of anything else. I had to many things on my mind.

"Fine by me!" He yelled back, I brushed past Cory on the way who was sitting next to Latias.

"…What a bad time for a family feud huh?" I heard him say to Latios who was shaking his head.

"Yeah, me and Latias always try to live that stuff at home when it comes to serious situations." Latios said. He was right though. Our problems would have to wait.

Blaze's POV

I woke up and yawned, I was pretty surprised that I wasn't being mounted or having a cock shoved in my mouth. When I rolled back over to get some more sleep, I saw the navy human made bricks and a concrete flooring, I was in some sort of hole. I small amount of light trickled in from a sort of netting. It jarred my memory a little. I was with Sparky and the Glaceon from before. He was sitting in the corner.

"Oh, good morning. I didn't notice that you were awake." He said.

"Oh, hi. Where is this?" I asked he yawned and laid down on his belly.

"Old storage hole, I'm not sure what it was used for, but humans used to hide things here. Then they stopped using it, so I managed to sneak in through a hole downstairs and make it up here. Though I don't mind the cold, it's not always wise to sleep in the open, especially when you have freezing Jolteon that need saving. I looked over at Sparky who was sleeping peacefully. He groaned and mumbled something about a Charizard and rolled over.

"He was always such an interesting character…. That Sparky." I heard the Glaceon say from behind me, I look behind me.

"Wait… what?" I said, he smiled.

"Well, I didn't realize until just now while looking at Sparky, that where all kin. Of course you probably wont remember, since when you where born I left the den." I blinked.

"So…. What you're saying is that you're one of my older brother?" I asked, the Glaceon nodded gently.

"Yes, I remember you where the youngest. You could barely open your eyes when I left home. Mother had her hands full with all of you kids, I know I should have stuck around…"

"Then why did you leave her?" I asked, it wasn't very responsible for him to have done something like that to his own mother, but I let him state his reason.

"Well, it was getting harder to feed everyone. My hunting skill weren't good enough to help, so me and Broadleaf left the den and lived together for awhile. He taught me to hunt instead of mother and once I learned, he went off on his own. He told me he was going to Hoenn and that I should move on to travel to Sinnoh. I never got the chance to, since it's so far away." I never knew I had so many siblings. The only ones I really remember was mother and Sparky and someone else, but it was so long ago.

"Glaceon," I started but he corrected me.

"Ice, just Ice."

"Ok, Ice did you ever get to know father?" He shook his head causing his long, pigtail like things to swish.

"No, the only one who actually got to know father was Broadleaf. He says he wasn't around very much." Ice said tapping his toes on the concrete flooring, one at a time.

"Did Broadleaf tell you a lot about him?" He nodded.

"Yes, would you like to hear?" I nodded, I wanted to know more about our family.

"Well, from what I've heard from Broadleaf, our father was an Espeon named Arcturus. Broadleaf said he always called him by his name, he had a habit of doing that. He called our mother by her name to."

"Why did he do that?" Sparky interupted. We where even aware that he'd been awake all this time.

"Oh, hello Sparky." Ice said cheerfully waving a dainty, teal-blue paw.

"I'm assuming you've heard everything else, so no need for me to tell it again, right?" Sparky nodded virgerously. He wanted to here about our father as much as I did.

"Ok then. Well, Broadleaf said Arcturus wasn't around much after he was born. He came back every now and then and helped mother hunt and raise us. He'd bring home a lot of food for us to eat and take excellent care of us. Then, pretty soon he stopped showing up all together. Mother wasn't sure if he was abondoning his pups or if something horrible had happened to him, but Broadleaf said father would never had done that."

"From what you said before I don't see why he'd want to do that." Sparky interupted again, I glared at him to make him shut up so Ice could finish.

"Well, Broadleaf sent me a message recently about how he knows father's alive and how he was alive the whole time. You see, father told Broadleaf that he had a sister in Hoenn that was rearing pups of her own without a mate and he went to help her. He said it was to painful to tell mother that he was leaving his own pups for another female's, even if it was his sister, and so he never did." Ice concluded. I never known anything about my father at all, but he sounded like a good guy.

"I would have done the same thing for my sister if I was in Arcturus's situation…. And if I had a sister." Sparky said pawing the ground. Suddenly there was a stomping noise, it sounded like human boots over our heads. I started to go to the entrance, but Ice blocked it.

"Don't it may be a human." He said sternly, I could see the shape of our intruder and it was definitely a human silluette.

"Where is it, damnit?!" A gruff, masculine voice growled. The man kicked something aside and stomped on it. It sounded like a cardboard box. My heart was pounding as I felt the vibartions get stronger as the man got closer to our hiding place.

"Get back!" Ice hissed pushing us father in the corner. We where all crammed far back in the corner when a large, hairy hand reached into our hole. The man couldn't see us, but he he was awfully close to us. When he reached far back he ran his hand over my tail, causing my heart to skip a beat, but I remained still. He quickly withdrew his hand from the small carven.

"Ugggghhh, another dead rat! I guess it's not in here." The man growled storming from the room. When we heard him go back up the stairs everone let out a syncornized sigh of releief.

"Man, that was scarey!" I cried out. Sparky nodded, still speechless. Ice got up.

"Come on, lets go." He said jerking his head as a signal to get moving. Me and Sparky stood up.

"Where are we going?" Sparky asked, but Ice put his head down.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think it's safe to stay in here for now."

Bark's POV

I woke up and looked around. Suicune was sleeping near by. I got up and kept up on him, my paws where heavy buy I managed to keep them quiet. When I was only about three feet away, I pounced on him.

"Gotcha!" I growled, I think I startled him.

"Good Arceus Bark, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" He said standing up causing me to slide off.

"Sorry." I said grinning sheepishly. I thought it was funny, but I guess he didn't.

"Hey, Suicune, do you think Jason could use our help with saving Flair?" I asked looking outside. It looked like it had been snowing. Suicune shrugged.

"I guess, if you promise not to mount him." He said with a laugh. I laugh too.

"I'll try not to, it might be hard though." I said jokingly. It would have been nice to be able to mount Flair's cousin, but I don't know if he'd like it very much. Suicune stretched and yawned.

"Ready to get going?" He asked, I nodded. I was more than ready. We wandered out of the cave into the bright sunlight. The it was so bright out from all the light reflecting off the snow and ice, it took my eyes time to get used to all of it. The snow was pretty deep too, it nearly came up to my belly.

"Wow Suicune, this is the most snow I've ever seen. It's cool!" I said trying to run ahead, but my feet just sunk and I was stopped.

"Well, so much for running…" I said pulling my foot out of the snow. Suicune was heavier than me, but he walked on top of the snow. I just stared at him.

"How do you do that?" I asked trying to mimic him. I put my feet gently on the snow, but sank again deeper.

"If you can walk on water than you can walk on snow." He said taking another light step. I tried to keep up, but the snow was too deep.

"Suicune wait up!" I called trying to dash after him again, but I just sank even more. Suicune slowed down for me.

"Don't worry I'll go slow for you." He said coming back to my side. I smiled up at him, but when I did I saw something behind him on a higher ledge. It was a shadow ringed with light, but I think it was a Pokemon. If it was it was bigger than Suicune.

"Hello, Suicune." It said to him, Suicune turned around and squinted his eyes.

"Entei?" He asked putting a paw up to shield his eyes from the sunlight.

"No, but that's who I'm looking for." The other Pokemon said jumping down from the ledge.

"Oh, Raikou, what are you doing way out here?" He asked.

"Well, looking for Entei. It's quiet back at the den without his long speeches about what it means to be a legendary or you and him arguing. I miss having you guys around so I came looking for you."

"So, you're here to take me home?"

"No, I'm here to see if you'll come home. Will you?" Suicune looked at me, then at the yellow stripy Pokemon.

"I don't know. I have a lot of things I need to do. Plus I can't just leave Bark out here on his own without his trainer."

"Right, Bark. I think I remember him from before." Raikou said staring at me. I knew he didn't like me from before, but I wasn't sure if he was at all like Entei.

"Uhhh, yeah. About last time… I'm sorry about that, Bark." He said putting his head down, I kinda just tilted my head.

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked, he had a sheepish grin on.

"Well, my brother. I guess I let his thoughts and actions influence mine instead of thinking for myself. I apologize… I wish I could apologize for Entei, but you know…" I grinned, it was pretty surprising he was being so nice. From what I'd seen before he was a mean as Entei, but I guess it wasn't true. He turned to his brother.

"Anyway, I think Entei's finally lost it. He was here one day, for not even a minute, told me he was gonna show Suicune and ran off looking for his bitches." Raikou said, Suicune nodded, he seemed to know what Raikou was talking about.

"I knew he was putting to much stress on himself. He doesn't know when to quit, I don't even know if he knows why he's does what he does anymore." Raikou nodded in agreement.

"Entei was always like that. I wished he just think for once. Once he has an idea or plan in his head he has to finish his task or he feels like a failure. I don't really understand him sometimes." Raikou said, they seemed to be having a nice conversation. Suicune had had a good conversation with family for awhile, so I didn't butt in. I let them continue their conversation about things that where happening at their home, but suddenly there was a huge explosion. We looked up to see a red fire cloud forming in the sky.

"Whoa! Is that a Electrode or something?" I asked, but Suicune shook his head.

"No way is that a Pokemon made explosion. It has to be something a human did." He said I blinked and looked up at the fiery cloud. Something clicked in my brain; if that was a human made explosion, then maybe it would lead us to Flair.

"Hey, guys! I just had a brilliant idea! If there's a human made explosion, then that would lead us to some of the only humans up here, and they might be the humans that have Flair!"

"Who's Flair?" Raikou asked.

"That's my trainer, she got kidnapped recently. We've been looking for her what seems like days now, and another trainer went in search for her, but there's always a chance he needs help." C'mon Suicune lets go!" I said attempting to dash forward, but tripped in the snow. When I rolled over Suicune was staring down at me. Raikou was as well.

"Well, I'll go of course, but what about you, Raikou?" Suicune asked pawing his brother's shoulder.

"Ahh, what the heck, it couldn't hurt." He said smiling. I was rearing to go. I tried to dash forward, but tripped again. Suicune was standing over me again.

"Bark, maybe I should carry you." Suicune said helping me up, I wasn't sure how he'd be able to run _and _carry me. I weighed nearly as much as he did and without that giant crystal on his head I was taller.

"Well, are you ready?" He asked. I shrugged and climbed on, rapping my forelegs around his neck. He stood his ground without stumbling.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded; I could feel my cheeks getting hot. I mean, I was on his back for crying out loud! It wasn't that I was uncomfortable, actually I was very comfortable… a little too comfortable. As Suicune leaped over rocks logs and other things and the ride got bumpier, I felt something I hoped I wouldn't feel for a long time.

'Oh no, not again!' I thought to myself. My furry sheath had opened up and my "sword" was poking out, just a little. My face was probably as red as a beat. I tried to mentally force it back, but when I did that it fully exited. Suicune's red pupils darted back at my for a quick glance, then back to the route he was taking. I tried harder and harder to ignore it, but feeling my hardness against his slick, smooth fur my hips started to move. Just a little, I was sure Raikou didn't notice, but I was sure Suicune felt it.

"Uh, hey Raikou, lets say we stop for a drink at the river here." Suicune called over to his brother. Raikou nodded and we stopped. The river was shallow and cold, just what I needed. I wadded out to the middle of the river and sat down in the icey water. I heard a sizzling noise and saw steam rise from the water.

"Well there goes my fire power." I said sulking, the water didn't actually hurt me as most thought it would, it just damaged my flame and made me unable to do fire attacks. I turned to Suicune who was sipping some of the clean, icey water.

"Uhh, Suicune…" I started, he lifted his head and shook the water from his bottom jaw.

"Yes, I felt it, and it's ok, Bark. It was an awkward situation, but it didn't bother me a bit."

"You sure?" I asked tilting my head, and he wadded out into the middle with me.

"You always say that." He said putting a blue paw on my shoulder.

"Bark, you're really sweet, you know that?" I rubbed the back of my head with my paw. My cheeks where really red now.

"Uhh… I…I… thanks?" I said grinning, I know I looked really dopey, but I couldn't stop. This was almost as embarrassing as the hard-on.

"Don't worry Bark. I find it flattering that you're turned on by me, really." I was even more red then before, I mean, I liked the whole situation, but I couldn't stop blushing.

"Hey, are you guys ready? I'm getting cold from just standing around!" Raikou said from the edge of the water. Suicune smiled at me and jerked his head a signal to fallow.

"Come on, Bark. You can walk now if you want, some of the snow's melted." Suicune said, I was still blushing, even now.

"S-sure…" I said fallowing behind him. Man, what a crazy moment.

When we got to the explosion site, we could see a building hidden behind a small mountain. It seemed to be attached to a small cave at the bottom of a valley. Some of the building was burning and there where trucks at the entrance of the cave. Something flew away from the building. It was a Dragonite, and it was carrying something that was rapped up. It also had on an open backpack. As the Dragonite picked up speed, something yellow fell from the backpack. It was moving.

"What is that, Raikou?" Suicune said squinting his ruby eyes at the falling object. I narrowed mine as well.

"It looks like… a… a Pichu? Oh my Arceus it's a Pichu!" I exclaimed running for the falling baby Pokemon. I started to climb ledges on a mountain and when I was close enough managed to save catch her.

"I gotcha!" I said landing hard on the ground. I looked at the Pichu, she had to yellow pigtails tied up in bows. I was guessing she was female.

"You saved my life! Thank you stranger?" She said hugging my muzzle.

"Ummm, no prop." I said, when I looked up in the sky I saw the Dragonite coming back this way.

"Sorry about that little miss. I should have been more careful. Thank you stranger… hey don't I know you from somewhere?" The Dragonite asked, I got a good look at him.

"Hey, aren't you Auracast?" He blinked.

"Bark? That hardy little Growlith that refused to give up after my Surf Attack? Good to see you again!"

"Hey, if you're here then isn't Jason nearby?" I asked, he nodded.

"Yeah. He's in that building down there. There's tons of baby Pokemon being held there. I have to get them to the Pokemon Center soon, some crazy guy's gonna blow up that building."

"Are you serious? Well, I gotta go help too!" I shouted he nodded and took the Pichu from my nose.

"Bye-bye stranger!" She shouted as the Dragonite put her back in the bag along with a Smoochum, Magby and baby Rattata. I waved a foreleg at her and Auracast then I turned to Raikou and Suicune.

"What was all of that about, Bark?" Suicune asked.

"We have to go down to that building and help move baby Pokemon. A man, possibly the one that has Flair, is gonna blow up that building. We gotta stop him!"

"Then lets go!" Suicune said leaping down the ledges.

When we got close to the building, another huge explosion went off. The smoke rose into the sky swallowing up unsuspected Pidgey in the red ash. They where probably blowing it up one section at a time.

"Come on, Bark. Let's go in through this hole in the wall, Bark." Suicune said leading us through the blown out piece of wall. It was sort of smoky and it smelled like burning flesh. I just hoped Flair wasn't included. I started to look for her scent, but it went down a lot of hallways. Quil's too.

"She's all over the place, maybe she got lost?" I said sniffing the ground again, I decided to head down one hallway to find her.

Flair's POV

"Quil, can you go keep watch down that hallway right there? Make sure no one's coming."

"Ty, ty!" He said going down the hallway. That new cry was going to take some getting used to. I picked up and egg and handed managed to squeeze it in my backpack with a baby Vulpix and a Phanphy.

"At least it'll have some warmth around it." I said handing it to Cory who brought it to Latias.

"Ok, I'll get this to the Pokemon Center double quick. You can count on me!" She said smiling. He patted her head.

"I'm sure you can." Latias darted out the open window and Jason's Dragonite returned with the empty backpack. He also had a letter from nurse Joy. I took it from him.

"It's a letter from Nurse Joy. It reads,

_Dear Trainers_

I'm so impressed that you're risking your lives for the Pokemon. Your Dragonite told me everything. I'm wishing to Jirachi for you, I hope everything's alright. Also, I've been missing a Chansey down here at the Pokemon center, apparently she was kidnapped three nights ago. If you find her, please return her, she's very missed here and I'm very worried about her. Thank you. Nurse Joy." I looked around for a Chansey, but I didn't think I'd find an adult Pokemon with the babies. "I don't see a Chansey anywhere." I said. "Maybe it's one of those Surrogate Parent Pokemon that man told Latias about." I nodded, it made sense, but I still didn't see one. Me, Cory and Latias started to go over the cages to see if there was a Chansey. Then I noticed there was one short. "Where's Jason?" I asked. "He said he was going to check on… now what was the black haired boys name?" Latios said, but I knew who he was talking about. "It's Damien." I said stomping in the opposite direction and sure enough, there was Jason.

"Jason, what are you doing?"

"Checking to see if he was alright." I'd had about enough of his antics. I grabbed a fistful of his fiery ponytail.

"Owwww, hey what if I pulled your hair like that?!" I released his hair.

"I know you wouldn't. I just know you that way. Now can't you see we have a job to do? We need to find a Chansey!" Jason blinked.

"A Chansey? Why didn't you say so? There's one in that cage with the Vulpix and the baby Girafarig." I glanced over at the cage and surely enough there was a Chansey dividing an egg among herself and the two smaller Pokemon.

"You could have told us earlier!" I growled dragging him by his hair back to his work station.

"Now, get back to work shipping eggs, Damien is fine Latios is staying with him. Don't move!" I said getting back to my part of the storage room. A lot of cages where empty now, but we still had a lot of work to do. Each Pokemon could only take up to six eggs at very most. It would have been great to have Houdini right now, he'd be a great help. He could take them all at once with his psychic powers… That's when I got an idea.

"Hey, Latios, Latias, you're psychic aren't you?" The both nodded. I smiled.

"Well then, one of you could use you're psychic powers to move the eggs, couldn't you?" The looked at each other, then at me.

"Well, it's possible, but it's a lot of stress on the mind. We're aren't the greatest psychic users ever, so we could only take one trip. After that we'd have to stay and rest down at the Pokemon Center without making any return trips." Latias said. Then I remembered that Latios was Strength Sharing with Damien so he couldn't do it.

"Ok, Latias you'll have to do it."

"Wha- me? I can't take as many as Latios, an I can't fly nearly as long!" She shrieked it was risky, but she had to try.

"Latias, you're the only one who can do it." Cory said, she looked at the rest of the eggs and baby Pokemon.

"Well, I'll take the rest of the eggs, there are only a few baby Pokemon so you can take them. I don't think I could live with myself If I dropped actually children." She said getting ready for her flight. Latias inhaled deeply and tucked her clawed legs. Her eyes started glowing and the eggs lifted out of the boxes they where piled in. It looked like a movie. She was glowing and surrounded by a circle of glowing rainbow eggs.

"Wish me luck." She said telepathically before diving out the window at full speed, each egg trailed behind her.

"I sure hope a Pigeot doesn't mistake our rescue as a free meal." Cory said, I glared at him. This was not the time for that, I didn't want him to Jynx it.

"Where's Jason? We didn't run him through the plan." I said, but Cory just pointed over his shoulder at the room where Latios was.

When I got there Jason was there, but Damien was on the floor, and awake. Jason was next to him laying on his belly.

"Does it hurt, really?" Jason was asking.

"Well, yeah, but I can't actually feel it inside me." Damien responded drowsily. Jason put rested his head on his hand. I was half expecting the infamous long dreamy sigh.

"It's been a long time, huh." Jason said, he sounded intoxicated. Damien kinda shrugged.

"I guess so." He said rolling over to look at Jason. I thought I was gonna puke.

"I can't look at them." I said walking back towards the room where Latias had left, but Cory stopped me.

"Hey, what's wrong with Latios? What's he doing?" Latios's eyes where glowing light blue, the way Latias where when she left.

"Hey Latios, what are you doing?" Latios didn't answer. I grabbed Latios's wing, and suddenly was flying. I jerked my hand away, my heart was racing.

"What?" Cory asked.

"I put my hand on his wing, and all of a sudden I was flying." He blinked.

"Do it again."

"No way! You do it!"

"Ok, fine we'll both do it." He said. I got ready to put my hand on Latios's wing.

"Ok, ready?" I nodded. We both grabbed one of Latios's wings at the same time. We were instantly in the clouds again.

"Hi guys." Somebody said. It was Latios.

"Latios, what is this? What are you doing?" I asked.

"Sight sharing, this is what Latias sees." I looked behind me and saw the line of eggs and in front of me I could see Mt. Silver.

"Oh, now I see." I said looking down to the ground. It was blanketed in new snow. Suddenly, everything started to whirl and wobble. You couldn't feel it, but you could see it.

"What happened Latios." When I looked at him, he looked strained.

"Latias is getting weak from the flight, but she's almost there." We wobbled and whirled at three hundred and sixty degrees.

"Latios." Latias telepathic voice was calling out to Latios.

"Latios, I can't carry all of the eggs! I have to drop some!" She cried, everyone tensed when she said that.

"No, no, no sister please don't do that! You're almost there!"

"I have to! If I don't we'll go down. I'm sorry." She said letting go of about a hundred eggs all at once. They all went spiraling to the ground until they where to far away to see anymore. I could hear Latias sobbing within her mind.

"I… I just couldn't so it. I wasn't strong enough…."

"Don't worry, Latias. It wasn't your fault." Latios said, but I know I didn't make her feel any better. We decided to let Latias do the rest on her own, she might feel better if she's alone for a while.

When everyone ended the sigh sharing session, we let out one long, exhausted sigh. Damien and Jason where still sitting on the ground together.

"What happened, what'd I miss?" He said cluelessly. I didn't feel like explaining anything to him today, so I walked out.

Bark's POV

"Her scents even stronger down here, Suicune." I said continuing to sniff down the long hallway.

"Bark, you said that an hour ago. Do you think we should turn back and take a different way?" Suicune asked, but I shook my head.

"No way, I definitely smell her down here."

"Bark, hey Bark!" Someone called from down the hallway, it was a little dark, so I couldn't see them, but they didn't sound familiar.

"Hey Bark, look, it's me!" I heard them say, then suddenly a blaze lit from no where. I saw a strange, weasel like thing with fire on his neck.

"Ummm, do I know you?" I asked getting a little closer, but not too close since it might have been a trap.

"Come on, don't tell me you don't know your best friend?" He said to me, I tilted my head.

"Umm, you look sort of familiar, are you related to a Quilava named Quil in anyway?" The Pokemon laughed.

"Yeah, he's me!" Bark blinked.

"Quil? Oh my Arceus, is that really you?" He nodded. I nearly did a back flip.

"I found you! I finally found you!" I said jumping up and down, then I remembered.

"If you're here, then that means Flair's here right? Is she ok?" I asked. Quil nodded. I was overcome with joy right now. I thought I'd cry.

"Then I'm going to meet her right now! I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees I came all the way to the mountains to get her!" I said running down the hallway to the room at the end. This would be a great surprise for her.

* * *

OMG, that may be the longest or secong longest chapter I ever wrote. YAY!! I think I'm getting better. Anyway, please help my imporments along by revewing!


	11. Chaos and Conflicting Feelings

Ok, so summer does mean faster updates! Yay! This chapter shouldn't kill you, it isn't nearly as long. Have fun! ;D

* * *

Entei's POV

The sun was now setting and I was on my way to Mt. Olympus again. Back home, but only for a short while, to visit Uxie. Why, I wasn't really sure, I just needed to ask him something. I mean, he surly had the answer. He had to. He knew _everything _after all.

When I got to his mountainside cave, he was reading a humans book by a dim fire. I couldn't see his eyes behind the large book, or course if I did I'd forget everything. I put one paw through the cave's threshold.

"Hello, Entei. What brings you way up here?" He said without looking up at me. I wasn't sure if he knew it was me by the sound my heavy paws make, or if he just… knew.

"Hello Uxie. Can I come in?" I asked. He didn't shut the book, but waved a paw at me signaling me to come in. I sat down at the opposite side of the fire across from him.

"So, what's troubling you?" He asked without looking up from the purple book. I shrugged.

"Nothing much. What's that you're reading?" I said squinting at the symbols on the cover.

"Well, it says on the cover. I'm sure you can see it." I squinted and tried to make out the symbols.

"Ummm, well. It says … it says A… A ssssssiiiinnnn…. Hmmm. Well, I don't know what it says! Read it to me!" I growled in frustration. Obviously, I didn't know how to read these human symbols. That would be a waste a valuable time, and Uxie knows how much Dialga hates it when others waste all the wondrous time he created.

"Oh, so you can't read it then?" He asked, he sounded somewhat amused. I don't see why though, it wasn't funny.

"Yeah, I don't know what it says. So are you gonna tell me or not?"

"It says A Sinnoh Story, and I thought you where practicing your letters at the Ruins of Alph with the Unown?" He said turning a page of the purple book. I scoffed.

"Please, those stupid letter probably don't know the whole Alphapet themselves, and I don't need to learn about those human symbols. There of no use to me."

"It's Alphabet, Entei and it could be helpful. Latios and Latias have been studying hard and are reading well now, it's not to late to catch up to them."

"I don't care about what they do! Besides, I don't want to be any closer to those filthy hairless apes. They created the alphabet after all." I said rolling over by the fire, satisfied with my victory, but I didn't know he wasn't done yet.

"Actually, Entei, Arceus created the Unown long before humans came along. The humans saw the symbol Pokemon, and decided to copy them as symbols of communication. Humans didn't create the alphabet."

"Whatever! I don't care about the freakin alphadet anyway!" I growled putting my paws over my ears.

"It's Alphabet, Entei." Uxie said correcting me gently. I wanted to scream though, I really did. Everything was setting me off lately, everything! I didn't want to talk to Uxie with his hole witty attitude and all, but I had a question I needed to ask.

"Uxie, I have a couple of things I need to ask. The first one's about Johto. Who did Ho-Oh want to be the prince of Johto, the one who watches over it and all. It's great protector?"

"Well, I believe he wanted you to do it, Entei."

"Then why in hell does he favor Suicune to me?! Why does he!?"

"You know well that Ho-oh doesn't favor any of you. He loves you all the same. Are you feeling neglected at all?" My eyes nearly popped out of my head when he said that. He used the word _neglected _to describe me as if I'm some helpless pup, please.

"What do I look like, a pup?!"

"You are a pup, Entei you still have a few hundred years left to grow. Then you no longer have to listen to Ho-oh and you can do whatever you please."

"I already do whatever I please!"

"And it gets you into trouble." I scoffed at this remark. I wasn't afraid of a scolding.

"Anyway, also, what was Arceus thinking when he made us all?" I asked, it's been a question that irked me since I was young. Uxie put down the book, but he had his eyes closed. Though he couldn't see me, I think he was reading how I was feeling.

"What exactly do you mean by that, Entei?"

"Well, you noticed how many of us hate each other and are at each others throats. Like Dialga and Palkia or Kyorge and Groudon. Why would Arceus create us all together like that if all we were gonna do was fight?"

"Entei, it sounds to me you might be questioning your motives for acting the way you do towards your brother." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I absolutely am not! The other Pokemon have nothing to do with what's going on between me and him! I just want to know why Arceus would make us all live together like this if we where just gonna fight."

"Or maybe you're questioning if you and Suicune are really ment to live together, is that right?"

"No it isn't! I know that me and my brother I ment to live together, Suicune just has to make it complicated."

"Suicune makes it complicated, ha!" I narrowed my eyes again.

"Are you trying to say that _I'm _the reason for all this chaos?" Uxie picked his book back up.

"Of course not, Entei. I was simply saying that it's definitely not Suicune that's the problem, and I'm positive that Raikou isn't. It's not quite you who's the problem, but your attitude."

"There's nothing wrong with my attitude!" I roared stomping my paw on the ground. Uxie was of course unconcern by my threatening display. I sighed and laid down on the ground.

"What's wrong, Entei. You sound depressed."

"I am not depressed, I'm just bored." I said scratching my head with my paw and gazing into the tiny flame.

"Are you maybe missing the company of your brothers?"

"Absolutely not! Those idiots are more of a pain in my ass then any company!"

"I'm sure they are Entei."

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"I was only agreeing with you."

"I'll bet you where!" I growled walking around to see the inside of the book and trying to make out the letters.

"What's that say anyway? What's the bold print say?!" I could tell Uxie was getting irritated with me, but I didn't care much.

"It says chapter twelve, Entei."

"What's a chapter?" I said looking deeper into the book, and then I noticed something.

"Hey, that's my name! Is this book about me?"

"I thought you couldn't read." I said turning the page.

"Well, I can't but the first thing we learned how to spell is our names, and it was just to important to forget."

"I see, well about your other question. No, the book isn't about you, it's about a trainer and there journey in Sinnoh. They're only mentioning seeing you at Stark Mountain."

"But… I've never even been to Sinnoh."

"And that's why it's a fiction, Entei." I sat down.

"Oh… so, what's the trainer's name?"

"Her name is Alexia and her partner is a Torterra."

"You mean those big, fat turtles with the trees on their backs? They don't look very strong, or smart."

"Well, they are pretty strong, and with the right training, items and move set they could beat you pretty easily."

"Nonsense! I have the type advantage, besides I'm not easily defeated." I said laying down next to him trying to get a better view through the book. I noticed that the pages had no pictures, the one I found at the Ruins of Alph had pictures and colors in it.

"Uxie, why aren't there any pictures?"

"Because picture books are for children."

"But, the ones without pictures are so boriiiiinnnnng…." I probably sounded like I did when I was a pup, but I couldn't stress enough how terrifically boring books without pictures are. You wouldn't understand.

"Entei, first of all you sound like a child, the very thing you don't want to be. Second of all, if my picture less novels are so boring then you can go elsewhere." I straightened myself up and cleared my throat.

"Uxie, just because your interest don't entertain me, that's no reason to send my out. I'm being quiet!"

"Entei!" Someone called to me from the cave entrance. It sounded like my uncle, Lugia.

"Come out of there! I thought Ho-Oh told you not to bother Uxie when he's trying to read!" I looked to the entrance of the cave, Lugia was standing at the entrance. He looked cross.

"I'm not bothering him at all! I came to ask him a question, so mind your business!"

"Oh, I should mind my business should I?!" He roared, probably getting ready to thrash me. I laughed nervously.

"I was just kidding, uncle Lugia." I said gently. He narrowed his eyes more.

"That's what I thought you said, now come on." He said jerking his head signaling me to leave. I said good bye to Uxie and fallowed my uncle out of the cave.

"Lugia, can I ask you a question?" I said fallowing after the silver bird Pokemon. He turned back at me, feathers shining in the moonlight.

"Me and Suicune have a lot of disagreements. Who do you think it right?"

"You know it depends on what the disagreements about, Entei. The only way to find out who's truly right is to find out more about the subject."

"That's too much work."

"Funny, I thought chasing and beating up your younger brother was a lot of work." I opened my mouth to say something, then shut it. It _was_ work, but I sort of enjoyed it. Of course, I couldn't tell Lugia that, he'd have a fit.

"Well, I think I'll be going to bed." I said stretching my forepaws far out in front of me. When I straitened up I waved a paw at my uncle and headed back to the den.

When I got back, something wasn't right. I wandered into the dark cave, stepping over our bedding material and various bones. When my eyes adjusted to the black darkness, I looked around to see that Raikou was gone.

Suicune's POV

Raikou and I fallowed Bark down the long hallway. The Typhlosion fallowed behind too, though not nearly as fast as us. The hallway was long, and sort of narrow. Raikou was forced to fallow behind me, since if we ran along side each other we'd probably get stuck.

"I'm coming for you Flair!" Bark yipped farther a head. At the end of the hallway he busted down. We saw a few baby Pokemon, and to my surprise Latios was there. I blinked.

"Latios? What are you doing here?!" He blinked, just about as bewildered as I was.

"Suicune? Latias has been looking all over for you!"

"Well, were is she? I can smell her scent, I know she's been here."

"She's at the Pokemon center, we had to move some Pokemon eggs there."

"Why?" I was cut off by a squeal. The voice was definitely feminine, but it wasn't as shrill as Latias. It didn't sound as distressed as it did surprised. Latios, Raikou and I fallowed the girls voice to a second storage room next door. The sight before us was enough to make anyone smile. Flair had her arms around Bark's neck and Bark was wagging his tail so vigorously I thought it'd snap.

"Where have you been?! Who'd you find me?!" Flair said grinning. Bark gave a few perky barks. They didn't translate into anything, but the expressed sheer happiness.

"You see Raikou, this is one of the most satisfying sites to see, in my opinion. This is what makes me happy." I said smiling. Raikou nodded.

"I see what you mean, it's a shame Entei doesn't see things your way. I wish I could see thins your way too, I mean in a way I do, but it'll take time to see things completely your way… do you understand what I mean?" I nodded my head; I knew exactly what my brother was trying to say. Maybe, if Entei could spend more time with what he called "mortal Pokemon" he'd understand too.

"Hey Flair, what's going on?" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned my head to see the red haired trainer, Jason. Along with him, there was a boy with blond hair.

"Where have you been and what have you been doing?!" Flair growled, Jason blinked.

"Nothing much." Flair sighed in irritation.

"Well, if you had been paying attention, you'd have noticed that my Arcanine just came back to me after a long time of not seeing him! Do you know what that means to me?!"

"I understand, but it wasn't like he was in any real danger. I just saw him like a day ago." Flair' eyes looked like there was fire in them, Bark stepped back and allowed the sparks to fly.

"You were going to tell me this when?"

"Well, maybe I forgot!"

"Well, that's typical Jason! Don't you think it'd be nice if I had some relief from worry!? I thought something bad had happened to him!" Flair roared at Jason. Bark sighed and ambled over to me, still smiling.

"Well, there goes the moment." He said, he then nuzzled me with his head.

"Oh, Suicune this has to be the most gratifying experience of my entire life!"

"I'm sure it is. It's rewarding to me too, to see you so happy." He smiled and bumped me with his head again. Just then, there was a series of large explosions. Everyone ducked down and covered there ears, for the sound was deafening. The explosions didn't stop either, everyone started to rise from there positions on the floor. Smoke was thick in the air.

"Suicune, what's going on!?" I heard Bark cry out, I couldn't see him, but I could tell by his voice that he was frightened.

"Bark, Quil, return!" I heard Flair call. With that Bark was back in his Pokeball. That was propably the safest place for him though. After the first few minutes the explosions got even louder, everyone was scrambling around grabbing items and baby Pokemon. The smoke was blinding and it was suffocating me. I staggered over to Raikou.

"Raikou, come on we need to help the trainers and other Pokemon!" I shouted over the sound of bombs going off, Raikou was shaking his head.

"No, Suicune, we have to go! It's to dangerous!" He said tugging my mane, I yanked it from his teeth.

"Do what you want, but I'm going to help!" I said scrambling back to the chaotic situation. The trainers and Latios were trying to snatch up baby Pokemon that were scrambling around aimlessly, and to make matters worse, the ceiling was starting to cave in. I gasped and lepta into action. I stood on my hind legs and held it up with my four paws over my head. It was heavy, but I had to try. Then I realized that if I did a gust attack, I could probably blow the smoke away, but if I did the ceiling would fall in. What a marvelous situation. Suddenly, the weight of the ceiling lessened, I looked next to me and saw a shadowed figure.

"Suicune, let loose a gust of wind and clear out the smoke. I'll hold the ceiling!" It was Raikou, he came back for me. I nodded and let go of the ceiling. I let loose a gust of wind from my mouth to blow away smoke, when I did we could see the baby Pokemon scrambling around along with a few adult Pokemon. A Blissey, and Miltank and a Kangaskaun scrambled around in hopes to calm the baby Pokemon. The clear air allowed the trainers to snatch up the baby Pokemon and put some of them in their backpacks. The Kangaskaun and Blissey managed to squeeze some in their pouches. When the last of the babies were caught, the chaotic situation died down.

"Are you the surrogate parent Pokemon that the man spoke about?" Flair asked, my guess was that they were used to look after baby Pokemon. They nodded.

"I see, well help with this crazy situation." She said.

"Suicune, get these kids outta here! I can't hold this up anymore!" Raikou growled. I quickly barked at the trainers.

"He saying we need to go, now!" Jason told the rest of them, the grabbed what they needed and ran for their lives. Shortly after, Raikou let go of the ceiling and darted out of the room after us.

Blaze's POV

"Ice, why is this happening?! What's going on?!" I cried over the loud explosions.

"Don't ask questions, just keep running!" He called back to me. I dodged a piece of falling debris just barley, but Spark wasn't as lucky. He got one of his back paws crushed by the large piece of brick. Me and Ice struggled to pull his foot out from under it. When we managed to get it out, his paw dangled wildly. He gritted his teeth, tears filling in his eyes.

"Sparky, we can't stop now, we gotta keep moving!" I growled trying to push him along, but his paw was too badly injured. There was no way he could keep going. I had to carry him, but I couldn't run as fast that way. There was no other choice, I picked my brother up on my back and continued on clumsily, barley dodging debris. Ice came back for me, but I knew he didn't know what to do. There was no way I could leave Sparky, but I couldn't go any faster either.

"What now!?" I screamed in panic, I wasn't sure if there was anything we could do but push on. Just then, there was an explosion right above us. I felt my small body being flung somewhere and Sparky being thrown the opposite way. My vision was blurry, but I could see a small, blue figure laying before me. It was Ice. I tried to lift my body from the ground, but then I felt the intense pain. At least three of my legs were broken, I looked around for Sparky, but I saw no sign of him either. I looked back at Ice and with all my strength tried to crawl to him, but before I could a huge avalanche of debris fell between us.

"Ice!?" I struggled to scream, but no answer came from behind the wall of garbage. I felt flames around me, the debris had caught on fire from the explosions. I feared the worst for us.

Suicune's POV

We darted down a maze of hallways. They all looked pretty much the same. The whole building was either burning of falling apart, or both. I used my gust to fight off any smoke and my hydropump for any fires that stood in our way. There didn't seem to be anyone besides us, so it seemed that who ever occupied the building before had already left and was blowing up the building. I fallowed whatever was left of our scent back the way we came in. We finally found the way we came in through and darted out of the collapsing building. Everyone was panting, nearly in shock from the whole experience. Then some gasped. It was Flair. We looked over at her.

"I think… I think I… I think I dropped Bark's Pokeball back in there!" Everyone went silent, my heart nearly stopped when I heard that.

"You did what?!" Jason exclaimed. Flair looked as if she'd faint, I thought I would. I didn't hesitate to dash back into the burning building.

"Suicune, don't!" I heard Raikou and Latios cry behind me, then I heard the sound of a crash. Behind me entrance had caved in, and now I couldn't get out this way. It was okay though, I'd find another way out.

"Bark! Bark can you hear me!?" I screamed running down random hallways. My paws were burning on the heated floor. The heat was starting to get to me now.

"Bark…" I squeaked trying to keep my balance. The smoke was getting thicker and thicker. I didn't have enough strength to form a gust. I kept on my feet though.

"Bark!" I heard a voice call, it wasn't mine thought. It was female.

"Flair!?" I said. I turned around and she was right behind me coughing feverishly.

"Suicune, did you find him?!" She cried grabbing hold of my mane for balance, but I shook my head. I had no idea she had fallowed me into this building. This was no place for a human. I would have sent here out, but since the entrance was blocked I just kept here close to my side. We carried on through the hallways, the temperature seemed to by climbing every second. If it was hard for me, I know it was hard for Flair.

"Suicune!" I heard a voice call. This was definitely Bark.

"Bark?!" I said looking around, I couldn't see him though. There was to much smoke to see anything.

"Suicune, fallow the sound of my voice!" He yelled out. I listened closely to where the sound was coming from and fallowed it, making sure that Flair still had a tight grip on my mane.

"Can you still hear me, Suicune?!" I called to men again.

"Yes, I can." I called back weakly. I kept up fallowing him until I bumped into something furry.

"There you are, are you okay?" He asked me in a concerned voice. His voice was like music to me right now. I leaned in against his chest.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good."

"There's no way out, Bark. What now?" I said. My legs were weakening, I could barely stand anymore. He nudged me so I was standing up fully.

"I know, I heard it. Here, come on." He said leading me away from the spot where we were. I stayed close enough to him so that I could see him. He lead us down another long hallway, only I didn't quite remember this one. There was a set of steel doors down this hallway too. Bark pushed them open, but oddly when we stepped through it was a cave, not a room.

"Come on, quick!" He said. I walked through the steel doors into the cool damp cave. I shut the door so that the smoke and flames couldn't spread.. It wasn't until then that Bark noticed Flair.

"Flair? What's she doing here?" Flair wandered over to Bark and hugged his neck. That's when I noticed she was crying.

"I'm sorry that I lost you… I lost you twice. Everything's all messed up and Houdini and Ninja are gone and everything… just everything!" He wailed. Bark licked her face to calm here, she wiped her eyes.

"Don't worry though. We'll find them." Then she turned to me.

"Thanks Suicune. Thanks for helping my find Bark, and helping him find me. That means a lot to me." She said patting me on the head. I licked her hand to show that I understood. Bark turned to me to say something.

"Suicune, this cave goes deeper. It's our only way out. I found it before, and I was about to leave but then I heard you calling me. This is the only was we can go."

"Your sure there's even an exit from here?"

"No, but we can't go back into that building. This is the only other option." I sighed.

"Ok, lets go."

We walked for what seemed like miles, but didn't seem to be getting anywhere. The trainer sighed.

"Guys, I think we should pick this up in the morning. It's late, and my Poke Gear says that it's almost eleven o'clock. Lets just set up camp here. I'll just send Jason a message through the Pokedex's wireless system so he knows that where ok." Bark and I nodded as Flair opened her back to take out tent and her sleeping bag. She got a few flashlights as well, which helped brighten up the cave a little. It was defiantly late though, and my body was getting kinda sore.

"Hey, guys, I'll be right back. I have to find something for Bark to burn so we can keep it warm in here." Flair said grabbing one of the flashlights and wandering off. I laid down on the ground, though the earth was cold and rocky it was plenty warm next to Bark.

"Hey, Suicune. I really appreciate what you did for me back there. I mean coming to get me and all."

"No need for thanks, its what good friends do."

"Yeah… good friends." He said quietly. He sounded kinda funny when he said it, so I peered over at him. He had a strange look on his face.

"Bark… are you okay?

"Yeah, actually I'm feeling better than I ever had in my life." He said in a strange tone of voice. I don't know why, but the way he was talking to me, I could feel my cheeks growing hot. His nose was pretty close to mine too. I let out a nervous laugh. I was just feeling weird.

"Suicune, you mean a lot to me." He said in a soft voice. I could feel his tail beating hard against my side.

"R-really. You mean a lot to me too, Bark…" I said turning away a little. When I turned back to face him, our lips met in a kiss. I didn't mean to, I really didn't. I was going to pull way, but there was so much fire and passion. The fireworks I was feeling now were like a thousand times bigger than the explosions in the building before. My heart was racing, and it was weird because we where both male and even weirder because I actually kissed him back. We broke the lip lock after nearly thirty seconds of bliss.

"Great… Lord.. Arceus." Bark panted out. I didn't know what to say. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. The whole situation, it just made me feel really weird, not uncomfortable but just weird.

"Suicune I'm sorry. I just… I like you… I really like you. I mean I really, really, really, really like you." He said shyly drawing circles on the ground with his paw.

"I didn't think you liked me that way…" Was all I managed to say. The situation had left me out words. We sat in silence for a good five minutes just staring at each other until Bark broke the silence.

"Suicune, do you think you could ever like me the way I like you?"

"I don't know… I mean this kiss… I liked it but… I don't know I'm just feeling sort of confused." I said looking at the rock earth beneath my paws. Bark licked my muzzle tenderly.

"Well, I still feel sort of confused about a lot of things. Maybe we could get understand all these new feelings together?" He asked blushing a deep crimson. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sure, I'd like that." I said putting a paw on his shoulder he blushed more.

"You know, you're really sweet, Bark." He grinned sheepishly.

"Well… That's what they tell me!" He laughed. Maybe these feelings where false or real, but at least I wouldn't have to try to comprehend them alone.

* * *

Ok, so quite alot of thins happened this chapter though it was short in comparison to the others. Flair managed to escape but in turn ended up seperated from the rest of her freinds and lost in a cave with Bark and Suicune. Bark put the moves on Suicune and Suicune's confused about all of these new feelings. What happened to Blaze and his bros? Are they okay? And what's up with Entei, is having some conlficting feelings? Anyway, please reveiw, tell me what you think cause this chapter was kinda rocky for me. I don't know how I did.


	12. Trial and Era

Hello hello! I finally got this one out. I was working on so many different things at one time; I just couldn't find them time, and I just figured out how man pages I was actually writing per chapter! I ususally look at the amount of words, but this time I looked at the amount of pages and it was like twenty pages, literally. I had no idea they where that long, Please forgive! By the way, I'm aware that the title says "Trial and Era" rather than "Trial and Error" Just so you know. Anyway, Enjoy.

* * *

Bark's POV

Normally I wake up to the sunrise, but being in the cave completely cut that wake up recourse from me. Today, however, I woke to the smell of breakfast, boy it smelled good! I stood up and stretched my legs far out in front of me, sorta like a Persian does and wandered over to see what Flair was making. She had her hair out like she does every morning. You just have love Flair's hair, it's so wild and red sorta like fire. Maybe that's why she's a fire type trainer.

Something about breakfast, it was really different. It didn't look like Pokebiscuits today, it looked more like human foods, pancakes and some of that crispy flat meat stuff, I forgot what the called it but it was good, trust me. I was pretty surprise she had them, and that the meat didn't get rotten.

"Hey, Bark! Just getting started on breakfast. It could take a while, so why don't you go chill for a while?" I wagged my tail, but when I didn't leave she turned back to me.

"I got the bacon from the building that exploded. While I was sneaking around, I found the kitchen, since evil dudes have to eat too. I thought it'd be helpful if I took some food. What I did with the meat. Every trainer has a nevermelt ice, I mean they aren't very hard to find if you go to the ice cave. I took all of ours and put them together, that's how I kept the food fresh." She must've read my mind cause that's exactly what I was just thinking about. When she told me about the nevermelt ice, I was blown away. Flair's a genius, she's a real genius.

I ambled over to Suicune who was still asleep. He looked so cute when he was asleep. I licked his muzzle gently, but he just sort of moved his head and put his paw over his nose. I laughed.

"Mornin Bark!" Someone yelled from behind me. I almost jumped out of my fur when that happened. I turned around to see who it was.

"Oh, Quil you scared me."

"Sorry, buddy." He said with a laugh. Since Suicune was asleep, I thought it was better to hang out with Quil for a while. It would be nice to get caught up with my friend.

Quil and me decided to go for a walk. I short one, we weren't going to go far. The spikes on his back kept the cold, dark corridors of the cave lit. Even if they weren't, my night vision was nearly perfect.

"Hey, Bark. You've seen to have taken quite the liking to Suicune, don't you think?" He said in this weird tone of voice. I looked at him for a second with an eyebrow raised.

"What do… you mean?" Quil just shrugged.

"Oh, nothing, nothing…" He said waving a yellow paw at me. I tapped my toes one at a time on the rocky ground.

"Quil, you're acting weird, are you feelin alright?"

"I sure am. Hey, uhh, last night did something happen between you and Suicune?" He asked glancing back at me. My cheeks started to turn red.

"Wha- uhhhh n-no, why on earth would you think that?" I said turning my back on him trying to hide my blush. It was getting an even deeper shade of red.

"No reason." He said grinning and walking away slowly. I lifted my head to turn back to him.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I growled, I don't know what got into me. I guess I just didn't want him to know about last night. Quil smirked back at me.

"Bark, I'm just dismissing the subject. If you don't want to talk, then don't. Don't get so defensive."

"Well, maybe you'd get defensive if you where hiding something too! Maybe I DO want to talk about it!" Quil just folded his arms and sat down on a nearby rock.

"Okay then, let's talk."

Entei's POV

I walked down a path near the Valley of Life. It was peaceful down here, the brook flowed gently by, the tress where thick and healthy. It had an amazing scent, it smelled like fresh spring rain, maybe it had been raining, but I wasn't near by so I didn't know. It was paradise; I usually call it my thinking spot, since it's where I normally go to be alone and think. I rolled on my back in the soft grass and stared up at the sky.

"Man, I can't concentrate on my thoughts. Something just isn't right…" I said to myself stretching my forepaws out far in front of me, then bringing them back to sit upon my chest. I was having a pretty nice time, relaxing in the nice, tall grass. It's something any prince should be able to do. I took a second to close my eyes, but as soon as I opened them…

"Hello sir!" Someone screamed in my face. I nearly jumped out of my skin when that happened. I rolled over to see Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos laughing there heads off.

"That wasn't funny! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I roared, Zapdos laughed harder.

"Wait a minute, since when did you have a heart!?" He howled waving his spiky yellow wing at me. I narrowed my eyes and turned my back on them to walk away. I heard the laughter stop behind me.

"I think you hurt his feelings, Zapdos." I heard Moltres say sarcastically. I'll have to admit, I was a little hurt, but just a little. Nothing that a great warrior like me can't handle. The three of them started to fly after me, I guess they didn't understand that I didn't feel like talking to them right now. I started to run ahead, kicking up a dust storm behind me.

"Hey, Entei wait up!" Zapdos called from behind my. I responded to his request by going faster, there was no way they could keep up with my speed. I darted around a large, white rock and skidded into the Valley of Life, but when I got there, you'd never believe what I saw! There in the tall, lush grasses was Shaymin, the goddess of plants and she was talking to none other than the infamous Bullet! I gasped and ducked back behind the white rock and peeked out from behind the corner.

"I don't know, Lady Shaymin… it's just that… I don't know why he hates me so much." She said pawing the ground with on of her hooves. I heard the triplets catch up to me.

"Hey, who's the trick?" Moltres said usually loud, obnoxious voice. I shushed him and continue to listen in on there conversation.

"Wha,-man I…"

"Shut up, I'm tryin to hear!" I hissed cutting him off. Moltres cocked and eyebrow.

"Man, but you hate peasant Poke-"

"Shhh!" I hissed cutting him off again. Moltres dropped his wings and sulked like a little bitch while I listened in.

"Entei is a very funny pup. I think he's really confused about what he wants half of the time. He's a trouble maker, that Entei. He also isn't that bright, if he was just a little smarter he could see that all of this chaos he's creating isn't getting him anywhere." Shaymin said from the deep grasses. I narrowed my eyes.

"I'll show you who's not that smart you weak little Chia Pet look-alike bitch!" I heard the others gasp behind me.

"Entei!? You can't talk about Shaymin like that!" Moltres said waving his wings around frantically. I rolled my eyes.

"Well I just did. Now shut it." I growled.

"Yeah, I guess so. I just wish he could be a little nicer to me, I mean I helped him learn a Solarbeam… but he said he didn't need me after that and ran off…" She said hanging her head in shame Shaymin put her paw on Bullet's leg.

"Don't worry about it. Entei does that to everyone, which is unfortunate because he should know by now how to treat other living creatures. Just take it easy, okay?"

"Okay!" Bullet re-laid with that dopey grin returning to her face. Shaymin returned to the grass and Bullet started coming out way. I panicked.

"Shit, she's coming, she's coming! Go that way!" I growled quietly. The other three started to turn around, but in there panic ended up crashing into each other, landing in a heap. I smacked my forehead with my paw.

"That's perfect, that's just beautiful." I turned the corner to see if she was still coming, but that was a mistake. She was right in my face the second I looked around the white rock.

"Hi ya Entei!" She said in this delighted tone of voice. I sighed.

"Hi…."

"Who's your friends?" I turned around to the triplets who had picked themselves up and where now staring at me like I had three heads… which wasn't that odd considering that where Pokemon and Dodrio happens to have three heads… anyway, I sighed again.

"Well, the blue one's Articuno that's Zapdos and over there with the flames, that's Moltres." I said pointing to each.

"Hi! You look like a fire type!" She exclaimed. I assumed she was talking to Moltres, since he was the only fire type out of the three.

"Umm, yeah…" He said with a look of disbelief on his face. She grinned even wider.

"Cool, me too! And Entei too! You know he saved my life before?" Moltres broke out laughing when she said this. I know he didn't believe her, but unfortunately it was true. I was starting to wonder if I did the right thing saving her life…

"Man, Entei. When Groudon said the world was going soft, he really ment it was going soft. I never thought you'd become the night in shining armor type!"

"I'm not!" I roared taking a swipe at him with my paw. I missed by in inch, but I didn't try it again.

"Well, Bullet. Tell me this, why in Arceus's name are you here!?" I growled turning to the fire horse Pokemon. The grin vanished from her face.

"Well, you told me to go to a field and if I saw Shaymin…"

"Why do you take things so literally?! Tell me why!?" She hung her head and pawed the ground.

"Gee, Entei… I don't know…" I sighed and turned my back on her.

"Well, whatever. I just stop fallowing. Come on guys."

"Wait, where are you going!?" she cried out after me. I stopped in mid run.

"Leaving." I said. I was close to exploding right then and there.

"Can I come!" She shouted in a joyous tone of voice.

"Absolutely not!" I growled through gritted teeth, but being so persistent, she continued to beg.

"Awww come on, pleeeease?!" She begged, I turned to Moltres and his brothers who where all shaking there heads no.

"No and that's final!" I knew she wouldn't take no for an answer. I started to walk away, but she fallowed us anyway.

"So where are we going?" She asked in this cheerful tone of voice that was annoying enough to make Arceus slap her. I sighed in defeat.

"Nowhere special. Hey Zapdos have you seen Raikou?"

"Who's Raikou?" Bullet cut in again, I scowled at her.

"My brother, now stop asking questions. So anyway, Zapdos, have you see my brother?" Zapdos nodded.

"Yeah, I seen him. He said something about needing to talk to Suicune."

"Great… I can only imagine what that'll do to his tiny little mind. I mean, Suicune needs help and Raikou needs help so who knows what'll happen to them if they're together out there in this crazy world."

"So are we going to look for them?" Bullet asked, I glared over my shoulder at her.

"Maybe…"

"Yaaaay! Adventure!" She said prancing circles around me. I looked over at the triplets. The expression on Moltres's face was absolutely priceless. Not that having Bullet tag along was worth it.

"I think that's enough, Bullet." I said causing her to cease her childish antics. I continued and she bounded after me. Peering back at Moltres, I could see that he was having a terrible time dodging Bullet's kicks. Though she wasn't nearly as strong as I was, I bet she could knock him out easily. That'd be hilarious.

"Entei, what do you want to be when you grow up?" She asked completely out of the blue. It sounded like a human question, there wasn't anything in particular Pokemon do when they grow up. They fend for themselves, find mates and raise families and that's it. Of course for me things where far sweeter.

"I'm going to be the legendary prince of Johto." I said with great pride.

"Cool, what's that?" She asked eagerly.

"Well, the Prince of Johto is the protector. They make sure everything's safe and secure and blah blah blah. Of course what I want to do as Prince of Johto is change the landscape a little. Humans take up to much space, I'm gonna raise a huge volcano right there on those two tiny towns are. What where they called again?" I asked Moltres.

"Oh, those puny towns. That'd be, New Bark and I think Cherry grove. Trust me lady, that is going the be the most beautiful fire Pokemon lounge in the entire universe." Moltres said. I nodded in agreement.

"Maybe I could take another town or two. I mean, fire Pokemon don't have nearly enough territory in this region. Hoenn has Mt. Chimney Sinnoh has Stark Mountain and Kanto has Mt. Ember and what does Johto have?"

"I'll tell you. Nothing. We have plenty of water, lots off caves, a pretty ok ice cave, but nothing for fire Pokemon. I swear, I have to clue how Ho-Oh could have been so discriminatory to his own damn type when changed landscape for this region." Moltres said concluding my sentence. It was true Groudon raised a lot of land, but once the land was handed over to the Pokemon rulers of the land they can do anything they want with it. He just had to choose to make it a breeding ground for humans.

Bullet looked from me to Moltres.

"You're going to destroy human's homes for a giant volcano? That doesn't seem very fair…"

"It's not fair that there so over proliferate that we have less habitat then ever. Do you know how many square feet of land one human store can take up with it's parking lot and all? It's ridiculous how much space these simple creatures need. What ever happened to the time they all lived in caves?" I said waving a paw at her to dismiss the subject, but she was hot on it and didn't quit.

"Two wrongs don't make a right! Humans are really smart, so the built big civilizations so they could be safer and happier!" She shouted back and me. Of course it was just like her to recite one of the "golden rules".

"Who cares about making anything right anymore? There's no such thing as right and wrong anyway. It's all opinion. In this new era, humans are getting to be the dominant ones. They already catch and train Pokemon, the only one's that separates us from them are the legendary Pokemon."

"But… it's mean…" She said kicking a pebble with one of her hind legs. I sighed in frustration.

"Bullet, maybe you should stop thinking about what's good for everyone else and think about what's good for you. Humans are definitely not good for Pokemon, do you understand?" I knew she didn't but she shook her head anyway.

"Good, now keep your mouth shut. If you want to travel with us then you need to keep quiet. I have a lot of things to think about for now." I said lifting my paw to leave, but the instant I did I saw a flash of silver above my head. We all looked up yo see what was above our heads, it was my uncle, Lugia. He stopped in front of us.

"There you are! I was looking all over for you boys!" Lugia stopped and glanced a Bullet who was just staring up in awe. I bet she wasn't used to seeing so many different giant Pokemon.

"Who's this?" Lugia asked, he was probably surprised to see a regular Pokemon traveling around with us. Believe me, I wouldn't have her traveling with us if she wasn't so damn persistent!

"Oh, this is just Bullet. She keeps fallowing me for Arceus knows why. I decided to just let it go for once."

"Well, hello Bullet. Anyway, I'm here to tell you that you need to be at the Valley of Life by tonight. Arceus is having a meeting concerning Darkrai."

"What about Darkrai?"

"A week ago, there was an attempted capture by humans. Of course Darkrai managed to put them all to sleep with Dark Void and leave them with haunting nightmares. However, this was of great concern that humans would try to capture a legendary Pokemon. Especially when the pack guns and other odd instruments and not Pokeballs. We don't think it's one of the average teams that we usually deal with, since apparently Team Rocket and The Pokemafia have all been run out of this region."

"That's odd. Well I guess I'll be there, you don't have to worry about us." I said. He nodded and darted back the way he came. I looked over at Bullet who was still standing in shock.

"Well, are you going to roll over and die or what?" I asked her sarcastically.

"Who was that?" Was the only response I got from her.

"That was just my uncle."

"And our dad." The triplets added.

"So I guess that makes you cousins huh?"

"Sorta, I guess." I said in slight disgust. Unfortunately those idiots are my cousins. Latios and Latias, however aren't really my cousins. They just refer to my uncle as there uncle because of the amazing similarities to them.

"Hey, what's the matter with you?" I asked Bullet, she had this weird look on her face. I swear I've seen that look somewhere before…

"Your uncle's cute…" I blinked and stared at her. It was common for female Pokemon to be attracted to my uncle, but it was weird do hear that come out of _Bullet's _mouth.

"Yeah, are dad is pretty good looking, after all that's where my looks come from." Moltres said.

"That's hilarious Moltres, it's obvious that I look way more like him." Zapdos added spreading his wings.

"Neither of you look like him. It's obvious that I'm the one that looks like Lugia." Articuno said. Yeah right, No of them look at all like Lugia, but that's how it is with legendary Pokemon. Some Pokemon choose mates among other legendaries and their young come out looking nothing like them.

"So Entei, you going to the meeting thingy tonight?" She asked suddenly.

"Obviously."

"So is your uncle going to be there?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Just wondering…" She said as an annoying smile crept across her face. It was then I knew what she was up to.

"Oh no, you are not coming to a legendary meeting, Bullet!" I growled.

"Don't worry, I'm not!" She said with a giggle. I knew that was a lie by the way she was giggling. I attempted to tackle her, but missed by a long shot. I tried once more, but managed to let Bullet escape, giggling.

Bark's POV

I sat down on the cold rocky ground and just stared at it. I hadn't said anything to Quil yet. I just didn't know how to say it to him. I pawed the ground a little bit in embarrassment. It was sort of crazy, I was already embarrassed and I didn't even tell him yet.

"Well, are you going to talk or not?" He said tapping his foot on the ground. I was to busy inspecting the groves and lines on a pebble to answer.

"Bark, come on bro. If there's something you need to tell me then do it." I looked up at him, right into his eyes. I felt sort of sick, I really could've thrown up right then and there, but I made my decision. I was definitely going to tell him. I inhaled deeply. It was now or never.

"Quil, I'm kinda sorta… well… I'm attracted to…. I'm attracted to male Pokemon." I covered my ears not wanting to hear the onslaught of insults, but when nothing happen I looked up. He had an odd look on his face. I expected him to get mad at me.

"Bark, what are you doing?"

"Please, just don't yell at me! I hate being yelled at by anyone!" I said covering my ears even more. Then, I felt a paw on my leg.

"Bark, take your paws off of your ears. I'm not going to yell at you." I opened my eyes and removed my paws from my ears.

"You're… not?" He shook his head.

"No way. I already knew. I always knew." I blinked and scratched my head.

"Wait a minute, are you saying you knew before I knew myself?" I said cocking my head to the side.

"Sure did, I was just waiting for you to come out of the Pokeball." He said patting my head. I grinned and hugged him.

"Quil, you're the best!"

"No prob little bro. As long as you're happy." He said with a gentle smile.

"So, I see that you put the moves on Suicune?" I stopped hugging him, blushing madly.

"Ummm, yeah… about that…" I said looking down at my paws. It was really embarrassing to talk about it with him.

"So, what'd he do?" I scratched my head.

"Well, he said it was a good kiss, but he didn't know if he really liked me like that. I mean, I understand if he doesn't, not everything goes your way all the time."

"Well, that's true, but think about it Bark. If you and Suicune shared a kiss and there was that much fire and that much passion, don't you think there might be something there?"

"Well, maybe, but…"

"Well, you gotta try harder. You have to make Suicune see how you really feel about him!" He said cutting me off. I blinked.

"No way! I already told him that I really liked him. I'm not doing it again, it was so embarrassing!"

"Come on, Bark. If you ever want to see if anything will happen between you two. You have to go for it!" I groaned. Quil could be so enthusiastic about certain things, especially romance. He always tries to get two Pokemon that he thinks should be together in a relationship. In my opinion he sort of rushes things, but since he was so determined to help I went along with it.

"Well, I guess I could give it another try…" I said pawing the ground. I didn't know exactly how I was supposed to do it though. Quil clapped his paws together.

"Great! Now all you have to do is go to Suicune and speak your mind. Let him know everything that you're thinking and feeling about him." He said heading back to the campsite. I really was having second thoughts on this whole "confess my love" thing. I mean, I like Suicune, but I don't think I _love _him.

I fallowed Quil back to camp. By now Suicune was awake and grooming his fur. Of course, I thought his fur didn't need any work. It far surpassed perfection to me.

"Okay Bark, there he is. Just take a good look at him, your future mate." He said putting his paw on my shoulder. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Quil, I don't know if I should really…"

"Don't think, just do!" He said cutting me off. I rolled my eyes again and wandered over to Suicune who glanced up at me.

"Hey Suicune." I said sitting down by his side.

"Hey, where have you been?"

"Just… walking around. Nothing major. So, did you have a good sleep?"

"No, not really. The soil was sort of rocky for me, not very comfortable." He said sitting up so that we could have a better conversation.

"Yeah, me neither." I said quietly. We where sitting pretty close together. Close enough so that I could take in his full scent. I could see every perfect individual blue hair. As beautiful and perfect as he was himself. From his ruby red eyes to that luxurious purple mane. I didn't even notice I was staring, I was just so lost in… _him._

"Ummm, Bark. Are you okay?" I was pretty out of it. I mean, I way gone. I don't know if you can actually get high off of the scent of other Pokemon, but I sure was. Not only that, but his aura. His aura was so powerful and regal, I don't know if Arceus had an aura quite like that. His aura was strong enough to make a Lucario run and hide. I couldn't contain myself anymore. I tackled Suicune down and met him with another fiery kiss. I felt him struggling underneath me, but that only motivated the drive for him more. My tongue eventually forced it's way in to battle Suicune's. Ultimately, Suicune managed to use his strength and put a paw between our bodies and stop the sudden violation of his lips.

"Bark, what has gotten into you!?" He said pushing me off of him. I know he wasn't mad at me, I could tell by his tone. He was just sort of surprised that it happened so suddenly. I felt bad though, acting so aggressively with him that way.

"I… I'm sorry Suicune… It's just…"

"It's alright… really it's alright." He said cutting me off.

"You're not mad at me. Are you?" I asked. I already knew he wasn't, but I just wanted to make sure. He shook his head, swishing his mane in the process.

"No, of course not. I just need some time to… I need some time to think." I nodded.

"Alright… I'm still sorry though." I said walking shamefully back to Quil. I glanced back at Suicune one more time to see him disappear into the shadows.

"Smooth move Romeo." I heard Quil say in an amused tone of voice. It wasn't funny though.

"See, now he's really mad at me." I said dropping down on my belly in disappointment.

"Well, maybe, but he wont be mad forever. You just have to work on your approach a little more. I mean, if you want him you can't just take him. You see where I'm going with this? You have to work for it, it's all about trial and error." I heard Quil talking, but I didn't understand what he was saying. I don't think any of his advice would help me anyway. Suicune's just a little more complicated then that.

Ninja's POV

I woke up in the field again, it was early morning now and the sun was only just rising. Houdini was sleeping somewhere nearby. I couldn't see him, but I could sure hear him snoring. He's a really heavy sleeper, but I am too. Something had woken me up, I'm not exactly sure what it was. I kept thinking that I was hearing a voice.

"Houdini, wake up! Don't you hear that?" I hissed in a whisper.

"Damn shiny Rapidash. I'll show you who's the king of hill…" He mumbled in his sleep. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Weirdo…" I whispered shaking my head. I glanced up at the sky, but when I did I was something odd in the sky. I could have sworn on my life that I saw Marowak's face in up there. I tilted my head in curiosity.

"Marowak?"

"It is time…" I heard a familiar, ghostly voice say. I jumped to my feet. "What's it's time for what?" "The trial is now. It's time face your fate." My heart was doing back flips when I heard that. I couldn't move my body I was in such shock, I couldn't even breathe. I was getting ready to tell Houdini, but before I could a powerful aura fell upon the land. It was so strong that you could almost feel it pressing against the inside of your mind. The peaceful field began to transform and suddenly I found myself in a wooden chair sitting next to Houdini. "Houdini, wake up!" I growled, Houdini's eyes popped open and he looked around cluelessly. "Hey Ninj… where are we?" He said in a yawn. It was then when he got a good look around the room, there was a jury of ghost Pokemon to the right and a Ursuring bailiff to the left. Someone stepped out of the room next door. It was Marowak.

"Hey Marowak, where is everyone?" I asked.

"He'll be here shortly, don't you worry. I'm just here to explain the rules of this court. The judge will here both sides ask some questions and then he'll talk with the jury about the whole situation. It's that simple. I wish you both the best of luck." She said walking back to the other room..

I looked from Marowak to Houdini.

"So who's the judge?" The instant I asked the powerful aura returned to the court room. A door opened and a Pokemon entered the room. This Pokemon was the definition of scary. He was big, really big and he had these wings. They where sort of goldish with red on them. The Pokemon had six legs and a long neck. I really thought I was going to faint right then in there.

"Wow, a Ninetails!? Something must've went wrong here, we don't get Ninetails very often and usually when we do they have fur that gleams gold! So what happened kid, did ya get hit by a bus?" His voice didn't sound as evil and scary as I thought it would. He actually sounded sort of friendly, weird…

"No, sir…" I said meekly.

"Oh, well anyway. I'll find out soon enough since court is now in session…. Right when that Dusknoir gets here…" He said looking at the empty seat in front of him. I sighed, I just wanted to get out of here and waiting wasn't an option for me. I looked over at Houdini who had again fallen asleep and gave him a whack on the back of the head.

"Wake up! You can't sleep now!" I growled. He responded by yawning and stretching.

"I'm sorry Ninja, it's just so hard to stay awake. Fourteen hours of sleep is what the average teenaged Kadabra needs. Abra needs eighteen and Alakazam needs ten. Where just a big family of sleepers… so it's hard to stay awake."

"Well you're going to have to."

"Can't you just wake me up when the trail gets started?" He asked in a yawn.

"I'm here, sir." I heard a familiar voice call from the door. I looked up to see the gray ghost Pokemon who'd landed us here in the first place.

"Forget it." Houdini said stretching and sitting up fully. The Dusknoir sat down before the judge.

"Finally, now we can get this over with. I got a meeting to go to and if I don't get there soon then Arceus is gonna kick my ass half way around the universe! So, what was it, Ninja and Houdini, you want your lives back, and feel that they where wrongly taken from you? Correct?"

"Yes sir." I responded. The Pokemon turned to the Dusknoir.

"And you, you say that they deserved to have their souls sent here? Even though I didn't give you permission to take them away?"

"Yes, Lord Garatina, I did."

"Alright then. Let me hear both sides."

Bark's POV

After breakfast, Flair told us we needed to move on. There was no use sitting in a dark, cold cave forever. The winding tunnels of the cave sort of reminded me of when we where attacked by the Rhyperior some time ago. I swear, I'll be scarred for life when it comes to caves. I walked close to Flair in fear of something happening to her again.

"There's not many things I hate in this world, Bark but if its one thing I know I despise it's caves. Johto just had to be the land of caves didn't it?" Flair said, it was true she hated caves. From the swarms of Zubat to the giant Aridos. I had to say I wasn't to fond of them either.

"I see what you mean. Why do you think there's so many caves here anyway?"

"Well," Then she stopped.

"Wait a minute, did you just speak in my language?" She asked, I shook my head.

"No I spoke in my own language. Are you understanding what I'm saying?"

"I…I think I am…" I she said just staring at me in amazement.

"Wow, this is just so weird, since I've never heard you talk before. I mean, you're speaking your language, but it's sounds like you have an actual human voice!" She cried in excitement. Quil came over.

"Do you just she understood you?" He asked. I nodded.

"I sure did."

"Dude, that's a sign that your getting even closer to us. Once you spend a certain amount of time with a Pokemon, you gradually begin to understand what they say when they speak! Family hug everyone!" Quil said jumping up on Flair who nearly toppled over.

"Hey, Quil! You're yo heavy to do that anymore!" She said dropping him on the ground. Quil responded by laughing sheepishly.

"At least I'll be able to understand what's going on more often. Well, no time to stop a celebrate. We have to find our way out of here." Flair said moving on. As we walked on I looked over at Suicune who was keeping his distance from me. Then back to Quil.

"He's staying so far away from me. Do you really think he's all that mad?" Quil shrugged and kicked a rock out of his path.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him?" He said with a suggestive tone of voice. I shook my head.

"No way Quil. Not again, I'm not making him any madder."

"I'm not saying he'll get any angrier. I'm saying I just want to see if you can maybe fix things. If you can fix things than it shows maturity, something you lack."

"Now that's not very nice…"

"It's true Bark, maturity is something you lack. If I know one thing girls like, it's maturity."

"But, Suicune's not a girl!"

"I know, but still, it might as well work that way." He said with a grin. I shook my head. Quil probably didn't know what the hell he was doing. Girls and Suicune, they're two totally different things. Besides, not every girl in the world was easy to impress anyway. It's not like Quil's impressed that many girls, and he thinks he's the master of romance…

"Quil, I don't know…"

"Just try it, it'll go better. Trust me." He said putting a paw on my shoulder. Trust him I did not, but I tried anyway. I sighed and wander Suicune's way.

"Hi, again."

"Hello."' He said back. Things where sort of awkward between us, you could tell. I drew in a breath and prepared to speak, but Suicune interrupted me.

"Bark, about what happened. I'm sorry I got so mad."

"You are?" I asked in surprise. I thought he'd be mad, but I guess I was wrong.

"Yeah I am. I guess I just wasn't expecting you to kiss me again. I just… I don't know it's weird." He said turning away from me in embarrassment. I grinned, relieved that things where going so well.

"I know what you mean." I said glancing over at Quil who gave me a thumbs up sign. That crazy Typhlosion still had no clue that none of his advice was working, but I decided not to hurt his ego. Not today.

"I'm sorry too, Suicune. I'm sorry that I'm putting you through so many different emotions at one time. I mean, I still need time to get used to this whole thing."

"It's okay, Bark…" He said putting his head down. He seemed sort of distressed in a way. I licked his muzzle soothingly which made his cheeks red. I was sure not to over do it though, since he didn't like when things got to involved or intense. At the other side of the cave Quil was standing there looking like he just discovered a new planet. It was enough to make anyone laugh, man that guy's hilarious.

I continued to walk beside Suicune. There was a lot of warmth between us, it was like our auras where connected in some way. Maybe it was just me, but I could feel something, that's for sure. As we where walking, Suicune stopped.

"Did you feel that?"

"What?"

"That trembling. Did you feel it?" He asked stopping and scanning the area. I stopped too.

"No, not quite." Then the ground trembled. Shards of stone came tumbling from the cave ceiling.

"Is it an earthquake?" It didn't really feel like an earthquake. Hopefully the cave wasn't about to cave in.

"You don't think the caves going to fall in, do you?" Suicune shook his head.

"No, I know that rumbling anywhere." He said. I took time to evaluate the quake. It felt more like something approaching than the cave falling in. Whatever it was, it was coming this way. I looked to Flair and Quil who where both standing as still as statues. I stood still too. Something was traveling fast under ground. It was getting even louder and the trembling was getting even stronger. Then it stopped in one huge explosion, sending debris and dust everywhere. My first instinct was to cover Flair, since a rock would crush a young human girl easy.

"Keep your head down, Flair." I said to her. She didn't say anything, she just buried her head in my fur. I covered my head with my paws in an attempt to shield my eyes from pebbles and shards of rock. When I managed to open my eyes, there was a huge red Pokemon standing in front of us. It must've been like twenty feet.

"Groudon." I heard Suicune say. He obviously knew this Pokemon too.

"What's a Groudon?" Flair asked.

"Groudon is my friend, well sometimes… He's one of the masters of Hoenn."

"You know this scary Pokemon too, huh Suicune?"

"Scary? I never really thought I was scary. I've heard people say I was tough looking, but never scary. I take that as an insult, my friend." The red Pokemon said putting his hands on his hips, which you should really take a second to picture. A giant, red, male dinosaur with his hands in his hips. Now that's scary…

"Groudon, why exactly are you here?" Suicune asked grabbing the red Pokemon's attention again.

"Oh yeah. I'm here for you. Arceus is having this big meeting about something that has to do with Darkrai and humans."

"What happened to Darkrai? Is he okay?"

"Yeah he's alright. I don't know exactly happened, but it has something to do with humans."

"That can't be good…"

"Well apparently it's not. Personally, I wish it was Kyogre and I wish they kept her, but oh well Jirachi can't grant everyone's wishes, can he? Anyway, Arceus needs to see us all tonight to tell us something. You'll have to be there."

"Oh… well I guess I'll be there…" He said. He sounded sort of disappointed.

"Well, that's all I'm here to tell you. Should I show you the way out?"

"Yes please!" Suicune said enthusiastically.

We fallowed the red Pokemon through his tunnels passing Diglet and Dugtrio on the way. I wasn't exactly sure where we where when we made it out. I was glad to see then sun again. It was so bright and warm. I took in a deep gulp of air. I closed my eyes for a while and just exhaled and let the wind blow through my mane, but then the wind picked up. It wasn't a normal wind, I'll tell you that.

"Suicune, Groudon!" I heard someone call from above. It was a deep, masculine voice. Kinda attractive sounding… anyway, they sounded like they where in a big hurry. I looked up, but all I could catch was a glimpse of whoever it was.

"Is that Lugia?" Groudon asked. I'd heard of Lugia, but I'd never seen it before. That was until now.

"Yup, that's definatley mu uncle" Suicune said. Wow, Suicune's uncle?

Lugia landed in front of us and let his mighty wings fall to his side. His silver feathers gleamed in the sun. He was panting a little, but caught his breath. Man, Lugia was nearly as attractive as Suicune, of course I kept my mouth shut...

"What? What happened?" Lugia inhaled deeply.

"We where all at Mt. Olympus, everyone who was early that is, when a ship of some sort landed near by. You wouldn't believe the size it was bigger than the one I had to fight when that human tried to capture me and the triplets."

"You mean when you needed to call upon that famous trainer Ash Ketchum?"

"Yes, that ship. It was huge, and we where curious so we went closer and…"

"Yes?"

"They took Darkrai."

"They got Darkrai!?" Suicune and Groudon both said at the same time. What a Darkrai Is exactly, I wouldn't know.

"Yes, they have Darkrai. Look, I know your in the middle of something, but this is an emergency meeting. If there's a group of human's that that infiltrate a group of legendaries that big, then I don't know if we have hat it takes to stop them. Not even Arceus or Mewtwo could do so, and you know they're the strongest of all of us." He added. Suicune looked from Lugia to Groudon and back again.

"I don't know how in the world humans where able to get so powerful, but they did it." Suicune said to Lugia who put his head down.

"Well, Suicune. It's a new era now, Pokemon I guess, aren't the strongest ones in the world anymore. Not even the legendaries."

* * *

Aha, Quil thinks he's a ladies man and he's tryin to teach Bark how to put the moves on another guy. I highly doupt it'll work out too well. That chapter was acutally pretty fun for me. I hope is was fun for u too. The next chapter should be out the blink of an eye, since I got it started before I even updated this one. I'll try for maybe four more updates before I go on vacation for a week. Anway, please reveiw!


	13. Darkrai's Revealation

New chapter up

New chapter up! I sure could do Cresselia's reaction, Attila, I'd be glad to!

I haven't forgotten about Ninja and Houdini, no way. I hear what your saying WindKaizer and I understand what you mean by a lot of things. Like the unfinished words and the mixing up their there things. I'm in tenth grade and a still get mixed up, ha! I'm trying to go back and fix any missed errors in my story. The story is not yet complete and the angst is yet to come, just be patent! ;) Oh yeah, and I didn't quite understand what you ment by they speak unrealistically, maybe if you could give me an example…. Anyway thanks for the constructive criticism. And thanks everyone else, I'm sure glad you're having a blast with this, I still am! ;D

* * *

Entei's POV

By the time I got back to Mt. Olympus, mostly everyone was there, with the exception of Suicune, Raikou, my uncle, Garatina, Latias, Latios, Groudon and Darkrai of course. After the humans took Darkrai, Arceus seemed urgent about the whole meeting. I'll bet he isn't too happy about having to wait for them, this is pretty important.

I pushed through the crowd of Pokemon in search of my friends. I caught site of them talking to Cresselia, she looked distressed.

"Well, it happened so quickly. The humans seemed to have came and gone in a matter of seconds. I did launch and attack, but it didn't leave a scratch on the monstrous thing." Cresselia said. I guess she was probably talking about how Darkrai was taken.

"Hey everyone. What are you talking about?" I said jumping into the conversation.

"Where talking about how Darkrai got darknapped. Cresselia was one of the Pokemon that managed to witness it. Everyone else was pretty busy." Zapdos said. Cresselia let out a long sigh.

"I wish humans could just leave us all alone! I hope Darkria's ok…" She said sorrowfully. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Gee, Cresselia. I'd think by the way you're always fighting you'd be jumping with joy." I said. She glared at me.

"Look, Entei, I know Darkrai and I don't always get along that well, but I still don't _want _anything to happen to him. I don't want anything to happen to anybody, this is crazy! The humans never came up here before, now they know where we're at. They'll be up here looking for us day in and day out now!" Cresselia said in a panicked voice. She was probably right too, if humans could get one legendary, why couldn't they get them all?

"Everyone, can I have you attention please." A booming voice said. It was unmistakably Arceus. Everyone gathered around to hear what he had to say.

" I know everyone isn't here yet, but this is too urgent to wait any longer. I'll speak with the others when they manage to get here. As you all know, Darkrai was taken from our home just yesterday. We tried with all of our might, but we could not save him from the human's powerful machinery." There where concerned mumbles among the others. Arceus quickly silenced them so that he could continue.

"We all know what humans are capable of, and we know what might happen to Darkrai if we don't get him back. We have to go find these humans, all of us." There where gasps among the crowd. It wasn't like Arceus to send _all _of us on a search for one Pokemon. Something had to be up, something he wasn't telling us.

"Quiet please… Now we'll all be divided into teams. We don't have a clue where these humans are, but we have to find them." Everyone started to chatter amongst each other again.

"Hey, Entei this is really nuts, huh?" I heard a voice say. I nodded my head, but then I noticed something. I spun around.

"Bullet?! Are you crazy?! What in hell are you doing here!?" I growled in a hiss. She just looked around.

"Is your uncle here?"

"Is this what this is about? My stupid uncle? Look, I don't have time for this right now. I'm in a sort of family crisis!" She cocked her head to the side.

"Family crisis?"

"Yeah, weren't you listening to anything Arceus just said?" I growled in an aggravated tone of voice. She swished her tail back and forth.

"No, not really." I sighed.

"Well anyway, you can't be here right now. So leave!"

"Hey, look! It's your friends! HI Entei's friends! It's me Bullet! Don't look at me like you don't know me!" She said darting off towards Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno.

"Bullet, come back!" I said darting after her. Everyone turned and stared at me as I darted after Bullet, even Arceus. This was definitely the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me. When I caught up to her, she bounced and wagged her tail as a greeting to the aerial trio.

"Hi! Did you miss me? Did ya did ya?" She said bouncing around. I swear if my whole godamned family wasn't watching I might have maimed her. This was the worst possibly time for her to show up.

"Bullet! You are not to supposed to be here!"

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! Is that Cresselia!" She said bounding of in the opposite direction. I slapped my paw on my forehead.

"Dude, your girlfriends gonna get you in a whole lot of trouble." Zapdos said. I glared at him.

"That thing is NOT my girlfriend!"

"Oh my gosh, hi Cresselia! I am your biggest fan, since you're like the coolest female legendary EVER! You totally show that girls really stand for something, you're sooooo cool!" I heard Bullet screaming from somewhere behind me. I turned around to see Bullet babbling about Arceus knows what in front of Cresselia while doing random things such as bouncing up or spinning around. Cresselia had a shocked look on her face; I bet she was planning to have a crazy Rapidash right in her face like that.

"Why is she so hyper anyway?" Articuno asked. I shrugged.

"I couldn't tell you. Bullet, leave her alone!" I growled, but something else caught her attention. She gasped and that started bouncing around again.

"Oh my gosh, I know that fat purple tail anywhere! Could that be the notorious Mewtwo?" She said darting around Ho-Oh to get to Mewtwo.

"Oh boy, this isn't gonna be good." I said darting after her. If there was one legendary Pokemon she shouldn't mess with, it's Mewtwo. Bullet managed to get over to the purple cloned Pokemon who was currently dosing. She stamped her foot on the ground, and considering she had hooves, it made quite a lot of noise.

"Hi hi hi! You are like the coolest legend ever. Did you know that? You're so cool, I mean cool, the coolest! You don't even understand how cool you are, that thing or your neck what is it? Do you like your tail? It's cool I love it. I want one just like it it's cool. Everything about you is just so cool, so what's it like to be you?" I'd never heard anyone say so much on a single breath of air. Mewtwo just sort of stared up at Bullet in total shock. I half thought he'd hurt her, but he did something weird. He laughed. Mewtwo laughed! Not a chuckle, a strong hardy, healthy laugh!

"Was something I said funny?" She asked in complete innocents. Everyone started to laugh. Pretty soon the only ones who weren't laughing where me and Bullet. I must've failed to see what was so funny, since I found no humor in the subject what so ever.

"Oh my Arceus she's funny. You didn't say anything humorous, you're just funny." Mewtwo said before casually going back to sleep. Bullet grinned and did a weird little dance.

"Yay I'm funny!" She said prancing away from the purple clone. I sighed in relief.

"Well at least he didn't hurt her…" I said out loud. I glanced over and the triplets who where staring at me in surprise.

"Why exactly do you care?" Zapdos asked.

"I don't… I just… Look just come and let me catch her!" I growled. I was surprised at my own actions. I mean, it's not like I actually care about Bullet. I don't know what in hell I was thinking.

"Bullet you need to go!" I growled, but she pranced over to Arceus. I wasn't sure what he'd do, but I hoped he wouldn't be angry at _me_.

"Hi Arceus. I mean _Lord _Arceus. I see you have a big problem with your friend. Humans do bad things to Pokemon sometimes, but their not bad at all! Is there anything I could do to help?"

"You've done enough, Bullet!" I growled, but Arceus shushed me.

"Well, maybe you could help. You see, we need protection in numbers, but we still have to split up. We could use all the help we can get. You've got the job." My ears where ringing when he said that. I think my brain split in half or something, since I didn't know what else to say. Then bad got to worse when Arceus looked at me.

"And you can get started. You, Entei, Moltres and Zapdos can all go, Articuno you go Manaphy and Kyogre."

"What!? Are you crazy?!" I screamed. I knew I shouldn't have been talking back, but come on that's just not right!

"That's an order, Entei! Now go!" There was nothing else I could do or say. Arceus had made up his mind and that was final.

"Come on, Bullet." I growled in a low, sulky voice. This sucked so bad. I was tuck with three idiots, but one of them was the most hyperactive thing I've ever seen. This was just great.

Suicune's POV

We dashed through the thick brush on our way to Mt. Olympus. That is, me, Bark, Lugia and Flair did. We had to keep waiting up for Groudon. He wasn't exactly the fastest thing on two legs.

"Wait up guys!" He called from far behind. I could hear him panting heavily, obviously having a terrible time. He was so far back that I couldn't see him through the trees.

"Maybe if he rode in one of my Pokeballs." Flair suggested form Bark's back, but for Groudon that was simply unacceptable.

"There is now way I'm riding in that human abomination." He growled. Like Entei he had a strong dislike for humans, but unlike Entei he had nothing against non legendary Pokemon.

We decided to stop and let Groudon rest. It would have been faster if he rode in the Pokeball, but I guess not.

"Just our luck to be stuck with Groudon, eh Suicune?" Lugia asked. He had never been so right. I looked on, waiting for Groudon to emerge from the forest, when I felt warmth around my neck. I looked down at the silver necklace. Lugia noticed it then too.

"Hey, that's the Sea Jewel me and Kyogre made. I guess it really works, huh?"

"Yeah, but I don't know how to use it." I said looking down at it. Lugia thought for a minute.

"Well, the Sea Jewel has a very weak aura."

"I thought only living things had aura." I said puzzled.

"No, I planted an aura in the Sea Jewel. With psychic powers, it's a quite easy thing to do. The Sea Jewels aura is weak, that is unless it's trying to show you something, then the aura bursts out."

"So then it's trying to tell us something?" I asked, hopefully Lugia could tell me a little more about this stupid thing.

"Yes."

"Do you know what it's trying to tell us?" Lugia shook his head.

"Well, that figures." I said turning back to the forested area.

"Hey, Groudon! Are you coming already or not?" I called through the thick brush. However no answer came.

"Groudon?" Lugia said looking around the tall, thick trees. Whatever he saw made him duck down, shielding us all with his mighty wings.

"What happened, Lugia?" I asked trying to see around my uncle's massive body. He hushed me and brought me closer to him.

"Just be quiet!" He growled in a low voice. I did as he said and kept my mouth shut. In the bushes there was a mechanical sound. It wasn't loud at all, in fact it was so fain that you needed silence to hear it. It was then that I fully knew what was going on. I turned to my uncle.

"They've got Groudon, don't they Lugia?" Lugia gave me a painful glance before turning back to the trees. The faint mechanical noise began to fade, they where leaving. Everyone picked their heads up from the ground. I looked through the thickened brush. Groudon was gone as well.

"What happened? Where'd he go?" Bark asked darting through the thick brush. The second he ran through, he tripped over something. When he tried to pick himself up, something tugged at his leg. There was some sort of wire looped around his leg.

"What the?" He said pulling at the metal wire, but it only tightened around his leg. He sucked air through his teeth.

"It cut me!" He growled trying to shake himself loose. As he tugged it got tighter, digging into his skin. Lugia stepped in to calm him down.

"Don't pull it! It's a snare, if you pull it too much it'll cut your leg right to the bone!" Lugia's words stilled Bark easily. Lugia walked over to Bark to lend a helping hand.

"Hold still." He said grabbing the snare and loosening it. Bark was able to pull his foot from the human trap once it had loosened enough. He only had a slight injury, nothing that wouldn't be able to heal. I helped Bark up.

"Are you alright?" I said before licking his wound tenderly, lapping the blood from his orange fur. I just wanted to make the pain stop, but he started to blush like mad anyway.

"Ummm, yeah I'm fine." He said with a sheepish grin on. I glanced out the corner of my eyes. Lugia had an eyebrow cocked at me. I turned away from him and back to Bark.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Bark nodded his head standing up straight.

"Of course, this little wound is nothing!" He said, the pain washing from his face. He was obviously trying to hide it. I wonder why he'd do that. I guess he just wanted to seem tough.

"It's nothing really, Suicune. We have more important things to do." He said. I nodded in agreement. Groudon was annoying, and dense sometimes, but he was part of the pack. I turned to Lugia.

"So that's what this stupid thing was trying to tell me?" He shook his head.

"No, you can still feel it's aura. Once it's aura has disappeared completely, you know you've done what you need to do." He said swishing his mighty tail to the side. I sighed.

"Great, what now…"

"We have to go to Mt. Olympus and tell Arceus that we're looking for two Pokemon now." He said jerking his head as a signal to leave. I was going home now, to my legendary family and friends. I glanced over at Bark.

"can… can I bring my friend, Lugia?" I asked looking over at Bark. Lugia looked from me to Bark. He seemed somewhat suspicious of Flair though.

"Suicune, you know how Arceus doesn't like humans coming to Mt. Olympus. You know humans are extremely social creatures; they travel in large packs of friends and family. Once a human finds something so extraordinary they have to tell their pack, eventually that precious information can fall into the wrong hands, you know that Suicune."

"But, Flair is a good human. She helps people, I saw her Lugia." Flair nodded her head in agreement. Everyone looked to Lugia for his answer. He glanced around at everyone, then sighed in defeat.

"Oh alright, but if Arceus gets upset with me this'll never happen again. Understood?" He said narrowing his eyes with a stern glare.

"I understand, Lugia. Now lets go."

Entei's POV

"Keep up, Bullet!" I yelled back to Bullet. She was a fast runner, but she was falling so far behind the group. Bullet let out a gasp and curled back her hind legs to sit down. I went back to her.

"What on earth are you doing?" I growled, she sighed.

"My feet are getting tired! You're walking to fast!" She said in a whining voice. Moltres and Zapdos came back to see what the hold up was.

"Come on, what's talking ya?" Moltres growled in irritation. He was obviously eager to get going, but Bullet was taking to long.

"Bullet, will you come on!"

"Well, maybe you should be more considerate you selfish bastard! I cracked my hoof!" She growled jumping up from the ground. Everyone's jaws dropped in utter disbelief. I've never, ever in my life seen her lash out in that way.

"How dare you talk to me like that!? Drop that bitchy attitude right now!" I growled stomping a foot on the ground

"Don't you tell me what to do!" She growled smacking me with on of her front hooves.

"Jerk!" She growled turning her back on me. I blinked in surprise. .

"Entei come on. Darkrai isn't going to stay put just like that, even if we wanted him to! Those humans could have dragged him half way across the world by now! Do yourself a favor and ditch the bitch!" Moltres growled waving a flamed wing. He was right. I looked in the direction Bullet had gone and then ahead of me. I sighed.

"Look, guys. You know Arceus doesn't like us leaving each other behind…"

"She's not one of us!" Zapdos growled ruffling his spiny feathers. It was true that she wasn't one of us, but I was sure to get a serious scolding if I didn't bring her back with me.

"You go ahead. I'll go get her." I sighed. Zapdos and Moltres looked at each other than at me.

"You would've never gone back before!"

"Well, this is an order from Arceus." I sighed turning my back on them. I swear, it was about the hardest thing I've ever done, choosing to go back for Bullet like that. I weaved around rocks and trees, fallowing her scent.

"Bullet, where are you!?" I called looking around. I spotted her sitting near a spring.

"Bullet." I said, but she didn't look at me.

"Hey, I know you hear me!" I growled, she was ignoring me. I stomped up behind her.

"BULLET!" She glanced my way and turned back to the stream.

"Go away! Just go!" She growled turning away from me. I narrowed my eyes.

"What has gotten into you!? Why are you being such a bitch!?"

"I split my hoof somewhere on a big sharp rock. It hurts!" She whined.

"I already heard that part, now what's the matter?!" She stared at me in disbelief.

"What's the matter?! What's the matter with _you_!? I split my hoof down the middle and I have a big, sharp rock sticking out of it! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"No, not really." She narrowed her ruby eyes at me in disgust.

"Alright already! Let me take a look at it." I growled grabbing a hold of her hoof with my mouth, but she kicked me with the other foot.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" I said dropping her leg. I tenderly licked the spot where she had kicked me, there was a small gash.

"Now look what you did!" I growled.

"You hurt me! Do it gently!" She screamed snatching her leg back. I narrowed my eyes.

"I don't know the meaning of gentle! Now hold still so I can look at it!"

"No!"

"Bullet!"

"No!" She screamed. She was squirming and flailing her legs around. I couldn't get a good look without having my head knocked off.

"Bullet, stop moving around!"

"No!" I managed to pin her down using my body weight. She struggled, but I was to heavy for her to move me. I managed to look at her hoof, sure enough there was a stone in it.

"It doesn't look that bad!"

"Well, that's because you have no idea what this feels like. Let me up, now!" She growled managing to squeeze up from under me. On her way up, she managed it give me a sharp kick in the crotch. I toppled over with a howl, holding it with my forepaws.

"Humph, serves you right!" She said flicking her flame tail at me. When I managed to get up, I had to walk with a limp. Her legs where so powerful, and with those hooves on her feet, that only made matter worse.

"Great work, now we're both going to have to take it slow!" I roared stomping a foot on the ground. She flicked her tail.

"Fine by me. You got what you deserve!" I opened my mouth to say something, but I was so angry I couldn't find words to say. Bullet, on the other hand had plenty to say. I just continued on trying my best to ignore her angry tirade, this was going to be a long search…

Suicune's POV

When we managed to make it to Mt. Olympus Arceus was there waiting for us. He had his eyes fixed in a angry stare, he looked urgent. Cresselia was close to his side, she seemed to be thinking.

"It took you quite some time to get here. I thought I said this meeting was urgent!"

"Where sorry, Arceus." I said glancing over at Bark. Arceus noticed this and looked over.

"You brought a human here?" He said glaring down at Flair who just stared up meekly. Arceus stood up and walked over to Lugia.

"And you allowed him to do this, correct?" Lugia hung his head in shame.

"Yes, Arceus I did." He said in shame.

"Don't worry, Lord Arceus. I'm a good human; I'm here to help you find your friend! This is my friend Bark."

"How do we know you can be trusted?" Arceus asked inspecting the young girl. Flair shrugged and brushed a red bang from her eyes.

"Well, I probably can't be trusted right now, but I can do my best to earn you trust." Arceus's angry stare softened at her words. He seemed to be pondering if she was really a trustworthy human. Arceus clicked a narrow paw on the rocky earth.

"Well, you may try to earn my trust, young human. You may try, but heed my word, these Pokemon are my children. I expect you to promise that any harm down to them wont be of your doing. Understood?" Flair nodded slowly, staring up at Arceus tall regal from. Arceus wandered back to Cresselia.

"Cresselia, you need to go now. I'll assign you to this group here, go out and find Darkrai. I have to wait for the last few, and I'll go with them. Lugia, you come along with me." Lugia and Cresselia nodded.

"Do you think we'll be able to find him, Suicune?" Cresselia asked coming over to my side.

"Of course we can. I'll bet he's just fine." I said with a reassuring smile. I had my doubts, but hopefully everything would turn out okay.

We walked along a path that was bleeding Darkria's scent. He was definitely here, I could even feel his aura.

"I can smell Darkrai all over this area." I said pressing my nose to the ground and sniffing the earth. The dark type had certainly been here, in this very spot.

"Yes, I can feel his presence too. I think he was here not to long ago." Cresselia added bending her neck to get a better look on her surrounding. I looked at Bark who was twitching his ears.

"Do you hear something?" I asked. He glanced back at me and nodded.

"Yeah, it's coming from the bushes. Should I go?" He said eagerly but I shook my head. Bark normally darted after something and ended up getting lost.

"You with the group." I said standing by his side. I could tell he wanted to charge whatever was in the bush, but it wasn't always wise to do so.

"I've never seen a Darkrai. What's he look like?" Flair said from behind. She decided to come down off of Bark's back to get a look at her surroundings.

"Well, I isn't a surprise since Darkrai doesn't come to Johoto often." Cresselia said.

"Is Darkrai a big, black scarey Pokemon with white hair?" Flair said behind us.

"Yes, how'd you know?" Cresselia said.

"Well, cause I think I found him." Flair said pointing into the darkness. Everyone fallowed Flair's figure into the shadows of the trees, and sure enough Darkrai was there staring at us. Something didn't seem right though. I could barely see him, but he seemed to be glaring at us. There was no sign of any humans.

"Darkrai! Are you okay?" Cresselia squealed in concern, but he didn't say a word.

"What's the matter, why wont you talk to me?" She asked, but he gave no response. Cresselia floated a bit closer to see if she could see a problem.

"His eyes are red as blood!" She screamed about to dart back to the group in fear. However the second she'd gotten close enough to see Darkrai charged a Dark Void in his clawed hands, firing it at Cresselia. Cresselia sank into the darkness and drifted into a deep sleep.

I glanced up at Darkrai and sure enough his eyes wheren't there normal blue color, they where a deep crimson. There was an unbelievably dark aura coming from him, I'd never seen it before. Darkrai stepped closer and readied another Dark Void, aiming it at me this time. I managed to doge it.

"Darkrai, what's the matter with you!" I said dodging another attack. I looked over at Cresselia who'd woken up on her own accord. Being his polar opposite she managed to wake up from the attack on her own.

"Darkrai, what's gotten into you!" She growled in anger. Darkrai wasn't listening, however. He readied another Dark Void.

"Darkrai!" She screamed, suddenly he stopped the attack.

"Cresselia?" He said cluelessly. The dark aura was gone.

"Yes it's me, Cresselia! What in Arceus's name is the matter with you! Why'd you attack us like that!?" She growled with her eyes narrowed.

"I… I don't have time to explain. You have to go." He said urgently, eyestone stared blankly.

"What? What are you talking about?" Cresselia asked.

"Cresselia, get out of here!" He said aiming another Dark Void at Cresselia. Everyone managed to doge the attack, but when we got up from the ground Darkrai had disappeared into the shadows.

"What on earth was that about?" I asked looking around cluelessly.

"I don't know, but I don't think he was controlling his actions." Cresselia said putting her head down. I looked over at her.

"What?"

"Suicune what did those humans do to him?" She said sorrowfully. I wish I had an answer for us, but we where going find one.

* * *

Ok, so I got a new chapter up. We finally find out where Darkria is. I hope I can get three more chapters up in the enxt week! Please reveiw! ;D


	14. Quirky Quil

Thanks a bunch WindKaizer, I want to do even better now

Thanks, a bunch WindKaizer, I want to do even better now! Please review this chapter to, so I can see how I'm doing.

I don't know if I'll get out two more updates after this. My next update should be tomorrow, since it's almost done. This chapter isn't all that eventful, and Ninja and Houdini have a tiny part in this, as the usually always do, but they'll get their time eventually. In addition to them, I decided to add Quil's POV this chapter, since many people wanted to see one for him. I'll warn you though, he has a tendency to… imagine things… Anyway, please have fun!

* * *

Quil's POV

I stubbed my toe on another gaggad rock. By now, the pink souls of my feet where propably black with bruises and dirt. My feet where killing me now, I hadn't walked this much since our journey through the woods with Flair. I'm not sure how long we where walking, but it seemed like forever. It was really late now, probably like midnight or something.

"Hey, Flair, do you know what time it is?" I asked. Flair checked her Pokegear for the time.

"Yeah, it's like nine thirty." My mouth fell open when she said that.

"That's it!? It feels like we've been out here forever!" I groaned dropping my paws to my side. She patted my head comfortingly.

"We haven't been searching all that long. Besides, we should be taking a break soon anyway. You just have to keep up the pace." She said smiling. That's easy for her to say, she's been riding on Bark's back for most of the way. I sighed and made my way over to the lovesick pup. He was walking right behind Suicune just so he could stare at him without being caught. Man, he looked absolutely pathetic like that. I pity him though, he hasn't learned the ways of the romancer. He's really lucky to have someone like me around, poor kid. Without me around he'd probably NEVER learn.

"Hey, Bark." I said cheerfully, but he backed away from me.

"No way! I'm not doing anything else crazy!" He said instantly. I blinked.

"What? I'm not making you do anything crazy! I'm just stopping by to see how you are. So how are you?" I said with a smile. He was definitely on to me now. I know how he hates trying to impress Suicune, but he has to understand that if he doesn't he'll never have a shot at love. I decided to start up a fake conversation, if he had his attention on me then he wouldn't have to even think about Suicune.

"Well, I'm doing alright." He said relaxing up a bit. Perfect for me, he was falling right into my little trap. I decided to lead him into the subject of Suicune slowly. He wasn't the sharpest beak in the flock, but he'd still be able to pick up on it if I tried.

"I bet Suicune's really worried about his friend." I said glancing over at him. He sort of just nodded.

"Yeah, he seems worried about him. I hope he's okay." He said dropping his head down slightly.

"Why don't you go find out? Offer him some comfort." I said nudging him. He sort of cocked an eye brow at me.

"Is this another attempt to get me to impress Suicune?" He said narrowing his eyes. Darn he caught me. I sighed.

"Yes, it is. So you got me." I said dropping my paws down to my sides. He shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe you're still trying. I'm not going to impress Suicune like that. We're friends and that's it."

"Come on pup. You never know what could happen if you don't try!" I exclaimed, but he wasn't interested. I wasn't sure if he was shy or if he just didn't want to break up a good friendship, but I hade to make this work somehow. I looked around and spotted the pyscihc type legendary that had come along with us. I grinned.

"You know what your problem is, Bark? You're not flirty enough." He cocked his head to the side.

"Flirty?" He mimicked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah! Girls like it when you flirt with them." I said with a devilish smirk. Bark let his shoulders drop.

"But, Suicune's not a gir-"

"I know, I know he's not a girl. Look, Bark you have to stop thinking about the genders, they don't matter right now. What matters is romance, and all romance works the same." I said cutting him off. He groaned.

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't."

"I know you are, and that's why you're single. Now watch and learn from a true master." I said flaring out my neck flame into a full blaze. Girls like it when I do that.

"Where are you going?" He said from behind me, but I waved a paw at him to shush him. I strutted over to the lunar Pokemon, clearing my throat to get her attention.

"Yes, can I help you?" She asked. I smiled my infamous Quil smile to get her warmed up.

"Well, you look pretty lonely over here. I was just wondering if you wanted any company." I asked warmly. If there was one thing girls like it was compassion and caring.

"Sure." She said casually. She acted as if she didn't care, but that's just a trick some females like to play. They make you think they're not interested. It's a sort of hard-to-get sort of game, but I'm to smart for that.

"So, I never did quite get your name. What was it?" I said turning up my fire type charm. She was totally into me. I could just feel the magic.

"Cresselia." She said in this really sexy tone of voice. She was really falling for me already.

"I'm Quil, nice to meet you." She just sort of nodded and kept going. I'll bet she really thinks I'm going to fall for that. I know she loves me, the look in her eyes screaming with lust. Anyone with half a brain could see that.

"Hey, wait up! So, you're a pyschic type, aren't you?"

"Last time I checked." She said in an amused tone of voice. Oh so now she's a funny girl, huh? I'm not sure if this girl knows what she wants, she's doesn't look very smart anyway. I'll humor her a little.

"Haha, that's funny. I guess that makes you the intellectual type, huh?" I said in a charming tone of voice. She sort of just raised an eye brow.

"Are you hitting on me?" She asked abruptly. I blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, couldn't you tell?" I asked pushing my flame collar back in it's place. She started to giggle.

"Oh yes, I could tell alright." She said floating away and laughing her head off. Man, what a weird girl. I shrugged and turned back to Bark, but he was talking to Suicune already. He was supposed to be watching so he could learn! I narrowed my eyes and stomped over towards him.

"Hey! Weren't you watching me!?" I growled. Bark sort of laughed at me.

"You bet we where!" He laughed. I blew a smokescreen out of my nose, now I was fuming.

"What's so funny?!"

"Nothing, nothing." He said calming himself. I folded my arms.

"Well, I'm sure you could never flirt that way, Mr. Lonely. If you could you wouldn't be alone now would you!? Besides, she was completely into me. You could tell, couldn't you Suicune?"

"Well, actually she looked like she was ignoring you." He said suddenly. That was pretty rude of him, but I guess that's just because he didn't understand the ways of the female. I grinned and waggled a finger at him.

"Well, that's because you couldn't see through her feminine mind games. See she just wasn't smart enough to trick me. I could tell she wasn't that smart the moment I saw her!"

"Well, actually she's the third smartest legendary behind Uxie and Mewtwo." Suicune said again. I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? Cause she really didn't seem all that smart. You're smarter then her in my opinion."

"Well… uhhhh, gee thanks, but…" Suicune began, but Bark put a paw on his shoulder.

"Don't Suicune. Just don't hurt his pride," Bark began.

"It's about all he has." He concluded with a whisper. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I heard that! What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Nothing." He said waving a paw at me to dismiss the subject. He was still grinning. I though he'd burst out with laughter. I folded my arms again.

"Well, can you excuse us, Suicune?" I said grabbing Bark's mane. Suicune didn't have a chance to respond, but I didn't care. I had to talk to Bark right away. He was still a romantic mess. When we got far enough away from Suicune I folded my arms.

"Bark! Come on, you didn't watch at all did you!?" I growled. The grin he was wearing had faded now and was replaced with slight guilt.

"I watch a little, but Suicune came over and ask me what you where doing and-"

"Fine, fine, but next time you listen to what I say. Oh, and from watching you and Suicune I found out your other problem." I said cutting him off.

"Gee, I love it when you point out my flaws, Quil!" He said in a sarcastic tone of voice. I tapped my foot on the ground.

"Sorry, it's just that you've been pointing out every problem I've got. Can't you just leave it alone?"

"Hold on, just listen to this for a second. You're other problem is that you're way to friendly." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Too friendly?" He mimicked again. I nodded.

"Yeah, you're way to cotton candy fluffy. That works sometimes in a relationship, but you're just too much." I said. He tilted his head at me. I'm sure he didn't really know what I was talking about.

"There's nothing wrong with having a freidnly relationship. What ever happened to the expression lovers AND freinds?"

"Look, Bark, I know you love to be everyone's friend, but romance just doesn't work that way. It's cute, for a nine-year-old crush, but you're becoming an adult. You need to step up your game and add some spice. Act a little sexy for once!" His eyes widened when I said that. I knew this would be the part he felt really uncomfortable with.

"What!? You want me to act _sexy _towards Suicune!? Are you crazy!?" He exclaimed in a babbling panic. I put a paw on his shoulder to get him to settle down.

"You're still so naive. I know you think life's all fun and games, but when it comes to romance you have be a little bit more serious. I mean, there's time for laughs in a romance, but nobody wants to sleep with Barney or Tinky Winky." I scolded. Bark put his head down and sulked, obviously disapproving about being compared to a Tele Tubbie. There wasn't any time to sulk, though. We had a lot of work to do if he ever wanted to get close to Suicune!

Entei's POV

I got a look at my surroundings. From the looks of things we where in the forest right below Mt Olympus. I stretched my paws out in front of me and yawned. It was dark now and I was getting rather tired. I looked back at Bullet. She was a lone shadow in the dark woods, struggling to keep up. She made her way into the moonlight, stopping to lick her hoof. When she finally met up with me she sighed and dropped down onto the cushioned forest floor.

"Entei, I'm tired. Can we take a break?"

"No!" I snapped. I was still infuriated with her for kicking me in the crotch. Though it didn't hurt anymore, I was still stuck back here with her. She sighed and looked at the soil beneath her.

"I can't walk another step. We have to get this stone out." She said lifting her hoof up from the ground. I turned my back on her.

"_We_ don't have to do anything."

"Please, Entei. We can't go on until you pull it out. It's pressing into my foot and it really hurts!" She cried out. I sighed.

"Look, if I pull it out will you stop complaining?" I asked, she lifted her foot and nodded.

"Yes, now please, just get it out!" She cried out again. I sighed and grabbed hold of the rock with my teeth. It was an odd shape and it wasn't particularly easy to grasp. It would either slip from my grip when I tugged, or Bullet would whine and yank it away. I tried holding her leg in place with my paw, but her legs where just so powerful. I couldn't keep her locked.

"Will you hold still!?" I growled trying to hold her foot in one spot.

"I'm sorry, Entei. It really hurts. I'm trying my best!" She said holding her foot in place. I knew as soon as I touched it she'd pull it away. I sighed.

"Bullet, I just need you to work with me for a second. I need you to take a deep breath and just hold it. Relax for a minute." I said holding her leg down with my paw. She inhaled and did as I said. I grabbed the rock with my teeth, gripping down as hard as I could and tugged with all my might. With a finale tug I managed to remove the rock from Bullet's hoof. I tossed it aside.

"Thanks, Entei! That feels so much better now!" She said hopping to her feet. She came right over to me and nuzzled me with her nose.

"I'm sorry for kicking you before. Does it still hurt?" She asked. I sort of moved away from her.

"No, it doesn't."

"Can I take a look?" She said in a very suggestive tone of voice. My eyes almost popped out of my head when she said that. I jumped back from her.

"What!?" I cried staring back at her. She just sort of giggled playfully.

"Oh, Entei. I was only kidding." She said with a laugh laughed. I wasn't amused at all. I don't even know why shed suggest something like that. I narrowed my eyes.

"Well, it's not funny. Don't do it again." I said heading forward into the dark brush. I could hear her giggling quietly behind me. The sound of her laugh was enough to drive anyone insane. Turned back to her.

"Shut up, Bullet!" I growled at her. She stopped and stared at me. Her eyes where wide with fear. I lifted my head with pride.

"You see, I told you that it wasn't wise to annoy me like that. See what happens when you-"

"Entei, look behind you." She said cutting me off. Her words where quick and her voice was panicked. I was sure it was another one of her little jokes, but when I turned around it wasn't. I couldn't believe my eyes, it was Darkrai! I darted towards the dark type.

"Darkrai! Where have you been? Everyone's looking for you and-" I stopped when I looked up at his single visible eye. It wasn't blue like it normally was, but a deep crimson. That's when I knew something was definitely wrong.

"Darkrai, are you okay?" I asked backing away. There was something wrong with the way he was staring at me. The look in his eye, I could not describe it but it was definitely not right.

Darkrai?: I repeated, but the moment I got closer he charged a Dark Void. I jumped up and out of the way, but the attack headed right for Bullet.

"Bullet, look out!" I called, but it was too late. The attack collided with her, sending her into a world of sleep. I dodged another one of Darkria's attacks, but he was on a much higher level than I was. He could fire off attacks faster then I could doge them. The dark attack swallowed me up, sending me into an abyss of darkness.

Ninja's POV

Me and Houdini sat quietly in a room next to the court room. There was some sort of emergency that Garatina had to get to, so we where stuck in this world until he got back. I sighed in. We where so close to finally getting back to our normal lives and going home to Flair. I couldn't believe that we where going to have to wait AGAIN.

"What do you think the big emergency was?" Houdini asked. I'm not sure why he asked me. If he didn't know, then I surly didn't know. I licked my paw a little to loosen the dust from my coat. When I glanced over at Houdini, he was in deep thought.

"Someone just scent me a message of some sort. It was a fellow pyscic type." He said opening his eyes. I blinked in curiosity.

"Really? Who was it?"

"I'm not sure, but they needed some kind of help." He said rubbing his temples in an attempt to revive the message. It didn't seem to be coming to him.

"Hmm, I lost them. That was odd, I wonder who it could have been." He said scratching his chin again. Then he turned his ears back, he was picking up a sound.

"Did you hear him?" He asked suddenly. I didn't hear a thing.

"Hear who?"

"The person who scent me the message. I just heard them." He said listening again. I listened too, there was a faint voice.

_I need... your help… _He said in a faint voice. I knew they where there this time.

"Hello? Who's there?" Houdini asked scrambling to his feet. The voice came again, this time clearer.

_I need your help with something. _He said again. The voice seemed to be in trouble.

"What do you need help with? We can help you." I said getting to my feet. The wind started to pick up suddenly. There was a flash of light, so blinding that you couldn't see anything but white. Everything felt odd, like we where being lifted into the sky. The light swallowed everything up with a huge flash, and then there was nothing.

Quil's POV

It was so late that even the nocturnal Pokemon had gone back to sleep. I bet it was morning by now, but it was to dark to tell the difference. Apparently, by human time when it's still dark it could be morning. In my book it's night until the sun starts to come up, but oh well.

Bark was walking along next to me. His eyes where half lidded with fatigue and he was leaning on me slightly.

"Alright… what'd we learn today… Bark?" I asked with a yawn. Bark let out a deep sigh.

"Quil, I think all of these things are a little… insane." He said glancing up at me, eyes half closed. I folded my arms.

"Look, Bark, listen to a fellow fire type. Learning these things _will_ help you!" I assured him. He still didn't seem to be buying it though.

"Look, just recite what you learned today." He groaned and put his paws over his eyes.

"I don't want to say it! It's to embarrassing!" I growled and put my paws on my hips. It wasn't something I normally did, but Bark was being such a toddler.

"Will you please just say what you need to say?"

"Oh alright… Rule number one, never ever fall for mind games." He said yawning and stretching his paws far out in front of him.

"Good. Now what's next."

"Rule number two.. don't act to cotton candyish." His voice sounded almost drunken. He was so tired that he'd started to slip down to the ground, landing with a soft thud.

"Rule three.." I asked practically falling asleep myself. I didn't get an answer from Bark, so I assumed he fallen asleep while walking. I nudged his muzzle, but he just licked my paw and mumbled something about chocolate syrup. I gave him a gentle kick, but he just rolled over on his back and groaned. There was no way I could carry him, he was like twice my own weight.

"Suicune." I called. Suicune yawned and turned back to me.

"What's the problem." He said drowsily. I looked at Bark and he instantly knew the problem.

"I got him." He said lifting Bark up on his back. I was surprised that he could hold his weight. After all, Bark was pretty heavy.

"Suicune?" Bark mumbled opening his eyes slightly.

"Yeah, Bark. It's me." He said warmly. Bark responded by licking Suicune slightly and drifting back to sleep. In truth, they would make in alright couple, even if Bark didn't think so. What I really wondered is what Suicune would think.

"Hey, Suicune." I whispered so that I wouldn't disturb any sleeping Pokemon. He glanced over at me.

"Yeah?"

"Well, can you be honest with me about this."

"Sure, what do you need?" I pawed the ground with my hind leg.

"Well, what do you really think of Bark?" I asked curiously. Suicune looked at the sleeping canine on his back.

"Well, I like Bark. He's sweet, he's kind… he doesn't judge other Pokemon, or people as a matter of fact…"

"It sounds like you really like him, huh?" I asked. Suicune gave a slow nod, as if he was thinking about his answer.

"Do you like him as more than a friend?" I asked. This was the big question. Suicune looked to the sky, as if he where asking Arceus for an answer.

"I'm… not sure." He pondering the subject. I knew he;d say something along those lines. Suicune doesn't seem very sure of himself to me. He glanced over in my direction.

"Well, I guess we can stop for the night. There's no use in looking anymore, it's to dark to see your own paws on the ground, let alone a black dark-type Pokemon." He said gently placing Bark against the trunk of a tree. He then wandered over towards Flair to let her know we where making camp. Tomorrow the search would start again and we'd be off. I could possibly try to educate Bark more in the arts of romance, cause these two need each other. I don't know how much longer they could possbily stay apart.

* * *

Whew, I can't beleive I finally managed to get this one up. Next chapter should be up tomorrow. It'll be much more eventful then this one. Anyway, please reveiw.


	15. Disturbia

Hello again everyone

Thanks a bunch everyone! This'll be me last update for a while, since I'm going on vacation today. I was supposed to update last night, but I got sort or drowsy and fell asleep… tehe.

Before I start this chapter, I just want everyone to take note of the chapter title "Disturbia". This chapter contains somewhat disturbing scenes and sexual content. No lemon yet, but still. I'll put warnings before disturbing scene so you'll know, just in case you don't want to read it. This chapter lives up to its M rating. I'm just warning you to be safe, but I'm pretty sure you all knew what you where getting into when you clicked on an M rated Pokemon X Pokemon yaoi story:P

You'll see a whole lot of Entei in this chapter, note that I don't actually hate him. I just make him the way he is because… idk I just do. Have fun! ;D

* * *

Blaze's POV

I opened my eyes to find myself surrounded by blackness. I thought I had died at first, but when I felt the rocky floor beneath me, I knew I was alive.

"Blaze, are you there?" Someone asked from close by. I think it was Sparky.

"Sparky, is that you?" I asked looking around frantically. I could not see, but it was a sort of instinct.

"Yeah, it's me. Are you okay?" He said with a groan. It sounded like he was getting up from the ground.

"Yeah."

"I'm here too." Ice's voice said. He was farther away than Sparky.

"Where are we?" I asked trying to adjust my eyes to the dark, but even my superior night vision was too weak to see in here. I tapped my toes silently on the ground, thinking of where we could possibly be. By the sound of our voices, we appeared to be inside a cave.

"You're in my cave, pup." A familiar voice said from behind me. My scarlet fur bristled and a chill ran through my spine when I heard the voice. I turned towards the sound; my yellow mane was sticking up as my body tensed.

"Notorious D." I said in a hateful growl. I'd never spoken his full name, but this time I wasn't the weakling he'd known before.

"What are you doing here?" I growled still struggling to see. I expected a maniacal laugh or to be attacked, but nothing came. There was a long silence for a moment, and then he spoke up.

"Look, pup, I don't want to fight you right now. I need your help." He said. His voices sounded slightly dazed and somewhat weak.

"Help with what? Why should I help you?!" I growled sinking my claws into the rocky soil. My teeth where bared and ready for attack. I heard my brothers get ready for an attack as well.

"Come out now, let us see you!!" I roared with rage. I was ready to take him on now. After everything he has done to me, I was ready. With my brothers and me, there was no stopping us.

"Very well then." The older male growled. The Umbreon flashed his rings slightly before bringing them into full force, brightening the room. The three of us brung our paws up to our eyes in an attempt to shield them from the blinding light. I half expected D to launched a sneak attack, but nothing came. What I saw shocked and disgusted me. The older male's leg had obviously been chewed on. Whatever had bitten him had taken his paw with it when it tugged, now what was left had been stripped of its flesh. The blood on his fur was frozen, but he had managed to stop the bleeding somehow.

I was at a loss for words. The older male, though in this pitiful state managed to chuckle at the expression on my face.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted to see."

Entei's POV

"Bullet, I just need you to work with me for a second. I need you to take a deep breath and just hold it. Relax for a minute." I said holding her leg down with my paw. Something wasn't right, there was an odd feeling as I gripped her leg. I let put it down for a second.

"Bullet, do you feel sort of strange, like we've done this already before?" Bullet sort of raised an eyebrow at me.

"No, I can't say I have."

She inhaled and did as I said. I grabbed the rock with my teeth, gripping down as hard as I could and tugged with all my might. With a finale tug, I managed to remove the rock from Bullet's hoof. I tossed it aside.

"Thanks, Entei! That feels so much better now!" She said hopping to her feet. She came right over to me and nuzzled me with her nose.

"I'm sorry for kicking you before. Does it still hurt?" She asked. I sort of moved away from her.

"No, it doesn't."

"Can I take a look?" She said in a very suggestive tone of voice. My eyes almost popped out of my head when she said that. Even stranger, I knew this had happened before. _Déjà vu._

"_Déjà vu_..." I whispered to myself. This had certainly happened before. I remembered it clearly now.

"What was that, dear?" She asked in a strange tone of voice. I shook the odd feeling off.

"I said no you can't." I said narrowing my eyes at her. She pouted and gave me an odd, lustful look.

"What was that?" She almost purred stepping closer to me. Bullet licked my muzzle gently. The red color of her eyes was darkening.

"Bullet, your eyes…" I said stepping back from her. She wore a sinister smirk on her muzzle as they flashed a shade darker.

"Yes, they're lovely aren't they?" I raised an eyebrow to her.

"Well, yes… I-I mean no!" I said quickly correcting myself. What on earth was I thinking! I hate Bullet, and onto of that she was sort of scaring me now.

"Bullet-"

"You're mine, Entei." She growled nipping my mane gently. Something definitely was not right here. Her voice, her eyes, her personality, they where all wrong.

"What's the matter with you?!" I growled in a sort of panic. I backed away from her slightly, but she stepped closer to me. Her eyes flashed a shade darker and she grinned. Something wasn't right with her teeth either, since when did a grazing Pokemon such as her need such sharp canine teeth.

"You're mine now, Entei." She purred nipping at a strand of my rusty colored hair. I was seriously freaked out by now. Bullet growled and her fur flashed from white to black. Her eyes flashed in a demonic red glow. In a in a crazed panic. I wasn't the type to be afraid, but I admit I really was. I could feel her hooves on the soil behind me. I ducked under the cover of the trees and bushes. The way the trees moved and swayed made them look eerily alive. I took little notice of this matter and dashed through the thick underbrush.

"ENTEI!" Bullet growled from behind me. I glanced back only once; her fur was still as dark as the night sky and her eyes where as deep crimson as blood. Her teeth where gritted in a devious scowl. When I turned back to my path, I noticed an enormous log before me. I tried to jump over it, but my hind paw caught it and I tumbled to the ground. Something wrapped around my legs and lifted me into the air. I looked to my left and right to see that I had been captured by living vines. I had pondered the subject before, but now I knew for sure that the trees where in fact alive. Bullet came up in front of me. her eyes gleamed with lust.

"You're mine now, little morsel.

(Warning: The fallowing events may shock and/or disturb you. Feel free t skip over it if you wish)

I struggled against the living vines, but to no avail. The coiled around my middle and reached down, my eyes nearly popped out of my head when I felt them reach into my pouch, grabbing tight hold if my length. Pain shot through my body as the vines dragged it from it's warm cover, it wasn't ment to be removed unnaturally. I gritted my teeth and hissed at the sharp pain.

"You're so cute when you struggle." She growled examining it. I let out a growl of pain and tried again to break the vines. In one last attempt to free myself, I tried to let loose a fireblast to burn the demonic plants. However, when I opened my mouth only a puff of smoke floated out. I was out of usable recourses.

Bullet his and snatched up my length in her mouth. I felt it twitch to life when this happened, only instead of feeling pleasure I felt an intense pain. I yelped and struggled again. My actions caused her to suck harder sending waves of agony over my body. She released me.

"Do you like this? Do you like this pain?" She asked in a demonic growl. I felt tears well up in my eyes. My actions surprised me, since I wasn't normally one to cry.

"Y-yes…" I responded meekly. Why I said it, I didn't really know. There was nothing pleasurably about this feeling. It felt waves of pain through my entire body. I thought I was dying.

"You're such a good boy, you know that?" She purred before taking hold of me again. I wanted to scream at her, to attack her but I then realized I had no control over my body. I slowly nodded my head and pleaded for more, and more I received. I shut my eyes and writhed in pain, but I nothing I could do could stop the pulsing pain. Then my climax neared, the pain intensified to unbearable levels. I cried out in agony, but she sucked harder. With what little strength I had left I came hard, drowning my whole body in agonizing pain. Bullet licked her lips slightly, my pearly white seed dripped from her chin. My body shudder and I past out from the intense pain.

I was surrounded by blackness. I thought I was dead, but then I felt something wet on my forehead. I opened my eyes and looked up at the dark, starry sky. The pain was gone and Bullet was nowhere to be found.

"A nightmare… thanks a lot Darkrai." I mumbled more to myself then to Darkrai. That had to be one of the most disturbing dreams I'd ever had. I licked my paws to calm myself, but I was still seriously shaken.

"Bullet?" I asked glancing around. After that dream, she was the last one I wanted to see, but I looked anyway. I could see her hoof prints on the soil, from the look of them she had been running.

"She must have had a nightmare and ran way when she woke up. The silly girl." I though stretching out my legs.

"I wonder if she had a nightmare about me…" I asked myself. It was a weird thing to think, most males wondered if females where _dreaming _about them not having nightmares about them. It's not like it mattered much, I didn't care if she was dreaming about me or not.

I wandered down a long narrow passage in search of water. I knew it wasn't wise to drench myself with water, since I wouldn't be able to use anymore attacks, but I seriously needed to cool down. I wasn't easily frightened, but I had to hand it to Darkrai. He could make a dream that could scare the shit out of someone like me, and that's quite an accomplishment.

I heard the gush of water nearby. It smelled like clean water too, it made me wonder if Suicune had been there. I ran ahead to get to the water, when I made it there I could see a waterfall. Just what I needed. I jumped into the lake, but there was something odd about it. Not that I could tell what was wrong, I could just feel it. It didn't matter right now, though.

I darted under the waterfall, letting the rush of the cool water hit my back. My fur became drenched. I could feel my fire going dim, but it didn't matter to me. I sighed and relaxed under the rush of the falls, though it was sort of rough, it wasn't to much for a legendary for me to take.

As a sat there under the falls, I felt something odd. The water thickened and warmed slightly. I opened y eyes to see what was going on, but when I did, I noticed something odd. There was quite a bit of red coloring in the water. The crimson fluid looked familiar, it had an eerie resemblance to blood.

I scrambled back into the lake, paddling for shore. When I stumbled back up the muddy bank. I swirled my body around to get a good look at the top of the falls, when I did my heart nearly stopped. I saw Pokemon's body ripped to shreds. It's inside's where exposed and there was blood leaking from it's mouth. The thing that really scared me was that the body was mine, and Garatina was standing above it.

"Garatina! What have you done to me!?" I called in a panic. He smirked down at me sinisterly.

"We all have to die sometime, Entei. Even you, you're not invincible." He said in a low, ominous voice. The dragon/ghost type slowly began to transform into his origin form. He darted towards me, give a low ominous growl when he was just before me.

"What do you want from me?" I asked with me voice trembling. He gave a small smirk.

"I'm going to take you to the spirit world, Entei. It's where you belong, you'll remain there forever!" He hissed covering me with his long, ghostly wing. I felt darkness consume me. As much as I tried to fight it, I could not break free from Garatina's ghastly grasp.

(Now leaving Disturbia)

I awoken yet again, this time I was in a room of some sort. I lifted my head and got a better look at my surroundings. Then I noticed something heavy around my neck. Some sort of black collar attached to a chain was around my neck. I tugged at it slightly, but whatever it was made of I couldn't break it.

"Entei…" I heard someone say behind me. The voice scent chills through my body. I spun around to see Bullet on the ground. She was fast asleep, and apparently locked in a nightmare.

"Entei… no…no don't go… she'll kill you…" She whispered. I guess I was right, she was dreaming about me, and I think something bad was happening to me. I nudged her slightly, but it only made her tense and cry out. I sighed, there was no use waking her up without a lunar wing. Then it made me wonder, why did I wake up then?

"Hello there, Entei." I heard a feminine voice purr from behind me. I spun around to see a human, a female human. She had shoulder length blond hair and hazel colored eyes. She was wearing some sort of tight outfit, she was probably the one who took Darkrai. I snarled and got into attack position, but as soon as I did I received an agonizing shock.

"Uh uh uh, no need to get testy." She said putting her hands on her hips. I growled slightly, but besides that I didn't make any sudden movements.

" My name is Teresa, and now that where acquainted, tell me one little thing. Wont you?" She said in a seductive tone of voice. If I had my facts straight, this human was attracted to me.

"I'm not telling you anything." I hissed. She blinked.

"Oh really?" She asked in reply. I was surprised she could understand me. She didn't seem the type that shared a close bond with any Pokemon.

"How do you understand me" I growled, my voice was dripping with hatred. She gave a devilish smile.

"I bet you're wondering how I could, since I don't seem to be the kind caring type. When you earn a Pokemon's trust, you gain the power to understand them. There was no rule that you couldn't fake kindness and trick a Pokemon to trust you." My body tensed with anger. If I could, I would've maimed her right then and there.

"You let me and Bullet go right now!"

"Who's Bullet? Her over there? Is that your little girlfriend?" My eyes almost popped out of my head when she said that. She ahd to be the third or fourth person to mention that.

"No she's not, now let me go!" I hissed. She giggled and sat down in a chair across the room from me.

"What kind of special ability do you have?" she asked out of the blue. My eyes narrowed.

"What's that have to do with anything?!"

"Well, Darkrai had the ability to give people and Pokemon nightmares, Suicune has the ability to purify water, so what does the mighty Entei do? It has to be something good." She said folding her hands on her lap. I searched my mind for an answer. I know I had one, but I'd never really used it.

"I…I can heal wounds and poisons with my fire." I said remembering it. She folded her arms in disappointment. Her smile quickly turned into a disgusted frown.

"That's it? You're the most worthless piece of shit I've ever seen!"

"Excuse me!?" I growled in rage. That was something that I'd never expect to hear in my lifetime. I was at a loss of words.

"Well, it's been nice to meet you, Entei." She sad getting up suddenly.

"Unfortunately, I have no use for you. I'll send I firing squad." She said heading for the door. My heart began to race and I began to panic.

"Wait!" I called in a desperate tone of voice. She turned back to me.

"I'll… I'll give you some valuable information if you let me and Bullet go." I said pawing the ground. She tilted her head to the side.

"What kind of information?"

"Before I tell you anything, I need you to wake up Bullet for me." Teresa glanced over at the sleeping horse Pokemon and sighed.

"Fine, Greg!" She called to another room. A man entered.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Get the other lunar wing, please."

"Yes ma'am." The man said running back into he next room. I stared at the blond women.

"Where did you get so many lunar wings?"

"I found a few while searching Full Moon island. I knew I'd need them if I was going to capture Darkrai." My heart sped up at the mention of the Dark types name.

"Where is he?! What did you do to him?!" I growled but she waggled a finger at me.

"No way, I'll let yo and the girl go and that's it!" I knew I wouldn't get anywhere by pushing it.

"Alright, alright." I said dismissing the subject. I heard footsteps coming from the next room. The man named Greg came in with one of Cresselia's dainty feathers. He presented it to Teresa.

"Thank you. Now lets get this over with." She said walking over to Bullet. The blond women dropped the tiny feather into Bullet's body. It began to glow faintly and slowly but surely. Bullet woke up. She appeared dazed at first, but quickly came around when she saw my face.

"Entei! That bitch didn't eat you! I told you she was a no good tramp!" She cried running towards me. She nuzzled my mane when she got close enough. I blinked and stared at her.

"Yeah… I'm.. alright…" I said turning away from her back to the blond female. I would've asked what happened in her nightmare, but this was much to urgent.

"Now, tell me, what information are you giving me?" She asked curiously. I knew exactly what she wanted to hear. I sighed deeply.

"Well, I'm sure you're not very aware of Arceus's special ability… Are you?"

"No, tell me!" She cried eagerly. Bullet looked at me, obviously about to say something. I shushed her quickly.

"Well, Arceus… Arceus is an extraordinary Pokemon." I began slowly. Bullet stomped a foot next to me with anticipation. She knew that telling Arceus's secret could do a lot of damage, but I had no other choice.

"I'm sure you know about the elemental plates… depending on what plate he's holding determines his type, and-"

"That's all I need to know." She said loosening the collar from my neck. She then took two Pokeballs off of her belt and released the Pokemon. They where two flying types.

"Dragonite, Charizard, take these two far away from here." She commanded the two winged Pokemon. They nodded and took hold of us both obediently. I was pretty surprised the larger one was strong enough to lift me. It looked like a orange, winged Barney. The two Pokemon carried us both out of the building and into the sky. It was early out, the sun was just barely peeking out from the horizon. The view from up here was amazing, something I'd always wanted to see. I finally got to see things through Father Ho-Oh's eyes.

When the two Pokemon finally let us down, Bullet gave me a disgusted look. I raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you?"

"How could you give away his secret like that? And your other friend, Darkrai, you just left him there! Are you insane!?" She hissed in disgust. The horse Pokemon stomped her foot on the soil below, sending billows of dust into the air.

"Relax, Arceus can take care of himself. We'll go back for Darkrai when we get the others."

"You don't understand! Humans could do all sorts of horrible things to that poor Pokemon while you run and get help! You may think they're stupid, but they think ahead, Entei!" She growled narrowing her eyes. I'd never thought of it that way. I started to say something, but shut my mouth.

"And as for Arceus, they could take him down easily! There's a little move called swithcharoo, it swaps the Pokemon's item for another! All they need is a speedy Pokemon with that attack to plant a plate of any preferred type on them. Then they could gather a large amount of powerful Pokemon with the type advantage, most likely water or flying. If they pick that type and corner him with a bunch of speedy electric types, Arceus will be done for! If they get the Pokemon god then what would you do then!?" I took a minute to think about everything Bullet had just said. I'd never really thought of it that way.

"What have I done?"

Bark's POV

It was early in the morning and the sun was just barely up. I heard a small groan and glanced towards the sound. It was Suicune. He appeared to be uncomfortable. He sat up and glanced around before standing up and slipping away suddenly. I wasn't meaning to be nosy, but I just wanted to see what was wrong. I crept slowly behind him to see where he was off to. It was a bit difficult to keep my paws quiet going at this pace. After all, they weren't nearly as small and dainty as Suicune's. Suicune stopped behind a large, white rock and sat down. He let out a soft, painful whimper and lowered his head. Suicune seemed to be pain. He lowered his head and began to lick tenderly.

"Is he hurt? Is he wounded?" I asked to myself. I approached him slowly in concern. He couldn't hear my above his whining. I spoke up to get his attention.

"Suicune?" I said quietly. He jumped slightly and turned back to me. A deep blush appeared on his face.

"B-bark… I…I… What are you doing here!?" He asked in a panicked tone of voice. He stepped closer to him. He laid down on his belly to hide himself from me.

"Suicune, you don't have to hide it… If you're hurt, then Flair coul-"

"I'm not hurt…" He whispered without looking at me. When someone tells you something without looking you in the eye it's usually a lie. I tapped my foot on the ground impatiently.

"Oh really? Then let me see it." I said commandingly. He blushed even more and covered his eyes with his paws.

"I can't!" He whined shaking his head back in forth. His actions where really starting to concern me. He'd never really acted like this before. I stepped up next to him and licked his muzzle tenderly. Suicune blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"Just… show me. I'll help you." I said gently. His brow furrowed as he looked from me to his belly.

"Okay…" He said slowly raising himself from the ground. It was then that I noticed what was wrong with him. I could feel a blush spreading across my own face as I saw his hardness drop down between his mighty blue legs.

"Oh…" Was all I managed to say. His blush deepen and he hid his eyes from mine. The situation was so awkward that I just couldn't find any words to say. Suicune turned his back on me.

"Well, now you know. I'll be going." He said as he began to walk away. He put my paw on his shoulder.

"Wait, let me help you…" I said stroking his shoulder with my tongue. He shuddered slightly when I did so glancing back at me with slight fear in his ruby eyes.

(Warning, the fallowing events may shock and/or disturb you. If you don't wish to read male X male sexual intimacy, then please skip this scene.)

"Bark …I-"

"Shhh." I hissed licking his snow-white belly. I could hear Suicune panting slightly.

"Bark, what are you doing?" He asked in a dazed tone of voice. I lifted my head to look into those unknowing ruby eyes.

"Helping you…. But if you don't want me too…."

"I do." He said suddenly. He blushed sheepishly shortly after, surprised at his own words.

"Then… lay on your back." I said before licking his firm, muscular leg He blushed a deeper crimson under his silky blue fur. With slight hesitation he laid down on the tall grass and spread his legs open for me. I couldn't believe it was actually happening. At first I would have thought I was dreaming, but it was just to real. I mean, I would've liked to mount him, but I knew he wouldn't be ready for that, and neither would I.

I gave the tip of his head an experimental lick receiving a moan. I lifted my eyes to glance into his. He was watching me carefully; the deep blush remained on his face. His breathing became heavier as I continued to pleasure him. All I wanted to do was please Suicune, to make him happy. I stopped the treatment to speak to the blue canine.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yes… it feels… good." He managed to say between panting. I knew by the tone of his voice that he wanted me to keep going. I wasn't exactly sure how to do this, so I just tried different things to see what he liked. I fluttered my tongue on the tip. I stroked him from base to tip. I then took his head in my mouth and sucked a bit. He responded by moaning and jerking his powerful hips. I stopped.

"Did I hurt you? Did I scrape you with my teeth?"

"N-no that was good…" He panted again. I was definitely a virgin at this. I was so nervous that I'd hurt him or I wouldn't satisfy him that I was holding back. I took a deep breath to relax myself before continuing to stroke him with my tongue. This was sort of difficult to do since it was mostly a human trick. I took all of him into my mouth and tried sucking on his length again. Suicune let out a delighted growl and jerked his hips, lodging his cock deeper into my mouth. I took a second to adjust to the mouthful, even admire it a little. I felt a blush creep across my face, surprised at my own thoughts. I swirled my tongue around Suicune's tip, heightening his pleasure.

The blue canine let out another whine and managed to force himself deep into my throat. As much as I wanted to gag, I knew from what I've heard that you should try your best to endure it.

I continued to suck harshly on Suicune's length, causing him to moan uncontrollably. I released him to get a good look at him. He was whining with pleasure and his hardness was at it's fullest. As attractive as he was, he had never looked more attractive then right now. I swear, if I where to look up perfection and his this picture wasn't there, then the dictionary would need a serious update. I felt sort of like a pervert for all these thoughts, but everyone had fantasized sometimes, and this was _my _fantasy come true.

I sighed contently before giving the tip a few long licks. I then took him, all of him into my mouth again. He gave another long moan a bucked into my mouth, forcing his head again into my throat. This time a took it a little easier. I pumped his tip gently, causing him to pine and lock my head into place wit his forepaws. Then, with a feral growl he came into my mouth. It took all of my will power to swallow it, but even I know it was a turn off to spit.

(Now leaving Disturbia)

"Thank you… that… felt good…" He said sheepishly closing his legs. The water dog blushed deeply before lifting himself from the ground.

"I… have to go…" He said walking hastily away before I could manage to say anything. I sighed sadly. All I wanted to do was please him, I never ment to make him uncomfortable that way.

"Suicune, wait..." I called after the blue legendary. I groaned and put my paws over my eyes. Forget romance, this time I think I really messed up our releationship, and without that love is hopeless.

* * *

Whoohoo! Finished! We now know what Entei fears. Being raped by Bullet, being helpless and being dead. (who wouldn't?). Suicne and Bark had quite the intimate moment, but Suicune doesn't seem to know what he should do. Bark feels really guilty now, even though all he wanted to do was help. D has reappeared. Alot of things happened, anyway, please reveiw. I hope I didn't make to many mistakes, since I was tight on time. If I did I'll fix em as soon as I get back. You wont be hearing from me for a while. I'm going on vacation fo about a week, so SAYANORA! ;D


	16. Captured

(Sinister Music) I'M BACK! Well, actually I've been back for a while now, but I couldn't get my story up until today since it takes time. Also, I've been working on like a million other stories, so hopefully the practice will help my story progress even better!

You know what I find ironic WindKaizer, that's the song I was listening to when I was writing this chapter. You gotta love Rihanna.

You'll see a lot more of Darkrai this chapter, trust me Attila. Of course, weather he's ok or not I can't say yet. You'll have to keep reading to find out.

Entei's more of a conflicted character then a mean one. He doesn't actually _know _what side he's on, nice are cruel. His feelings have started t conflict more with the appearance of Bullet…. Hmmmmmm….. and this chapter expect some very weird fluff from him, you've been warned. Fear not though Felix, Entei still isn't out of the woods, I still have quite a few things planned for our little fire lion. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

* * *

Suicune's POV

I yawned and opened my eyes. It was morning by now and the horizon was tinted pink, surrounded by a light purple. When I looked around, I didn't recognize my surroundings. I was alone here, far away from the rest of the group. I couldn't even catch their scents. I tried to stand up, but my legs felt a bit shaky and body was sort of groggy. The feelings that coursed through my body made me remember last night's events.

"The dream and… Bark…" I said to myself. I felt bad fro running off on him, but I was so embarrassed about last night that I didn't know what else to do. I sighed and decided to look for the rest of the group. Being alone at a time like this wasn't exactly the best place to be. I stretched and yawned once more before proceeding through the bushes and trees. I still couldn't catch anyone's scent, so it made me wonder exactly how far I'd gone. It made me wonder if they'd crossed a river or stream anywhere nearby. I decided to go look for water. As well as lost, I was also pretty thirsty. I stopped at a nearby river for a drink. The water was surprisingly cold for Johto water; it made me wonder if I'd somehow woken up in Sinnoh. While I drank, I noticed something reflected in the water. A familiar figure loomed over me, it appeared dark but it was unmistakably my brother Entei. I spun around.

"Entei!" I exclaimed. His eyes glared down at me, they appeared to be shining in the dim light of the forest canopy. I straightened myself up and stood my ground.

"What're you doing here?" I asked casually. His eyes narrowed at me.

"What did I _do_ now?" I groaned as he gave me his infamous "fire glare". There where a number of reasons that he could've been angry with me, so I didn't bother asking again. I narrowed my eyes and glared back at him.

"Aren't you going to talk to me?" I growled in a low, dangerous voice. He stared back at me for a long time, then without any warning he turned and ran from me. My eyes widened at first, by my instincts sent me darting after him.

"You get back here, Entei!" I yelled after him, but he kept running. For some odd reason, even in the lighting he appeared as a dark shadow. I skidded to a stop as I watched the sunlight fall on him, his fur still remained black.

"Entei?" I question, but no response was given. I stepped to him, but then instant I did he launched a black ball of fire from his mouth. I dodge it as quickly as a could, but another came instantly after the other. My body was engulfed in the black flame, and I could see Entei on the outside. Something wasn't right with him, he seemed to be transforming. My body began to grow weak and drowsy. I wasn't sure if I was hallucinating, but it appeared as if Entei was transforming into another familiar figure. That's when I finally took in his scent, it wasn't Entei at all.

"D-darkrai…" I whispered as consciousness slowly faded away.

Entei's POV

"Where are you going? You come back right now!" Bullet called from behind me. I could hear her hooves beating on the dirt as she came closer.

"Get AWAY from me Bullet! I'm not going back to MT. Olympus!" I growled as I began to dash off. Bullet grabbed my mane-cape at the last second, causing me to be jerked backwards.

"You can't go! You have to go back and help Arceus!" She growled between gritted teeth. I shook her from my cape, causing her to fall face first in the dirt.

"No I will not go help Arceus! The Pokemon god can take care of himself! Besides, do you know what he'd do to me if he found out what I told the humans! He'd kick my ass half way around the freakin universe for cryin out loud!"

"You and I both know he could be in danger! The humans might be too strong!"

"Well, that's his fault for making them in the first place!" I growled as I began to go in the opposite direction, but she was right in my face the second I turned.

"He's family to you!"

"No _shit_! Arceus's family to EVERYTHING! Even trees!! Do you think I really care what happens to him?"

"Yes I do. Family always means something." She said circling into my path again.

"No it doesn't. Some people, and Pokemon as a matter a fact couldn't care less about their families. You can't look after your family all the time!" I said darting around her.

"You're just like my brother…" She said suddenly. I skidded to a stop and turned back to her.

"What?"

"My brother never cared about anything any of our other siblings did. He treated me badly, my sisters my little brother his mate even my daughter."

"Your…."

"Yes I said daughter. Mimi, three year old today. Well, she _would _be one year if it wasn't for that "accident" that happened two years ago…"

"Accident?"

"Well, it was no accident what happened to her. My brother lead her up that really steep mountain range north of Mt. Silver. He said he had some business to take care of there, and I told him to wait off for a while, just until I could stay with Mimi…" She said looking at the ground. Her eyes welled up with tears.

"I told him, just one day, one short little day…. Of course he didn't listen. Sure, he took her with him so she didn't get eaten by a Persian, but when they where way up on the rocks… I guess she was trying to keep up or trying to get around something… her front legs weren't strong enough to support her weight…" She said pausing suddenly. Her shoulders shook as she held back a sob.

"She plummeted over three hundred feet, straight to her death." I was at a loss for words. Bullet had never been so serious before.

"What… did your brother do for her?" I found myself asking. Her tears dropped on the soil below, making salty muddle puddles.

"I know there wasn't much he could do, but he just _left _her there as if she was some stranger…. No you don't even do that to total strangers, let alone _family._" She said as more tears fell to the earth below. Half of me wanted to feel sorry for her, maybe even cry _with _her and the other half wanted to slap her silly and tell her that the past was in the past. My emotions where split, and I wasn't sure which ones to act upon. Then all of a sudden, I did something unthinkable. Something I may never be able to forgive myself for, I hugged her. I don't know what in HELL I was thinking, but I HUGGED her. It was the most disgusting, wondrous, putrid, amazing, nauseatingly warm things I've ever felt in my life. I didn't know if I liked it or if I wanted to throw up. When I released her, her cheeks where tinted pink.

"Entei?"

"Look, just SHUT UP with the comments! I was just, feeling a little funny. Now, after your little sob story I actually started to feel sort of bad for Arceus and…. Look We're going to make sure Arceus's okay. Okay?" I growled back at her. Her eyes came back to life at my words.

"Really? Oh this is going to be great! You an me, saving the world together, you know I always knew you could be a hero Entei. You could be a _super _hero, since you already got the cape thing goin, and the little mask. You'd make quite a handsome super hero, maybe more handsome then that Superman or Batman… well maybe not Batman but really, you could…" and she was off, babbling about only Arceus knows what. Though she was an enormous pain in the ass, it was better to have a chipper Bullet then an annoying depressed one with a hug magnet in her body. Hugging Bullet was the creepiest thing I have _ever_ done… period.

Bark's POV

I yawned and lifted myself from the ground. Suicune still wasn't back from last night. I expected him to be back by now, maybe it wasn't so smart for me to leave him. I desperate attempted to wake up Quil

"Hey Quil, wake up!" Quil rolled over and growled slightly, I nudged him again.

"Wake up!" I whispered nudging him again. This time I managed to wake him up. He rubbed his eyes with his paws and sat up.

"Arceus all mighty, Bark do you have any idea what time it is?"

"No, but there's something I uhhhh…. Need to tell you…" I said dreading what came next. Not only would I have to tell Quil about last night, I'd have to tell him that I left Suicune alone all night long!

"Well, Suicune ran off last night and…."

"What the hell did he do that for?" He said in a growchy tone of voice. I sighed.

"Well… I did sort of… get a little intimate with him last night…" I said drawing rings in the soil with my paw. I could tell my face was turning red, even through my fur. This had to be the most embarrassing thing I had to talk to Quil about. I could almost _feel _him staring at me.

"Way to go Bark! So how intimate are we talking? Are we talking a little fore play or the whole shebang?"

"I just did the thing that humans do with the sucking and…"

"That's called oral, Bark." He said cutting me off. I waved my paw at him to dismiss the subject.

"Look, who cares what it's called? The fact is, Suicune is missing. He could be anywhere, or worse, he could be hurt! Come on, get up we gotta do something!" I cried scrambling back the way I came. When I noticed that Quil wasn't fallowing me, I darted back.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Come on lets go!" I growled tugging him from the ground. He shook his paw loose from my grasp.

"Look, Bark, if you panic nothing ever gets done right. You just have to remain calm."

"Hey, what happened?" Cresselia said. She seemed to be just waking up.

"Well… we have a little emergency. Suicune's lost out there in the wilderness with your friend Darkrai acting all crazy and…"

"Oh my gosh, Darkai's going to kill him!" She shouted suddenly. Everyone was a wake by now, and it wasn't exactly what I'd call order. Quil attempted to get everyone together.

"Hey, HEY everyone! If you freak now, you'll never fine Suicune. We have to do this with some order!"

"You know, for once you're actually right." Cresselia said.

"We do have to do this in a more calm manor." She concluded as order began to restore itself. Good thing too, if anything happens to Suicune… it'd be all my fault.

Entei's POV

I hauled myself over the rocky ledges of Mt. Olympus. Something wasn't at all right, and I think Bullet could sense it too. I leapt from one edge to another with Bullet close behind. She wasn't exactly climbing material, but she was doing alright. As I scaled another wall, I felt an odd trembling in the earth beneath me. I'm not sure if it was an attack or an earthquake. I turned Bullet.

"Did you feel that?" I asked. The trembling proceeded, growing slightly stronger by the second. Then, there was nothing. There was an awkward silence, no birds chirped and no wind blew. Up here that was incredible odd, since it was always windy. There could only be one explanation for this, something had happened to Suicune.

"There's no wind. Something's wrong with Suicune… but what about the birds?"

"I think something might be wrong with Arceus." She said looking up to the mountains peak. I gritted my teeth and continued towards the top with frightening speed. When I reached the top, it was there again. The giant ship was here at the mountain. Lugia and Arceus where attempting to fight it off, but so far nothing was happening. My uncle let loose another Hydropump, but it didn't leave a scratch on the ship.

"What do we do now, Arceus." He said turning to the god for help, however I'm not sure if even Arceus had the answer. Just then, there was a deafening explosion. A missal of some was coming right for them, but it didn't hit Arceus as everyone expected. It went for Lugia, the weaker of the two. The giant weapon overpowered him with force and left him immobilized by pain. Lugia tried to lift himself from the ground, but failed.

"Get up, Lugia!" Arceus growled in an attempt to get Lugia from the ground. He nudged him slightly, helping him to his feet. Now wasn't the time to be knocked out cold.

When nobody was looking, a Pokeball of some sort emerged from the monstrous ship, it was black on the top, but it wasn't an Ultra Ball. It clicked open, and caused Lugia to disappear in an ominous red light. It floated back to the ship, as if it where drawn by a magnet. Instinctively I sprang into action, seizing the black Pokeball with my teeth. With all my might, I pulled against the invisible force, but it was like playing tug-a-war with Suicune, Raikou, Palkia, Garatina and Groudon. Impossible. My body trembled as it was overcome by the unseen power. The Pokeball was pried from my teeth without a single mark on it.

"No! You can't have Lugia!" I growled reaching for the Pokeball again. There was no way I was going to let those pathetic humans have my favorite uncle. With my lath one final attempt, I tried to grab the Pokeball in midair. The Pokeball slipped right through my paws before disappearing into a slot on the ship. Arceus tried one last attack, firing a hyperbeam at the ship. The attack was unbelievable powerful and it would've incinerated everything else. However, the ship escaped without a scratch on it.

* * *

YAY, I'M BACK! I started out kinda short so I can get back into the swing of thins, anyhow reveiw please! ;D


	17. Trust and Darkness

Finally got this chappie up. I haven't been working very much, since I've been a little depressed and tired since school started, and I've been starting to loose interest in things I used to like to do. A very common sign of depression. Though I'm not 100, I'm feeling a lot better, I've had a little counseling and I'm starting to feel like my old self again. And that used to be the driving age, but where I am they recently changed it… oh well two more years. : P

Now that I'm back in story mode, you should expect more updates. Maybe not as frequent as they used to be, but they'll gradually get better. I promise!

You really think so Cool Dude? I'd love to write another one like this, but I already took a HUGE risk with this one. Do you know how many people out there would be like. "OMG, you made (insert legendaries name here) GAY!? You're gay, now get a life!!". Really, I don't know if I could have the guts to do another one.

BTW, Attila. I think last chapter I said you'd see a lot more of Darkrai, but I really meant _this _chapter. Forgive me on that.

Now that I'm at chapter seventeen, I really can't believe I've been working on this story for over a year and it's slowly coming to it's end. I already have the whole ending laid out, I just can't wait to revel the grand finale.

* * *

Entei's POV

I chased that ship for what seemed like miles, weaving in and around trees and jumping clear across small canyons. I lost Bullet a long time ago, she couldn't fallow me across a wide river, but I didn't stop for her. The pads on my paws started to split as I ran on sharp rocks and twigs. I think I might have even stepped on a Sandslash along the way, but I didn't stop. Eventually, after running out of energy I collapsed on the in the soft grass. I wanted to get up and keep going, but the grass was just… so soft…my paws and chest burned like Ho-Oh's sacred fire. I felt like I ran clear across Johto into Kanto around Sinnoh and back. A pool of blood started to form on the ground, I could tell it was from my paws. I groaned and lapped at my footpads, cleaning some of the blood up.

"Great… now what…" I panted out as I stared up at the sky. It was about noon now, I could tell by the sun's spot in the sky. I'd never felt so weak and powerless before. I was ment to be able to do anything. I god like me should not be lying around in the dirt while one of his favorite companions gets dragged away by humans. I tried to lift myself from the ground, by my paws burned too much to do it. In the distance, I could hear hoof beats on the ground. It sounded like Bullet, but someone was with her.

"Entei!" She called picking up speed. I glanced over at her.

"Are you alright?" She said nudging me with her nose. I pushed her away with my paw, but I accidentally transferred some of the blood onto her. She gasped.

"You're bleeding!" She cried nearly jumping a foot back. I sighed, she could e so dramatic sometimes. Its like she's never seen blood before!

"No duh I'm bleeding genius! I ran half way around Johto looking for Lugia! Your feet would be bleeding too!" I groaned turning away from her. I wasn't angry with her, actually to tell you the truth I was a little angry with myself. It wasn't like me to be angry with myself, I'm usually angry at everyone _but _myself.

"But… I ran with you…"Bullet said nudging me again, running her nose through my fur. I groaned at the pain in my legs from running and rolled over. Arceus was there staring down at me. I started to get up.

"No, stay down Entei. You're to badly injured to keep running." He said staring down at me. I didn't hesitate to get back down on the ground. Split paws pads where agonizing, so I didn't want to irritate them anymore. I sighed in frustration; humans had never been so strong before.

"I know what you're thinking. The humans are just so strong… I didn't expect them to get that powerful myself…" Arceus said sighing. Humans where the absolute worse creation ever. I guarantee, if they hadn't been invented everything would be a lot cleaner and safer.

"Arceus, what are they going to do to Lugia?" I said glancing at Bullet. She was already staring down at me. There was obvious concern in her eyes. I turned back to Arceus.

"You can never really be sure. One thing I do know is that we need to get to them before they do anything serious."

Ninja's POV

Houdini and I had been transported to what seemed like another world. Where exactly we where, not even Houdini knew. Though the scenery was overall normal, trees grass etcetera, the aura of the area was something that we weren't used to. Whether it came from an individual creature or from the entire place, I couldn't tell, but what I did know is that it was making me on edge.

"Houdini, hat do you make of this hole journey… what does it all mean?" I asked suddenly. He stopped and glanced at me.

"You know… I'm normally an in depth thinker…but honestly I don't know." He said sitting down against the trunk of an old oak tree. I decided to stop too, since my body was so tired.

"You know, this place has a really powerful aura about it… I can't quite put my finger on it." He said closing his eyes slightly.

"So, you felt it too."

"Yeah, and I'm really wondering what it could be all about." Just then, there was a cry from deep in the forest. It was high and sharp, somewhat similar to a flying types cry. Instinctively we got up, running towards the sound. It wasn't very smart, but it sounded like someone was in trouble. When we finally managed to break through the thick shrub, what we saw shocked us. A Pokemon, probably over fifteen feet in height was inside some sort of orb of energy. The orb was clear and crystal like, and it was hooked up to some sort of machine.

The Pokemon seemed to be a flying type, though it's tail looked like it could be for swimming. The feathers where a striking silvery color that sparkled every time it moved. Though I wanted to get closer, fear held me back.

"Houdini… I think this is where the aura is coming from…" I whispered backing away. Houdini didn't budge, his gaze was locked on the silver Pokemon and it didn't seem like he was going anywhere.

"P-lease…please I bed you… turn of the machine!" The Pokemon pleaded suddenly. His cried of anguish startled us both, nearly sending us running. We stayed put however, standing in absolute shock.

"Didn't you hear? Turn it off!"

"Houdini, I think we should really turn this thing off, we gotta help!" I said motioning towards the machine. Though I wasn't exactly sure how to operate human machinery, I had to do something. I turned to Houdini.

"Well… maybe we should attack it." I said getting ready to fire my attack. I inhaled deeply, getting ready to let loose an overheat attack, just then the silver Pokemon cried out.

"No, don't!" He yelped, but it was too late. My attack slammed into the machine. I couldn't stop it at this point, and it only made matters worse. Something odd began creeping trough the orb. It looked like a black bolt of lighting. It flickered trough the orb, striking at the silver bird. He cried out in pain as more and more bolts began to build up, causing an amazing show of shadowy lights. All me and Houdini could do was watch as the entire machine was swallowed in an explosion of darkness sending the silver Pokemon tumbling to the ground. Instantly we ran to his aid.

"Oh my Arceus.. Ninja what did you do!" He said touching the silver birds head. He didn't respond, had I killed him?

"I…" Was all I could manage as I looked down at his lifeless body. He didn't even seem to be breathing, but a small twitch brought my hopes back up. The silver Pokemon's body heaved slightly as he sat up, his head swung from side to side in a daze.

"Excuse me… are you alright?" I asked gently. He didn't seem to be quite right yet.

"Are you alright?" I repeated. This time his eyes opened slightly.

"Wh-wha?" He pondered as he scanned the area. His gaze fell on me.

"You…" He said standing up to his full height. My heart nearly stopped as he towered above me.

"I'm sorry! I really am, I didn't mean to shock you!" I cried apologetically. My body shivered as I cowered in his shadow. I expected to be attacked or stricken, but nothing came.

"I'm not going to attack you… I'm the one who brought you here." He said with a soft smile. Me and Houdini exchanged confused glances before looking back up at the mammoth flying type.

"You sent for us?" I questioned cocking my head to the side.

"Yes, sent for you to come and rescue me. My name is Lugia… the legendary guardian of the sea."

"Wait, why me? Why us?" My asked pondering the subject. With all of his legendary friends, he could've easily sent for someone else.

"It's hard to explain, but trust me… It was absolutely necessary to choose you for this." He said sitting back down. He seemed a little weak.

"Are you alright?" I asked coming to his aside again. He seemed to be in pain.

"Lugia, let us help you." Houdini commanded, but Lugia turned away.

"Our time together has been brief… but you need to get out of here…" He said clutching his stomach with his wings. My and Houdini exchanged concerned glances.

"Get out of here….before…." He whimpered curling into a tight ball. His eyes began to glow slightly red and his feathers began to change from their normal silver shade to a darker shade until it appeared entirely black.

"Go…go find Dialga…" He said in a weak tone of voice. I hadn't a clue in my mind who or what a Dialga was, but before I got a chance to ask Lugia let out a roar that shook the earth. His crimson eyes fell on us, narrowing dangerously.

"You go now… or you die!" He hissed in a dangerous tone of voice. The transformation was so sudden that we didn't have a chance to ask any questions. As quickly as we came, we left without another word.

Suicune's POV

My eyes blinked open and I looking around. I was lying in the center of a cold, metallic room. There where walls of steel towering over my head. Even the ceiling was made of steel, and the only way out was a door and a window of glass. My body trembled as I got up, this time my muscles where screaming in pain. I wasn't sure if I fought Darkrai that night or not, but I know I had a battle with something.

"I have to get out of here…" I said wandering slowly over to the steel door. My muscles twitched with every movement I made. It felt as if I'd never make it to the door, but I did. I examined it, but it had no handle or anything. In a desperate attempt to leave, I pushed it with my head. It didn't even budge.

"I gotta get out of here…" I repeated turning to the window. Since it was glass, I could probably get out through there. With all of my might, I rushed the window and met it with a tackle. Something odd happened when I did this, instead of breaking the glass pushed back against me with MORE force! In my panic, I began to do everything I could to get out.

"I need to get out! I need to GO!" I growled firing I Hydropump at the glass window. The water from the attack seemed to caught in an array of energy. It balled up and spiraled back towards me, slamming into my body with an unbelievable amount of power. Though it was only water, it felt like being tackled by a two toned Tauros. I was blasted backwards and I slammed into the wall behind me. Though water never really hurt me, this attack was unbelievable. I was guessing it doubled my attack's power and sent it back. I groaned and got up slowly from the ground.

"I need to get out…" I whispered staggering to the left a little. I charged the glass again, but it repeated the previous action and flung me like I was a little bug. I tried to get up, but my legs buckled under my weight. I dropped to the ground, my muscles heaved in pain.

"You can't get out that way." A familiar voice said from behind me. It was deep and definitely masculine. That's when I realized who it was. Fear surged through my body and I was suddenly able to muster the strength to lift pick myself up.

"Darkrai!" I yelped backing away. I didn't want to fight with a friend, but if I had to defend myself I would. I lowered my body close to the ground, ready to counter anything he threw at me. That's when I noticed his eyes weren't bloody red like before.

"You're not going to attack me, are you?" I said letting my guard down.

"As long as you don't attack me." He said coming closer. I breathed a sigh of relief and ran to meet him at the center of the room. It sure was great to see a familiar face, especially if he wasn't going to blow my head off.

"It's good to see you again, Darkrai."

"It's good to see you again as well. How has everything been, how are the others?"

"You mean Cresselia?" I said jokingly. His narrowed his eyes dangerously at me.

"No! I me

"This is a human laboratory. I'm not exactly sure what they're up to… but…" He said stopping suddenly. I glanced up at him.

"But what?"

"But, I think they're trying to take legendry Pokemon and turn them against each other. What' they've been doing to me… well… after they gave me a needle…"

"What's a needle?" I said cutting him off suddenly. I hadn't meant to be rude, I was just curious.

"I needle is a human interment used for many things. They're extremely thin metal tool used for many things. Sometimes people use them to repair clothing; sometimes they use it to repair wounds that wouldn't heal otherwise. There are even needles that can hold fluids, and they use them to pump medicines and other things like that into your blood."

"Which one did they use on you?"

"The last one. They used it to give me some sort of chemical. It changed my entire view of the world, but only when it was necessary." He said looking down at the cold, metallic floor. I blinked curiously.

"So, they've been controlling you?"

"Well, you don't see the world the way you used to. It's hard to explain, but it's like a strange, violent rage. It's almost like you've been built to kill and serve the humans."

"No, you have your own free will, but they change the way you view everything." He said with a sigh. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I wasn't sure if I should have been afraid or not. If Darkria's mind was the way he said it was, then he could have turned on me at any second. Just then, there was a loud crash. I nearly jumped out of my skin when that happened. I turned to the door and I could see humans in white suits pouring through. Instantly, I turned to attack but I felt an odd feeling flood through my body. It was a dark, stunning sensation that kept me from moving.

I glanced over at Darkrai, and that's when I noticed that the crimson coloring had returned to his eyes. He was casting a shadow over my body and it was somehow holding me in place.

"Darkrai! Let me go!" I cried struggling against the power. The humans ran in and began to grab hold of me, grasping various parts of my body. Pretty soon I couldn't move any part of my body.

"Hold it down! You know what it's capable of!" One of the men called to his companions.

A growl rumbled in my through as I continued to struggle. That's when one of the men that had a hold of my leg jabbed me with something sharp. I gasped.

"A needle…" I whispered to myself. Fluid was forced into my body and burned at me vein. I let out a howl and struggled harder. I'm not sure if the sound of my distress had awoken Darkrai, but suddenly the odd red coloring had faded. He blinked and stared at me for a second.

"Suicune?" He said releasing his shadow grasp on me. I managed to break free from the humans at that point. My eyes narrowed down at them as a rose up on my hind legs and roared. The sound shook the entire building and my height had nearly doubled. Then men ran screaming from the room, not one of them looked back. I caught my breath, shaken by the sudden chaotic moment.

"Are you alright? I didn't mean to…"

"No, no I'm fine. I mean, it's not like you could help it." I said shaking my head. The hairs in my mane settled back in their place. I reached down and licked the spot where the needle had been forced under my skin. It didn't hurt much now, but I still felt a little worried. When I looked at Darkrai, he seemed a little concerned too.

"Umm, Suicune… you really shouldn't touch it…" He said abruptly. I raised an eye brow at him.

"Why not?"

"Well, because you might… anger it…." Anger it? Since when was it possible to anger a flesh wound? I looked back down at it, and I noticed that the skin around it had started to turn red in color.

"What's it doing?"

"Oh, no…" He said backing away slightly.

"What? Oh no what?"

"That's bad… that is really, really bad…" His voice sounded fearful, which was odd to hear since Darkrai wasn't afraid of many things. I started to get up, but a pain shot through my leg and I cried out. The burn continued to spread further.

"D-darkrai…."

"Don't panic! Increasing your heart rate will make it circulate faster!" My body began to tremble and ach. An odd sensation of anger stirred inside of me, sending my mind spiraling into a series of twisted thoughts. Everything began spinning; my blood pulsed through my veins faster and faster. My paws flew to my head as my body began to shake uncontrollably.

"Suicune! You have to control the rage!" Darkrai called to me, but by now my senses where long gone. I lifted myself from the ground, growling slightly as I did so. My fangs where bared as I cornered Darkrai, ready to tear him limb from limb.

"Suicune, d-don't make me hurt you." He said lifting a hand to me. A black orb known as dark void formed, but I didn't fear it. I didn't fear Darkrai, or any human at that. I stepped closer to him, my eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Try me." I growled clicking my claws on the cold metallic floor. With a swift sudden movement, I tackled him, slamming him into the steel wall. My claws dug into his shoulders keeping him locked in one place. I didn't know what the strange sensation flowing through my veins was, but I felt powerful… invincible even.

Darkrai flung me back with Dark pulse. It swarmed through my body and locked me in place. I growled deeply as the pulsing pain surged through me. Though normally it would've made me unable to fight, I felt unbelievably powerful. I lunged again, ready finish him when suddenly he cast a spell of darkness on me. I'm not sure if it was actually dark void, but whatever it was it put me in a trance so strong, not even my dark side could break trough.

Bark's POV

Our team ran trough the forest, desperately trying to locate Suicune. This was all my fault for forcing him to get intimate… I should have never done that and I knew it. I ran further ahead of the group, faster than I'd ever ran before. By now my legs felt like rocks from running, but I couldn't stop.

"Suicune, where are you! Please, Suicune!" I cried desperately trying to get an answer. In an instant, my nose was to the ground again, searching for any signs of his scent. Then I found it, and thought it was faint.. it was still there… and it was still him.

"Suicune!" I called dashing through the bushes. I knew it was him, it had to be him. My body all of a sudden had an extra boost of energy and I darted at full speed trough shrubs and bushes. When his scent was nearer, I skidded to a stop.

"Suicune, where are you! Stop playing games!" I growl demandingly. It wasn't like me to command anyone anything, but I was so worried I couldn't think straight. With an aggravated growl I continued my search.

"Wait, Bark!" I heard Quil call from behind me, but I was to frustrated to wait for him.

"Bark, will you listen to me for a second!?"

"Some things are more important than listening to what you have to say. Actions speak way louder than words!" I growled at him. I know I shouldn't have, but if he knew how worried I was he'd understand.

"Bark, we already found Suicune!" His snapped. My heart leapt and I nearly tackled him to the ground.

"Where, tell me where!" I demanded. Even Quil was a little surprised at my behavior. He slowly lead me back to the area where they located him. We wandered through thick bush and walked to a small clearing of trees. What I saw nearly made me flip. Suicune was there, but he was knocked out, and he seemed like he'd been in a fight. And not only that, he was there with Darkrai. Instantly, my mind started jumping to conclusions. My instincts took over and I tackled Darkrai into the ground, snarling as I did so.

"What did you do to him! What did you do!" I more commanded then asked. There was no fear in his eyes, and I couldn't smell it in the air. I'd failed to intimidate him, but that wouldn't stop me from maiming him. I bared my fangs, ready to strike when I felt someone pull me off him. It was Cresselia, the psychic type that was traveling with us.

"Bark, stop! Darkrai is a friend!" He said pulling me further away from the blue eyed dark type. My scowl didn't fade, but some of my tension did. I looked from Cresselia to Darkrai.

"Why should I trust him!?" I growled in a low tone of voice.

"Look, Bark, Darkrai didn't mean to hurt Suicune!"

"How could you unintentionally fight someone!?"

"I didn't fight him!" Darkrai cut in. My eyes locked with his.

"Oh yeah? What makes you think I'll believe that! What about before, what about when you attacked us!"

"It wasn't me, I swear it!"

"Now that's just lame, how many Darkrai do you know besides yourself!"

"Stop!" Cresselia cut in. The bickering ceased as all eyes fell on her.

"Look, I'm sure there's a reason why Darkrai did what he did…. I mean… he can be a jerk sometimes…" She said glancing towards Darkrai. The Dark type shot her a glare and she simply smirked back.

"But, that doesn't make him a bad guy, Bark… now you can go stay with Suicune and I'll try to get this straightened out." She said motioning towards Suicune, but Darkrai spoke up.

"Uh, Cresselia… I don't think that's such a good idea…"

"Like I'll believe you anyway!" I growled before Cresselia could say anything. More than anything, I just wanted to be near Suicune. I don't know why, but I thought I'd die if I spent another second away from him. He lay motionless on the ground. I wasn't sure how badly he was hurt, It hurt me to see him this way, it really did. I had to be close to him, I just had to.

I wandered over towards him, positioning my body gently on the dirt, but what happened next shocked me. In a split second, Suicune jaws clamped around my paw. I yelped in pain and surprise as his fangs sunk deeper into my flesh. His head shook from side to side, growling wildly and as soon as it had happened, it was done. Suicune darted off into the forest, disappearing from site in a mere second. Blood had begun to pool on the soil where he had been laying. I started to lick it tenderly, and though it eased up the pain in my leg… it didn't come close to the pain in my heart. Suicune had never, ever intentionally tried to hurt me, but this time it seemed like he wanted my entire leg. Slowly, I rose from the ground limping the direction that Suicune had gone.

"Bark!" I heard Darkria's stern yell come from behind me. I glanced back slowly, barley making eye contact.

"If you go out there looking for him, he'll kill you!"

"He wont… I know he wont…" I said softly. Darkria's eyes narrowed, but I didn't pay any attention. Suicune was who I needed right now, and I was going to get him even if it ment putting myself in danger.

* * *

Ahhh, it feels good to be back. Please reveiw. ;D


	18. Shadow War

(creepily) I'm back!!! (killed) Lets get this show on the road!!!

* * *

Bark's POV

"Bark, lets be reasonable!" Quil called after me. I didn't look back at him, only pressed forward.

"Stay and take care of Flair for me. I need to do this."

"No, you don't! You need to stop being so hasty! Do you want to just throw yourself in the grave!?" Quil exlaimed. I glanced back at him, but did not say anything.

"Quil is right, Bark. Only an idiot would even dare try and mess around with something he doesn't understand! Even for a friend." Darkrai growled following behind Quil. I growled and turned on him - looking him dead in the eye. He didn't flinch.

"I can't just leave him out there!"

"Well what are you going to do if you're fatally injured? What'll happen then?" Darkrai said folding his arms across his chest. He was right, but I had to do something. Darkrai looked forward.

"Come on, if you must, we will go together to find Suicune. Your friend can stay behind with the human.. but you have to promise not to do anything hasty." I nodded.

"Okay." He looked forward.

"All right, I'll go ahead just in case of danger, you're in no condition to be fighting." He said pressing forward. I limped behind him, glancing back at Quil once. He looked worried, but he let me go. This was just something I needed to do… he would understand.

* * *

Entei's POV

"Entei, you try to keep safe. I'm going to try to send out a search for the others." The God announced before dashing into the sky above and fading into the clouds. He left me a lone with Bullet.

"Are you alright?" She asked again. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I am." I said continuing to limp in the direction of the ship. She looked alarmed.

"Where do you think you're going!?" The fire horse exclaimed stomping a hoof on the ground.

"To go rescue Lugia, what the hell do you think?"

"You're in no condition, and besides, the God said.."

"I don't care what he said! If you're afraid, you stay here, and I'll go and look. I don't have time for cowards." I said lifting my paw to go. Just then, the wind began to pick up again. It wasn't a gentle breeze, but a strong gust. Some kind of aura was caught on the wind, I could feel it all around. It sent chills up my spine, I almost felt a little.. afraid. The wind howled aloud, but it had an ominous ring to it. It almost sounded like you could hear dozens of Pokemon and humans a like – screaming in the breeze. I looked to Bullet, she was obviously terrified.

"W-what was that sound?"

"Its just the wind,"

"That wasn't any wind!" She exclaimed nearly panicking.

"Calm down! Do you want us to get caught, you idiot!?"

"No! No, no, no I can't stay here!" She shrieked before darting off into the woods. I growled and tried to fallow her, but my paws burned so much that I couldn't run after her.

"Bullet you fool! What the hell is wrong with you!? You know what, go out there and die if you want! That's on you!" I yelled after her. She kept running... the idiot. I could sort of understand why she panicked... after all, the atmosphere was so unnerving, it would be natural to want to get out of here. However, it was a foolhardy move. Running and screaming almost always was.

I looked around the immediate area. The atmosphere seemed to become more and more unnerving. I found myself looking over my shoulder more then once, the wind screaming in my ear... something bad was going to happen, I could feel it in my bones.

* * *

Suicune's POV

I had never felt so… so powerful in my life. As I walked through the forest, an ominous wind gusted around me. Everything else in the world seemed to be irrelevant, as if I was the only one there. It felt so, amazing!

I jumped over a large log and darted through the forest so quickly that everything around me blurred together – I'm faster then before as well. My legs feel so much stronger, so I decide to see how far I can jump. As I run, I stop abruptly and make all of my weight fall on my hind legs. With a single bound, I scale I rather tall Oak tree in a single bound. So, I can jump higher, can I?

"This is fantastic!" I howl charging up a hydro pump. To my surprise, my water had turned a murky gray, the way it would look on a rather cloudy day. The blast hit a tree making the old giant trembled. It shook violently a toppled over. With a quick leap I jumped out of the way and laughed. I felt so alive!

Into the forest I went – if all of my powers were changing, what would happen to the water I purified? I had to see, I needed to know. I could smell water near by, and so I followed the scent to a small lake. It looked very clean and clear.

"Perfect," I mumbled making my way slowly over to the lake. It was just now that I noticed my voice had begun to change as well. It was darker somehow, and a bit deeper too. I kind of liked it.

As I bent over the water to take a quick drink before I possibly destroyed this water source, I noticed for the first time how dark my eyes had become. My brothers all shared a reddish eye color – but now, they were really something interesting. They were about as red as a Ninetales eyes, and just a shiny. My fur had turned black all over, and my hair was very similar to Darkrai's complexion, and between my two ribbons I had sprouted a tail like a Houndoom. Long a narrow with a point at the tip. I spun around looking myself over. My entire being had seemed to change.

"Sexy." I said tacking in my appearance one more time. I laughed and bounded out into the center of the lake, noticing something as I did. I was right, my effects on the purification DID change. Everywhere I stepped, a black, ink like shadow crept over the clean, blue water, tinting it a deep black. The shadows spread out over the water slowly, consuming every single last drop of clean water in darkness. What would become of anything living in the lake? I wasn't sure, but it couldn't be anything positive.

"Aint that something?" I chuckled as I my work take over the lake. I felt so good about myself, I felt amazing!

With a single leap I jumped from the center of the lake to the other side – landing on the muddy bank. With a whip of my new found tail, I darted off into the forest, were I noticed a familiar scent. It was… that of my own brother, Entei. I threw my head back and howled.

"Entei! I'm coming for you bro!" I growled following the scent as fast as I could. I didn't need to think – or rather, I didn't want to. I just knew, without any thought, exactly were I was going. Upon reaching the side of a cliff, I threw all of my weight back on my legs and sprang upward. My forepaws grasped the edge and I pulled myself up. One all of my paws were on solid ground, I looked around. He was here somewhere, is scent was all around.

"Entei!" I howled before aggressively searching the area for him. My nose was to the ground as I looked. My head flew from the ground as I heard heavy footfall behind me. I snarled and turned around, and sure enough he was there staring at me. I bowed my hea din attack formation and my scowl turned into a slight grin.

"Suicune?" He questioned just staring at me.

"What the hell happened to your fur? And…" He didn't know what else to say.

"I've changed Entei. I've changed a lot in what seems like just ten minutes." He blinked.

"Okay…" Was all he managed – still surprised as the shift in my voice and drastic change in my outer appearance.

"So, what's it gonna be?" I asked, he blinked.

"What?"

"Are we fighting or not?"

"Suicune, I'm not fighting you right now. Do you want to know what happened to our uncle?" What was he going on about?

"I don't care!" I roared.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" He bellowed back. My heart started racing, but not in fear... no, it was something quite diffrent.

"With me? What's wrong with you!?" I felt my fangs grow down, it felt as if they had suddenly gotten longer just for the occasion of mutilating my brother. He cocked an eyebrow.

"What the hell?" My claws dug into the soil – they had grown out as well. I bared my fangs and clawed the soil.

"Fight me NOW!" I pounced, springing with my hind legs upon Entei. The volcanic lion roared as I pinned him down and raised my paw to slash. He blocked with his paw and shoved em off. Despite my new power – he still proved physically strong.

"What the hell Suicune!" I wasn't listening. I charged forward and hooked onto his neck with my newly developed fangs. He growled and smacked my face with his paw – it hurt, it made me angry. I bit down harder, dragging him down to the ground. He hissed at me and bared his fangs. He couldn't bite me while I held his neck, however.

"Suicune!" He growled tossing his head and slamming me into a tree. I slid down onto my back, and he was upon me before I could recover. I threw my paw to his chest, holding him back from biting me. That's when he began swiping, wildly pounding and slashing at me with his massive paws. I could feel the flesh on my sides being torn – but I refused to quit. I kicked him in the stomach with my hind leg and threw him off of me. While he was recovering from the hit, I lunged forward, but he managed to kick me in the face with his hind leg. Still no good.

"BASTARD!" I hissed grabbing his hind leg in my mouth and dragging him back. He let out a roar and shook his leg, but I bit harder. I could taste his blood in my mouth and feel it running down the sides of my mouth. It motivated me to do more. I began dragging him while shaking my head violently. He growled and rolled and kicked, but still couldn't shake me. I felt so powerful.

"SUICUNE! LET GO OF ME!" He hissed, but I ignored him. I was going to beat him this time, without even using my power to its full extent. I swung my head and tossed him across the clearing, chuckling as he slammed hard into a tree. He limped on both his hind leg, and a leg that seemed to have been injured previously. Perfect, I would have finished him here and now, but then –

"STAND DOWN ENTEI!" I heard from the bushes. Darkrai came jetting out of the brush, dark pulse ready and firing. He threw me back and I skidded into a tree.

"DAMN IT!" I barked, he had help now.

"You bastard Darkrai! HOW DARE YOU!" I snarled jumping to my feet and shacking of the shadows of the dark pulse. I fired my Shadow Pump – as affectionately renamed it. The dark water connected with Darkrai ad sent him flying into Entei.

"Damn, he's gotten stronger." Darkrai mumbled as he slowly got back up. Entei backed down.

"Darkrai? The hell?"

"Just stand back!" Hw growled leaping back into action. I leapt forward as well, meeting him in the center of the clearing. He held me back with his claws, and I held him back with my forepaws. When I began swinging, he put up lifted his claw to ready a Dark Void, but I proved to vicious and he flew backwards.

"DARKRAI!? DARKRAI WERE ARE YOU!" I heard someone shriek. So familiar.. Cresselia… that's who it was. I saw the swan burst through the bushes, her purple eyes frantic.

"ARE YOU MAD!? YOU CAN'T FIGHT HIM!" She shrieked.

"Why did you fallow me here?" He growled firing another Dark Void at me, I danced out of the way easily. Darkrai was so much harder to beat before.

"Just stay back Cresselia! Let me take him." Darkrai commanded, and Cresselia obeyed.

From the bushes, I saw someone else bust through. Such familiar orange and black. He looked directly at me – his eyes seemed to be pleading.

"SUICUNE!" He called to me. I knew exactly who this was, but – it didn't matter to me right now. I turned back to my opponent, firmly standing my ground. I blasted another Shadow Pump blasting Darkrai backwards. He looked like he was down for the count. I saw Cresselia at the sidelines looking ready to jump in – and Bark, simply looking shocked at my sudden transformation. I looked away and back to Darkrai. I could see shadows emitting from his body and he slowly began to rise up. His eyes a vicious red and crimson balls of energy were at his claws. He fired one at me and I leapt out of the way, but another came right after and I was swallowed in the attack. My body burned and I snarled. I howled in a mixture of excitement and anguish. THIS was a fight.

"Darkrai… no.." Cresselia whispered as she watched the dark – type transform into a vicious killing machine. I laughed aloud and broke free of the attack.

"DARKRAI YES!" I howled leaping high over Darkrai's head and coming down hard. He stopped me with his claws and threw me to the side. So much power… I skidded on my feet and thrust forward with my hind legs and bit him hard on the arm. He growled and shook me away.

"BITCH!" He growled swiping at my muzzle with his paws. I feinted to the left – and out of harms way. This would surely be a fight to the death.

* * *

Entei's POV

"BITCH!" Darkrai growled as he swiped forward at Suicune. I was shocked – really I was… it was all so unexpected, the fight.. everything. I looked over at Cresselia, by her side was that Arcanine… the one Suicune was supposedly intimate with. As of right now, I didn't wish for any confrontation, I feared for my life. The aura circulating around Darkrai and Suicune was unreal, and this area was certainly dangerous.

"Entei! We need to get out of here!" Cresselia called to me. I nodded.

"I know." I said limping towards the bush. I didn't waste any time waiting for her. She was trying to coax the Arcanine to come, but he seemed determined to stay.

"Bark we need to go!" She growled trying to hold the Arcanine from the battle. He was swinging with his paws and tears were running down his cheeks.

"NO! I can't! We can't leave Suicune!" He wailed. I didn't wait around and offer any help. I simply limped away into the brush, leaving the sound of flesh ripping behind me. Cresselia managed to drag the struggling Arcanine with her – he was now kicking and screaming to be released. Fool…

"ENTEI!" I heard a shriek from near by. I turned to see Bullet coming my way at full speed. She try to stop but she tackled into me knocking me too the ground. I toppled into my back and snarled.

"WHAT THE FUCK BULLET!?" I growled. She dropped her head and panted. Her eyes were wild with fear.

"I…I… found your uncle…" She gasped. I stood up.

"You what? Where!? WHERE!?" I asked staring at her. She swallowed. And looked up.

"Well…" She began while looking to the sky. The atmosphere suddenly became slightly chilling, and the sun was eclipsed by a massive shadow. The Arcanine stopped wailing and looked up as well, and so did Cresselia. The fighting behind the bush stopped, and everyone was quiet. There above us – was the great beast of the sea, Lugia. However, he wasn't silver as he was before. His feathers were jet black, and his fangs protruded more then before. His eyes – rather then violet, were red. Lugia landed on the ground before us and shrieked. The ground shook when he slammed his tail.

"Lugia…" Cresselia whispered releasing the Arcanine, who was staring up at the great bird as well. Suddenly Darkrai and Suicune came busting through the bushes looking up at Lugia as well. All three of them stared – eyes glowing red. Then, without warning all three began firing attacks at each other. Beams of Black, gray and red blasting everywhere, consuming anything they touched.

"GO EVERYONE! WE GOTTA GO!" Cresselia exclaimed. I didn't hesitate to start running despite my injuries. Bullet was at my left, and the Arcanine was at my right. He glanced back at the fight and sighed softly before jetting forward. As of now, I was unsure of what would happen next – but things weren't looking very bright.

* * *

WOOO!!! (killed) FINALLY!!!!!! (DESTROYED) Ahem... please R&R. ^^;


End file.
